An Indominus Imprint
by Marutectz552
Summary: You give life a chance to survive, it shall and it always will find a way. Yet when life itself creates monsters, it takes more then survival to survive them and sometimes it takes a man to know a monster. However even monsters will feel, so the question becomes for not monsters to survive but do they feel as one who learns. A man knows a monster yet does a monster know a man?
1. Prologue

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Prologue**

I had always heard the stories of what had happened before I even knew I got accepted to work here. I was only sixteen but on my own due to my folks being killed in a drunk driver's accidental misuse of the wheel of a semi truck. My parents were crushed under a literal ton of metal and I was orphaned when I was only nine. I managed to apply to be a ward who was emancipated by the age of sixteen since I tested out of the public schooling in the states. It was a pain in the ass to due so but I managed to get past that horrid ordeal in my life.

An ordeal that the world said fuck you too, I got no sympathy.

I applied for a job as an animal keeper when the opening came across to me in the mail, I had gotten word that one of my social workers had pulled through and I'd be working out of the country. The salary was amazing at roughly seventy to ninety thousand a year based on how effective my work was graded in the first year or two. I jumped at the opportunity to really say yes to such a high paying job just fresh out of home schooled high-school courses just barely before my seventeenth birthday. I'd be lying to say I wasn't excited to get a crap ton of money for being fresh off schooling, I actually filled out the application to the place that I never knew existed at all.

It was called Jurassic World.

I wasn't that young enough them to know of the place and how much it'd change my life. I was just a kid at the time to know what the means were to survive on a paycheck, I had to for it was what I needed. Plus the employees were housed at the facility in where they'd work and get a crap ton of benefits to make me thing this was the dream job for a kid my age. So I signed off on the paperwork to my social worker who got me the job within a week of the place, I was excited to the point where I barely got any sleep in order to prepare myself. It made my stomach churn in a good way that made me sick, I had to withhold a grin that threatened to spill over.

So within a few days, the paperwork got approved after getting a new debit card to a bank and having the tedious manners of getting all the account wiring's set. I was set to go to a new job, my very first in a new park of sorts and I could never understand why I felt scared. I was terrified when I got onto that corporate plan that certainly made my nerves shot. In fact I recalled having to take deep breaths in how anxious I was getting, I was apart of the first batch of employees arriving to this place for quite some time and it certainly got my pumped. I remembered drinking so many cups of soda, water and eating a little to quell my body's need to calm itself down.

Yet I remembered the dozen bathroom trips that made half the flight laugh at my youthful nature.

"How old are you kid?" Someone asked when I sat down next to them, I looked over at my neighbor to see an elder man with a bemused expression. He looked rather toned and athletic based on how broad his shoulders were at least compared to me. I had a runners build due to running at a public track in my neighborhood since I never had a console, or computer to keep me locked in my apartment. No matter how small it was, I considered it home and I had to deal with what I had to contend with. I almost forgot to answer the guy who was waiting with a patient yet smirking face.

I replied a bit sheepish, "I'm turning seventeen in three months. I just got out of high-school and I got hired as an animal-keeper due to my social worker. Sorry if I see a bit nervous but first time job." The guy looked at me for a good minute. I fidgeted under the gaze before trying to take deep breathes to calm down in my seat, I barely had time to hear him respond. This older man seemed more curious about my position then anything else really.

"Sixteen? Damn kid, I'll give you all the credit to land a gig like mine. Animal-keeper? Well I'd say you'd be meeting your boss, which is me I guess, anyhow so congratulations." The man revealed laughing as if sharing a private joke with me. I gave a timid smile before he offered his hand to me in a warm gesture, I took it with a firm grip as well. He revealed who he was and I almost had to blink in shock as to the ramifications of what this guy had done for his past job. In fact I felt somewhat out of place in talking to this guy really.

"Owen Grady, Ex-Navy at your service. It's nice to meet you too kid, I'll help you out once we land alright?" He said to me with a friendly face as I replied in kind, "Marcus Sanders but everyone called me Mark when I was in school. Thank you for your service Mister Grady." I stated respectfully to a man who volunteered his to defend our home country. I was always taught to say thank you to any service member of the military, the branch never mattered as my dad said once, so I'd honor my folks to say true to that memory. However I was thrown a curve ball to make me nearly gap in surprise at how casual this guy was with me.

"Owen. Never call me _mister_ Grady, kid. Please I got that enough of that shit with in the Navy, you okay with that Mark?" He said to me good naturally as I shrugged in confusion. I had no problem in calling people by their first names but if he was my boss, well how the hell should I call him? I almost felt my brain collapse on the confusion alone but I buckled myself in on the plane ride. I gave a shaky smile as I had no idea in how to react, "Sure Owen, I mean I don't know why, but calling my new boss by his first name? Alright, I'm game and you can call me Marcus if you're serious. It's how everyone else got serious with me when I was in trouble, or they needed my help." I laughed a bit flustered near the end as the man smirked in return.

"Relax kiddo. I'm not a hard ass and for a kid your age to get a job at the place we're going, well shit, I'd say you got some talent in that head of yours. Survive and you can do anything anywhere." He said this to me with a straight face, I nodded when he relaxed in his chair. I looked up the plane to see various other people but we were the only two in what I'd assume was first class. So call me crazy, I looked to Owen to ask him a few questions.

Questions he took in stride and had a bit of fun with really.

"Owen are we in first class or something? I haven't seen anyone else up here with us." The man laughed all the more easily at my curiosity, "You got it in one Mark! See thing is about Jurassic World, the pamphlet I got when they hired me, is that the more dangerous your job is the more benefits they give you as a means to keep you _sated_ after work." I felt my face pale immediately as he noticed this before laughing loudly. He reached over and slapped my shoulder to keep the blood inside my body from freezing, I didn't need to know that type of thing.

"Animal-Keepers are basically the guys in zoo's who are always with their animals. You feed them, clean them if necessary and you tend to interact with them more often. I myself am going to be 'trainer' I guess." He used finger quotes to make me smile a bit. Then Owen seemingly then elaborated on what he assumed would be his job as well, "Plus I'm technically a security consultant as well. So you'll be fine alright? You're not going to die with me around, I promise you, so just breathe and try to not suffocate yourself alright?" He looked a bit concerned to see how pale I was now, he did reassure a bit and I was just nervous as all hell right now. I felt saliva dip into the back of my throat before I leaned back in my seat to have sweat form on my forehead.

What a way to break the ice with my new boss and learn about my new job.

I almost wanted to cry truthfully, " _Working with animals? I'm horrible with them period! I worked at an animal shelter for part time and volunteer work for about a year, but that's it! How the hell did my social worker get me this job?_ " I begged myself to answer those questions but I'd get a headache in return. I seriously tried to look out the plane's window to see the gaping ocean of blue down below and I almost felt my stomach turn horribly. I felt sick, I felt airsick to be precise and I was about to crap my pants because of what was said to me.

What a wonderful start to a new job!

"Is that what it feels like starting a new job? Having a near heart attack and trying not to go crazy?" I asked him seriously as the man sort of laughed it off. He kept his eyes trained on me to maintain my belief that he genuinely cared to reassure me. If he was hiding how scared he was then he was a master at it. I saw nothing but raw confidence in his skills, my own and it showed in how he talked.

He began to lecture me firmly and very clearly, "Not really. It depends on how well you take it at face value and then you find out if you can survive the standards. Animal-keeper in Jurassic World is going to be tough and you're going to have to use your head, Marcus, always use your head. How will the animal eat, or recognize the signs it's agitated or angry. You gotta ask yourself in how they're going to be eating, in where they'd sleep or drink water as well. Do that and you learn how they think to make it easier to get to know them and earn their trust." He paused to take a drink from a cup of liquid, I could smell the alcohol and it smelt similar to tequila. At least something of that extend as I'd be last person in the world to sneak in a drink, I had done it and I liked the taste of rum especially. I wasn't an angel but I knew how to walk that moral line of common sense.

"Earn their trust? Owen, I've helped dogs, cats and the occasional wild animal in a local shelter but is it the same? I mean I've cared for animals yet I don't think I'm any good at it." The man looked at me akin to bemusement, he found something funny. I had to blink a bit owlishly as he took a moment to explain his thoughts on the matter. I had grown used too adults lecturing me but not in a friendly down to earth manner like Owen sitting across from me in the plane.

"I didn't picture myself being in the Navy, but I had a feeling with animals Marcus. It's not set in stone but an instinct, or a gut feeling if you get my drift. You learn as you go, you learn to know the signs and it eventually _clicks_ within you to know the boundaries. It's not anything any person can learn but it's more of a singular method to gaining an instinct, you survive and you learn, by doing both with animals you can relate too them and they to you." I stared intently hard at the man who was smiling almost whimsically about a past memory. I waited patiently for him to relax and explain himself, the lecture in itself was a work of art that seemed easy to explain. However I had that feeling that it was easier to say that then put it into practice.

But I'd follow that advice to the letter if I could every day.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that the animals, the one's I'll be assigned to work with are going to be like people, as in trying to tell them apart? Like the signs of when there happy, sad or angry?" I said this slowly trying to make sense of it all. Owen nodded almost happily at how quick I pieced that together, or what he assumed as he told me. "Spot on again kid, so color me impressed that you catch onto concepts quick and I'll be watching how you do Marcus. Really you're catching on to what most people would take months if not years to figure out, but again it's not the same when applying into the field here." The man stated gesturing around as if simulating when time fly's by for the most part. I had to frown to understand what was going to be expected of me for any reason.

It was strange in what he was trying to do here.

He wanted me to be set up for success and progress, yet the price of that is putting yourself in the line of danger to know the boundaries. To know when and where to survive in order to understand the nature of the animals that were going to be under my care. I tried as hard as I could to picture this but it wasn't meant to be due to the fact, I had no idea as to how I'd do this. It sounded easy at times but for the sake of my nerves and self-doubts, I nearly wanted to huddle into my chair. I was terrified in seeing this new aspect of a job that I had no clue in trying to aspire into to earn a living by. My nerves were completely ready to try this career out and it was only going to cost me potentially my own life to succeed.

I felt the pressure.

"So let me get this right, please." I started at Owen who was glancing at me as if eager to hear my interpretation of his advice, "In order for me to be the best as a keeper, I'd have to learn the animals in their body language to know that boundary. A boundary meant for me to keep myself alive and the animals live of comfort, to always think ahead and to see the nature of them in order to perfect a job to have them trust me. To succeed at these animals to trust me, I have to put myself at risk just to find that boundary and always watch myself survive in order see if I can truly have them believe in me." I said this slowly near the end as if trying to reach an answer. It wasn't an answer I meant to make lightly but I had to at least try to understand it.

Owen didn't say anything at first before he placed a hand on my shoulder. He kept a firm grip, "That's more or less the general answer Marcus. There's really no specifics to getting through to any animal but for the sake of trying, you got spot on and it never hurts to be cautious as well. Safety for you, for the visitors and the animal are what must be maintained in a balance. For a young kid like you to grasp that concept alone is more then enough for you to make the right decision, so never forget to use your head and listen to your instincts. Alright?" He said this to me seriously as I nodded positive at him. A small smile was given before he leaned back in his seat to close his eyes contently. I guess he wanted to get some shut eye as I felt the plane stir for a take off.

I may have been young and inexperienced.

But I'd never be an idiot when it came down to my job...

I closed eyes as the plane started to take off and soon enough we'd be in Costa Rica to take a ferry to the place that was called Jurassic World.

* * *

If there was ever a time I gotten sick more times then I'd ever had in my life, the ferry ride over made it the record as I found himself vomiting over the side of the boat. Owen was next to me occasionally laughing at my expense, I felt my entire stomach empty and then some. He idly patted me on the back to get my body responding as the sea sickness got to me yet again, he had reassured me it was normal for some people who had never been on a boat their entire lives. I desperately prayed to god to stop this sickening game of when the waves kept on rocking the boat, I just felt my face turn pale yet again.

And once more I vomited up acid, water or anything solid remaining inside my body.

"Holy shit Mark, you're worse then this one guy I knew. He could never stay away from the side of the ship for more then five minutes. It's almost over so do what you can to hold on." Owen stated to me laughing while wiping a tear off his face. I glared weakly at the elder man who would be my boss for all intensive purposes, "Fuck you Owen, fuck you. You said that an hour ago and I haven't stopped since..."

My stomach churned when my face met the surface of the ocean yet again.

I groaned as my body curled into a fetal position, I heard giggling and laughter from all around my position. A lot of females were cooing at how 'bad' it must have been and my young age just certainly attracted more then a few mothers in the growing crowds. This was mainly the employee ferry to the island as visitors had the more scenic route, I gave them all the credit in the world and I nearly let out another gurgling reflex. Owen took in the attention by lying to a few jokingly about he was the elder brother, I was the younger and that he certainly told them that I didn't have the stomach for the ocean. I almost wanted to punch him in the balls for that comment.

In fact I managed to whisper this vindictively, "Owen. Say that shit again! I dare you." When a woman asked about me a moment later I quickly elbowed him in the crotch to have the guy shout out in pain. A lot of laughter echoed at my boss's stunned face as he fell to his knees, I flipped the bird at him for good measure.

"No cup, no luck. So suck it up _bro_." I hissed out sickly to the man who got into a similar pose as I did near the railing of the ship itself. He had a pained smirk but overall it didn't damper his spirits at the least here. Although in retaliation he kicked my knee inwards to have it slam against the metal railing, I screamed silently with my jaw extending and threatening to fall off. I felt a shiver of pain run up my leg and I returned another elbow to his ribs.

And we kept at it for a good twenty or so more minutes.

"Attention! Docking procedures for all Jurassic World employees will be initiating in five minutes. Please secure all luggage, permits and ID's for official check in as we dock. That will all and have a great time at Jurassic World." An announcement came off the speakers as Owen and I looked up to have individual sighs of relief. I almost cried at how thankful I was for the fast journey, I mean I almost literally smiled out of the pain I had been given. I started to hate Owen already and I wasn't being serious at all too! Holding down the remaining liquid in my stomach, I managed to weakly get up from the railing to inhale deeply to get air into my lungs.

"I'll get our bags Mark, you only have one right?" Owen asked me with a pained grin, I nodded despite being pale. He had a single bag as well and I gave him a slap on the shoulder, "Thanks man. I don't think I'll be leaving this place ever if I have to deal with this shit again. I owe you Owen."

The man laughed loudly before waving me off, he set forward towards the interior of the cabin to get our bags which were in our assigned seats. So it wouldn't be too much trouble for anyone and I doubted he'd have a hard time trying to get into any on that way. Plus he was flirting with a few women when I last saw him as I returned my gaze to the ocean.

" _I hate the sea."_

I mentally that muttered to myself with my head on both of my arms, I tried to ignore my stomach lurching left to right again. All I felt was that urge to vomit, I hated it and I'd swear I'd kiss dry land once we stopped to dock. Flying was easy in my opinion but traveling on a ship, fuck that and fuck all sea orientated traveling to this damned island that had this place I was working at. I almost cried, I really did and I'd do so when the time came to see land.

"When is this thing going to stop?" I loudly said to myself rhetorically and I got a response much to my shock.

It came in the form of a woman more amused then anything, "In literally a few minutes. So you should be fine until you have to vomit again, I feel sorry for you having sea sickness." My eyes went wide when I looked up over warily to see a woman who took my breath away. I wasn't kidding myself to see that she was a beauty, I had limited conversations with those of the opposite fair sex and to be honest I never had any confidence.

Yet I gave a weak grin, "Thanks for giving me something to be looking forward too. Sorry for the show that many of you around had to see, I never been on a ship before in my entire life." The woman whose black curls reached her shoulders almost laughed at my expense. She wore a mid-rift shirt that exposed her toned stomach and had a pair of pants that were lightly loose to allow movement. Plus she had a back pack on and had a pair of sunglasses to mask her eyes from my gaze.

"A lot of people wanted to give you some pills to settle your stomach, but your brother waved the offers off. He seemed to give people the idea you need time to adjust to the ocean." I rolled my eyes at the woman who smirked at bland retort, "Owen isn't my brother, he's my boss and that's a big difference in this case. He told me an hour ago that it'd be over but here I am, spilling my guts into the ocean, so I hope his kids feel that elbow of mine when he grows a pair." The woman chuckled at how my face seemed at the mention of Owen, she seemed to piece together forced bond between the two of us. I noticed she had a drink in her hands and was idly swishing it around, it looked like wine to my inexperienced eyes for a moment.

"So where exactly do you work at Jurassic World?" I asked interested and found another means to ignore the twisting knot inside my stomach. I got a lightly amused snort in return for my innocent curiosity, "I'm surprised you didn't ask that if I was a visitor to the island. You'd be surprised in how many older guys try that line on me and yet it takes a young man like you to be a first time." I had no idea in what the hell she was saying, I just shrugged completely uneasy in what she was implying. My stomach churned again when I felt my throat constrict, I needed to focus on the horizon as I breathed in through my nose once again.

"No offense, I don't care but I'm really not thinking about whatever you're considering, I just want to pass the time and just ignore an urge to hurl the last of my stomach over that railing. Name's Marcus by the way, but you can call me Mark." Groaning pitifully my hand cupped over my mouth, I kept chanting to myself to ignore it. However it was failing horribly much to my embarrassment and the woman looked at me with a raised eyebrow, she noticed the paling skin tone. Interestedly enough I faced the ocean again and hiccuped to have the woman laugh lightly at my skittish reaction.

"Wow. Most guys don't even have that spine to say that to me, I mean it really." The woman said laughing at my pained groans, I had to peg her to be at least twenty. I had no idea of her age and I didn't give a damned because of this crappy boat ride. "You a new employee here Mark? I haven't seen you around before." What gives in the depths of hell and heaven itself? I did not care for this woman's interest in me or whatever the flying hell, I wanted to get off this damnation in what people called a ferry ride to an island.

Reluctantly I answered nearly losing my stomach, "Just got hired as an Animal-keeper or whatever. Owen is my boss apparently so you'd be right, I mean losing my stomach over a ferry ride is not obvious right?" I laughed weakly as my stomach churned once the ship started to move inland. Oh my god I wanted to die, I really wanted to die and call it a weekend. I kept a shuddering breath in before the woman placed hand on my back to firmly pat me as if trying to keep me sane. She gave off an impression of amusement and a genuine curiosity at me really.

"Relax Mark, I'm not going to bite you. What's your last name? I could give you a heads up on what species you'd be working with, so you want to know that or know my name first?" She teased as I gave a weak glare, "It's Sanders and I'd like the job please. I don't care for a social life when I'm dead and practically a walking corpse." I gave her a good laugh apparently much to my utter grief, I didn't want to talk and vomit at the same time truthfully. I had a better wish to do it on dry land, I wanted to keep my food in and that sane sentiments of being a nice guy at least.

Out of my peripherals I saw a tablet of sorts light up, "Sanders. Ah here we go, Marcus Sanders? Man you really are a young one aren't you? Seventeen in August?" She looked at me with her sunglasses tipped to reveal a pair of blue iris's that were playful. I didn't care as I nodded wearily, she explained a bit further with a humming sound, "Well this is kind of awkward. You're going to be apart of the new crews prepping for a new attraction, and apparently you're the guy whose going to be in charge of it. So I guess Henry didn't say that was in store for you and I kind of feel sorry for you now." I had to look at this woman as if she were insane. Did I hear that right? I mean I seriously checked my ears to make sure I didn't have blood leaking down from them.

I was barely about to be seventeen and they were going to put in charge of an animal pen? What the fuck was up with that? I thought it was dumb because I had no experience in doing this, so why would they force that onto me for no reason? Plus who the hell was this woman to say that in an amused tone of voice and she practically found it funny. I didn't understand and I was sick as a dog due to this fucked up boat ride!

"Can you explain a bit? Henry? In charge? And new attraction?" I asked slowly as the woman made the error as she laughed sheepishly, "Oops sorry Mark. Henry is the Chief genetics director of Jurassic World, Dr. Henry Wu former Jurassic Park scientist and now the head of its genetics division. I'm one of his assistants at the labs, I've been here for three months so far." I just stared at her as if she were an alien. I had no idea as to who and what this Doctor guy was, I didn't care because I was half dead right now and more so I still didn't know this woman's name.

"So you help make the animals? Better question, you know what the name of this species is going to be called?" My questions made the woman shrug, her glass swishing idly in the breeze."I just got back from a three day vacation in Costa Rica Mark. I'll know more once I get back in the lab, I can send the information to you via your Jurassic World tablet since all employees are required to use the same network. You'll get one later and you can buy a personal one once you get a few pay checks in." The boat started to lurch over to the side as it came to a docking portion of the journey. I lost the battle to keep down my stomach's contents and I let a tear go down my cheek.

I let the rest of my stomach's contents over into the ocean in a rapid fashion.

"It's almost over Mark." I heard the woman comment kindly as she rubbed my back for good measure. I just groaned because I had heard those words over an hour ago and they weren't relieving at all. However I croaked out while wiping down my mouth with a towel, "I heard Owen say the same thing and I didn't believe him. So how would you contact me if I got a tablet? I doubt you can magically pull up a..." My words were crushed mid way as the woman revealed a photo ID that I had taken in the States when the paperwork was being finalized. I had an employee identification number and there was a predetermined number for 'contacting' information via the network's own inner circle messaging.

"Okay. Never mind." I said back tracking while spitting out the remaining vomit out of my mouth. The woman laughed good naturally at my honest admission, "Trust me on this Mark. I have ways in getting information and every one of employees is fair game. It's a perk in being apart of the geneticists teams for Jurassic World." I would've rolled my eyes but thankfully the boat had finally stopped much to my utter relief. I started praying and blessing the very next moment to god just to kill my sense of sickness. If there was ever a time in me thanking anything higher then my existence, it'd always be against sea sickness for as long as I lived.

The boat came to a still as I looked up to see the docking area for the employees to enter the island, I took a deep breath to finally curb my struggling stomach. I glanced at the woman who finished the last of her glass before head into the main cabin. She looked at me over her shoulder and gave a smile, "Names Kate Winston, so if you want to grab a drink or a bite, just call me. So don't be a stranger to me Mark."

I blinked a bit owlishly as Kate made her way further into the main cabin, I saw Owen leaning against the wall with both of our bags in hand. He walked over me but not before checking out the woman with a vested eye, he commented to me almost grinning. I still had no idea in what the hell was that all about really, "You know Mark, I think you and I are going to get along fine. Since if you can pull _that_ in with just puking over into water and having that innocent boy look pulled off perfectly, I think you're going to make yourself drop your jaw once you see what I pull in next time. Good job by the way, I think you'll be a natural soon enough." He tossed me the bag to make me grunt, I swore the guy was smiling like a devil now. I mean he looked impressed but by what, I had no fucking clue and it scared the crap out of me for real.

And I even had to ask him.

I said simply to the elder man, "I don't get it Owen. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

All I got that day was just a mysterious smile and a pat on the back, "You'll find out one way or another kid. One day you'll become a man and you're going to know why I'm saying you have the charms to go the distance. Come on Marcus, let's get to work and enjoy the weekend." He slung over a bag on his shoudler as I followed him through the ferry's main cabin. I took one last deep breath before following him onto the docks and the sun hit me in the face.

Wincing I placed a hand to cover the sun to see a sight that would forever be seared into my brain.

I saw the glory of what was Jurassic World...

And this was the first day of the job that would change my life forever.

 **End Prologue**

 **Author's Note:** Leave the Reviews and I'll be a lot happier.

Now before anyone says me, ' _Oh my god! No way! You're going to do what?_ '

I will assure you that the movie's events were good, Jurassic World was flat out amazing! Honest to god I enjoyed the movie but someone inspired a challenge within me to make a Jurassic World spin-off in parallel to my Ranger Series. And for the record, I might consider doing a crossover with the two stories in a sense of Easter eggs/or little cheeky moments to touch upon Ranger of Isla Sorna I and II. Well more like references in the sense of people mentioning it, so it won't do a lot. It's off hand really and I don't want to get too far ahead to spoil anything in that regard. I got the idea from a user called, 'Storylover213' who pitched the challenge. He or she, wanted me to do a complete spin off from the Ranger Series of stories for Jurassic World.

Yet I'll keep it in the same 'universe' (just for convenience really and I might shoe-horn some filler stuff in, it's nothing bad)

But as the title of this story suggests, it's a different spin.

That the canon events of Jurassic World will shift into something of what I'd called the 'What-If' scenario which always makes the imaginations run wild. So I dare say someone is going to outshine this story with something to make me feel interested but for now, we're going for a stroll in the new park in what is called simply.

I welcome you to what I call: "An Indominus Imprint."

And I'm going to say that this is going to be a challenge for me to enjoy.


	2. Chapter I

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter One**

"Welcome to Jurassic World's Genetics Lab, I see you must be the new paddock keeper for one of our soon to be future main attractions." The famous geneticist doctor of the island said to me smiling politely. I warily gave the man a handshake as I offered a nervous grin, "Well thanks Doc. I don't know if I can say it's pretty awesome to work here, since I got here recently, so forgive me for saying that I'm scared shit less." I must have made him smile somewhat interested as he patted me gently on the shoulder. I didn't understand why he was being so firm yet gentle in a sense with me since I almost stumbled into him when I was getting a tour of the island's facilities.

It was pretty scary to meet the man who I had bumped into.

Henry Wu gestured for me to sit down at a chair, I waited nervously for him to begin. I had been assigned a uniform for being an Animal-keeper and it was generally a tan to greyish outfit. I was wearing my ball cap style Jurassic World headgear, I had the patch of it in center of the brim and I had a vest of sorts on at the moment. With loose pants which were a secondary option to choose since I didn't want to get eaten alive by insects, I had black boots ready to be used at a moments notice. I had been on the island for about a day, or so to get used to the terrain as I walked. Plus I had the walkie talkie, the wireless head set and pretty much my work related tablet to receive information.

I guess Kate wasn't kidding, Jurassic World had its own little network.

"I'm not offended, Marcus right?" He gestured to my name tag as I shrugged helplessly, "You'd be the youngest person in Jurassic World's history to be hired. I guess Mister Masrani saw something in you, or you managed to be interviewed by someone important." I inwardly gulped since my social worker really did all the damned work. So I had no fucking clue technically in why I was being assigned to a future attraction but hey, I didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I did what I could to not feel uncomfortable to make my eyes wander around the Head of Jurassic World's genetics's division, they were the frontier for adding new species and what not.

"I'm just nervous, Doctor. I don't think I'm going to be any good until I get a handle on exactly what I'm going to be dealing with. I just hate being _ignorant_ of the fact I have to do a good job on something I don't a clue on." I confessed truthfully to the man who hummed somewhat agreeing with my logic. He poured a hot steaming kettle of tea and offered me a cup. I graciously nodded thankful to the man who poured himself a cup as well and we started to have a nice herbal tea. I never had the liquid but it tasted fine, so I certainly enjoyed it while it lasted.

Wu seemed to enjoy my respective company, I gave my nod to him for brewing tea. "First time drinking tea Doctor, so I think it's great. You think you can share a recipe so I can make it back at my housing quarters?" I ask sheepishly with a grin as the man laughed good naturally, "It's no secret Marcus but I'll have one of my assistants share the brew. I've had it since the early origins of Jurassic World, well when it was called back then Jurassic Park. Good days being allowed to find the best of lost world, oh now that was for sure." I got a bit curious in chatting with the man who was the supposed head of the genetics division, I didn't get why he selected me in a dossier format type of thing to get me prepared for a new attraction. So I went with my boss Owen's advice to suddenly speak my mind to the man, he seemed pleasant enough and call me crazy, he didn't mind the questions.

In fact he was smiling all the more in encouraging me to ask more about the job.

"If it's not too personal Doctor, what was it like working in Jurassic Park? I mean I've heard the stories and well who doesn't know about In-Gen nowadays. What was it like working with John Hammond and if it's again not too personal, am I really the youngest ever?" I spoke this interested as I poured myself a cup of tea to make the man chuckle gently. He did a few notations on a notepad like tablet and swished the data over onto a computer screen to see a DNA strain appear on the hologram monitor. I almost gaped how the sheer complexity of such technology and I really wanted one now.

"John loved to come see us birth the new animals Marcus. He loved them and always wanted to them to imprint on him as a means he did some good in the world. Plus he spared no expense to give us scientists the best tools, the best methods and ideas that money could buy." Henry laughed very reminiscent of the late tycoon who died a few years ago. I heard it on the news and I kind of tried to not feel too sad for the legendary man. I heard his grand daughter had taken over In-Gen years ago and I hadn't looked up on it at all really. I had been busy trying to test out of schooling and tried to get legally recognized as an adult at the time.

"So he was very eager? Least about being apart of his investments?" I guessed a bit awkwardly as the Doctor Wu waved his hands to simulate how amused he felt. In fact he gestured to me smiling, "Sort of like that. John had a sense of humor when it came down to the business and always gave us the best things he could afford. It's funny he even prepared for the future of Jurassic Park before things went bad, he honestly did some radical decisions that definitely paid off even after the Park was scrapped for a time." Again I felt completely awkward in talking with yet another one of my bosses on a casual note. I thought that it'd be all formal, protocol like and just flat out seriously enough. I frowned when I got a little bit more curious about the past here.

It wasn't everyday a person learned about the origins of Jurassic World, I assumed rationally.

I glanced over to see the heavy amount of amber lining the walls and they seemed well preserved, "Future? Um, Doctor I don't want to be the obvious eye sore, but wasn't Jurassic Park's future pretty much screwed?" Henry gave me a look of nostalgia, I blinked confused as I tried to place what his expression was giving off. It was like he was seeing something different yet the same at the literal perfect moment when I sipped my tea respectful of him. Eventually he decided to answer while staring at a photo on the computer, I barely caught image of a person wearing a hat. I couldn't tell who it was but I waited eagerly for an explanation.

He began with a small smile, "Back then I was a lot younger Marcus. Just as young as you or not, but the point is back then Jurassic Park was an ideal we all wanted to achieve. John Hammond wanted animals from a past world and to share with the ever modern world, but he had a soft spot for children. I recall someone a lot younger then you being hired, I met that kid a few times back then and he was a bright boy." Wu commented whimsically as I looked over at the computer to see an older Jurassic Park logo hit the main screen. I didn't want to interrupt this man's musings, so I waited patiently and silently for the Chief Geneticist Engineer to take his time. I was invited to this place via a message from a tablet I got and it was shocking.

I had to report to Owen Grady in about two hours at a gate and he'd drive me to a new paddock to learn about care-taking for the animals. He wanted me there to learn and apply it to whatever paddock I'd be assigned too just for experience's sake, he was looking out for me and I respected that. So I'd give it all to learn what I needed and do an excellent job to get the maximum Salary needed for me to build up a future on my life. Overall my first days were hectic and they were exciting, I had met my two bosses who were my direct superiors within twenty four hours.

I honestly felt humbled to meet them in such a casual situation.

"What was his name?" I finally asked as Henry sipped his tea, "Luke. Luke Anderson. He's the youngest person to ever been hired by a long shot and he has you beat by four years technically." I blinked when I heard about that a mere twelve, if not thirteen year old teen, had been hired by the legendary John Hammond personally? I was in awe but I shook my head to hear more about the older Jurassic Park as Wu continued with his story.

We had been talking for about ten minutes and I was getting antsy in what I'd being doing for my official paddock area. "So was he special? I mean you make it sound like he was the best person ever for the park? I hope I didn't insult him, or you for that matter Doctor Wu." I back tracked as the man gave me a smile in return. He found my anxious expression amusing, "I'd say being the best Ranger in Jurassic Park and World's history is a small thing to say about him. Anyhow if he's alive, well I'd think you learn a thing or two about being with the animals in their environments Marcus. He was the premiere choice to have Jurassic World mold its response teams in case of a major incident, so maybe one day you'll get to find out what made him so revered amongst us _old_ _timers_." He chuckled at his own joke at calling himself old. I just shrugged somewhat not really caring for older memories, I wanted to get my job in the fold ready.

"Anyhow, I got off track. You came here to learn about the species you'll be overlooking and I'll admit they're a first of their kind Marcus." Wu went right to the point as I nodded nervously, he glanced over into the main room to see the various scientists doing their work. He pointed directly at two eggs sitting in an incubator of sorts, I followed the limb. "Those two eggs will the only two siblings of a new species, I don't want to get into the technical terms but they're called Indominus Rexs for short. Their namesakes are quite obvious right?"

He laughed when he finished as I shared a smile with the older man, " Oh, I bet."

Honestly I had no clue but I decided to at least pretend to know what he meant. In fact I kind of let it slip and I think Wu actually appreciated my honesty, "Or on second thought Doctor, I have no damned clue. What the heck is an Indominus Rex? A new Tyrannosaur or something?" I let my shoulders slump when he humored my questions as he raised a finger as if about to go into a lecture. He got up with his tea in hand and watched the two eggs incubating in their respective places. I felt kind of humbled to be talking to one of the smartest geneticists on the planet, it was very humbling to know he was a down to earth guy.

So I paid attention to every word that he said.

"In hindsight, I'd say you were wrong but you're right in a sense. Indominus is going to be the new main attraction to Jurassic World, Marcus and you my young friend. You are going to be apart of a new conception of a young generation meeting face to face with a new breed, it's a marketing campaign by the way from our international division, so you'll be trained to handle Indominus as others have been accustomed to be use too. I'll have others to assign you to go with the Tyrannosaurus in our themes." I was a bit overwhelmed here and I had the good reason to flip out. Hell I got up to look at the doctor as if he were sane for that matter.

I was going to learn from keepers and paddock handlers that dealt with the Tyrannosaurus Rex? As in the main attraction to Jurassic World for nearly a damned decade? I had to take a big breath before speaking very stressed at the sheer scope of what this man was saying to me. "So let me get this right Doc, alright? You want me, whose a new literal person with no experience in handling these animals, to be trained to look after a new species and have me apart of a scheme to earn more cash because I'm a younger employee? You want a new generation of viewers, or visitors who can relate to me and have that in the idea of having a new species being managed by a new generation? So as in new to new and learn from the old?" I had an odd feeling inside my gut to tell me I should be wary. Yet my mind could rationalize an opportunity to prove I could do this and really make some cash in order to really set myself up to be something awesome.

I always wanted to do something great and to leave a mark in Jurassic World, I almost gulped down my hesitation to want to eagerly start.

"Precisely Marcus, I will admit it's kind of dehumanizing to explain to garner new revenue at your expense and danger to your life, but all Jurassic World employees understand the risks. In fact I had to call Mr. Masanri to make sure I could personally talk to you because of your unique circumstances in coming to this island." Henry Wu stated a bit apologetic to me as I shrugged in response. I gave him a small smile of reassurance, "At least you give me the warning Doc. So thanks for that, I'll give it a shot and what the hell. I've always liked dinosaurs, so where do I begin?" My eagerness got the better of me as I tried to calm myself down. It wasn't like I had gotten anything important to delay me and I had the time to do what I needed. So I was game, I was ready and I was damned well prepared to take on what the worst would throw at me.

Or at least I assumed I could handle it.

" _Oh boy. I think you're in way over your head here Marcus. Yup, I really am."_

I jumped when Henry returned to his seat, "I like your enthusiasm Marcus. It brings back good times and I'll always be thankful. So for your first job, I think you may want to check on your soon to be pair of charges. The eggs are shaking as of now." He informed me happily as I looked on wide eyed. Twisting in my seat I saw that both eggs were indeed shaking, I bolted to the door with excitement and awe inside my steps to reach this new breed. My hands were shaking as I heard Wu go back to sit down while enjoying my fascination with the soon to be alive youngsters.

Silently taking down a gulp of air I waited eagerly to see the oval shaped shells start to tremble, I could hear small squeaks and a series of cracking noises.

"Whoa."

That one word couldn't describe that weird feeling inside my chest, I felt incredibly weird in the sense that I felt butterflies floating inside my stomach. This was so surreal yet I actually couldn't believe that in the first day, I'd be meeting the man who engineered Jurassic World, seeing the whole park and actually witnessing the first birth of dinosaurs. A smile wormed its way onto my face, I felt it grow and I was so damned happy to know I had a shot to work in this place that of where the impossible came to life! I heard several scientists behind me chuckle at my impatience to see the newest additions to the park itself, I swore I heard Wu comment about something to make himself chuckle with his assistant as well.

I pulled up a chair from one of the nearby stations to get myself ready, I wanted to see what I was dealing with here and I needed the head start now. So inhaling lightly I got my hands on the edge of the incubator, I witnessed the egg's exterior lighting upwards. I got encouraged to speak to the small hatchling as my voice whispered excitedly, "Come on little one. Come on, you can do this, I know you can and it's only an inch of egg. You got this!" Just watching the egg being lifted made my heart swell, I had never seen anything being birthed into the world and I for one kind of was interested. It felt surreal to see life struggle to get out of its shell, to survive in the world and do what it did best.

Living naturally at its best.

The egg started to crack more violently, I numbly lifted my fingers to reach to the trembling oval and its occupant. I slowly assisted in peeling away the membrane and shell until I saw an eye. I blinked in astonishment to see a rather fierce looking baby dinosaur, I saw it's eye blink at me. For a moment I just looked at it and it looked at me, I almost laughed at how absurd it seemed. The dinosaur was looking right at me and I idly dropped my fingers to smile at it warmly, "Well hello there little one. It's nice to see you awake and not be sleeping beauty."

The small creature didn't even twitch for a moment when I slowly assisted it to peel away the egg shell, I managed to to keep myself contained at the expense of my heart rate going upwards.

With a small plopping sound, the animal squeaked in shock to stumble out onto the open table and I got a look as to what it looked like. I had to smile at how fearsome the animal looked and it shook it's head reflexively while trying to stand on its two limbs. A pair of claw talons were struggling to help it stand and I took a moment to speak gently, "You can do it little one. You can do it." I encouraged it as I got a sharp thrill of a growl. I carefully put the egg's remains off to the side and remained focused on my task to help this creature.

However I'd soon learn that this creature was anything but helpful to my intervention to get it stand.

When my fingers nimbly tapped its side to get it standing, it failed cutely in my opinion to snap at my fingers and fell snout first onto the table's surface. I laughed because it was a little funny to see the carnivorous animal try to act mean, I heard it squeak painfully while stumbling onto its feet. Again my kindness got the better of me to slowly help it, but this time I warm spoke a bit louder. "You going to bite someone trying to help you? Huh? That's not very nice little one." The creature snapped out of reflex at my finger but it refrained from actually lunging at me, I called that a good sign. Using an index finger to support its hind legs, I got it standing without a problem and it veered its head around to inspect its environment.

I actually took a moment to study it, I didn't know the gender and I just assumed I'd be told later.

It's hide a near blue coloration, I had to nimbly avoid the snapping miniature jaws which had a series of serrated teeth and they interlocked in some sort of way. They looked pretty sharp for baby teeth, I had to notice the spines of sorts on its back and the massive claws on its feet. This little animal seemed like it was going to get one hell of a predator, I didn't need a science degree to tell me that but I had hope in me to take on this challenge. I mean if they could deal with an actual Tyrannosaurus Rex, well I guess I was up for this game with the Indominus Rex. I had to chuckle briefly since technically I'd be caring for a new Tyrannosaur from what I gathered.

"No pressure man. No pressure." My voice didn't reassure me apparently and I managed to have the small creature growl lowly. Glancing down I saw it level with my gaze, I witnessed both of its eyes lock on to me and I wondered what it was doing. Twisting in my chair I managed to stare at it dumbly, I exaggerated my pose to make it seem like I was playing stupid but a grin gave it away. The creature growled at the close proximity as I leaned forward quickly.

So quick did I lean forward the small creature growled sharply and leaped back stumbling onto its behind. I only said one word with a grin, "Boo!" I snickered at the smaller creatures misfortune as it hissed vindictively at me for causing it too be scared, so I wagged my finger at it teasingly. I felt somewhat of an ass but hey, if the thing wanted to bite well it'd learn that I didn't take it lying down for certain. "That is what _you_ get little one, I'm not a chew and you damned well learn it." The smaller animal just growled in what I'd assume for it be aggressive, or just flat out angry at my small little game with it.

Looking to the other table, I saw that egg shift violently as well.

So I stood up bypassing the growing youngster as it followed my movement keenly, well as keenly something for its age could do. It stumbled again when it tried to leap forward at my closest limb, I managed to yank it away and do a teasing tone yet again. "Close but no cigar young one. Try hard next time and you might get it right." I laughed good naturally to make the smaller creature growl at my tone, I thought it kind of was embarrassed or somewhat ramped up to nip me. I mean I'd certainly leave a mark on someone who wanted to tease me at the first time I saw them, but I wasn't going to hurt it at all.

If it felt threatened which I never got that vibe yet.

Pulling the chair up I started to assist the second egg which had small growling noises echoing from it's confines, I tenderly whispered the small encouragement to its occupant. "Come on little one, you got a sibling waiting for and I know you can do it. Come on, just push and you'll be alright." I don't know why I was talking to an animal but I guess it felt right? I had to go back to memory lane to realize I had down the same methods when talking to dogs, cats or anything large enough to give a good bite. Now that I realized that I almost felt a little too cautious now.

Another series of squeaks and growling got my attention as I watched the egg tumble over onto its side. I laughed loudly drawing the attention of some scientists in the lab who were watching the situation unfold, I paid them no mind when I easily started peeling away the white exterior. A warming smile blossomed onto my face when I saw a similar eye rolling around as if startled by the center of gravity. So with a single limb I managed to set the small animal upright, "Already falling over? I hate to see you move in the dark, but you're alright little one. There's no need to be scared, so come on out." I prompted to the small youngster whose sibling was growling over my shoulder. Glancing over I managed to see trying and failing to jump across the larger then average gap to investigate.

The small animal looked excited and curious for a better lack of a word, I gave it a grin. "You want to come over here too? You got a sibling to meet as well." Again the small Indominus, as what it was called, looked at me growling lowly. Grinning I allowed both my hands to cup into a holder of sorts, I could handle the animals small frame as it leaned sniff my limbs. I waited patiently before idly wiggling a finger or two to make it leap back squeaking in alarm, I laughed lightly at its skittish attitude for a moment.

Another set of growling made me twist back to see the similar youngster staring at me through it's shell. I blinked at it and the eye blinked at it in an eerie close fashion to it's sibling. I got the feeling it was interested, but cautious in some shape or form. I mean the other one was simply snarling at me and I almost had that feeling this one was a bit more passive. It was a hunch but nothing really solid, I exhaled loudly shrugging my shoulders to myself.

So I allowed my single hand to remain on the table.

And that was a big mistake on my part...

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell!" I yelped making a few people laugh when I stood up with the Indominus Res growling loudly with my middle finger getting clamped down on.

My eyes watered when I out a silent drawn out scream and I used my free hand to bite my teeth down reflexively. "Holy hell! Is thing related to a damned alligator, or am I going nuts?" I said out loud shaking my head, I tensed my arm to have it lift the struggling youngster who was panicking at the height change. I literally looked at it in the eye and I spoke very, very strained while _pinching_ it's neck to serve as my retaliation to the bite. My eye twitched when the small animal tightened its jaws as if fearing it'd fall to its doom when I lifted it to my face.

"My fingers are not _chicken fingers_ you little bastard! And what is _this_ for? Tell me, did I offend you or what?" I spoke in disbelief at the youngster who blinked owlishly as it took in the surroundings. I was thankful this thing had baby teeth, but Jesus Christ it fucking hurt like hell! Both of its hind legs were kicking aimlessly with a tail wagging vigorously, I leaned against the second table to gather my thoughts. How in the living bowels of this island was I going to get this thing off my finger. I didn't want to hurt it, though I had that urge to bite it's damned neck for good measure, I tried to think of a solution when I set my hand down again.

And yet again I made another damned mistake.

"OW! God damn it! No, no, no fuck no!" My opposite index finger fell to the same faint as my first digit and I was cringing openly now. I started to lightly lean left to right when I had a _pair_ of jaws trying to tear my fingers off and I kept these two _bastards_ as I officially called. I kept them a good foot away from me and I was literally starting to scream in a strained tone of voice to every human watching me. I had a range of giggling, laughter, chuckling and full blown spine crushing amusement when everyone started to reacting to my misfortune.

Both Indominus siblings were growling together and soon had the fear of being dropped at a long height, I had both sets of eyes blinking rapidly now. I stared at them both with the most painful smile I had ever conceived yet in my life, "I am going to _bite_ you two! I swear to god, if you don't let go of my fingers! I am not a chicken or anything close to that! Understand me!" I hissed at them as the two youngsters cocked their heads briefly before aimlessly kicking their legs. My lips were pressed when I looked around for some damned help, I got no sympathy and many people were taking pictures on their tablets for the hell of it now!

" _Are you fucking kidding? Is this funny because I'm not laughing! Dear god they bite hard, if this is them as babies then I don't even want to imagine how hard they'll bite. I'm bleeding now! Yup, great!"_ I took a huge breath to prevent the whimpering of my pains, I let the tears go for collateral and I finally got some relief. I heard some approach and I turned around with both Indominus Rex's on my hands like a sick parody of catfish noodling from hell!

"I see you've met your two responsibilities. I must say, I think they like you Marcus." Kate Winston approached me with a tablet and was idly recording the video my pained face. I softly whispered since it was the best way to mask my discomfort. Plus for the record I didn't give a damn if these two liked me, hated me, or flat out enjoyed me! I just wanted these damned pained biters to let go and allow me to at least think rationally!

"Can you please get me a pair of pryers or something? I'd be so grateful, Kate." I pleaded with her as the woman laughed at my expression. She patted me on the cheek and teased, "I think we'll have to wait for a few minutes. We normally don't have them because everyone wears protective gloves Marcus, I guess you'll have to make do for a bit." Half of the room giggled, or laughed at my paling expression. I hoped to god she was just joking with me, I begged the spiritual deities to show me a shred of sympathy and all I got was a pat on the cheek for being stupid.

"I'll get one from storage Kate. Be a minute, okay?" I heard one of the other scientists said laughing as I thankfully rolled my eyes. I had two foot long soon to be dead lizards, bird brains or whatever the hell they were related too on my fingers. It hurt, it was painful, they were clamped down like alligators vices from hell and I had nothing but my self proclaimed desire to do a good job. A great motivator that I kind of screwed up on and it sucked! Which meant a simple thing as much as I'd deny it in front of many people.

I failed at step one in being prepared for the worst.

Lifting both struggling youngsters to my face, I simply told them an honest truth. I think they got the gist of what I'd say because they were swishing their tails side to side as if this whole situation were amusing. In fact I swore they were trying to gnaw on my fingers now, "I hate you both equally now. Hate, hate, hate and you two are number one. Congratulations!" My eyes darted from one to other and I groaned impatiently to have yet another series of photos being taken at my expense. Kate was chuckling at how genuine my expressions were and I wasn't lying that I'd say they were fake at all!

Although I looked up at the woman grinning, "You're number two on this list. I think it's going to be number one soon enough if I don't get pryers." I think she found my attempt at anger funny because she replied all too kindly. "Come on Marcus, I don't think that way about you and I think it's cute. When does anyone have two hatchlings bite their fingers and hold them up like they went fishing." I gave a dull glare at her attempt of being funny, I managed to use my remaining middle finger to voice my displeasure. In fact I honest to god said to myself, I had a reason to hate a woman, well this would be the ideal time to say it was getting closer.

So I flipped her my only remaining bird, "Take a picture of that! You evil damned scientist!"

Fed up I moved to sit down on the chair and I plopped both youngsters onto the surface of the table, I had both arms growing tired of having forty pounds of weight added. I think the Indominus's were happy to be on solid grounds as they immediately _let go_ of my fingers. Quick as a bullet I got both hands back away from their jaws, I had tears of blissful happiness and I'd be an idiot to say I'd never would have them bite me again.

At least if god was willing now.

"Here have some band-aids Mark. I was only kidding about people wearing gloves, we've had a few people get bit but you took the cake for first timers." Kate said to me tossing a box on my lap. I just shook my head while fiddling with the plastic absorbents and my utter humiliation on day one. I guess they had their laughs as a few scientists and geneticists were patting me on the shoulder when they passed by to lunch. So it took me a few moments to settle on the point of if I required shots to avoid dinosaur rabies, flu or whatever the hell caused a hatchling to bite so aggressively.

So three and a half band aids later, I had both fingers tended too.

"Is there a holding paddock I can put these two in? I mean, I don't even know if there both females or male Kate? Can you help the poor newbie keeper out here? If it's not too much trouble?" I asked her ruefully not trusting her smile as it appeared. She easily pulled out her tablet to have a small laser pen zoom over the animals bodies and they were busy chasing one another behind my back. I kept an eye on them as they playfully started to scuffle with each other and I had to wipe the sweat off my forehead. Watching both Indominus play around made me realize which was more aggressive of the two, I could see the two were playing but one was a bit more _brutal_ if I had to say that word.

It was the lighter shade of blue from its darker coloration of a sibling.

"One's a male, the other is female Mark. I can clip a plastic band to their ankles to give you the gender, if you want of course." The scientists offered to me as an olive branch, I nodded tiredly at her. "Sure. If it makes this job any easier, I'll get all the takers I can and I doubt there's going to be a lot." Kate moved over towards some machinery to pull out a small band of paper. I glanced down to see the scuffling Indominus's doing their duel on the table, I gave them credit for having fun at least or something of that extent.

Yet unfortunately I had to get their attention.

So I casually gave a sharp whistle, it was loud and high pitched separated into a few intervals. The two cocked their heads at the noise as I said them smiling, "Come on little ones. Come on, you need your bands so I can tell whose who. So come on, it's okay, I'm not going to bite you." For good measure I tapped the table with a finger to have the hit slightly vibrate a small area, I had just tapped it a few times. The two youngsters were growling with heads cocked left or to right with their tails wagging, I gave another whistle at how curious they looked. "Let's go you two, come on! It's okay!"

Patiently I waited to see them look down at my tapping finger, I gave another whistle just to encourage them and I honestly didn't want to be bitten anymore. So I figured if they could at least come over to spot and I can life them without a hassle, then we'd be golden. Kate came over with the bands as I again motioned with my finger to the spot right in front of me, I had to give these youngsters credit because they were growling lowly as if debating to follow the instructions. I didn't rush myself to be bitten so I waited with a small and kept on speaking to them warmly, "It's okay. You're not going to be hurt, I think you'd two hurt me more then anything, so it's alright. Come, come."

I waited when I slowly clapped my hands together while using my fingers to wave them forward, I cupped them both to make a small platform for the two youngsters to see that nothing was hidden. It was difficult to not just reach out to grab them but I wanted to at least _see_ that I wasn't trying to deceive them and it was better this way. I again didn't want to be bitten, I've already learned that their teeth were sharp as sin and I wasn't using another dozen band aids to look like the mummy returns. So I inwardly took a breath and waited for them to at least respond to my motions, I had nothing better to do really.

Kate watched silently off to the side in seeing me interact with the Indominus siblings who were hesitant to approach me as I kept at it.

Finally one had the bravery and daring instinct to approach me cautiously, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, nor am I going to do anything funny." I wiggled my fingers as I moved away from the encroaching youngsters who growled a bit frustrated, I saw the tail wagging again. So I continued my encouragement since I was reminded of my volunteer work in the animal shelter, "Come on, you can do this, come on. I promise." My last two words were possibly the kindest I had ever said to something truly not human, I felt it was right inside my chest. Well more like my gut but I kind of allowed myself to be a bit sentimental for my job right now.

Slowly the small Indominus came to where my fingers were at, I gently but firmly lifted the animal by it's mid section to bring it close to my chest. I kept my arms loose, so that I could convey the gentle touch and process of having its leg being tagged. It tried to growl threateningly at me but I managed to lot a shushing sound. The creature tilted and let loose a low series of raspy sounds akin to growling. I didn't understand what it mean but I continued to speak. "Easy little one, easy does it. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Kate, hand me the band please." The woman silently handed me the band as I slipped it around the small creature's upper thigh.

With a small yet simple click, I could identify that this Indominus was the male.

I smiled before nuzzling my chin just above his neck line, I didn't allow him to try to bite me but I warmly spoke up. "Good boy, little one. You're a good boy, see nothing bad happened. It's okay." The creature snapped somewhat in a halfhearted attempt yet he genuinely squirmed a bit into my own gesture. His tail slapped me in the side, I assumed the tail wagging was a sign of excitement, so he hit my ribs for good measure. I coughed out of reflex, I tenderly and carefully placed him back onto the table's surface to have him shake himself down. Although a pair of reddish eyes looked at me owlishly before letting a series of drawn out gaping growls. None of it was threatening in the least and it made me rub a finger down his side.

He nibbled at my finger but ultimately didn't bite too much.

"Oh my god." Kate whispered beside me as I looked up at her curiously. She seemed almost stunned at how progressive the animals were responding apparently and I didn't think too much of it. I still had to get the other one plus avoid any more harder biting, I wasn't out of the woods yet. Wordlessly I opened my palm to the woman who gave me the last band, I silently stared at the cautious female Indominus who was growling lowly. The male looked over at its sibling before trying to what I assumed was communicate with her, but she wasn't having any of it.

Her eyes were focused on me and what was starting about this stare off.

She didn't trust me.

And I understood why.

Setting the leg collar down to the side I waited for a minute. The female glanced over at it to inspect if it got closer to her position. Then I simply whistled lowly, I made a small pattern with my hand lowered to the ground. I figured to at least trying something different to calm this one down since well, the female seemed a little anxious and very uncomfortable, so I had do something different. I remembered a nursery rhyme when I was a kid so I started to whistle in a low yet soothing tone, I had to take a take a deep breath to get my lungs prepared. "Come on little Missy. It's okay, come, I won't hurt you." I paused before whistling lowly and deliberately to slowly show her I wasn't going to come near her.

The whole idea of this wasn't for me to be aggressive, I remembered doing this a cat who hated being in a cage.

I wanted her to approach me and not do it the other way around.

"You're a stubborn little one, now aren't you little Missy." I said laughing while folding hands to wait for her to move, I gave this animal credit in keeping absolutely still. I watched it just as intently as she was looked at me from her position in the center of the table. Neither of us blinked for a good fifteen to twenty seconds, I mentally counted that number down and I flat out got blown away. The Indominus female blinked finally with my heart rate steadily declining, I waited patiently and the small animal let a short rasping growl that bordered onto a huff of air.

Immediately I started to laugh quietly, "It's okay little Missy. I'm not going to hurt you, its okay, it's okay." Slowly through one step at a time I witnessed the small Indominus female warily approach me, I still hadn't moved my palms from their open position. I waited again with a grow sense of anxiety because of how _cautious_ this animal seemed of me and I hadn't even made any threatening gestures. However I had hope that if I remained patient, she'd eventually warm herself up to my presence and it'd do me a lot of good to watch how I could entice her forward in the future. It couldn't hurt to know what made effective methods to get these Indominus to at least _listen_ to me.

I didn't want to train them and practically force them into eerily stock puppet shows.

I had to know these animals and I had to earn that right to know them as best as I could.

A small biting sensation caused me to look down to see the female Indominus slowly lying herself down on my open palms and was looking up at me curiously. Her tail occasionally swished left or to the right at the lack of my physical expectations, so I thought myself that I had a different idea. A different approach to garner even more of a patience trust with this creature, I didn't know if this would work. However I'd at least try to see if she was more willing to be receptive to me in a familiar fashion of watching and learning, I'd show her in what I was attempting.

It seemed completely crazy to think of such a way but what did I have to lose?

I just nudged the band closer to her as she hissed at the proximity of the object, I didn't tell her anything to stop the hissing. I just nudged the band before lifting with my ring finger to allow it too dangle in front of her eyes, the female snapped at it for a new moments. "It's fine. It's a band, I promise you, I won't hurt you at all little one. It's okay." I whispered when I brought my face closer to her, I witnessed the eyes of the animal staring keenly at my own gaze. It wasn't a feeling of warmth, or inquisitiveness that made my stomach churn a bit uneasily.

This small youngster had the ability in itself to be gauging me, I just had that gut feeling!

A small growl caught my senses to have her settle into my hands, I smiled when that sensation crept away into the back of my head. I clipped the small band onto her leg and simply said a bit loudly in a happier tone of voice. "That's it! All done." To my shock the small youngster didn't move at all as I blinked before grinning, "You're a stubborn little girl aren't you? You being stubborn? Huh?" Unlike with the male Indominus, I managed to lightly bite the back of her neck as a means to simulate a playfulness. Although in the back of my mind I had to ask myself one thing, a simple question that nearly destroyed my intend to work with these animals.

" _Are you fucked in the head Marcus?"_

The female snapped as if trying to shrug off my playfulness, I get a small bite to my face for my efforts but it wasn't as intensive. I guess it was basically that old saying of someone looking tough on the outside but was softer on the inside. So this female was just being stubborn, I could understand that some animals had this personality per say. Well technically I'd consider them to be traits, I had to go back a few months to a year to understand what he veterinarians taught me as a volunteer.

Still she didn't move at all away from my hand, so I decided to go a little bit further to test a small theory out.

I cradled her close to my chest and she squeaked in alarm, I had her snout directly over my heart. I'd bet she heard my heart beat and I'd be insane to be bitten at my throat. However none of those happened and I looked up at the lone scientist who was watching me akin to something out of the supernatural. Kate seemed speechless for some reason and I didn't know why, I pegged it as a sign of someone actualizing in trying to convey emotions or, display open feelings to any animal like these creatures.

Another series of growling and lower tones of squeaking made me look to the male. He was staring at his sibling and trying to provoke a response, I smiled before using my free hand to scoop him onto my lap. He managed to curl into a ball of sorts as if he were jealous of the attention? I started to laugh because it sounded so completely absurd yet I just went with this series of unique circumstances involving these two little ones.

Eventually I had to ask Kate another question, a question that was going to be at least set me up a permanent residence in working with these two animals.

"Kate." I asked her completely at ease with the two carnivorous animals on my person, "Where do I put these two in what you'd consider a home?"

I only knew that the challenge of working with these two creatures.

It was going to be a difficult future for certain.

 **End Chapter One**

 **Author's Note:** I'll say it again and as always, please leave the reviews and you shall be indulged by a new chapter. I like them, I like to hear your thoughts, your assumptions and the questions are always a fun thing for me to consider as always as an author.

The general consensus of people want me to answer, is this related to my Ranger series. I'd say yes, but technically no in the idea of me not spoiling what happens in either. I just want to clear this up, I know for a fact a _comparison_ is underway between Marcus/Luke's respective times. I'm telling you right now, I know someone is doing that right away and I say: do what you want, confirm or ask what you want and I shall enjoy these musings. I don't hate people for asking questions, I don't answer many because it spoils the whole gist of a story at times.

So I don't respond because normally, I don't want to risk spoiling anything for your sakes.

Another big topic which is the core of this story: The Indominus Rexes (I-Rex) but who uses that term I mentioned in the parentheses anyway?

As a namesake Indominus sounds a lot more serious and a bit more strengthening its own right. It's quite the challenge to _picture_ what the personalities of these siblings, the movie as in Jurassic World, we as the audience didn't witness the actual growth of the Indominus adult. I get the feeling that they were just put into a pen and left alone, I bet any money that these 'keepers' were just tossing food to them and just idly watching to see if anything went wrong. I can only make guesses, I mean really I don't have a clue in what they'd do.

So the beauty of a 'What-If' is trying to compare a realistic sense to what could happen, I don't know for certain if these Indominus youngsters were the same as the adult counterpart but younger. So right now, it's me trying to _form personalities_ to these youngsters because Jurassic World's events are due to take place. In fact I'll say this takes place way before the movie ever takes shape, so we have a time gap to fill in and plenty of said time for opportunity to strike. It's difficult for me at times and I think some of you readers know what I mean.

It's never easy to make a good or a decent story, I know some of you have asked: how do you make something like this story? I could form a thousand literal answers but I'll keep it in a nut shell for those who want to attempt this type of story. In the past I've replied simply in that you just have to take your time, take your time and develop what need to make this 'What-if' a decent read.

Still I have plenty of time to form a coherent _realism_ to this story, the Indominus's will have different personalities as would any animal of the same species. I mean look at wolves, lions and or any major predatory animal. They don't normally go for humans but sometimes, individually, they have personalities to make things unique, or very fatal. I'm no seer, I am not an expert on animal behavior and I have to assume the best/worst of all situations.

So that scene wit the eggs, it was about a connection. I'll explain it simply as a means to say that these creatures have a journey of their own, how do they go from _that_ in the story to _that_ monster in the movie? What makes an animal receptive to touch, to intent, to feeling and to emotions can be conveyed by the very luckiest, if not best of people. How does it simply exist? It's difficult for me to explain this concept but I'll let my writing do that convincing when continuously read what I imply.

But in the end I can say for certain about the Indominus Imprint, it will fundamentally change Marcus for what he was has too do in order to help these animals. However you all know an inevitable crash will occur, I'd like to say the events of Jurassic World will occur but just a bit more different. More different to involve the humane factor, that subtle bond between a man and something clearly not a man as those have defined in the world today.

So for that I ask you to await for what happens next.


	3. Chapter II

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter Two**

As it turned out, I had followed the directions in where the holding pens were for the two Indominus siblings and I almost had to take a double look as to what hell I had been staring at. The holding paddocks were nothing less of over-glorified cages with a damned water system that just replaced its supply, I meant the damned thing was probably the size of a large box! A large box of all things and I had to ultimately shake my head. Just what the hell was up with the standards involving newly bred animals? I knew from first hand experience animals newly born into cages were more likely to develop paranoia and an increase in aggression due to the fact they had too small of a space to live comfortably in!

"There is no way in hell I'm putting you two in that thing. I swear even if I had a dog, I'd rather have him tied up in the backyard and call it even. Least he'd be outside!" I said lamely when I set down the two Indominus's who were viciously starting to snap at one another. I ignored it for a moment because I recognized the two were just merely rough-housing, so it wasn't alarming at any rate, I focused on the problems that really stood out. A problem I needed to get fixed like yesterday, though the irony of these two youngsters weren't alive slapped me in the face.

I literally calmed myself down, I slowly pulled off the tablet and dialed in a number. It was my boss Owen Grady's own personal device, I just hoped to god he had it on or else I was screwed. Impatiently I noticed the minutes going by and I almost gave up on the man yet a sign of hope arrived. Mentally thanking the lord for such a blessing, I heard him pick on the other end of the line finally.

He sounded almost groggy and a bit out of it through the speakers."If this is an incredibly beautiful women, I'll answer you perfectly fine."

The two Indominus looked up at the sound of a foreign voice, plus I almost threw the damned thing against the wall.

However I managed to speak up quickly and loudly, "Owen shut the hell up! I need your advice for an animal paddock request."

I got a groan in response, "Can this wait until I don't have a damned migraine?"

My eyes twitched briefly when I barked back into the tablet's microphone, I had both Indominus curiously poking their heads between my legs to stare up at me. I ignored their reddish eyes blinking at my ever growing tone, I think they were interested to know what had gotten me riled up. "You're the jackass who wanted to drink on the job! Don't give me that bull excuse, I seriously want a recommendation put in for a paddock I'm training up for Owen. Please, I need your help." My supposed boss just grumbled about something and I distinctly heard, 'kid has no fun' or something along those lines. So if he was angry I was just trying to do my job, which was to go through him, so well he better damned just suck it up.

"Alright, alright, alright. Give me a second to get my pants on." He said to me groaning over the phone, I looked back to see the male Indominus pulling at my pant leg. Rolling my eyes I scooped him up as he growled lowly when my fingers curled protectively around his frame. I had to idly stroke him of all things to stop the peskiness, I kept an eye on the female who was stalking around the room. I was thankful that nothing was inside these cages or else I'd be in a hell of a spot.

So in short I had a positively receptive and a passive aggressive set of creatures to look after now.

I kept my eyes on the wandering female sibling who paused mid step to look into one of the cages, I called out to her teasingly. "You picking a new home for yourself young lady?" The sound of my voice made the animal tilt its head at me. An odd angle since it made her more akin to stalking, I saw her tail go rigid into a straight line and I immediately witnessed a disregard of sorts. She continued on her track, or whatever the youngster was up too. Truthfully that was a bit weird for my tastes, I never saw an animal instantly recognize when I was talking to it.

A small nip made me hiss out in pain, the male tried excitedly to get my attention. I leaned onto a cage to have myself sit on the top portion, I needed to sit down. Plus I started to absently rub a small pattern along the scaly hide of the male, "Well at least someone is having a good time. You don't act like your sister and here I thought girls were the reasonable ones." I snickered as the noise made both Indominus stare me in a vested interest. The tablet finally came back to life as Owen's voice returned to ask me what I needed, I still barely knew what he was doing inside his own little paddock.

I never got around to go visit him since he met me inside the main Park.

Owen Grady may be a skirt chaser, I witnessed his eyes wandering a few times, but when the man had a lesson to teach about animal behaviors. He was literally the best source for me to get any information and he'd always come through on getting what I needed, I had been prepping myself to officially take full responsibility of the Indominus siblings. So I kind of didn't hate him for being attracted to women, I swore he just did it for fun and for what that was worth in problems. I didn't want to get into his personal and life ignored the thoughts altogether now.

"So what do you need Mark? Besides waking a guy with a hang over?" I reflexively flipped the bird to the wall to ignore any retorts. I took a deep breath when I started my explanation to my mentor figure, "I got a pair of new born animals from the lab, they want me to stick them in the generalized holding area until they get the new paddock ready. Is it possible for me to get them a larger area on the outside, or a bigger space requirement permit? I mean I have no damned clue if I can request anything as a manager of a paddock Owen." My questions made him yawn on the other end of the line, I idly tabbed out of the app on the tablet to go through the Jurassic World database on paddock specifications. They had a directory to specific needs for all employees on all levels of the Park, I had a good amount of access based on my place on the corporate food chain.

I skimmed through paddock specifications while I heard Owen explain a bit surprised, "Depends on what kind of enclosure you're suggesting the Park build Marcus. The engineers are the guys who say if it's plausible and guess the price tag. So if it's not totally impractical the head of the Park's operations is going to be the one to make the call, but all I heard about her is that she has a great ass and a not so great personality. I'll let you know on both rumors." He laughed jokingly through the tablet on his phone as I rolled my eyes. This guy was going to get herpes or something akin to that STD, I'd be the first person to laugh in his face. Still it was nice to know I had to request a new paddock design, I frowned intently since I didn't have the means to do it.

Now however I did reflect on who I could get a good word from.

Owen as much as it made me chuckle, I had Dr. Wu who could suggest an accurate estimate, Kate who was another scientist and I had myself. So I had the credentials on paper but could I pull it off? It was an annoying prospect to kiss ass, I mean at least it came close to begging and I needed justification for it. I got the base of my prospects solidified so it just fell on me to convince whoever was running the Park's daily operations, to allow my request and have the new paddock's built for the Indominus siblings. Now again it sounded easy when I thought about this for all it was worth, but a realistic problem hit me close to home.

Where in the hell would I keep the Indominus Rex's at?

"You get all that Marcus?" I heard Owen asked me through his phone, I managed to take the time to respond positively. "Yeah I did, so you think you can put in a good word for me? I'm going to take this to Dr. Wu and see if he can sign off on the paddock specifications for something important." The Indominus male in my grip got anxious all of a sudden, I felt him squirm out of my hand. Casually I placed him on top of the cages, I noted he started to jump up at the higher elevated surfaces in an excited manner. Watching him for a few minutes I nearly missed on what was said next, I couldn't fault myself in keeping an eye on a pair of youngsters who were the only members of their species.

"It's not a problem for me Marcus, I've already heard some good things about you. So it's not out of the question for someone to actually consider what your requesting. Although how big are the animals that are under your job description?" I let myself stare at the Indominus siblings who were individually doing their own little thing. The female was patrolling around the outer rim of the massive room as if stalking something, so I had to watch her a bit longer to suddenly see her roar. Well growl louder then necessary as she sprinted under a table of all things. " _What on earth got her attention?"_ That silent question ran through me when I heard a squeal of surprise and panic.

I expected an amusing sight but that all changed with a few words.

My eyes went wide and I spoke loudly. "Holy shit!"

Immediately I spun around to see the male struggling to get one of the higher cages. He had been hoping or jumping across the similar elevated heights of the empty containment units. Both pairs of eyes were lit with an innocence of adventure or what I'd call, stupidity! The Indominus had gotten a bit too brazen and it was quite common in young animals. It sounded innocent but when they encountered something dangerous, well if they died, they died as a stupid youngster because they never foresaw the danger. Well rather they were never taught themselves what was dangerous or not!

I watched in a slow horror to see the animal leap across a gap slightly further then it anticipated, the small hatchling squeaked in high pitched distress calls at its claws feebly trying to prevent a drop. It became eerily similar to cat clawing desperately to stop a fall, a fall that would do some serious harm. The animal wasn't built to absorb such a drop from a height that would more then likely severely injure it!

And my body went into an automatic response.

Just when his terrified squeaking grew in volume!

I bolted forward letting my tablet fall to the floor in the process. My arms were outstretched when I leaned over a row of smaller cages to save the Indominus from actually falling a good six or seven feet to the concrete floor. I almost had a heart attack, I felt the little guy shaking violently and I pulled him close to ward off the chills of seeing a new born practically escape a serious injury. In fact if I didn't catch him, I'd have bet he'd have splintered his entire leg bone and that would be a major nightmare for me to contend with.

Sweat dripped down my face when I allowed myself to lie flat against the top of the cages panting heavily, "You know there's a reason why climbing without adult supervision is dangerous. I'd take bravery over stupidity." I knew they wouldn't understand yet I managed to shake my head. I knew there was a reason why I'd hate this generalized holding room, so now I had my justification to say it was a fucking safety hazard and a nightmare.

The male growled weakly as if petrified at how close it came to a serious injury, I eased myself up with my elbows. All just to look down at the cracked tablet and I swore mentally, " _What a cheap piece of crappy plastic and electronics. I never liked them anyways, but I guess that's got an insurance policy in place. Well I hope so, or I'm screwed."_ Disgruntled over losing my first piece of work equipment, I considered a small price to pay to keep the little guy in my arms safe. I'd rather take the hit now then allow these animals harm at their sizes. Wiping sweat off my forehead I felt a moist feeling at the bottom of my chin, I started to chuck because it was ticklish in a way.

The male Indominus kept vigorously licking the underside of my chin, I stroked his back to appreciate the gesture on his part. These animals weren't stupid, I swore they had a feeling of knowing of the world around them in a greater detail then anything at their conceptions. Idly I muttered with the small animal opening its jaws to let out a series of squeaks and growling, "I know buddy, I know. You made a mistake, it happens alright, I love you too." My words were easy to have the male increase his movements to rub his head against my shirt. I leaned back just to calm down for a moment, I needed to catch my galloping heart caught in my throat.

I guess I earned his trust, or I just got lucky somehow.

Although I looked around the room, I tried to spot my target of interest. However all I got was the half of the Indominus siblings against me. So I had to ask myself verbally as I got off the cages to start my soon to be search, "Hey little guy, you know where your sister is at? God damn she disappears faster then that freaking road runner." My eyes were scanning underneath the cages and praying that the female wasn't stuck in-between the bars or something, or even worse squeezed into the tight spaces for whatever reason why.

" _Well this is something you don't see everyday."_

A guttural hissing sound made me look down in alarm to see the female Indominus literally chasing a gecko of sorts across the floor.

I blinked completely stupefied as to what I witnessed, the larger blue hide animal was chasing down a smaller prey item already. She growled in a completely excited manner as her brother followed the scene with interest, I had his tail hit a few times on my ribs just for good measure. All to see predator prey relationship for the first time, I could feel him tremble to go join in the chasing as I watched the gecko sprint underneath a desk with the female close behind. Yet through this strangely entertaining moment, I took into account at how quick that these Indominus might run in the future.

I had just gotten a preview as the female skid right by the fleeing lizard and viciously clamped down on its neck to suddenly jerk to to the left.

A small crack and a gaping gecko jaw indicated a quick painful end, the broken neck was all that I needed to guess. "Well I guess you're not picky about fast food. That's a first for a girl, least from I've seen." I commented somewhat amused as the female Indominus easily tore into her first meal. I glanced around the room to see a stock refrigerator as I had to see if there was any food for the two siblings. The holding area was meant to cater to both herbivore and carnivore animals to keep them sated until they reached a set size.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when the male let off a long series of squeaking and growling, I got nipped at my neck for ignoring him briefly. Smiling I looked down to carry him over to the fridge, I might as well get them a decent sized portion of meat and warm it up. I just hoped there were directions for doing a proper set up for youngster food regulations yet my mind knew otherwise. I wouldn't be shocked to see that all you had to do was feed the animals cold and not bloody chunks of meat, I bet it the justification was to cut back on costs.

I put down the male youngster who vigorously started pulling at my pant leg, I glanced down to rub a junction of his skull with a pair of fingers. It was just behind his jaws and I absently reassured him, "Easy, easy buddy. Let me see what we got, I bet your hungry after your sister got her catch. Guess siblings sharing isn't popular anymore." I muttered that last part scratching my head in a confused manner, I shook off the thoughts altogether. When I opened the fridge it drew the attention of the female when I saw her come closer with the remains of the gecko in her mouth. She came right up on the opposite side making small growling noises and the brother tried to playfully still a piece of flesh right out of her mouth!

The female growled warningly yet reluctantly allowed it's sibling to take the tail as the male viciously tore left to right. I smiled before saying, "Good girl. That's a good girl little Missy." My voice made it tilt its heat me as if trying to make sense of my voice. Returning to the fridge, I witnessed raw bags of meat and what not piled up the interior. Humming curiously I reached out to pull one of the tagged contents, I read it aloud. "Goat?" According to the bag itself, Jurassic World fed goat to the young carnivores, I also notice beef as well and on the shelving unit within the fridge a more appealing manner to get them to eat.

Containers of blood were waiting preserved and I immediately understood. My musings were somewhat skeptical but I took my time anyways. "So they freeze the meat. Warm it up, add the blood for a fresher feel and make it juicier for the animals to absorb the nutrients. Kind of makes sense, so let's get to it Marcus! Get doing your job." I glanced around the area to see a butcher rack filled with knives, serrated cutters and what not just above a washing station. The microwave, or whatever came close to that official assumption sat on the opposite side of the fridge away from the water all together, I knew that made sense out of all the things I saw recently.

So the question now I had to ask was what kind did these two want?

"So which got you two interested? Goat, beef, pork?" I offered the first choice to the two, the female immediately shoved her head away from the package. Although her brother immediately started tearing into the plastic covering hungrily, I laughed at his excitement. Tossing it up above onto the counter, I just kept offering new packages to the female who was sampling the smell when I opened the cover's top to allow it waft around. I wanted to figure out what appealed to them, I mean they didn't seem to be picky eaters or perhaps they were at this age.

She rejected the pork with a snarling curling of her jaws, I saw her eyes track my movements when I brought out the beef. The female cautiously lowered her snout to start nipping at the covering, I placed my hand next to her as she idly started to nimble on my index finger. "That what you want little one? Huh?" I hummed curiously to trace a small reassuring pattern along her side, the animal growled a bit in what I'd assume as a positive. It was just very reluctantly if I had to place the world to describe her body language, least her tail was wagging left to right as a positive sign though. Gently I rubbed my knuckles against her neck to show her that I understood her choice. She seemed a little tense but I did manage to have her stare up at me curiously enough.

I said two words rather warmly, "I understand."

Pulling out glass bowls of sorts, I sliced the bags open with a knife to reveal a rather large chuck of meat from the respective animals they were carved from. They roughly were the size of small soccer balls at least, plus I even looked down to the eagerly awaiting Indominus siblings who could smell their separate interested target foods. Both of sets of tails were wagging left to right, I noticed they had similar body languages to indicate eagerness. One of them had their talon like arms on the ground scratching as a means to signal anxiety.

Despite that I shook my head at the portions, "I have no idea how in god's name you two are going to be able to eat _all_ of this? Surprise me if you dare little ones." Pulling over a small clear container of blood, I had to make sure that they matched the identified labels which took a minute. Whistling merrily as a means to pass the time I placed both bowls filled with the saturation of the blood to warm it up in the microwave oven contraption and I read the labels on the back. I had to set the temperature roughly around to whatever was on the back.

And I realized this was going to be a problem.

"Hundred degrees _Celsius_ for two minutes? Oh fuck me sideways, do they really have the metric system?" I groaned irritated because I had lived in the only country on earth that used the English system of measurement! Internally I blamed the elder generation of politics for being idiotic pieces of crap for just refusing to change for the better.

I started to bang my forehead against the freezer portion of the fridge, " _Damn it!"_

Now I totally wasn't expecting to the conversation of Fahrenheit to Celsius of all things! However I did look over on the label, I saw the parentheses of the older system in bold letters. It translated the measurements accurately as I kind of had to take a breather of relief, it was exactly two hundred twelve degrees for my sympathy of the only country on earth to not adopt a more effective system of numbers. So I popped the bowls into the oven or whatever this thing was and set the digital numbers to what the labels were indicating. I needed a serious overhaul in my education to get things going right, I'd have to adapt to this new system for my sake and the overall life of these animals.

Sitting against the counter, I waited patiently for the meats to be warmed to their ideal consuming needs. Yet I felt a set of jaws nibbling on my pants, I glanced down to see the male wagging his tail as if expecting something. I raised an eyebrow and had to ask with a genuine shock, "Okay. What? What do you want from me?" He tilted his snout to have open while giving off a low echoing rumble of a growl, I didn't have a clue in what it meant. Glancing at the oven, I had about two or three minutes left before it was set to go.

I got down off the counter to kneel right in front of the two youngsters, I held out my palm curious to see what had gotten one of them acting like this. Unlike before in the labs, I got a quicker response to this gesture and it freaked me out! The Indominus siblings each slowly, or quickly in their ways knew that I was being open with them. It was weird, I witnessed the male playfully start to bite the side of my man which was akin to a cat's gesture to open affection. " _Well if I can establish obvious signs, then it'll make it easier to understand them._ " I knew that progress sometimes took some odd circumstances to uphold but when the time came to see in practical usage, I'd say it was worth the painstakingly patient approach to have them receptive to understanding.

Unlike the male, I noted that the female became a bit more cautious as always. She kept her eyes trained on my whole form and I didn't move at all, so I did speak very gently. "You know me little Missy, I'm not going to try anything. It's alright, it's fine and I won't hurt you. I promise you I'll never do it." Everyone second crawled by when the small animal finally snorted loudly when her snout came to within inches of my fingers. She gave them a slightly harder nip then her siblings but I figured I'd take it as a sign it was her own way of being receptive to my intentions. I just knew that for my all time working at this place, I had a bet she'd be this stubborn as she grew larger and older.

I didn't back down at a challenge, I didn't back down because the challenge would be difficult.

"You know I do have to name you two. Calling you little Missy, or bud is going to be kind of repetitive. Right?" My question of amusement made both flick their gazes back at me. The female started to stalk the room with her tail twitching ever so often, I noticed again her claws were low to the ground almost as if prepping herself to lunge forward. However the male was a bit more personally attached to my presence, I felt him trying to rip into my pant leg for fun and I had to playfully swat him away. Although I had to whistle in surprise at what he did next.

The Indominus male dodged the quickly approaching limb to squeak loudly with his tail wagging quickly right to left.

"Clever boy." I told him that laughing out loud, I saw his body posture was one I'd been familiar with in my time at he animal shelter.

It was when a youngster of any species wanted to play, I could see that much but I wasn't keen with prehistoric animals playing games. I exhaled loudly when I sat down fully onto the floor, I had the male creep forward before trying to tear into my boot. He had spotted the laces and had fully committed to attack them, I just shook my head. "I take it back, I think you're clever when it suits you. You're a bit playful all of a sudden aren't you?" My rhetorical question went answered as the small youngster tried to pull apart the laces. They weren't plastic or anything harmful if he got pieces of it inside his jaws, I'd be in real trouble if I had to clean those small devil things.

" _Still I do need to name them, I can't keep calling them that. Plus as far as the rest of the Park is concerned, they're the secret attractions. Besides if I can get them to be familiar with names then it'd be easier to at least work with them. Alright Marcus, I think it's time for you to choose a name that fits."_ I thought this to myself calmly, I figured to at least do the deed of naming them something to catch their attention. Plus if in the worst case if I had to scream, or yell at them to get their eyes on me. The names would be able to stick, I didn't think Rex or anything close to that namesake would be ideal for assumptions I had floating around.

Before I could start brain storming, I heard the beeping of the microwave oven.

The male perked up in staring upwards at the source, I chuckled again at how observant he was at times. Getting onto my two legs I pulled open the door to see the steaming pile of flesh and red liquid drenching its exterior, I grabbed a small towel nearby to lift the bowls up from their confines. The two siblings came streaking towards me, I had to nearly prevent myself from falling over. Grumbling I managed to do the balancing act to somehow set the two bowls onto the ground, I witnessed the male easily tear into the flesh without a care in the world.

And his sibling followed suite viciously tearing into the bloodied mass of flesh.

I opened the fridge again to see cooled bottles of water with the Jurassic World logo plastered onto their exterior, I just sighed in relief. Taking the large container I unscrewed the cap to take a long swing of water, I had too because of the heat finally getting to me and I had sweat dripping down my neck. So for a few blissful minutes of listening to flesh being torn, or the occasional squeak of the Indominus siblings I just leaned back to enjoy the surrealism. Seriously this time last year I was barely getting ready to do battle in getting legally recognized as an adult, I had to go through hell to get that stuff settled finally.

When I set my hand on flat against my pant leg, someone got my attention again...

"Ow! You son of a..." I looked down to see the male wagging his tail at me, I saw his eyes staring upwards while tilting his head. His bloody jaws were parted to let out a long series of growling, I stared at him with an annoyed expression. "Did you have to bite my finger? Again?" I seriously contemplated plated to bite him back now, I'd freaking do it just to prove a point and I certainly came close. Using an extreme amount of will power I crouched down to his level and managed to rub the side of his neck, I had to keep my cool right now to understand why.

Why did he bite me for attention all of a sudden?

As I tilted the water away he chirped at me! I blinked in astonishment, I held the bottle of water briefly closer and he tried to leap at it eagerly. Humming loudly I pondered that rapid assessment of the young Indominus Rex, "Well god damn you're smart. You can smell water through this bottle and you want something to drink on top of food. So you got my attention to bring it closer, what a clever boy." I praised warmly surprised as I lightly rubbed the junction under his jaw. He growled lowly and leaned into my fingers vigorously, I smiled regardless of how painful the bite was now.

A few more band aids to assume and anticipate any body signs were going to be so worth it.

"I think I have a name for you little guy, Donny. Like Donatello from the Ninja Turtles. A smart boy, who can clearly see what he wants and does what he can to get it. Kind yet strong in a fight, I think that will suit you fine? You agree, Donny?" I asked the now name christened Indominus male who cocked his head back at that new affectionate word. I guess he could tell the tone apart from a usual sense already, I mean if he did, then I could imagine how his sibling would be reacting to her own name as well. This was going to be the challenge much to my reluctance to say it, I pulled a large bowl from the upper shelves on the feeding room's storage.

I poured about half the volume of water so there was plenty to share between the two, Donny tried pitifully to leap up at the counter. His face smacked against the cabinet and I smirked, "Easy Donny, easy does it. I might call you Michelangelo instead." I threatened playfully as I placed the bowl at an even distance for the two siblings. Donny's snout quickly cleaned itself with it washing off into the bowl, I looked over at the female who was growling angrily at its counterpart. I blinked when I lowered myself to lay chest first onto the ground, I wanted to see what the hell was up with the female.

I watched a bit concerned as Donny looked to growl back, I think he wanted to drink his fill but I believed his sister had a problem with sharing. Rubbing the underside of my chin, I witnessed the female lunge forward to have the male leap back with a panicked squeak. " _Okay, okay and okay as in hell no. I can deal with rough housing but being a bully? That's going to stop right away!"_ My mind came up with a method as the female came to within a few inches of the water. I let out a consistently deep growl in the back of my own throat as a means to show my _displeasure_ at the aggressive behavior.

It worked with small puppies who tried to act tough in pens and it was a documented method to leave small impressions on the animals. Although the concept was dangerous, I mean I had learned that growling and body language to coincide with aggression. It's just I never tried it but some of my veterinarians in the shelter had told me about it, I even looked it up at the local libraries computers. So in theory I knew how to display this primitive yet effective method but in practice, I'd might as well been pissing into the wind. I felt slightly guilty to use this as means to an end but I wasn't going to tolerate a bully between siblings in these animals.

So I genuinely worked at this so called 'growling' of mine, I just hoped it worked.

And much to my shock, I got an immediate reaction!

The Indominus female froze in literal mid step to look at me with wide eyes, I witnessed those reddish orbs realize the mistake moments prior. I turned my head to look at her fully, I didn't need to be a scientist or a genus to know that the intent of a noise was based on the owners feelings. I had no solid proof that this youngster _knew_ what I had intended to try, but I did know the meaning of the concept of disapproval. Certain animal parents had their ways to convey the good, the bad or the encouragement. I had to go with what I knew to try, I didn't want the Indominus siblings to fight one another under my watch.

As much as I wanted to reach out to grab her, I simply continued doing what I had started. I used a finger to simulate verbal reprieve to the word, no, so I whistled lowly and used that motion altogether. "No. That's not nice, that's bad little missy. Come here." My finger tapped the spot right next to my face, I didn't force her and I'd knew that would destroy any natural trust. I had to use this method because I didn't know if she'd react violently in me trying to grab her, I wasn't going to hurt her but I needed something to tell her it was wrong.

Donny had popped his head on the opposite side, he had heard the noise I had made and he was rubbing his jaws against my cheek. I briefly smiled before motioning to the female, "Come here little one. Come on." My fingers tapped the spot as I watched the Indominus female warily take a few steps forward. I didn't reach out to her, I managed to keep on motioning her and using this whistling method indicate a following gesture, I had to admit it was crazy to try it. However I had a feeling inside my gut to know that these animals were intelligent enough to pick up on it, I mean this wasn't like motioning to dogs or cats in the least.

Eventually the small creature came to within a few feet of me, I witnessed her head lowered and her claws were occasionally swiping at the ground. I smiled, "That's not a good thing little one. Your brother wasn't bothering you, so share with him, share and be a good girl. You're not a bad girl." My words cascaded over the small creature who tilted its head at me, I used my closest hand to cup a small pool of water and I did so in my other hand as well.

"Come on you two. It's okay."

I prompted the handful of water to the female and Donny came cautiously on the other side of me to face his sibling. I guess the two didn't care for old grudges, or they caught the intended message somehow in their minds. The female was the first to start to drink and her brother followed suite, I managed to keep them close enough to get the intention clear as day. For a minute the two were drinking side by side and I had to speak to them, I spoke in a very clear yet kind tone of voice.

"That's it. See nothing bad happened. You being a stubborn little girl is going to cause someone to get an IV into..." I stopped myself dead cold when I had an epiphany hit me in the head. I just started to laugh as a name finally hit my brain to give to the female Indominus who snorted once the water was finished inside my palm. I easily reached over to stroke her in the neck area, she growled a bit but leaned into the gentle touch rather reluctantly. She didn't pull away from the initiated contact yet I knew she was dealing with it because what happened a minute ago.

Coaxing the small creature to come closer to me, I think she allowed my face to nuzzle into her neck line just because I felt a small lick hit my cheek. It wasn't Donny, the male was clearly eating away at his mound of flesh eagerly and I whispered to the small animal. I whispered in a tone clearly amused and not threatening at all, "You're not a bad girl Ivy. You'd never be a bad girl, alright? You a stubborn girl but you're not a bad girl, Ivy." The small creature shifted briefly when I allowed her to walk towards the water dish, she shook her head left to right and growled contently to start lapping up the water in the bowl itself.

I sighed while placing my forehead on my arms, I had a lot of work too do now.

Ivy and Donny.

Those were their names for better or worse and I glanced at the two fondly.

I had to work with them and get through to them regardless of the environment they were living in. However as I stared at Ivy, she turned to stare at me briefly. I watched as her feet shifted to the point where she positioned her body perpendicular to my hands, I think she had was trying to move away if I made a move to grab her. Normally that would be the case yet I didn't want too, I still had a fear of those little teeth of hers.

But I did say one warm statement about her and it made her snort when she realized that I wouldn't move.

"Clever girl."

And to think I had to be with them everyday.

It was going to be a challenge that I wouldn't back down from ever.

 **End Chapter Two**

 **Author's Note:** As always leave the reviews and I shall indulge you readers to find out what happens on the next update.

I've had a lot of people asking me, begging me and fearing for the sibling's fate. That's the beauty of a What-If, I don't want to disclose or count out a possibility that changes the way you see these animals. Also I'd say, just wait and let the story tell itself in what Marcus will do for the Indominus siblings who I've named after their respective origins. I struggled with a new names until I wanted something that came off the tongue easily, the teasing tones of either and the literal metaphorical sense of their personalities.

Donny and Ivy, or if you're grinning, Ivy and Donny.

I.D as in Indominus Rex, the letters come from their origins name but pop culture wise it's different. I'm sure many of you don't need me to explain for neither of them. It's self explanatory except for the female's namesake, I mean really if you haven't watched Batman, I'd say that it's also another inspiration to say something about the female Indominus altogether. I mean I like to think in a creative term to see how I can make these animals, unique without interfering in the movie's events, I mean that whole concept of 'What-if' is simply what I perceive it to be. Everyone has their own vision of seeing things different if it went down that.

What if _this_ happened to change _this_ and something like _that_ happened as a result?

I can't say to people that it's easy, I mean it seems easy when I post this but I do have to really dig deep in my imagination to see this story brought to life. I won't spoil the fates of the sibling Donny, Marcus, the Indominus Rex Ivy and what not because the journey to that point in itself, is a descent to see how something so small turned into something so largely cruel. I mean you have to remember something critical in this story about Marcus himself, I will stress this as a fact.

Marcus is a young adult at sixteen soon to be seventeen year old person. Now granted he's a mature teenager, but like as all young adults his age: they do make mistakes unfortunately. Some mistakes come in the obvious, others come from denial and some just happen because they never saw it coming. Dreary foreshadowing on my part yes, but for a reason to show that like all monsters we've seen in legends, or myths in the past.

Sometimes monsters are just born and sometimes they do have a kinder side...

It's just never seen before it's too late.

So enjoy these tenders moments between this small family of three, I say family now, only because Marcus doesn't give up on these animals regardless as they grow up.

You'll see soon enough in what I mean but again I do have a fun time enjoying in writing this story for your pleasure.


	4. Chapter III

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter Three**

The knock on my door forced me to suppress a groan, I was staying inside my apartment that Jurassic World provided for it's employees to live during their tenure on working on an island. I had two napping Indominus siblings, Ivy and Donny currently inside said room. The rules and regulations about animals living inside the place was strictly illegal, or whatever the hell. I was following Owen's advice on doing what was needed to provide for the animals in any possible way. So I came to a decision that I was about to regret more then anything.

I decided to have the two youngsters at least live with me temporary until the paddock specifications were approved and hopefully, by that time, I'd pray they weren't too big. Well big enough to not destroy my room at all, I had to consistently make sure claws, teeth or anything of that category that sliced into flesh didn't rip my bed apart. I practically had to lift them both on to the soft bed's surface and they immediately found it be comforting, I never saw animals so content to sleep on a bed ever.

In fact I had to make sure I wasn't going blind in the least.

I had Donny sleeping just under the sheets where I'd normally sleep, Ivy had curled herself into a ball near the foot of the bed and was gently sleeping. So for what it was worth, I had plopped myself down in the middle of them and just leaned back to stare at the ceiling. I found myself ranting internally to quell my uneasiness at doing something practically illegal. " _What the hell are you doing Marcus? You're literally breaking a crap ton of rules over living conditions for those two. Not to mention walking to the employee living quarters without being seen was smart, a good thing it's away from the public visitors altogether!"_ Maybe I'd have more of a feeling to continuously berate myself yet I had a visitor at my door.

So it took a huge amount of will on my part to get myself up, to walk to this door and have the courage to start behaving normally.

My stomach turned uneasily when I called out through the door, "Whose visiting and what's the reason?" I asked this rather lamely as I heard a familiar voice return an answer. "A friend who wants to take another friend out for lunch. You have the day off today, right Mark?" That was another reason why I avoided leaving the room, I had the day off and preferably wanted to remain close to these two siblings who were contently sleeping. I chanced a glance back at them as they idly shifted while turning on their sides, I guess they liked cotton bedding.

I didn't blame them.

Now I practically wanted to pull my hair out since it was Kate, of all people. Honestly I didn't want to believe that this was real. Not the best time for a social call when I had two napping species of Indominus on my bed, I mentally prayed to god. Taking a breath I opened the door to reveal one of the few friends I had on the island, Kate was going casual it seemed and was crossing her arms amused. I think she enjoyed tormenting me for some reason or another, I didn't want to dig too deep into the reasoning behind it.

"Yeah I got the day off, but I'm not feeling too hot Kate." I said a bit sheepishly as the woman gave me a look. She didn't believe that lie, or else I'd be insane to say otherwise. "Oh really? That why your tablet is turned off almost all the time? I asked if you wanted to grab a bite yesterday." Contrary to the belief I had broken tablet fixed, I just never used the new one for in fear of breaking that one. I didn't want to get slammed on my first pay check due tomorrow, so I wanted to be safer at all times. Plus I researched all the specifications for the new Indominus Paddock that was being suggested, I actually figured out how big that Ivy and Donny were going to get.

And lord almighty...

I almost crapped my pants when I read that both Ivy and Donny were expected to hit fifteen meters.

I had literally started to cringe because that was bigger then the popular Tyrannosaurus Rex in Jurassic World. To be fair, I witnessed the crews handling her paddock and it was a damned joke in itself. I had to literally shake my head when I saw them press a single button to the feed the animal, plus if they had to clean the paddock itself then the animal was tranquilized! Put to see for an hour or two while closing the public viewing and they worked in relative safety. So basically everyone relied on putting the dangerous carnivores to sleep and there was reason for me to believe that the Animal-keepers here were actively trying to work with the said creatures.

If no one could work with a Tyrannosaurs Rex who had been here for a decade? Then how the hell, was I as a single person, who was going to be looking after two fifteen meter plus predators? I didn't see the math via the metric system or the freaking English system at all! I felt like I was getting screwed over and I had no courtesy to be forewarned if not ever about these problems. It was just the start of a long and painfully misguided career, I cried on the inside for that thought alone.

Still I had to get my priorities settled and it started with the woman smiling all the more charmingly at me.

I replied truthfully in explaining to her, "I broke the first one Kate. I kind of got caught trying to keep one of the Indominus's safe and the collateral was the insurance policy. Plus I had to get some things done and I had to contact Owen about a few details pertaining to their future." She looked at me pointedly as I shrugged helplessly. What did she want me do? Lie and say I had it turned off because I thought it weird in how she was talking to me? While a bit true, I just didn't lie because it wasn't productive and also I didn't have a freaking reason too.

"You told Owen Grady about Indominus?" I shook my head negatively, I'd been fully aware of how secret it had been. I always avoided the issues when it came down to talking to my few friends on this island about Ivy, or Donny. "Nope lips have been sealed Kate. Only you, me, Dr. Wu and whoever runs the island knows about them. In fact to speak about them, I kind of need your help and well good word to..." I trailed off uneasily as this got incredibly awkward. The woman leaned against my door-frame lifting a hand to her face to smile at my nervousness. This really got a little too uncomfortable to explain because I technically had been breaking the regulations involving the infant Indominus already.

"You're asking me for a favor? Is that what you're trying to ask me here Marcus? A favor and you even haven't taken me out for lunch yet?" What did she expect me to do? Say yes and call it happy prancing daisy hour, or whatever the hell the older folks called it! I needed to get my needs set for Donny and Ivy when they got bigger, so god forgive me for not caring about a damned social life! Was it wrong for a guy, or a person my age to do a good job and be rewarded later when the results came in?

I mean I had to ask myself if common sense was alive on this island at times.

Still I managed to smile a bit tense, "Dr. Wu told me you'd be my go to person for anything involving to the Indominus. So I figured to get specifications for paddocks ready for Donny, or Ivy..."

She interrupted a bit curious as I bit on my inner cheek.

Oh my fucking big mouth had to tip her off and now I was screwed.

Kate Winston asked a single worded question, "Who?"

Rubbing the underside of my chin, I shifted both of my feet to ward off the guilty feeling inside my stomach. I tried to speak up but I fell flat to shrug predominantly confused yet I couldn't form a coherent thought. Kate watched me a bit interested and very amused at how comical my facial expressions were giving off here. She managed to crack a laugh as I clapped my hands together trying to form something or anything to explain, I think she found my flustered face a little much to bare. Her hands cupped her face and truly started to laugh to her hearts content.

I didn't get it really.

"Mark, god please stop that. I think I'm going to cry because you're making the funniest faces ever." I rolled my eyes to sarcastically mutter, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Not like this is really something I should talking about considering it _can_ get me fired." That remark got her attention as I gestured her to come into the room. I allowed her access before shutting the door and locking it behind, I wanted no more interruptions until I explained this circumstance. Leaning against the solid door I just exhaled loudly glancing upwards to give it a few seconds.

"Alright what's got you nervous? I know it's not me, or is it?" Kate said expectantly as I gave a dull glare, "Nervous? Yes, but you as the cause is a no. Why don't you look behind you for a moment, please?" I motioned to her kindly as I could. I noticed some movement and I figured to at least give her the heads up now. However much to my shock she raised her eyebrows at me as if debating I weren't being serious or something like that. I would've tried to debate with her but unfortunately a more dangerous issue had arisen, literally.

"Um Kate..."

I tried to warn her.

My eyes saw the tip of a tail

And I prepared myself mentally for it.

"Listen if you're scared of going out, I get it. You're young Mark and I'm going to say...OW! FUCK!" Kate screamed jumping towards me cradling her bleeding pinky finger. I sighed tiredly as Ivy hissed angrily at the woman who looked like a ghost. Her back met my front as I grunted annoyed, her eyes were wide and staring owlishly at me. I managed to shrug helplessly since I did try to warn her, I meant it fully and Ivy had a tendency to be very irritable if she got woken up forcefully.

I had four new band aids covering two new fingers from learning that little surprise.

"I warned you Kate. You woke up Ivy and she's kinda pissed off." My deadpan tone of voice made the older woman look up at me in stunned disbelief. I maybe younger then her but I was a good few inches taller considering I wouldn't stop growing for another five years. At five ten I was considerably comfortable about my height, I just didn't enjoy having to witness Ivy draw blood. The small female Indominus Rex just growled loudly to make me finally have to intervene, she wasn't happy nor was she receptive to the stranger.

Kneeling down next to her, I managed to a calming whistling tone. I kept it steady before talking to the female who hissed to focus her eyes on my frame, "Easy Ivy, easy does it. It's okay, it's alright. Nothing's bad, you're a good girl for doing that but you're okay. I'm okay." Ivy's body stiffened when I moved my hand, so I paused waiting for a moment to have her inspect her target of interest. Eventually she snorted loudly before focusing her attention onto me, it caused me to smile warmly. Ivy probably wouldn't be the sociable type, so I mean it wasn't out completely abnormal for animals to hate strangers, I mean cats and dogs did the same thing sometimes.

"That's a good girl Ivy. You're just a bit over protective aren't you? Huh?" I teased laughing lowly to have the creature lightly bite my fingers when I managed to lift her off the ground. Slowly nuzzling my nose next to her jaws, I just made random humming sounds to have her fully calm down. Firmly I placed her at the base of the bed, her gaze focused on the person behind me.

Also I noticed Donny lift his head to part his jaws widely, he was yawning with a small groaning effect.

He sniffled quickly just to shake his head back and forth, "Go back to sleep Donny. Your sister is just being herself." I sat next to him to gently to rub his neck as he made a few drowsy growing yawns. The young male Indominus blinked a bit groggily at me behind stuffing his head underneath the pillow, he just wanted to sleep and enjoy the comforting textures of the ground. A ground that was my bed, I just placed the covers partially over him so he had a bit of air.

"Marcus. Why are the Indominus Rex's here in your room. Outside of the generalized primary holding pens?" Kate said to me slowly blinking as I gave a grin, "Because the holding pens are pieces of shit. If I left those two in that room, they'd get so stir crazy that I'd bet it'd be hell trying to move them. I mean I've been waiting for a few days to get the paddock specifications approved, so I decided to keep them socialized with each other." I explained as the scientist sat in the small chair that was provided by Jurassic World for its employees on the island. She was having a hell of a time trying to process in how _casually_ I eased down Ivy, I had to spend two nights bandaging my fingers for every mistake.

However I did get the idea to work through her and get her to be receptive to my words.

It took hours and hours to get even a _sliver_ of progress to be shown.

"Besides I look after them pretty much all day, I did leave them for a few hours and they were fine for the most part. Well apart from the piles of crap I had to pick up, so it wasn't a bad trade off. I named them Ivy and Donny just to get them to recognize who was who. It got kind of repetitive to say, buddy or missy for the most part." I admitted honestly to the woman who was watching the female Indominus, Ivy just lying at the foot of a bed. Both pairs of reddish slits were watching her without even blinking and it was rather frightening to see how attentive the small creature was to it's surroundings.

I made sure to allow her to see my approaching fingers, she nudged her head over to bite my finger tips briefly before I traced the length down her back. I kept her somewhat calmed down when I looked up at the pale woman, I continued my gentle repetitiveness onto Ivy herself. Occasionally her eyes dropped a bit due to how comforting and rhythmical motions were getting her to ease off too sleep. Luckily I found that little piece of information out when I had her lying on my side one night, I could proudly say it was the first night without being bitten too much.

So inwardly relieved at a potential aggressive situation that had been averted, I returned my main focus on the elder woman.

"Imagine if I _wasn't_ their handler, Kate. Imagine if someone like you or anyone tried to move these animals because they'd snap at anything that moved, seriously." Keeping my voice down, I motioned to her to do the same. Getting up I left the snoozing female Indominus alone, I checked back to see her tilt her onto the side to curl into the warm spot that my body left. Smirking a bit as I opened the cabinet above the sink to pull a small box of band-aids, I bought a nice decent sized box just to be safe. Kneeling down I grabbed Kate's hand to apply the first-aid treatment, I took a minute to hear her response to what happened.

I noted she sounded amazed, "Mark. How did you get the Indominus so relaxed? Few days ago they were biting your fingers and hell you had them hanging like fish from hooks." Her words weren't lying in the least, I gave her that much. I felt a sense of pride yet a determination drove me to admit something positive about the pains. It wasn't everyday that someone worked with these animals that were technically the first of their species.

And I had to grin at that.

"It's not easy, but I found a way. They're still youngsters Kate, I have to be there for a consistent amount of time and this is the best time for any animal to get an impression. I mean I can show you that the biting..." Here I wiggled my fingers in front of her, to show her those half a dozen or so wraps of aid on my digits. I grinned cheekily, "...is a real possible danger and it sucks. It hurts but when you find progress, I guess you find that line of what's acceptable for them to understand. So trust me on this, I'm getting better, but I still got a lot of work, a long way to know to deal with Ivy and Donny." Calmly I began wrapping her bleeding finger up, I had gotten used to doing to myself and actually providing first aid to someone else was a welcomed change.

Plus I could see how extensive Ivy's bite could do if she were provoked aggressively.

It didn't look pretty, or any less painful.

"You're crazy. Crazy enough to show you can handle them in just a _few_ days..." Kate said numbly trying to comprehend in what I had explained. I took the insulting compliment in stride, I had been called a crap ton worse in school due to being an orphan. An orphan who certainly knew how to get a head start and I was an Animal-keeper inside Jurassic World, so my former bullies could fuck themselves into hell for all I cared. If there was one thing I could do right, I knew how to do a good job and call it a great weekend.

However I smugly added to make the woman glare at my cheeky smile, "What can I say? I warn a woman and she thinks about herself, so what did we learn today class?"

I got whack over the head for that and I laughed it off.

Kate looked over to see the resting Indominus siblings, I followed the gaze to smile fondly at the two youngsters. They had eaten a lot of food lately and they had burned off the excess energy by sprinting around my room. I had been inducted into playing hide and go seek, they'd hide under the bed and I'd make a grab for them completely for dramatics. So I kind of had goofed off a bit and I'd say they were content to rest up for another round, if they wanted to play together again. During their little scuffling, I noted Ivy would always be the initiator for a play fight, I had to over-watch them if things got a little too rough for my tastes.

I'd bail out Donny if he squawked a little too loud at times, I just smirked since it was all good fun.

"So you think I can get your word to Dr. Wu about the paddock requests? I really don't want them to stay inside my room when they can bust down the walls. Please Kate?" My voiced asked her pleadingly as I stared up at her with a resigned face. She seemingly crossed her arms while folding her legs, I knew she was just stalling to make me feel pressured. I'd give that credit just because it was working to the maximum potential with myself smiling sadly. Officially I felt like a dog, just a dog who should have been wagging a tail yet I didn't get that great of a feeling.

Just a resigned problem to overcome and I had to deal with it as always in my life.

Kate lifted her injured hand, "I'll let Dr. Wu and our Operations Manager about your request. I'm sure Henry and Clarie can come to a general agreement for the Indominus. " I offered a grateful smile but that turned almost around in what came next. I practically felt my stomach clench violently, "However I'll be back at five tonight. We have an employee special at one of the local bar and grill kiosks, I do trust that it won't be a problem for my cooperation. Marcus?" Silence met her price as I blinked almost completely out of it. Mentally my brain was trying to form a coherent reasoning to this price, or forced conception of what I'd say was an indentured contract.

" _Wait a second. She wants me to take her out to a bar for an employee party? Am I getting this right? I hope she knows I'm not touching any alcohol till I'm twenty one, I'll thank Owen for inspiring me otherwise."_

Glancing over at the two Indominus to gather my thoughts, I blinked when I realized that Ivy had her eyes open!

Those crimson slits were watching every moment and detail had been gauged in seconds.

Shivers went up my frame at the way that the small youngster had been staring at Kate, I felt her orbs shift onto me barely. I didn't understand what this feeling of dream meant, I chalked it up as a thing to be nervous of in having an actual woman ask me out. It had to be a joke, a joke that the universe of all mankind had been in on and I was the poor sucker as the punchline. However I needed those paddock specifications finalized for Ivy and Donny's sake, I needed the best possible factors to get the most progress in working with those two siblings.

All for the ideal of a profit and for the fame of Jurassic World.

"I hope going casual is fine." My hopeful tone suggested weakly, Kate grinned sweetly in where she patted my cheek approvingly. "Smart boy. Casual is the theme for all parties here on Isla Nublar Mark, so don't worry, I won't knock you dead off your feet. It's just a social party for workers." I had no idea in what that meant, I didn't really care honestly and what good would it do to understand? Technically I had been forced to attend a party, I hated them mainly due to how socially panhandled I had been at them. Mainly due to old memories but I needed to bite my tongue, I had to do this and get it over with.

Getting up from my kneeling position, I offered her a hand to escort her to the doorway.

Kate smirked at my somewhat uneasiness which was clear as day. Avoiding her injured finger, I managed to unlock the door and thanked her for at least hearing me out. Plus with her helping me, I did owe her a debt and I didn't think she'd let it go ever. "Thanks for helping Kate. Sorry for your finger, I'll give you an earlier warning next time, I just hope you don't find me disappointing when I go tonight. Parties and I don't go together very well." I admitted to her flat out with a shrug, I think she looked at akin to sympathy.

Her hand drifted to my cheek to have my eyes look down to her own.

"You never went with to a party clearly with someone who cared. See you tonight, Mark." She promised while walking down the hallway.

Now clearly she had forgotten about lunch, I noticed her hips were swaying a little too much for my liking. Shuddering I closed the door and felt incredibly off when I sat down on the chair. My stomach turned and did somersaults within my abdomen, I just didn't know how to react to this all of a sudden. I mean I get put in charge of new species, a dangerous species, a manager of an animal paddock in Jurassic World and I was getting paid a good salary. However I had too accompany a co-worker slash friend on a first date? What the hell did that ever come around? Mind the fact the said place of a said date seemed way out of my hands.

Going to a bar that was hosting a social outing event, all just for a first date?

I blinked owlishly at the mirror hanging over my sink, " _Oh god, oh god and Jesus Christ help me. Marcus you're getting in way over your head now. Yup, it's true_." Rocking myself back and forth, I needed to calm down to avoid throwing up. My nerves were shot to hell and back, I didn't understand why I felt incredibly anxious now. It scared me, it terrified me and it just flat out horrified me knowing I'd be subjected to dance possibly! That was when my heart just shifted into fourth gear, I felt it leap in my throat and I leaned backwards to take shaky inhaling amount on a lungful of air.

Why I feel like I was stepping into a grave yard and I had personally picked out my plot of land for my final resting place?

I sat down my head to be careful of Ivy's awake form, I leaned back to have the back of my head hit the surface of the bed. I placed both hands on my chest to ponder what I could do for a few more hours, I wanted to at least address the issues that needed to get done. Yet that had already been accomplished and I needed to relax my own senses for the time being, I guess I had a date tonight. As much as it was forced on me, I knew it couldn't hurt to make a few more friends on the island to get things done in the future if it required favors.

" _Trying to rationalize going to a party, I bet most kids would be jumping for joy to go to an adult's party. I don't get that feeling, I'm just scared and well, nervous really."_ I said to myself rubbing my eyes pointedly to ignore an urge to exhale heavily.

"What do you think Ivy? Should I be scared, or should I do what you do? Bite people in the fingers?" My playful inquiry to the small Indominus who briefly turned her eyes at my voice. I felt her shift before she climbed up on the flat of my chest and curled into a ball, I could feel the shifting claws on her feet to dig into me. I smiled almost heart warmed at how _dominate_ her attitude to me was now, I guess she didn't want me to get up for a bit.

And I didn't try to force her off, I let my hands ideally rub her back comfortably.

"I guess I'm not getting up until you're satisfied aren't you? Ivy?" All I got for that playful response was the female to nibble my fingers briefly before laying her skull against my stomach. I shook my head since Ivy had that rough exterior, but she was a baby who didn't like strangers. Perhaps she was just scared and hid it well, I mean what animal didn't like strangers or liked to be left alone. I was going to leave her alone not for a few hours and I'd not allow her to bite her brother, I had to be with them until they were content to sleep once more.

When I looked down to see the small Indominus on my chest, I saw her eyes stare right into my own and I smiled simply as a result.

"You're a good girl Ivy. Always."

The creature yawned and exhaled sharply, both eyes finally closing to sleep away into blissful peace.

* * *

"You sure you haven't been to a party before Mark?"

Kate had asked me with a coy stare as I shifted uneasily on the stool that was inside the bar kiosk like restaurant. There was a lot of people inside this place in both visitor to the island and employee alike to know the familiarity. People of all ages that were legally able to come inside the special weekend event were chatting happily, or suggestively about all topics that were brought on. It seemed almost way too surreal, I mean I had no expectation to come down to this place in main square and chat normally.

I awkwardly held a glass of ice cold cola, "Nope. Not once and this is the first time, I wasn't kidding." My eyes took in various people dancing on the tiled floor, I heard that this was the first dance club slash restaurant in Jurassic World to open. I guess they named certain ages of songs via Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous period in correlation with bands of fame that were idolized in history. Tonight would be the Jurassic theme of having bands playing songs from the mid eighties into the mid nineties for good measure, but I found it to be fine regardless.

"You don't look nervous, I know a lot of guys tend to drink to work the nerves away." Kate pointed out to me as I gave a shaky grin in response, "Well I don't drink alcohol. Owen kind of _inspired_ me to not try it and talk at the same time, I think he's over at the bar somewhere." I threw him under the bus just because he wasn't the obnoxious drinker. I'd say he was the funnier type and it certainly got him a few admirers in the crowd. He was having the fun time, I just felt out of place here and I managed to control myself by drinking soda to easy my raging organ called a heart down.

The person who took me here smiled almost agreeing with my statement.

"True. Lot of guys who are older then you, or me, that tend to think drink more equals instant win. Although lot of people you're age would be excited to be at something like this..." She gestured to the atmosphere of the Jurassic World nightclub, I just gave a helpless shrug in response. What did it matter for her to ask me? I was an orphan quite simply. So I didn't drink and I never got into the whole 'night life' aspect that some of the elder kids told me about.

"Yeah well, I'd think most people my age tend to mess around too much and they end up repeating high school. So not having a drink, or two is fine in my book." I told the woman who tipped her glass of tequila at me positively. I still didn't get why I was even here in the first place, I hated loud places usually because it just annoyed me. I glanced over to see Owen of all people talking with another person, he seemed to be African and was laughing merrily with him as they clinked beer bottles together.

"Excuse me Kate, you mind I head over to talk to Owen. I think that's a new guy he's got with him." I asked politely with a nervous smile as the woman waved me off, "Go for it Mark. Not like we're going anywhere, so take your time. I'm getting another glass, you sure you don't want some tequila? It's free for all employees." the scientist offered to me good naturally as I shook my head. I really wouldn't touch that stuff unless there was something really beneficial, profitable or just flat out my choice to willing drink it down.

In the end I grinned somewhat undecided, "Probably not Kate. Thank you, for asking but I'll be fine. I'll be back in a bit." I turned away from the stool while shaking my head lightly to get some air in me. I felt so tense, so damned nervous and utterly petrified that it was hard to think clearly. Maybe Owen knew what was up with me, or I needed a break from another dominate female in my life. Lord knows Ivy had made that clear when she refused to move, or bite my fingers when I shifted get up over two hours ago.

Making my way past the crowds, a few pairs of people were going to the dance floor and I saw many of them were laughing all loudly. I saw more then a few suggestive signs from men and woman together, I also had a few whistles from the females at myself in particular. I ignored it while shuddering, I felt like I was in a new jungle and the predators were not what they seemed at all. How the hell was I going to live normally with this type of thing every other weekend?

"Hey Mark! Good to see you, kid." Owen slapped me on the shoulder as I greeted him with a nod, "Thanks a lot Owen. Swear you drink more then a bull." The man snorted dismissive of my suggestion, he took a small glass and mixed some soda with rum. It wasn't my favorite brand, but I could tell he drank it quite easily. "So what brings you over here? I saw that nice looking scientist woman, I approve by the way, yet you come over to meager old Barry and I." I shrugged simply to show how nervous I finally had been hiding reveal itself.

He looked over me with a smirk, I knew I had to ask for advice eventually but I'd at least get a few more friends in.

After all I had time and we all enjoyed the perks of being Jurassic World employees.

"Actually was wondering if your pal there is one of the newer handlers, I didn't know you brought on new folks." I inquired to the black who offered a hand in greeting, I shook it firmly. "Barry. Owen speaks highly about his 'protege' little brother a lot." He grinned at my rolling of the eyes, I almost did a repeat on the ferry ride when I met him. Did he seriously pull that line on everyone who asked about me, or him when it came down to people who did their jobs right?I mean sure I had worked on a few paddocks while having the Indominus siblings under my care, so did that mean he had the right to brag?

I really considered taking a shot of an alcoholic drink now.

"Marcus Sanders, nice to meet you Barry. Everyone calls me Mark outside of working hours, I give my condolences to you to work with Owen." I got a hearty laugh as I clinked glasses with the man. I sat on the side of Owen who seemingly looked worn out, so oddly enough I kind of figured it meant he was working hard and I didn't understand where. Where exactly did he fit in this handling business, I mean I hadn't technically seen in what he had been doing lately. I never got into his business, I called it a mutual respect and courtesy to know we were on _similar_ grounds to say not anything about our real jobs.

"Yeah I hear you brother, he's a crazy man." Barry spoke chortling at my grin, "I thought he was an idiot but that works fine too." We both grinned as the said person was looking at us as if he weren't too amused. I grinned while shrugging in taking a sip of my drink, Owen took that moment to whack me upside the head. Barry almost chocked when I braced myself to prevent falling over in my seat, I thought he'd choke because of how quick we physically reacted.

"So what are you really doing here talking to us Mark? I doubt you wanted to catch up, I know I tease you and all, but what's got you this shaken up?" I rubbed my head when he asked me that question. Barry looked on quite interested as I shifted somewhat uncomfortably, my eyes went back to Kate who was chatting with another woman. I'd assume a friend of her as they laughed, "I need help. I..I don't know what to do honestly and you haven't been wrong before Owen. I need advice on, uh Kate..." My face went flushed as the two men looked at each other and then simultaneously looked right at Kate, or rather what she was wearing.

" _God damn it why did I ask them? Why did I ask Owen?"_

Kate had chosen to wear a black tank top, a pair of dark red shorts that exposed two thirds of her rather toned legs. Not to mention her hair was in a pony tail this time around, I had to avoid being playfully hit for a good measure when I offered the doorway. To top it all off she was wearing a necklace with a golden cross dipping into her chest, I desperately wanted to avoid another details for in fear of her catching me at staring.

Both men leaned over my shoulders to look at the person of interest.

And the commentary started, oh joy.

"Eight out of ten. Wow, I didn't imagine she had different hair styles. So that's why you're more nervous then a newbie swimming for the first time." Owen commented smirking like a wolf, I had my face looking away. The humiliation in asking him for advice was one thing but the commentary made this worse off! Even Barry chimed in whistling at that sight, I didn't want to add to anything and so I let this go.

"Now that's a beauty. How old are you Mark? And what is the age different here?" Barry asked me casually as I muttered, "I turn seventeen next month. Kate's nineteen about to be twenty in three months as well."

The man whistled while smiling as he drank from his bottle. I had to avoid that burning embarrassment to make myself grit my teeth together, "Oh yeah, I see this going down. You're going to be a lucky seventeen boy." Yup all my confidence issues just circled the drain, I wanted to die now and I just put my head on the bar's surface. I waited for the stupid advice, the impractical suggestions and all the hell to follow in this conversation. So much for being a nice person if I get crappy advice to be one, I felt lost now.

Owen came around to grip by both my shoulders, so he literally spoke to me seriously as he ever could get. "Alright Mark, listen to me carefully, if you want this night to be good. I want you to go ask her to go for a dance, now if she asks you then do it, I'll take care of the rest. I know you're scared but you got to trust me on this, I can help you but if you really let me." I looked at the man with an expression like when a boy was forced to jump off a cliff. I had no idea and I was too terrified to imagine myself dancing, I had no fucking clue! In fact I'd rather stick my fingers into Ivy and Donny's mouths for the next ten days then follow that advice.

" _He hasn't been wrong before though Marcus. Just go with it."_

I blinked away my hesitation to smile uncertainly, "I can't dance Owen. I don't know if this is even going to be remotely possible." He slapped me on the back, "Come on Marcus. Dancing's is as natural as breathing in air. Give the guy the right incentive and he shall let his body move, now this goes in course with a female of the same kind and that is _where_ the fun begins." Oh I was so going to regret this and god could only help me. I nodded agreeing while gulping down an urge to run, I mean I felt that rush to get the hell out of here immediately.

Yet I knew I had to do something other then doing my job, I was technically had to go back to the Indominus's anyways.

"Barry, come with me, Mark you go now! You have two minutes, I promise you it'll be fine. Let's go man." Owen as Barry moved to join him, the two went over into the dance floor area. I got my heart rate checked before moving back to Kate, I felt all the world just want to kill me. I had to be crazy to be more afraid of Kate then Ivy, or Donny when they tried to bite me when I was asleep. However my desire to at least to be a good friend to a person who was helping me in my job, she at least deserved to have fun and I'd be damned to not give it a shot.

Besides if things went to hell, I'd at least call it a social life and never leave my day job, I ended that with a prominent period.

"Mark! I see your _older_ brother didn't take too long. Was he drinking in those stupid shorts of his again?" Kate asked me pointedly as I shrugged, "I don't check out Owen's legs Kate. I leave that to anyone whose insane to do it." The woman next to Kate looked at me curiously, "Friend of yours Miss Winston?" I gave the woman next to her a look of confusion. What was with the formality and the stiff attitude towards me? I had no idea in who the hell this woman was and why she was giving a cold atmosphere to anyone next to her.

"Yes he's a friend, so relax Claire. This is Marcus Sanders, you know Henry mentioned him to you recently if I recall during the last Management meeting." The look in this Claire person's didn't seem remotely caring, I just accepted it honestly. Though the kinship between the two scientists, I presumed this was what woman next to Kate did, so I had to ask my friend. Even if I wanted to bite my tongue off for following Owen's damned suggestion, "Hey, uh Kate. I was wondering if you wanted to go dance for a song, or two. Figured to offer since it's this places premiere tonight, right?"

I got a look of amazement from both women, I felt like I was in front of a firing squad.

"Dance? You actually dance Mark?" Kate asked me questioningly as I shook my head. "No I don't yet I figured a first time for everything. You only live once, right?" I laughed uneasy since I think I blew it with the direct question. Claire looked to the younger woman who seemingly smiled, "I'll talk to you in a bit Claire. I think I got some genetic manipulation I need to uncover, so have a good night." That playful banter made my heart drop, I had no idea in what she implying. I just didn't have the mindset to really pay attention as I felt myself overheating, I wanted to take an ice cold shower now.

Kate put down her glass before taking my hand to lead us both down stairs, the main floor in where the mass of bodies were flowing to the music playing and I felt my lungs die. I couldn't breathe when she asked me over her own shoulder, "So what brought this bold move from you young man?" She teased me with a smile as I shrugged yet again. I did to mask the anxiety that tried to cause my hands to tremble, "Figured to follow some advice and said why the hell not? I mean it's a party, so I might as well make it memorable and try to have a good time. I mean you'd probably do the same if you were in my shoes Kate."

Her eyebrow raised as if interested in that assumption, "Well you wouldn't be wrong. Mark." My throat constricted nearly to the point where it hurt to smile. The way she sounded so playfully yet seriously it made me consider a lot of questions. The kind that got me interested, but scared all in the same category somehow. In the gloom of this Jurassic World night club, I noticed unfortunately that due to the lighting it seemed like her normally blue eyes were reflecting off the lightning. It looked alien to me and it got me scared.

When we reached the dance the floor just as the previous played song had ended and people were gathering themselves for another round. I waited nervously as Kate shook her head laughing lightly as if she figured something out. Much to my fear, she called me out on the reasons. "You asked Owen Grady advice for a date? Didn't you Marcus Sanders?" I sheepishly nodded with a flushed face, "Can you blame me really? I don't know what to do honestly, so sue me." The woman stepped into my reach as I avoided flinching when she whispered right up into my ear.

"Then I'll show you Mark. Relax for one thing and always be truthful with me. I won't hate you, or bite you for lying to me." Her gaze looked at me as if she knew what I meant, I did lie about going to see Owen for advice. Yet I did reply somewhat resigned, "Well at least I can't mess up on being honest. I got no reason to lie to you, I'm just nervous as all to hell Kate." I felt her hands trace a finger up the side of my neck and under my jaw. I assumed she agreed with that sentiment in that sense yet I still didn't fully understand what was up.

"Just relax and follow my lead. I promise you Mark, I can promise you if you just relax and I can guarantee you can have fun. You're young, I understand and it's what makes this night all the more fun when both of us know what to do."

I nodded at her words and we waited under the lights for the next song. I guess coming to this island was going to payoff in a manner of ways, I get to raise animals clearly that were special, I got to manage a team of people when time came and I got to have a social life. As much as I had rejected the possibility due to my fears, my inexperience and well my reluctance to try certainly came into play. I'd at least give this a real shot, so I'd never say that I didn't try and it'd stuck with me for the rest of my life.

However an announcement hit the dance floor as I looked up to see Barry and Owen leaning on the railing, they raised their beers at me when I caught the motion. I felt my face just pale when he grinned while raising his eyebrows at me, I knew Barry was laughing horribly. Neither of the two men were able to stand without trying to look away, they wanted my expression for what came next. I think Kate caught my staring as she pointed right at them.

I heard her whispering as if she were amused, "Okay hot shot. Bring it on."

She gave me a firm squeeze to my hand, she didn't like Owen very much but she was going to get him back for getting clearly to do something I didn't like. I could see it clear as day and I managed to listen in on the DJ's voice overtaking the club itself.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I know that tonight's theme is for mid Jurassic songs and what not. However we have a special _request_ that I, as your DJ, cannot resist for the sake of a young brother out there. I quote the man who said to me, ' _I need your help to make a younger brother of mine have a special night. Make it a night that's his first time out and I wish him all the best_.' So ladies and to that special young brother out there, I shall say this theme for tonight has been upped to the late Cretaceous era of music that we will all enjoy..."

I looked down and shook my damned head, "Fuck you Owen. Fuck you!"

When the speakers started to play, I felt my blood just freeze up cold. Every pore on my body, my nerves and sanity to comprehend the humiliation. This was it, I wanted to kill this man and I'd fucking do it just to appease this crap. In fact I looked right at the laughing duo of handlers above me on the second floor, I pointed right at them and made a slashing motion. They merely raised their beer glasses in return to my angered face, _"No way. No way in fucking hell, I hate you son of a bitch! Owen you did NOT just put this up!"_

When the songs started to play and the lyrics came around, Kate gave me a smile that certainly made my spine tingle.

"I guess we're going to be moving our bodies after all."

The nightclub had started to play the songs from a band called: " _My Darkest Days."_

Now from that night on, I would always have that burning hatred for Owen Grady in putting me in the spot light like this.

Although I would always utterly thank him.

In secret for the rest of my life, just for this moment.

 **End Chapter Three**

 **Author's Note:** Okay so how many of you were expecting something really awkward to go down?

I mean leave it in the reviews and I shall enjoy the laughter, this whole beginning of this story is what I'd called the 'building' stage in the sense of making these characters enjoy themselves. It's not all danger, hell and utter carnage that in Jurassic World portrayed the Indominus Rex on it's rampage. This chapter was really fun near the end, I mean I wanted to establish this is the beginning of what would ever occur and that the Park is very _lively_ , very popular and that all the people are having _fun_ in doing what they work for.

The small little perks, Owen's shorts, Barry's introduction and the fact of people getting about to have a good time after hours.

Plus the Indominus siblings are pretty much developing into their own personalities, I mean I can assure you they have differences. I mean I pretty much set the stage of what's going down, but how do they get to that point without any sort of depth to what's being made for these animals. Marcus is really just that kid who wants to do a great job, a once in a life time opportunity and leave his mark on what people should be doing.

I mean I'd like to say, you all want to know how this journey develop, I can only say it will speak for itself and you enjoy the ride to that point.

Enjoy these light heart chapters, the humor, the bonding and so many other things. There's going to be a point in where I will make you as the reader _feel_ for these animals, characters and for Marcus as a boy whose trying to find a purpose in his life. So with that said, I shall leave you to your thoughts and I want reasoning in these reviews.

Tell me _why_ this story is good, or even, tell me what do _you_ see in these people/animals?

Please it's all I ask for my efforts, I wish you well and see you next time in An Indominus Imprint.


	5. Chapter IV

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter Four**

"So you're the construction adviser and lead designer for Paddock Eleven?" I asked the guy next to me who had driven the both of us from the employee apartment complex. I had awoke up a bit earlier then usual, in really just to have Ivy and Donny sleeping on opposite sides of myself in the bed this time around. The two siblings had grown pretty god damn explosively in a week. I mean god almighty it was I nearly seen them double in size and weight alone. In terms of how big they were getting, I had Ivy as the length of my arm and Donny, he was just right behind her in the same situation.

I was running out of time.

And it went by fast.

I was running out of time to get this paddock up immediately within three weeks, I had to somehow convey this hasty request to the lead engineer who was working with me. Said person not even a few feet away driving the vehicle we were in now. I technically outranked him in the sense of being his boss, but I had to work with him and not fuck around. I didn't want to pressure all of these workers who were busting their asses in getting this paddock base design done in three days. Clearing my throat I waited for the man in the truck next to me to elaborate as he ate some snacks.

Damn I think this guy had a craving for Twinkies, or something.

The literal reason in being big, well was that this engineer had never stopped eating, "Yup that's me kid. Call me Joe, I'm your associate and I know you're the boss calling the shots here. I'm just the guy to whatever to help you build this new home for whatever is hopping into it." I gave him my hand as we shook despite driving at a moderate pace, "I'm Marcus Sanders, but you can call me Mark, well after work hours. I know you don't like it but I'll be the Paddock's manager and animal-handler, or the keeper pending on the paperwork. Still it's nice to meet you face to face for the first time Joe."

I offered respectfully to the man who grinned at my attitude, I think he hadn't gotten much of that being that no one questioned the cages. Technically these guys were the life blood of Jurassic World and I'd give them that respect of doing an awesome job to keep the safety boundaries well implanted through steel, or through the electric fencing. The truck hit a few bumps as we made our way into the jungle, I looked up at the canopy to see the sun shining brightly. It was just another day on Isla Nublar and the park itself.

On a good note, I had been settling in fine with the Indominus siblings who were more then likely asleep now.

Playing a majority of the night took a physical toll on me, so in return for that, I had both Ivy and Donny contently sleeping on my bed. I lost sleep but it'd be worth it to check out the Paddock construction sight along with meeting the whole crew. Mentally going over the list, I had the engineering crew, all the groundskeepers and a few other miscellaneous electronic workers to set up the Jurassic World technical systems. It was going to be a busy month for sure and I had to keep it up to speed, so I had to over-watch everything in order to secure a safe home for the Indominus Rexs.

 _"No pressure."_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Not a problem Mark. I gotta say your not what I expected for this new attraction, I haven't gotten a clear answer in almost two weeks of building this place. It's been a pain in the ass trying to get the details for what size this animal is going to be." Joe said chewing down the snack, I offered a light laugh to relieve him. I been given permission via Dr. Wu, Kate and Jurassic World as a whole to explain the details to the workers on the paddock itself. I had to admit it certainly got my heart flowing to know that it was finally going down, I just had to get it done quickly and at its most effective capacity in three weeks.

" _Again, no pressure Marcus. You can do this, you know you have to work with others and you can get them to understand. It's just about motivation, a clear answer and the prospect of doing an awesome job for everyone."_ Due to the unpaved road the ride got a little bumpy, I hissed when my temple hit against the door frame and I almost had to blink back tears. Rubbing the spot tenderly I replied to Joe with an eager smile that definitely showed my honesty in working on the paddock. Then again the other nights events took place in my minds eye, I still hated Owen with a fucking passion to rival the sun now.

But feeling someone grind against you, I had a counter opinion for Owen and to thank him utterly.

Joe looked a bit surprised at my genuinely happy smile, "Do you know anything about what were supposed to be building for Mark? Care to enlighten a guy whose job is get all the facts right for something that he clearly doesn't have at all?" I rubbed the corners of my eyes to ward off an urge to sleep, I had to pull out my tablet to turn it out to start explaining. It was going to be a quick ride up there, yet I figured to start sharing the facts to get him on board with my presence. We all needed to be up to speed and it'd be a nice time to do it.

Plus it's what Owen suggested when I mentioned in overseeing a paddock construction, he told me to always explain the important things and to give a clear picture to the crew operating it.

"Well if you want all the answers, I can give out a good portion to make you feel better Joe. I mean this is a future attraction to Jurassic World, I had to get Dr. Wu to sign off on disclosing the animals. I mean they're not supposed to be known to the public." I began with a grin to show my teasing nature, I wanted to get these people hooked. The bigger man looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Keep talking to me Mark. How secret is this construction supposed to be?" I let out a small series of chuckles to avoid being a bit car sick.

Fuck me, this road had gotten a tad bit worse yet somehow I managed to hold my stomach within its original state.

"Secret enough for you to shut up, I was told to say that seriously, so I can say to you for sure that it's definitely something big." I told him laughing while waving my hands. I didn't have a choice to specific the details but I think he was getting the picture. It was apart of the confidential agreement in our contracts as workers, Dr. Wu reminded me about that somehow and I never noticed. It basically told us to shut our mouths, do our jobs, get results and ignore any details pertaining to danger. So yeah I kind of allowed my soon to be new friend Joe, to get the damned picture, in my opinion very clearly.

And he didn't miss a beat.

Joe shook his head clearly irritated as well. "That's so fucking bullshit. How the hell are we supposed to build a paddock for something that important? Can you at least give me a size to _assume_ how big they want this paddock to be ready for the public?" My tablet came online finally after loading in, I shifted through the apps completely cemented in getting the specs required and I idly leaned back. These plans and designs were pretty radical in the sense of being difficult to implement based on what Joe's crew had already built as a foundation.

"You got your tablet on you?" I asked simply as he opened the central compartment in between our seats. I picked it up and pulled out a wire transfer cable to send the information directly. Wireless just sucked out in the jungles, so I had to rely on common direct data transfers and they worked flawlessly in this case. "I'll send over the preliminary designs, but I wanted to ask you or whoever was building it to add some future investment." I requested politely when Joe gave me a strange look, he wanted to more so he could figure out if it was plausible to be done. In fact I had to hold onto my seat in order to avoid being tossed against the window, I hated driving off road and it certainly got annoying to keep a hand on both tablets on my lap.

"Future investments? You mean you want to add to to the paddock Mark? Is that what you're trying to say here?" The man said munching down on his snack, I gave a nod to that assumption. It was on the build teams to bring this little adjustment of mine to life, I hoped that it was possible and it would pay off in the long run of things. I had studied what information had been predicted for the Indominus siblings as got they elder and much, much larger as they matured. The information provided from the labs were somewhat helpful, but I didn't get anything solid since it was all _predetermined_ data via computer models.

So I was stuck trying to explain whatever I knew for certain wasn't really that. True I had the information that been based on simulation, in theory, so which wasn't for certain since technically it didn't do jack. My head just ached thinking about it, so I had explain the concept of observing and anticipating the Indominus siblings behaviors. Now I couldn't say without calling them that any way, so I couldn't legally say it to Joe who was going to be _my_ lead engineer consultant! Plus I knew he'd be an adviser and a friend all bundled up into this shit storm of antimony!

In short basically the fucking Head of Jurassic World's Operations wanted this as low key as possible and play the fucking numbers game to win the cheap lottery of expenses. So I summed in the sense of being quite justified to assume that I had gotten screwed over royally. It was infuriating to get anything done when I had an arm tied behind my back and to be expected to carry something that required two hands to be effectively done. I even had to ask myself, " _Who the hell is the Manager of Jurassic World? I mean I have yet to see anything in this project to be worthy of common sense, I'm fucking sick of this crap already. Takes me a week to approve preliminary paddock requests, a few days to get it sent to the actual construction crew and another few days to meet Joe."_

What the hell was wrong with this picture?

My eyes were glaring at the window to see my own reflection, "This is so fucking bullshit." I parroted Joe from earlier as he grinned at my expression, "Welcome to my job Mark. We get fucked over and we still need the paddocks operational in our schedule, so I'll guide you through it. Eventually you kind of know when to say fuck off to the management and kiss their asses for money savings." Hey, I had no complaints to learn the former then the later in every case so far. So I offered a fist bump to the man who definitely accepted it hands down. Really I had that feeling he and I were going to be seeing lot of each other over these designs.

All for the name of safety and having corporate indentured contracts, with a trace of humane possibilities as well.

"I just hope we can build this paddock quickly, the sooner we can, the sooner you all get to see what we're going to be seeing. I'm sorry I can't say what exactly Joe, I know you know, that being told off by the head about the details. It really sucks, I mean if that's not close to what you're used too. If so speak up now or forever hold your peace." I said exhausted as the man started laughing loudly. He started choking on his snack foods before pulling over to the side of the road. My soon to be head engineer was dying from laughter, hell I'd call the presses to show how remarkable that situation in becoming a common trait I did to people lately.

"Holy shit Mark. I think you're going to get along fine with the crew, I swear you'll have them laughing their asses off on what your saying to me now." I could imagine what that was going to imply but I did crack a relieved smile. If first impressions were what counted in this job, least beyond the animal handling standpoint then I'd give my all. I wanted people to see Ivy and Donny for what they'd do if I could guide them. It scared me to know that the pressure in the future was starting to hit me, I'd always put it off when I was around them.

I knew I shouldn't have be concerned for the future yet what person wouldn't think that for their own little ones?

I found it awkward yet heart pounding to know I considered Ivy and Donny like my own.

I wanted the best life for the them and I would fight for it. I would fight for them as much as I could, I had to do good in order to give them the best opportunity to live their own lives to the fullest. I didn't want to grow attached but it was a consequence of my life, of my job and my responsibility to handle them as best as I could do. So was it wrong of me to think of a nightmare to infect my mind? Was it wrong to be scared of something innocent and yet have the audacity to consider it a reality?

" _I won't know until time passes. Marcus just calm down, do what you can now and provide for them. You can do this, you can handle this and you will succeed. Everything in life is never easy to accomplish, so do what you can in order to get it done early now and see to it that the later can flush out the results. Do it for yourself, for Ivy and for Donny."_

I watched as we pulled up to a building sight with various workers and equipment lifting a serious amount of steel and concrete. Joe turned off the machine before reaching for the tablet, I offered it to him with a nod as the data had been transferred. I just needed him to verify it, refine the design and make it plausible for us to build it from the foundations up. We had time to do this right, we had the time and the means to at least get as close to perfection as we humanely could.

Opening the door I moved under the shade of a tree as Joe closed the drivers side while inspecting the tablet with the preliminary designs that made up.

"Mark? Did you draw this out by hand? I don't seen any numbers to suggest what size you want this paddock's parameters to hit up on." My newly lead engineer stated to me curiously as I replied with a grin. "That's why I want you to _decide_ on whether what size is acceptable Joe, you're the engineer and I'm just the dreamer whose trying to get the best of both worlds. I'm not here to upstart your guys, I need people who I can trust and help me do this Joe. I know I'm just a stranger, a new boss but unlike other people I actually _want_ to know if it's possible." I explained this while walking over to him as he munched down on another of those damned Twinkies. I nearly wanted to tell him to stop eating, god damn it he'd have a gut the size of the moon at this rate!

However I kept my peace waiting patiently for the engineer to muse on whether my crappy second rate drawing on the Paddock-designer app would do me justice.

Eventually I got my patience to be rewarded, "It's not hard to make from what I see Mark. So you want you an overhead walkway of sorts, all to lead a central pillar? I'm guessing you want whoever, or yourself to able to watch whatever going in? Now am I getting warmer to what this is telling me?" I nodded while gesturing to the outer walls of the paddock, I noted they were roughly halfway completed. So it was a start to get things going in the right direction and again, we had the time to do this right.

Now I'd explain this as many time as I could to him, I wanted him to understand my concerns for both Ivy and Donny as they got larger.

"Yeah, I figured to ask if it's possible once these walls are built up. I mean is it out of the realm of possibility to get this added?" My question made him snort, Joe glanced over at my nervous expression. He rubbed his chin while doing a mental estimation, "Not as insane as other paddocks Marcus, you clearly weren't around when we built Paddock-Nine." Now that got me really interested when he took the tablet and us to a trailer parked near the base of the half built paddock. I always wanted to know more about Jurassic in the sense in how they built some of those out of this world environments for visitors to view the animals.

I mean those gopher ball things made me wish I had the time to ride around for a bit.

"So it's possible for us to improve this paddock Joe? Please don't give me a bull shit answer, or a half ass promise. If we can do it, I'll do whatever I can to get you guys what you need and if not, I'll have to keep consulting with you to get the job done." My voice betrayed the impending doom of the engineer saying it was impossible. He gave me a look of amusement, so sitting himself down behind his desk the man pulled out a blank canvas of paper. I blinked when my heart finally settled inside my chest, my engineer literally looked at me as if he was in a mocking sense of hurt.

I had the beginning of something in what I called trust.

A trust in a team to help achieve a real objective...

No, I told myself, I knew this was a goal to the future of Jurassic World.

I started to smile when told me what he thought. It was what I enjoyed, he told me straight to the point, "Well from what you made, Marcus, I can literally say the design isn't bad. I mean shit, I've seen a hell of a lot worse from _corporate_ experts and to top it off, your actually _discussing_ this with me. So it's a step up from what I've dealt with, I am appreciative of someone finally talking to me face to face." He gestured to the chair inside the small trailer, I head distant radio chatter and the occasional backing up of heavy equipment. Watching the older and more structural experienced man whip out a pencil, he started to do a rough brain storm of what I had in store.

And to be honest, he practically nailed down my own vision on the paddock.

"You're proposing once we build up the walls, you're asking us and our team to build a central tower of sorts? Or something solid to interconnect all the pathways? Can I ask why?" Joe said to me interested as I cleared my throat. The pressure was real in discussing safety for Ivy, or Donny along with people and someone I had to make it seem cheap. Really I wanted to rub my hands nervously but I took a moment compose myself, Owen once said to me that being calm is what inspires people. Always remain calm, if you're calm then you have the ability to use all options and that is what people looked for when things went wrong.

As much as I despises the man for that Darkest Day bullshit, Owen was not wrong ever. He was always honest with me in the sense in knowing what to do, he'd been guiding me and I was grateful. It was just he seemed to aligned to a jester that totally pissed me off, now possibly in a fun way yet in an irritating sense of mortality. It caused me to chuckle briefly as I took a second. So now I followed up on that advice and tried as hard as I could to calmly point out every single detail.

"I'll be honest with you Joe, I want an aerial view when they get larger. You know so if I'm not around and if something happens when I'm away. Anyone can visibly see them coming if a person is too close to the edge, or if you wanted to feed them. Plus it'd be fine to have anyone view safely for test trials when visitors get the official release date for..." The large man held up a hand to stop me. I did as the gesture suggested, the engineer idly started to tap his hard-hat with his pencil musing. He asked me a simple question that got me dreading in the same manner when I considered it.

"How big is thing going to be Mark? I need an estimate to compare the height and angles to avoid someone who would be in what I'd say to be, say a convenient _biting_ distance, if you get my drift here boss." I blinked a moment to understand what he was asking. There was a difference in the sense of long an animal would be and how tall they'd be as well. Big differences and I could disclose that information since it would give Joe all the specifications to make this paddock correctly adjusted to the maximum potential of both Ivy and Donny.

So I gave my answer by telling him straight out truthfully, "Fifteen meters _exactly_. That's what I got and you know how big the Tyrannosaurus Rex is right?" That last part of the question merely became a rhetorical example, I mean that beast certainly held the pedestal for main attraction. Plus her paddock in numeral nine had a huge amount of land, I never went into details for in fear that it'd give me a migraine to know how they caught her. It scared me to know that Ivy and Donny were going to be a hell of a lot larger, I had trouble conceiving them at their small sizes in the present.

Not to mention my answer got Joe to have an expression of pain while whistling at that image and he had raised his eyes to conceal that genuinely natural shock. "Think a bit bigger and you'll have the accurate guess from what I got on my end of the job." I told him somewhat sheepish, I didn't have an excuse to say I didn't take safety as seriously. I wanted to iron out the potential problems so far, also I kind of didn't want people to freak out once they saw, or if they saw Ivy or Donny. Least when they had to enter the paddock when the time came to move them here.

"Well that settles that, I guess that all the walls are getting adjusted quickly." Joe muttered somewhat relieved, I motioned him to explain as he continued designing the new paddock scheme. He also did some mathematical equations that left me behind in grade school, I couldn't make heads or tails of whatever those properties entitled. "Initially we had only basic designs Marcus, I had to basically piss into the wind when it came down to the height. We assumed a big animal and we were right, but not specifically a carnivorous species. It is going to be carnivore right?" He prompted to me as I nodded at the inquiry. The engineer frowned intently while reworking more details out on the canvas while I waited for him to continue, or if he wanted more questions asked.

When it became apparent that none were coming, I decided to ask him why.

If I could understand the reasoning, then maybe we work with it.

Exhaling a bit deeply I gestured to the paper canvas, "Is that a problem?

Joe gave me a look that was serious enough. "A problem in when an animal of that size could break down a wall given enough time. Not to mention based on what you're telling me, the paddock size might have to be increased given the weight and length of the animal." He explained as I lifted a hand like a student would to a teacher. I even politely asked him a request, "Can you dumb this down for a guy like me to understand? I barely know the rules and regulations when it comes down to specifics Joe, no offense man."

I got a heart felt laugh in response, "Mark. You're practically the walking embodiment of a young guy being thrown into the pool to sink or swim here. Trust me, I've seen smarter people do stupid things and your asking the right questions. Just put it like this, the mass of an animal and it's length correspond to how big of a paddock area is needed for it to do what it naturally does. Carnivores chase, sprint and ambush the food so we build the paddock to _meet_ those _predictions_ for precise _measures."_ He went back to his calculations while pulling out his tablet to go the math electronically now. I managed to piece together what this engineer was stating to me, I wanted to understand the problem, then examine it and proceed to solve it in the best manner.

If I could this into an acceptable consistency then I'd be quicker to know what I could do, in order to deal with future complications.

"So the bigger the animal, the bigger the space it needs to be situated and for that to occur you need the facts early on. If not then you guys screw up the paddock, the cost would be dangerous and completely difficult to fix." My mind allowed my lips to convey my musings as the engineer looked up at me. He gave me a grin while snapping his fingers, "Exactly! Holy mother of god, Mark you're the first corporate person or whatever, to actually _ask_ me and on top it _understand_ what it means to build structures for Jurassic World. Color me impressed and call me a walrus." He joked laughing as I gave a confident grin. I knew it, I knew I'd get along with this man and I had a hunch if we could pull this off.

Then Ivy, Donny and whoever wanted to see them were going to be pleased out of their socks.

"Man, I can't wait to the see them in when they see this place." I said excitedly and the man picked up on the plural subject of them. He asked me somewhat concerned, "Marcus? How many of these big animals are we going to have inside this paddock? Please?" I bit my lip but I kept my cool, I informed as best as I could. I gestured to the outside and held up two fingers, "Two of them Joe. They're siblings and is that the problem I should be concerned about?"

He nodded, "Yeah it's called too small of a fucking area for animals that size. You ever hear about the Paddock Six Incident?"

I shook my head as he informed me about a little unknown fact about Jurassic World's history.

"Well long story short. Three carnivores of equal size go into small area, two are eaten alive and one remains supreme. You get my point?" I nodded wincing as the imagery wasn't pleasant to imagine. In fact I had to ask a bit wary, "So are we going to have to build a secondary Paddock that connects to the main one?" The man who slapped the sides of his head, I felt like I just made his job worse. Although contrary to the belief of my own incompetence, Joe actually made a prayer gesture with his hands. I blinked all the more confused now as a result.

"Mark! I think you are the sign of common sense and a miracle, because you're giving me all the facts so I'm just a happier man now. You want to know why and it's not about the second Paddock, or the animal-size ratios." Joe said to me smiling quite easily, I blinked again. He looked at me with a smile that definitely appreciated the fact they had more work to build upon.

"What's the big deal?" I asked kind of confused and just flat out clueless.

"In Jurassic World Mark, Engineering crews get paid by the _hour_ and we don't have a _flat_ rate of a contract. Normally in the real world, we'd get paid by fixed wages and salary, so it's why the best of the best engineering crews on the planet are employed here. The more we work, within reason of course, the more money we get and that means a lot of opportunities for overtime Marcus. Trust me, I may not like the people in charge of me but I like a lot of money in my bank account." Joe explained very accurately about the people who built the foundations for this place. I let it sink in and I just needed to laugh loudly to where I couldn't believe it! No way that was just true, or else I'd say I had gotten fucked over royally in that sense.

I sighed shaking my head, "Terrific. So that means we can get more people to help us?" A lingering curiosity got me to say that last question funny enough.

Joe gave me a wink with a few encouraging words. "Oh yeah. Trust me, you'll be a favorite manager soon enough but enough of this happy go lucky shit. You want to get started? I'm sure I can get you up to speed for something we can get done immediately." He offered to me grinning as I shared that expression as well.

"I'm game. So what can I do to help?" I inquired a bit excited as the man hummed in thought. He tapped his hard hat briefly before coming to an answer, "You know that tower in the middle of the paddock that you want as the central support of those overhead roads? I think we can map out the base for it and mark them down. What do you say Marcus? Want to see how we build what makes this park stand on its two feet?" Joe offered to me with a grin, I matched his and nodded enthusiastically. If I could see first hand and have a hands learning experience, I'd be game to show how much I could do this job to the best of my ability.

And I'd never lose that feeling for Ivy, or Donny.

Because if I could learn for them, I could teach them and I'd never lose that hope for them.

"Sign me up, Boss."

Joe tossed over a spare hard hat with the Jurassic World Logo on its forehead, I replaced my keeper hat with it. We had a lot of work to do and I wasn't backing down from that challenge. If knew my bases and I could get the frame work down, I knew I had a chance. A chance to show that even the impossible could be achieved if we had the means to show that opportunity. I inhaled deeply when I followed the man out of the construction trailer just as I felt the sun hit my face.

"Let's get this show on the road."

My eyes opened with a new determination to build a new home.

* * *

"Ivy..."

I growled out at the small Indominus female who was hiding underneath my bed, I had just gotten back from the construction portion of volunteering and I had found a torn pillow when I came back to my room. Donny strangely enough had been hiding under my small table, I chanced a glance at him to see him with his body rigid and the small spines on the back of his neck completely extended. Apart of me felt like I had just missed something, or it just started to go down when I re-entered my home.

Both siblings were acting a bit off per say.

Taking off my shirt, I tossed it into a hamper next to my bathroom while staring at the half concealed snout of the light blue to white colored Indominus. Her eyes were on me immediately when I said her name, "Look at me. What did you do? Or better yet what did you and Donny do?" My gaze flickered to the male who lowered his head at my tone, I witnessed puffs of cotton idly floating down from the ceiling and it was all over my damned floor. Oh I seriously didn't want to get billed for supposedly eating a pillow as a cause in the itinerary, I practically could see the housing staff look at me as if I were an animal.

I groaned when I realized what had happened.

" _Jesus Christ. It's all over the bed, just great."_

Glancing at both youngsters who were clearly hiding, as much as it was pitiful, I sat down crossing my legs to be on level with them. Placing a fist to allow my face to slant down, I started to call out to them tiredly since my body was aching now. I wanted to shower but I had to deal with this little _mystery_ in how a pillow now had teeth markings all over it. Markings that were on both ends of the said object, plus something or someone had slashed it in the middle.

Even looking over towards the plates, I noticed they both had plenty of food remaining and now I was a bit irritated.

"Ivy. Donny. Come!" I whistled quickly to get their attention and to add the effect I just snapped my fingers once idly. Both Indominus remained still even as the pitch of my whistling wasn't urgent but I kept it somewhat consistent. Allowing my hand to tap the space directly in front of me, I waited patiently for them to heed my calls. I remained in my position not moving, or wavering an inch as I frequently looked to both youngsters.

They were reluctant to move from their spots, so I spoke very calmly. I left my tone as honest as I could, I didn't want to hurt them but I had to tell them it was a bad thing. I knew discipline had to be tricky, considering the circumstances and how strange this was, yet it seemed more inline to give them a stern tone. Something firmly receptive in an intention to at least convey the _wrongness_ of what they did. Personally for all I knew they'd remain in those spots until I moved yet my aching muscles were less than willing to move so quickly again.

"Come on you two, I'm not going to hurt either of you." I prompted when I revealed my open palms on the floor, I remained motionless but left my limbs extended. Neither Ivy, or Donny appeared to move other then lowering their heads at my consistent attempts to get them to move. However I finally gave up to lean back while putting up my legs, I needed blood flowing through them and I was starting to finally feel the fatigue hit me hard. Reaching over I figured to at least _show_ the object that had been destroyed. I knew I had to somehow, or someway get this message through to them.

And I figured to take that shot in the dark now.

Snapping my fingers, I had both Indominus's eyes drawn to that sharp crack of sound. "Okay. Who did this to my pillow? Ivy? Donny?" I hit the pillow briefly even though I had a few cotton balls waft in front of me, I had to resist sneezing for a second. "Come on, who did it? This pillow didn't bite itself to death and I know I don't sleep bite anything. Unlike you, Ivy..." I looked down to her as she drew her snout under the bed masking her body completely. I raised an eyebrow at that little action, I moved back to Donny who finally had some semblance of understanding.

He slowly moved with his head dipped, both arms of his were reaching the floor and his tail was idle in an arching shape. Leaning forward I cupped a hand under my chin and asked him simply, "Donny. Did you do this?" I set the pillow next to him and I kept my balance to put my chest onto the floor. I kept my eyes trained on the smaller youngster yet I reached out gently to rub the underside of his jaw. If I could get through to him, then I hoped Ivy would see that same thing, I wasn't going to hurt them over a damned pillow.

Contrary to the belief, I waned to them to know what was _right_ and what was _wrong._

"I think I know what happened Donny. You _and_ Ivy did that." My playful tone made him make a low growling sound akin to being sad? His posture told me he knew did a bad thing, but I didn't think he technically understood because I kept my tone inconsistent. It was hard to gauge on what these two were up too, or what they considered to be bad news. Sighing loudly I slapped my face in frustration, I had no freaking idea in what I was doing now! How could I discipline them when they acted like this? I looked through my fingers to see Ivy peaking her head up again, I saw her claws scratching at the ground akin to her brother's own posture.

God damn it!

They were too damned innocent and this over a stupid pillow...

"I swear to god if you two are pulling a fast one on me." I grumbled getting up off the floor to see the two perk up immediately when I began walking away.

I needed to shower, I knew they had food and water to survive the night with me. Plus the odds are they were going to bite me when I slept, so that translated to lack of sleep. Wonderful expectations but the best news was that I had the day off tomorrow. Weekends were always the days off for most of the employees, I only knew volunteers could work weekends as long as they clocked in. There had to be a limit for working overtime but I doubt Jurassic World as a whole cared, only as long as they got their operations online for public revenue.

Hence in what made Joe explain about the engineering teams being very consistently happy workaholics.

" _Good for them. If I get a raise I might do the same thing_." My shoulders were sore all to hell and back, I had moved a great deal of weight while assisting in building Paddock Eleven. Apart of me wanted to call it Area Eleven due to the fact it was supposed to be a secret, a secret poorly hidden but comparing the Indominus siblings to suspected aliens became too much. I just shrugged to myself while turning on the knobs for the walk in shower, I felt my relaxation hit when I glanced around the bathroom section of my provided home.

A single walk in shower with a wooden bench to sit, a powerful shower head and plenty of hot water from naturally geothermal water pools under the park. Basically a walk in steam room and one amazing feeling of hitting the bed, I got too happy to say it was amazing. Not to mention I had my own bathtub and that alone had dinosaur skulls for knobs, I cried laughing one night in seeing them twist around like idiots. Overall I'd say this room definitely took the cake for the immediate, thank fucking god type of situations, so I'd never hate showering ever.

Whistling lightly I started a random happier tune, I figured to pass the time and felt the water with my hand. Now humming a bit after to add to the better feeling, the song was merely a generic high paced and followed a slower cool down. Maybe years ago I had that skill, or practical sense to make a humming song worthy to make people amazed. It got lose in the vestiges of keeping my mouth shut during school, so I never hummed too much yet I figured why the hell not?

So I never noticed two particular siblings stick their heads around the corner of the walls leading into the bathroom.

Rubbing both of my eyes I yawned loudly while shaking my head left to right, I needed to sleep and call it a night. Leaning against the counter I kicked off the dirtied pair of boots that constricted my limbs. " _Alright let's do a recap here Marcus. Three weeks will be the finished base for the Paddock, another week for electronics to installed and that's over. Joe said the secondary junction will take maybe a month after that, if not three based on how fast we get our shit together, so everything is just starting to got in a right direction. Plenty of time Marcus, you got plenty of it and use it well."_ I got so preoccupied in my thoughts, I never noticed a set of jaws suddenly nip me on my finger!

It made me stumble down in a fit, I did not expect that to happen and I should have realized to watch my limbs again.

"OW! You son of a..." I had hissed irritated to merely look down at Ivy. I just narrowed my eyes to inhale deeply since her tail deliberately wagged left to right. So I switched my wording mentally to a little part of me that had gotten annoyed with that attention. I didn't want to say that word but I got my brain to say three instead, I'd never would say them verbally ever.

" _You little bitch_."

She watched me even as Donny appeared on the side of her growling loudly, the two of them I equally gave a dull glare. "If this is how you two are going to get my attention. Please stop biting my fingers! I have ten! And only ten! I don't want any of them missing, period!" I resisted that urge to strangle their little eager muzzles who were looking at me with those wide crimson eyes. I twitched before looking at them and then to the shower. So fortunately steam had been rising and it slowly started to soak the air into a warming trend, I got the feeling the two below me were interested in the heat. They kept shifting as if enjoying the temperature inflation.

I raised my hand to see that the latest casualty was my thumb, so I just needed my pinky and I'd have all the band-aids matching epically.

"You two want to go inside? Inside the shower?" I nodded to the steam covered door as they growled, or chirped in manners akin to curiosity. Not to mention they were tilting their head consistently, I just shrugged helplessly when I removed all my clothing. For the record to myself, I'd never take off my boxers ever around them and I didn't care if I had to change into a new pair. I laughed a little unsteadily to justify in having just my fingers bitten, so I made a promise to keep it that. I realized maybe having my fingers bit wasn't the worst thing in the world.

A promise when involving the these two and myself in a shower, that no power of the Devil or the light of God would tempt me to say that I didn't need any incentive to be stupid.

I threw my hands up, "Well you guys need a wash anyways. I doubt it's going to matter but might as well see if you two like hot, or cold water. Sound interesting?" I said glancing down at the two who were still staring at me with an open interest. Shrugging I went over to the shower stall to have the steam hit me in the face, I ignored the dripping droplets of water and left the door open for the two youngsters to make their way in. I allowed the steady stream of hot liquid just wash over me, I almost started laughing because it felt very fulfilling.

Despite having water running down my head, I called out to the Indominus siblings encouragingly by whistling sharply. It got their attention as I saw two heads poke themselves into the large walk in stall, I just started grinning. "Come on in you two. Water's nice and hot, I doubt you're going to get anything better then this in your new home eventually. Donny, Ivy you can come in, it's okay!" I reassured them as much as I could without going completely insane. I whistled again despite having water in my eyes, I managed to shake my head like a dog to ward off the droplets.

And in return for that, I got two separate squeaks of surprise.

"What's wrong? You don't like water, or when it falls on you?" I called out grinning because I managed to secretly get back at Ivy, I noticed she was less then pleased in the new changes to her environment. She snapped at the water as if it were alive and growled a bit menacingly at the movement. Her eyes were tracking the falling water, or she attempted too, as it fell from the shower's head way above them. Even though her body language signaled an aggressive signature, I found the growling to be a little cute in my opinion and I'd try not to say that often to anyone verbally.

Donny on the other hand looked more interested, I watched him run directly under the wooden bench to shake like a bird as the droplets ran down his back. He kept growling pitifully and managed to rub near my thighs to get me to notice him. I smiled while scooping him up to have the consistency of water hitting him, I got him to snort as if he were sneezing. "Brave little guy, Donny you should know better. You like the hot water, huh?" I teased him while burying my face against him as he snarled playfully to nibble at any exposed part of my body. He just wanted attention, I hardly felt him resist the gentle motions of myself and it was pretty cool.

I had an Indominus Rex trying to playfully bite me under a shower, I found this situation hilarious.

Ignoring Donny for a moment, I checked on Ivy this time around.

She tried to cautiously move into the shower room yet again, I gave a soft whistle to get her attention. Her eyes perked up at me when I tapped the underside of the bench, "Come on Ivy. It's safer here. If you don't like the water, you can hide under here, it's okay. It's not going to hurt you." I kept tapping the underside and the small female possibly witnessed the lack of rapidly falling water, she immediately sprinted to the place. I was amazed at how quick and stable she slid under my legs, I had to look to make sure she hadn't hit her head on the wall.

Much to my utter amazement and pride, Ivy looked up at me expectantly. "Good girl Ivy. You're a smart one aren't you? Or are you a daddy's girl?" I cooed out teasingly as the animal growled at my mocking tone, I think she knew the difference in what I was doing. Setting Donny down on the side of me, I felt the little guy duck his head behind my back to avoid the spraying water in his face. I could hear him sneezing frequently but otherwise he was enjoying this based on often his tail smacked into my bare ribs.

Slightly avoiding the pouring water, I managed to have a clear line of sight on Ivy who tenderly poked her head out. She kept staring at me as I offered both of my hands palms facing her, I asked her with a clear yet gentle voice. "Do you want to come up here Ivy? Nothing's going to hurt you, I promise, so it's alright to come here. See? No hurt!" I placed my face against the hot water and started to laugh when the massive waves of water fell next to the Indominus under my bench. Seeing the blurred visual outline of Ivy shaking herself off consistently made my heart beat warmly, she looked so innocent in the sense of trying things for the first time.

If she made the effort to take a step forward, then she'd understand what it meant.

So again I called out to her, "So you want to come up? Ivy?"

Firmly clapping my hands together, I held out my palms and the female finally growled a bit due to the water hitting her snout. She quickly jumped up as I pulled her away from the water with Donny nibbling on my other arm, the forearm to be precise just to get me to look back at him, I started laughing because this was too much. The female Indominus snapped sharply at her sibling who growled out pitifully as the female's tail hit my other ribs.

Now I had to two Indominus on each side of me with their tails respectively hitting my bare skin...

And I knew this was going to fucking sting in the morning!

"Easy you two. Hey!" I snapped my fingers to make them stare at the origin of the noise, I manged to tap them both lightly on the snouts. Ivy and Donny shook their heads in similar manners, "No fighting! That's not good, that's bad! You brother and sister, so get along or I boot you both to the ground. So no fighting."

I said sternly trying to get the point across as Ivy snarled while rubbing the side of her head where my heart lay beating. I gave the best glare I could to get them to understand, meanwhile I had Donny under my arm when I felt him bury his skull into me. So I absently rubbed his neck when he growled out contently, I had to two attention whore's or something along those lines. They needed to learn how to share for Christ's sake but then again they were very small. As infants I knew I could let a thing or two slide, but I hope this lesson taught them something at least.

Still I shook my head because of these two's antics.

If they were like this in a shower, clearly fighting for my attention...

Then I just knew they'd bite me in their sleep, again.

Leaning back against the wall I just whispered gratefully, "Oh thank god it's Friday."

 **End Chapter Four**

 **Author's Note:** I know many of you want something really dramatic to happen and all, but I'll say leave Reviews to warrant your expectations. I do enjoy in writing these heart warming scenes with the Indominus siblings, I mean who doesn't want to have a Tyrannosaur like infant imprinted on you for a childhood? I mean hell, I still wished I could do that but this is the beauty of fan-fiction in itself. It's a common fact of reality, to be envious of some things but it is in the imagination that anything is limitless.

At least in this sense of a new world.

Now I may not be able to _know_ what it's like to have something like these creatures raised, but I can sure as hell _imagine_ what it'd be like for any person.

So that's what matters.

Also I'd like to say that conversation with Joe the Engineer, he's not a made up character on the fly. If you recall the movie the second kill for the Indominus Rex, well let us say I did feel pity for that guy. Not to mention I did scream to myself, " _Dude stop eating! You're screwed if you run!"_ So once that truck flipped, or I saw that tail I told myself that guy was done. So yeah, but enough of my pity for minor characters.

The paddock design is a lot more logical in this story, let's face it in the movie there's no sense of practical organization involving the Indominus, I wanted you readers to see Marcus thinking ahead. He's doing his job and going beyond the _line_ that most people would go, but this young man really wants that drive to do good. As I said these beginning chapters are all pretexts to build up, so when the time comes for let us say...

Whatever makes us cringe, I can deal a bit more emotion to you if you watch how this progress or regresses technically as time goes on.

So overall, I'd say you'd be all happy to read this story so far.

As always leave the reviews and I shall update.


	6. Chapter V

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter Five**

The nightclub kiosk inside the main hub of the park was in full swing, I had been once again pulled to come a social party for the workers. I didn't want to be here because I had devoted most of my spare time in assisting paddock eleven's construction, Joe had reassured me we were ahead of schedule on building the enclosure and it was killing me. Every day that passed, I witnessed Ivy and Donny grow in an accelerated manner akin to unreal. The two Indominus siblings had grown very consistently and it kind of got me worried about their health.

They may be physically getting stronger, but mentally they were still youngsters.

Every night became a hassle to find some wiggle room, several new collections of bites had been made against my toes literally. Now I had developed a fear sleeping without a blanket, I had Ivy who slept on one side of me with her back pressed against me. Donny meanwhile developed a funny habit to just burrow under the blanket and sheets to literally curl into a ball to enjoy the warmth. He never seemed to bite me too hard, yet I had Ivy to thank for a whole matching set of band-aids on all my fingers. They were getting clingy in the sense of myself unable to get a proper nights sleep, really it started to kill me mentally.

Officially now I could say I had gotten an achievement of chicken finger deluxe!

An awesome bench mark as a handler.

"Guess who!" Someone placed their hands around my eyes as I jumped in my seat!

Jesus Christ I hadn't heard anyone approach due to the music's intensity behind my back. Plus I had sat on the edge of the party on a deck under a lit light watching the distant view of the park itself, I wanted the quieter side of the club to clear my head. I had been anxious about Ivy and Donny getting larger inside my apartment home for the employees. Time had gone by but it had been evident in having stricter movements in bed with the two of them. It just ate away at my sense of confidence to keep them receptive to me in the future, I couldn't man-handle animals any larger then the size of a large dog.

My heart thundered when I exhaled loudly, "Hey Kate. You just get here?" I asked the woman who chuckled at my semi-nervous expression. She sat next to me on a vacant chair with a tequila drink in her hand, "Yeah I did finally. Henry had us all working a bit extra to get some gene sequences perfected and I had to deal with some fucking obnoxious guys today." Kate stated irritated as I raised an eyebrow in confusion. When this woman got annoyed with men who tried to talk to her, or flirted, the scientist would threaten to castrate them and feed the organs to the Tyrannosaurus Rex in paddock nine. True story on my part to never wanting to test that rumor.

But I got curious, I had never seen her act like that just now.

I mean it was _rare_ for her to be this vocal about anything, "I got ears Kate. So if you want rant or explain, I'm all for it since I really can't do much. Start whenever you feel like it." My eyes softened when I grinned at her. I got a look of suspicion when I offered to listen to her grievances, I didn't mind really and personally I needed to get my head out of problem-city. So listening to a friend of mine certainly got myself prepared for a learning experience. Settling in comfortably, I just waited while sipping on my glass of ice cold cola.

"You're trying to avoid dancing with me. Aren't you?" She questioned coyly as I scratched my cheek to avoid flinching. I felt my face turn, technically I wasn't avoiding it because I was afraid. My body got a little excited per say, I replied laughing uneasily. "I'd be lying if I said no. I'd rather not press my luck Kate, I mean don't get me wrong, I had fun and all. You're a beautiful women, outgoing and I'm just little meager old me. It's just I'd rather rush headlong into something that might get a bit..." My words died when the woman leaned forward in a tank top to stare at me intently. I unintentionally witnessed her chest reveal itself, that golden cross dangling slightly and it took a huge amount of will to not glance down.

"Tight?" Kate placed a word in my paused sentence, I wouldn't have used that word specifically.

Even so I weakly tried to push her away, however the woman just smiled while grabbing my forearm. I believed she was having too much fun with this conversation, "Come on Mark. Rush headlong into what? I just want to dance and have a bit of fun, I mean stressful days really do _annoy_ me a lot." Apart of me considered to run and yet a subtle bravery rooted me in my seat. I didn't know much about Kate well aside from her profession and this direct attitude of hers, but for hobbies or other details?

I might as well been a blind man stumbling around over a cliff's edge somewhere.

"And _my_ stressful days annoy me too." I told her exasperated, I just wanted to relax and despite being at this party. I wanted to catch up on some sleep, or nap in the comfortable weather that Isla Nublar provided for Jurassic World. It lay in Central America for a damned good reason, so why not enjoy the natural weather to sleep in? Besides Kate could dance literally until the next full moon, because she could move completely amazing. It couldn't imagine what she did before because the way she danced, she did so naturally that...

The fresh memories of her grinding against me during those songs, it felt like a dream. A dream that came about in the presence of a nightmare, I couldn't say if I was eager to experience it again or eager to take it further. God damn my face burned because it'd be impossible to say it was never forgettable at all I took a chance in glancing over at her, I had to offer my gratitude to my mentor and friend who got their laughs that night.

" _Thank you Owen. And you to as well Barry."_

I jerked when I felt someone place themselves on my lap.

With my heart thundering to the point where it hurt to breath I looked up to see the familiar golden cross right in front of my eyes, the object moving slightly left to right. Kate crossed her legs while drinking her glass completely at ease even when my mouth suddenly dried out. "So do you have an _alternative_ to relieving both of our stress Mark? If not dancing together for the fun of it all?" The woman asked me directly not breaking contact with my eyes, I felt my throat constricting worse then a constrictor trying to kill me. I almost had to gulp down my hesitation literally, I told myself if I didn't, then I'd have the worst case of cottonmouth in the history of people ever.

"Marcus?" Kate spoke up curiously, she used a finger to tilt my chin. I could have resisted yet I found that resolve to answer.

So I gave a resigned wave of my hand, I just let the flood gate open to say it."You're right, I don't have another suggestion, or a reason to say I'm avoiding dancing. I'm just uneasy Kate, I suck at dancing completely. Not to mention I think you definitely got me beat in that category in spades." I laughed while leaning a bit away from her touch, I'd rather explain myself without interruption. It wasn't complex or even remotely difficult to put it into words, I was just scared. I'd be the mature one to admit that, so it sucked for me think about but it was what it was.

But I revealed the truth.

Since I had nothing to hide and it'd be better to directly address the problem. "I'm scared. Scared of actually _knowing_ what it's like to actually have fun with someone and it's been a long time for me to be comfortable. Call me a kid, or whatever but it's what bothers me." My bitter smile revealed a certain fact about how young I truly was honestly, I didn't like playing that card. A card that haunted me because I was doing things no person my age would be capable in doing. So if Kate found me uncomfortable to be insulting, well I'd say she'd have to deal with it. I knew I had to in the mirror every night and I hoped eventually it'd be better to get this out in the open.

Lying never did any good throughout my time in living something called a life.

"Marcus."

I heard her say my name just once and I had to close my eyes to brace myself. Until I felt a pair of lips kissing my forehead, I looked up to see Kate hugging me. She wasn't irritated about my words, nor did she laugh at my insecurities or even make a mocking comment. The woman just smiled at me while shaking her head, "You're acting _way_ too serious right now. You know that?" Kate shook her head while getting off my lap, I became speechless now. What did she find that was so funny, or rather why she didn't take my confession seriously?

This was what bugged me to the core of my person.

"Mark what person doesn't have their issues?"

I got asked that question and I remained silent mainly due to trying to answer. "Anyone?" My one word response came out a bit strained, I didn't get in what her point would be. So I played it safe to that as the woman placed her glass on the table, I watched it clink briefly and returned my attention to her. A pair of blue eyes were merely staring at me like when the expected had occurred, both eyes took it all and didn't really mind my hesitation. That became all the more apparent in what she did next to startle yet again.

Both of her hands tenderly placed themselves on the side of my face, "Exactly. I understand Mark, you were never that _macho_ or _mister popularity_ in school, hell that I can see and you're scared of me in realizing that? I don't think it's bad, or strange for a person like you to say this me. Body dance or not, we're not that close, yet I admire honesty in a man for telling someone whose interested in him." She said smiled while placing her forehead against mine. I gulped down the saliva building up in my throat when she lifted my chin to keep my eyes on her.

And not once did she flicker, or stutter in her words.

"So do me a favor, I want you to dance with me tonight again. This is for fun Mark, I'm not worried about myself but if you're that scared. Let me help you and I bet soon enough, you'll have fun to not be this serious over something like dancing." Stepping back she offered a hand out to me as I blinked dumfounded at how a subtle confidence arose around her. I felt completely blindsided in some good way that made my heart slow down, I didn't want to admit but I kept a smile on my face. At least from forming into a full blown grin that would rival someone thunderstruck.

Despite being smaller, the woman had the strength to pull me up onto my feet. Her expression didn't change in the least when I caught myself, I came to within inches of pressing against her. We were next to the railing that lead to the view of the island and the park as a whole, I managed to look at my hands for a second. They were trembling however I simply spoke aloud my thoughts, "You know I bet somewhere out in the world, we should be in different places. Bet that's the joke of the century, a guy can't dance and a woman schools him to get into shape." Smiling a bit bitterly as Kate chuckled at my joke, well at least I knew she didn't have problem in leading to set a person straight. I'd admit she had caught my attention officially in my invested curiosity, I didn't have a physical pull to a person in my recent memory.

Yet my heart started to hurt, in a good way if that was possible.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy with you Mark, so put your head at ease. We have all night and all weekend least till Monday, so it's no pressure." She reassured me quiet easily, so I scoffed lightly at the idea of learning to dance. I didn't know how this was going to go down but for the sake of my willingness to take on that challenge, I'd find out soon enough. I took a deep breath before allowing myself to be pulled as she moved with me back into the club. Trust had to be the key here, I knew had to trust Kate and she was one of the few friends I did have on this island.

No to mention she assisted me so immensely in getting Ivy and Donny set up

" _If someone can do that for a friend, as a favor no less, then I have to do the same. So learn to dance Marcus, just learn it like anyone other thing and try to have fun. Follow the advice, Owen hasn't been wrong and Kate's got the same attitude as well."_ Placing my resolve into a condensed sense of boldness, I allowed my entire face to relax. Trying to enjoy the music, I just shut my eyes briefly trying to take in my surroundings and memorize every detail.

The laughter of the voices all around my position.

Music beating into a rhythmic beat that had a lot of bodies swaying.

However the most detail came directly in front of me. It was the warmth of a limb who held my own firmly, she squeezed my hand to cause myself to look up. My vision revealed to see Kate looking back at me with a smile confidently spreading across her face. She stopped us in a clearing as various people moved and cheered to the music, I had to strain my ears. All of the nightclub's surrounding system to blast the music made it difficult to hear her, "First lesson is to control your breathing Mark, I know for a fact I hate guys who breathe like horses. The more calmer you are under the music itself, you pick up on the beats and start to develop your own sense of a groove."

I got the general message pretty quick, " _So stay calm and just listen to my surroundings. Find a pattern and let yourself go Mark. You can do this man."_ I followed my own suggestions to the letter, I wanted to have fun and to know that I could do something for myself. Something positive that truly I had been afraid for all my life, I needed to shed these childhood fears for a better life and adults grew up in order to understand their place in life.

And I'd be an adult soon enough, so I had to start now or forever be scared of stupid things.

"That's it."

I could feel the woman press her back into my chest, she brought my hands to settle on her hips and manage to arch her neck back. It managed to do it's job of her encouraging me, or informing about whether I'd follow her advice and my own. Honestly my heart beat kept increasing to where it seemed blood rushed past my ears like a waterfall. Yet I still kept firm on the advice despite the instinctive urge to break off contact, I had already started to feel that age old terror in humiliating myself in front of all these people.

I bit the inside of my cheek to bring myself back down to reality.

One the woman's hands brought my face closer to her tilted head, I had my cheek against her own as she moved. I got so close to her that I felt the hotness of her breath against the underside of my chin, "Lesson two Mark. Always move with me, or the flow. Never go and force yourself, I learned that when I was younger that doesn't work. So go with the flow of things because if you force yourself, its not natural for your body to adapt to the beats of the music." During this moment in my would be teacher instructing me, I caught the tune of a hypnotic themed beat hit the floor. Anxiety surged into me when I knew my body had started to move in sync with the woman up next to me.

We moved left and then to right in a slow yet deliberate manners that made my mouth go dry.

If I was learning the right way to dance, I'd dare say physically my body enjoyed the motions and it got difficult to not go further.

Kate whispered teasing into my ear, "You sure your not a natural Mark? It takes courage for any man to admit what you said to me, but it takes a monster of a man to walk into what makes him fearful." I replied with a smile that wasn't as strained, nor as forced from my previous time with her. I noticed other people were staring at us for some odd reason, I ignored it. I offered a small explanation to her suggestive teasing which were all in good humor, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here Kate. I'll take what I can get and I won't say that's bad." I was offering a clearly enjoyable smile, I made these motions of dancing as natural as I could get myself too.

The woman hummed almost impressed at me, if I wasn't going crazy yet. "Marcus Sanders dare I believe your enjoying yourself while dancing?" I felt my face turn red but in the better sense of me admitting a truth. I may have gotten myself to dance but it didn't mean I'd gotten that much confidence. Confidence that started to melt away when this woman gave me that smile, I had to honestly imagine someone prodding me with a cattle prod to get me to say that verbally.

Yet I did reveal why I felt a bit more comfortable.

"Dancing by myself, no not at all. But with you..." I said somewhat cheekily, her hips twisted to curve into me at my words. "...I'd say I can make that exception, very easily. You up for another song?" My offer made her raise her eyebrows at that step forward. I'd admit I was nervous just for the fact I couldn't dance that quickly, or adaptively to another song which involved faster movements. God forbid I'd get my feet crushed when trying to those insane break neck paced songs that made people flailing around like rag dolls.

"Don't get cocky with me young man." Kate said in a playful warning as I laughed, she continued letting me enjoy myself. "I'm just being very patient, if you want me to get serious then you'll regret it. At least you're finally starting to feel better Mark, so relax and just enjoy the time you have." I inwardly agreed with that statement's most important detail, fun. I'd have fun and I'd enjoy it, but then again learning a higher paced song would be kind of cocky. Least in the idea that I could get it down and I realized I got a little too overconfident, yet Kate saw through it to crack some humor on top of it all.

"Yes mam." I returned playfully even as she gave me a slap across the cheek, the hit wasn't even remotely hard or had any intent behind it. The woman merely took my remark in a good stride, she was the teacher on the dance floor and I merely was the student obeying her. Overall I started having a good time in that sense to have both of us smiling completely at ease in our positions, I found out my cottonmouth had slowly disappeared.

My nerves were there but they weren't shot all to hell.

"Third lesson Mark. Never get cocky, or become an ass. You'd be shocked in how men try to do that to me, or my friends." Kate revealed while pulling both of my hands over her stomach, the song had drifted into a moderate tempo and I struggled to remain in motion with her guidance. Although I had to ask something involving my mentor, Owen, I just hoped he hadn't gone overboard with people. I knew he liked to chase skirts, I'd be a hypocrite to say I'd be sorry for him, but I wanted to know if this was normal.

Normal enough for a person like Kate to be this informative, "So you want me to _not_ be like Owen Grady?" I snickered as the woman chuckled at my ominous assumption. I had that feeling that she didn't mind the consistent charms that Owen put out, I think she just didn't take it him seriously and I got the answer. The scientist tenderly forced my chin to be on her shoulder blade, I could hear her clear as day now.

"He's not an ass, but I don't put up with his antics and that's it. So if you say to me you want to consult 'in my bungalow', I'll kick you in the balls Mark." Kate threatened genuinely serious while leaning against my face with her own. One limb trailed to keep my close to her and the other had grabbed the front of shirt underneath out of public eye. Shutting my eyes as she dipped herself to have my jaw pressed against her hair, I felt that pony trailing across my bare neck. I had to bite back a smile regardless of what she had promised, or threatened me with now.

" _Sorry Owen, I'm not following any pickup lines from you ever. That's a promise I intend to keep always."_

The song ended within a few moments when the club returned to its general alive nature.

"Not bad for a second date. Right?" The woman said expectantly while move off my chest, honestly I felt a bit disappointed but I took it as a sign of a good progress. I followed her back up the step as I heard whistles and hoots of encouragement along the way. Now that was a first time and I had to see a lot of people staring at the two of us. I even had to ask myself a simple question, it bugged me yet I'd never ask it aloud.

Were we that good to draw a crowd?

My face burned with embarrassment at the praises and I retorted a bit sheepish, "I wouldn't know Kate. I mean first person going to parties with and you expect me to compare it to what? My imagination or something?" My laughter made the scientist swat my chest at my cheeky comparison. It was true after-all, I didn't have any experiences to compare tonight too or anything close for that matter. So once again I liked being honest and it tended to work out fine.

"Real funny young man." She said to me teasingly as I grinned, "So it's official. You're in a better mood now and you didn't say what exactly got you _pissed_ to begin with. I still want to know if it's fine?" My interest still remained highly intrigued as to what got her agitated to begin with. It seemed my friend sighed tiredly at my consistent inquiry, so she flipped her pony tail to hit me in the nose. Wincing for a second, I followed her to the bar where she gave a motion to the bartender for her usual concoction. She sat down shaking her shoulders as if remembering something incredibly stressing, I didn't pressure for an answer yet.

Another bartender slid over a glass of ice cold cola to me, I gave the man a nod of thanks. I needed to rehydrate myself even though the irony of having soft drinks was a fact. Kate leaned forward in front of me to start her story, I noted her eyes were lingering on the alcoholic drinks conception. So patiently I got myself to relax when the first reveal of her source of annoyance became prominent with a statement. I'd be lying to say I knew how much it startled me once my ears heard it and that my brain conjured an imagine to make me feel uneasy

"A bunch of In-Gen assholes happened today, so that's what got me annoyed Mark." Clenching her knuckles to have them crack, I had to do a double take on what was said. In-Gen? As in the originators of Jurassic Park, the said company bombarded with controversy? I mean who hadn't heard of them and to be fair, the deceased but legendary John Hammond had built that company ground up. Last I heard about them they were practically on life support, or something of that extent since it was before I knew who they were as a kid.

"Personal?" I offered a single word as the scientists scoffed out loud, "To me? No, but to everyone? Oh yes! One of the guys was hitting on all the scientist who had an ass and a pair of tits Mark. His boss didn't even tell him to knock it off and it got a lot of us _pissed_ at them. Made our jobs really difficult to concentrate on and I had to ask Henry to tell them to knock it off finally." If that was supposed to make me feel at ease, I'd say it got me more concerned. I mean if there were supposedly employees of In-Gen running around at Jurassic World, now what the hell was the reasoning? That alone made me curious but concerned for my friend's own feelings.

Wasn't there regulations about sexual harassment for this place, or whatever?

"Isn't In-Gen like gone or something? I mean hell, you and I know they aren't the peoples first choice for trust." I said somewhat honestly as Kate shrugged. "I don't know why Mark, they've been around for a while now and all I know from Claire is that they're _cooperating_ under a contract with Masrani. I just hate when one of them, or when their boss walks around the place flashing that In-Gen ID card." She explained very thoroughly, I got the idea pretty quick in my humble opinion and offered in what I thought would cheer her up. Well to make her conjure a funny picture plus it wouldn't hurt, "Want me to flash around my ID? I'm sure I can do something better to break a few laughs."

When I suggested that Kate gave me a look, I felt sweat forming as a result."If you want everyone to memorize your name and leave a pile of dinosaur shit in bags at your place, then go right ahead Mark. Trust me, we have a few ways to make that guy get the picture if he tries anything with us in the labs." I guess everyone the island who worked in Jurassic World had a good idea of people. I mean it wasn't that big of an island and work place drama tended to go around quickly. At least it made my mind feel a bit better to know that I didn't need to try anything, I kind of liked being popular for the most part.

I raised a hand to pretend to back off, "I guess being worried is all for nothing." Kate received her drink from the bartender who went back to his own work, I watched when she drank. Although her smirk gave it away to know she enjoyed my concern. I had to be a bit bashful to understand that I was worried about an older person, said older person who definitely gave that impression of not taking stuff lying down and it got me somewhat intrigued.

"I wouldn't say that." The woman returned bemused as I looked at her interestedly.

She didn't elaborate as we sat enjoying the club at the bar, I had a moment of clarity. No person back home would be inside a bar legally and I considered it almost humbling to know the laws to bypass them. So just for a moment I smiled simply at that fact, I could legally go into a bar in another country's territory and be able to drink if I wanted too. While that urge of temptation to do something considerably illegal was there, I resisted because I didn't want to press my luck any further then it'd be necessary.

" _Seems like it's going to another relaxing..."_

A glass shattered on the other side of the bar floor.

And hell broke loose...

While being followed up by a person screaming something clearly fed up and I ceased that line of thought. Kate start to swear under her breath, I heard every syllable with a growing sense of uneasiness." That fucking son of a bitch! I told Ashley to say something about in the labs! But nope! I've had it with these assholes, god damn I'm done with it!" She stormed off to the source of origin leaving me with a bewildered expression, I had no idea in what just happened now.

I glanced to the bartender who looked a bit concerned, "Is it wrong for a guy to follow a woman to a fight?" I asked a bit hesitant as he shrugged at me.

Exhaling loudly I followed after my friend to see what in gods name had set her off. Doing a mental prayer of luck I quickly pursued to the spot in where a lot of yelling had started to go down. The place wasn't that big yet it felt like an eternity to maneuver through all the staring people who started to point, or get increasingly concerned at how high the temp of the yelling had gotten now. It didn't sound great, nor did I even want to get into this type of thing but I had too.

When I finally emerged from the tensing crowd, I clearly heard Kate tear into someone. I barely had time to catch a few enraged words, "...because you fucking assholes can walk into anywhere, it does not give you the right to harass my co-workers in the labs. Clearly Henry didn't make that detail ingrained into you lot!" Well it certainly seemed like a few when I got to see what had the crowd on edge. It didn't look very appealing when I stepped from the side around a few visitors, I knew they weren't employees either.

Tonight wasn't an employee party, it was open to the public this time around.

So it was a mixed event.

Kate jabbed a finger into a shirt of a man, he looked to be around my height but I knew that was false. He stood taller with some pretty broader shoulders. He looked to have been one of those guys who worked out, I only saw Owen with a physique more physically empowering. I wasn't being sarcastic to myself either, my mentor figure definitely had the muscle to back up a fight and I had did track back in school. So in any case for someone smaller then me to get into the face of a person like that, I could only cringe mentally at how bad that could get.

And it seemed to get worse.

"Come on lighten up, I wasn't trying to force your friend to do anything bad. I just wanted to buy her a drink and have a conversation." The guy said with both hands up, Kate had whoever the person had interest in behind her. I noted that she had the same general build as my friend but had blond hair, I did see a very uncomfortable gaze of brown eyes in the light she was under. I scowled internally, I knew that sign from my time in high school and as much as I had avoided going there, I did see the signs of peer pressure.

Or rather press passive aggressive moves, I knew this because the local football team did the same thing!

Kate hotly retorted an insulting string laced with her experiences, "Don't pull that bullshit line, if you're looking for a fuck-buddy, go back to the mainland and find a dark corner. Guarantee you'll have your asshole loosened up for a good charge." Any sense of pleasantry evaporated at the end of that sentence. I saw that look of a person who clearly was about to go off, that would be pride being stun and getting told off at the same time.

Even I winced a bit at that insult.

" _Ouch."_

Now a lot of whistles and plenty of people had a good laugh at that. Also I heard the classic, 'oh' sound you heard from a lot of people in the movies and it only added to my growing sense of danger. Why did people have to encourage a lot of stupid things? Jesus Christ I almost wanted to tell these people off and call it a night! That was going to happen now, I wasn't stupid or naive to that point in where I'd pray for a peace solution.

It wasn't in human nature to take that lying down.

Unfortunately the guy's companions, or whoever sitting behind at a table were laughing loudly. It added to the misery or humiliation, I noticed a big man with a goatee was enjoying the show. He practically had both arms on a railing while sipping a beer bottle, I didn't like this growing sense of danger. Every person in the club could feel that something bad was going to happen, I knew it, they knew it, including everyone but Kate herself. Despite this I did notice a peculiar detail about _all_ of the people sitting at this table, they all had _In-Gen_ ID cards clear as day.

I found out why my friend clearly hated these guys, I just wished I didn't now.

"Then do something about it, bitch." The guy snarked out loud, my friend pushed her colleague aside to avoid a boiling confrontation. God damn I felt my heart pound steadily now, I saw Kate narrow her eyes. She gave a stinging remark that left a lot of people cringing, "Only a pussy starts a fight with something with someone they can't finish." My eyes widened at how vulgar this was getting, I never could say my friend was this enraged and I almost remained motionless.

Until the guy moved briefly closer to Kate's smaller frame and I stepped in, I knew I was out of my mind.

"Hey is everything all right here?" My presence stopped the boiling tension somehow, I walked over to my friend to ask her this while looking genuinely curious about this situation. "Kate?" I prompted while keeping an eye on the larger man who found my intervention less then gratifying. In fact I think I just added fuel to the fire per say, a fact I wished I never did and things only got tenser when my friend didn't speak up at first. It let an opening for the man to crack out a remark, a remark that even got me infuriated to where I looked at him fully.

"Is this your little brother? Seems like old sister got more a of big mouth that she needs to learn how to close when she needs too, or better yet learn how to use it right." My age may have factored in against me, but I clearly didn't need to explain to myself what set me off. I didn't care for being a kid, I understood that and it'd never change until I got older. However the fact that he _insinuated_ that Kate as an object? A thing that needed to know it's place, while saying she was a loose person and in having that ungodly sincere ignorance to suggest that?

I could take insults to me personally, but insulting my friends?

My gaze felt like fire, "I think you need to say that again. Clearly I didn't hear that right." I ground out while stepping right in front of this guy, I didn't even need a temptation to be polite. I hated people like this and it never ended well, for anyone but I'd make an exception. He stood a good few inches over myself, my forehead came up to his face but I knew I was young. I'd get taller as time went yet right now, I didn't even flinch when I smelled the alcohol all over his breath.

His tone wasn't amused yet he had a grin that I didn't like.

In fact he gestured to me with a thumb, "Now isn't this rich, it makes me all soft inside. Kid like you acting tough, I get it and I get why. So why don't run off to bed."

That insult just made reply in kind, "Really? Now how about this _kid_ puts your ass into a bed. One I guarantee you won't be waking up from a long time. Does that sound tough enough for you pal?" My voice I kept it very level, I didn't even look away when I looked at this man. His gaze flickered to the crowds, to Kate and her colleague behind my back, to finally settle onto me again. I hadn't blinked except for when I had my hands moving.

Both of my hands were flexing into fists on and off, so I knew with a doubt this guy saw it.

Shockingly to me he backed off with a grin, "Alright bro. I get it, you want to save your sister from whats coming to her eventually. It's cool, I mean brothers do fight for their sisters and it's nothing to be ashamed about. You want to stick up for sis, cool, I can live with that." Both of his arms were raised in an idle position, I didn't once break my glare with him. I made sure he returned to the table where the rest of his buddies were at, I felt my entire body just build up with an anger that got me seeing red. Truthfully very rarely did I ever get angry, I avoided anything like that like the plague itself, so it never happened often.

But when it did happen...

I had a big reason to back up or protect a friend, I did this because my parents had that concept taught to me. My father once said to me if you have friends, back them up in a fight and sometimes while a fight happens. It never hurt to stand by a friend, well if said person were being the asshole then my old man would grin to say to let him dig his grave. Common sense really influenced me when it came to fighting, I respected my old man even in death to live by that reasoning. Plus it'd be better to tell an old friend to never hang out with me ever, again my dad had told me.

When the man was a good distance away, I turned to look at Kate. She looked impressed yet very irritated to know I stepped in. "Mark. I didn't need you to step in, I could handle guys like that and while I'm happy in you being a good friend, I'm begging you. Please just don't do that again, I don't want you to fight a battle of mine. Ever." She pleaded to me while shaking her head, I just blinked a bit strangely. Kate was happy to see me actually have a solid confidence yet I'd agree in the sense of a potential fight, it wasn't the best time.

However I did notice she was very impressed, it made me smile somewhat to know she liked to see that.

I offered a goofy grin, "So A plus for effort? At least no one got..."

Maybe in another time or place I'd have continued with a smile.

Until I heard the woman behind Kate watch in horror and screamed as loud as she could. I had literally no warning at all.

"LOOK OUT!"

I immediately had my arms raised for a hit to strike me across the face, I expected that to occur. However what I didn't account was only for a glass bear bottle to shatter against the right side of my skull! I felt flesh tearing, cold liquid drench me over in a huge surge across my shirt and a crap ton of glass I had felt crushing into my head. Reflexively I screamed when I felt a tearing sensation akin to tape being pull on the side of my temple! Alone glass and flesh mixed with a quick force of a hand to make this tide move downwards.

I fucking howled in agony from that alone!

It was unreal yet I didn't let it make me stumble onto the floor at all.

" _GOD DAMN IT!"_

I got slammed into the wooden bar back first, a blistering sensation hit me then. I was already across the room as I heard distantly people getting out of the way, or screaming in alarm.

Liquid dripped into one of my eyes forcing me to curl into a ball when fists stared slamming into my ribs, I coughed before snarling to send an uppercut forward. My fist collided when I felt flesh being hit when a loud yelp of pain along with a slight popping sound rewarded my hearing, I didn't stop when an opening came in the form of this man's lower abdomen. Viciously I gripped this guy as hard as I could, I used every once of my strength to throw him around me face first into the wooden surface.

And I let myself hammer down into his ribs, I got so enraged that it hurt to think clearly.

While I manage to slam fist after fist into him, I did get him to shriek out in pain when I heard a sound akin to a cracking. I knew I had to have fractured or broken a rib, I just made this man angrier when he got up to slam a punch to the side of my face. I felt my teeth rattle in their roots when he slammed a knee into my crotch, I screamed as another fire appeared in my brain responding to the nerve endings. My knees became jelly as I got hammered across the face to get slammed again back first into the bar, I saw a blurred figure of red and black come at me.

Another brutal hit rocked me to my core, I coughed out loud and I heard ringing inside my ears now.

Snarling I managed spit up a mix of beer, blood and saliva to hit my attacker in the side of his face. He made a noise of irritation, I sprinted as hard as my body allowed to send us both to the floor. I didn't stop hammer onto his face with both of my fists, I had my heart racing so hard that it felt like I was running a mile long track again and I kept at it. Even though I had muscle on my arms, I had some sort of vindication to get as many hits on this fucker as possible. Every sound became a blur of ringing or flat out muffled voices.

I had liquid running down one of my ears in a mockingly warm gruesome sensation.

Unfortunately the large man finally got fed up and practically used a hand to grab my throat. I gagged trying to breath and he managed to slam a fist into my face. The momentum sent me over to the side as he got up, I felt another hit send me spiraling into the floor and I crashed into the polished marble surface. I got lifted before another hit made me crash into stools that tipped over in a frenzy, I couldn't see straight now and god damn it hurt to think.

Shaking my vision as it became hard to see, I saw the guy above me but he was struggling. I heard him yelling out as various people were shouting panicked. Kate had jumped onto his back and began to viciously punch him in the face, or the kidney area. I never saw a woman act so damned angry in my life, hell I thought I saw a demonic figure for a second and the next thing I knew he threw her off. I started to realize something in my distant haze of an eyesight, I felt blood or something run down my head and I came to a realization.

This guy didn't want to hit a woman in open view, so he got an idea. An idea in the sense of he wanted a _reason_ to fight and I stepped into it. I was that damned reason, a justification fight to me just because Kate had pretty much pissed him off. She called him out on the bullshit, as she called it and he didn't like that in the least. So like it or not, I was that damned reason and a more tempting target, god damn it all, oh this really sucked badly.

But I was a reason that would make him regret, least I didn't go down without swinging.

He turned back down to me intent on getting me to my feet, I flipped him the finger instead. He'd have gotten me onto my feet save for the fact, I didn't expect someone to jump in. I had almost an surreal like feeling as I watched out of nowhere a miracle. I witnessed a sight that got me to sing praises about, if I could physically and I'd do so in the future. In fact I thought I had finally succumbed to passing out into unconsciousness yet all the pain was very real, so I wasn't dreaming in the slightest.

Roughly off to the side I witnessed Owen Grady striding in with flip flops, a pair of bright baby blue board shorts with stripped horizontal yellow lines running across each leg and all the while wearing a hula shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. I blinked when I distantly heard what came next, I almost wanted to cry. In a good way if I could imagine, I felt like crap and it hurt to move finally. All of the adrenaline came crashing to a stop as much as I wanted it to remain in place.

Owen came right up behind the guy, he tapped him once and just once on the shoulder.

Now as the guy turned around, I felt a cold chill.

My mentor smiled rather out charmingly, "Hey there pal! Now guess _who_ I am? I'm _**big**_ brother!" He raised his eyebrows rather amused, I hadn't seen an expression like that before ever.

Yet the bigger man blinked before realizing that dangerous feeling.

And I didn't blink in what came next...

My mentor literally decked the large man in the nose, I heard something crack and a howling scream that eclipsed mine from earlier. He fell to his knees cradling his face, or tried too. Owen sent another key gripped fist to have sent to the ground, blood splattered onto the floor and another fist to the temple sent my would be seriously acclaimed attacker to the ground. Well flopped to the ground in a series of unresponsive signals from the brain to the limbs directly. I almost started to laugh, he made it look so easy and I figure to start learning how punch like that one day.

But he wasn't done yet.

Owen pulled the man's noise and set back into place, the action alone caused a scream to tear through his throat, I cringed next to him on the floor. My mentor then crushed the appendage to have him bring his face up to his own, "I think you need to leave. Now, or big brother gets _**very**_ angry."

Someone stood up from the table, I recognized it as the man with the goatee. He also looked kind of overweight, I groaned painfully when liquid dripped onto my forearm. I glanced down in a haze to see a lot of blood, I wasn't getting up for work tomorrow. It was official, I had my first day off on a weekend technically due to a holiday. So I'd have that rare three day weekend in place, I almost started to laugh absurdly even if it hurt to think properly.

"Damn man, I thought you being a baby-momma was scary. I guess it applies to a variety of species after all." I heard him say before Owen turned to him with a stern gaze. The man whistled to his fellows as they retrieved the man next to me wordlessly, I turned my attention back to the two men. "Sorry about your little brother there, I give him an A for effort and a B plus for consistency. Just hope next time he can finish a fight, still thanks for the entertainment." I hated that son of a bitch, I really did and I hoped to god I'd never see him again. Even when his eyes looked at my snarling face, I knew certainly people were assholes but this took the cake.

Hands down worst person I ever met.

"You're friend was about to kill him, all over a girl who clearly could kick his ass, so next time Vic. You better watch yourselves, or I'm going to contact someone who'll play Big-Daddy next time." I felt a bit feint, I had heard someone and big-daddy, or whatever the flying fuck. It bugged me yet I groaned to move, I really felt out of it. However I wasn't that far gone to see that man pale a lot, but he offered a sneer of an agreement as he moved out of the way from Own. I felt sick now, I wanted to throw up yet I wanted to sleep at the same time.

"Don't worry Grady, I'd have called my guy off. Figured to watch some good old fashion fun, I'll keep in touch and don't worry again. I'll _talk_ to my guys and have them lay off, so have a good night mister trainer." Vic said finishing off a beer and managed to stick his hands into his pockets leaving. Owen kept his eyes trained on them before glancing over the bar to nod at someone, I didn't know who or maybe it was Barry who gave the warning. I didn't care, I wanted to get the hell off this floor and call it a long weekend.

A really damned long weekend involving a lot of ice packs.

Owen came over to me as he offered a hand, I took it blindly and he lifted me onto my own feet. He did support me while I stumbled around, I managed to hear him laughing. "Marcus! Why the hell did you have to get into your first bar fight..." He asked me simply as I started to form an answer. It was difficult but I managed somehow to begin.

But Owen cut me off almost completely depressed, "...without me? Damn it!"

And on second thought, I just figured to black out.

Yet I managed to think almost relieved when I saw Kate come running over to me.

I allowed myself to slump against her tiredly, " _Thank god I have a three day weekend for the first time."_

 **End Chapter Five**

 **Author's Note:** So how many people were expecting that to happen? Leave a review and I shall update once again.

This chapter is setting up events, I don't need to explain because I'll keep you (readers) in the dark. I want assumptions, thoughts and pretty much whatever you deem to be worth on a review. I like the musings, I tend to enjoy reading them and it never fails to give me ideas. Case in point, someone wanted to know who would the technical 'bad guy' per say, I mean it like that. There's a lot of reasons for me to not reveal jack shit, I like you people to invested and not be a spolier because where's the fun in that?

Suspense and Imagination are powerful tools.

Also this is the first time without the Indominus Siblings, but this is for a good cause. It's not just about them, this story has Marcus and his own journey of becoming his own person. Like how in Ranger of Isla Sorna, I kind of branched off to the human mortality/factor amongst the idea of surviving. In this case it's more of an actual _concept_ of a new environment. A lot of changes from the Ranger standpoint, this is more Man versus Man in the sense of relating to a new jungle of sorts. Basiclly setting itself apart yet being similar to the movie, I won't go absolute carbon copy and there's no challenge in that.

Unlike my Ranger series in people who are fighting/competing against Animals in an Human Environment crisis of sorts. No spoilers it's just what's been revealed in that story, so I feel justified to explain the ideas behind this no less. It's what goes down in this story, I liked the movie and I kind of enjoyed the 'bad guys' per say, I mean didn't necessarily think they were diabolical. Just extremely short sighted with no lack of common sense.

Basically I'm just explaining why there's no _Ivy_ or _Donny_ this chapter, relax they'll come back in next chapter and I won't scare you otherwise.

I again apologize for no interactions yet you'll see in the next chapter, the reactions and the effect of Marcus actually being _hurt_ or _bloodied_ without them being around.

Now trust me, I know many people (you readers) want to throttle me for not putting this in at the end of the chapter.

So sue me, hate me, love me or do whatever.

Until next time as always.


	7. Chapter VI

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter Six**

"Ivy, Donny..."

I growled out both their names out loud for the literal hundredth time when I felt them digging through the blankets of my bed. I may have exaggerated a bit but it felt like a hundred times! So shame on me for I should have expected them to react differently when I had returned. Returning with a brand new set of six stitches in my skull, it tended to get attention. However I kind of screwed myself over when it came down to them smelling blood. Any animal least in my experience knew blood was never a good sign, one they reacted differently too and not a soul on earth could say it was the same.

Animals in general had all different kinds of personalities honestly.

But these two took overprotective to the next level!

"Stop biting! I'm alive, I'm awake and I'm not that hurt!" I finally got fed up when Donny had inadvertently succeeded in tunneling underneath the blankets from my right hand side. Sadly the sheet's finally gave in to the razor sharp talons. Now while on any other day I'd scold him for doing that but he had the reason to consistently want to be near me, it was just he clawed right into my ribs. Reflexively I arched my back away from the persistent and overly concerned youngster of an Indominus. Lord in dear heaven I couldn't get even rest without being paranoid.

And to top it all off, I had to deal with Ivy.

" _Ugh, I don't know what how to explain you. Donny, your brother, I get but it's you!"_

If Donny wanted me to lay down beside me at all times, I'd say it wasn't too bad. I'd be all for it and perhaps I'd not freak over his claws, or talons in ripping my skin due to him trying to nuzzle me vigorously. That got real old within an hour, I did what I could to reassure him but unfortunately again it had be my new wound. No way in sane reasoning, or assumptions would it be otherwise because of the fact I returned to my room on numerous occasions. Typically Donny would be all over me, well he'd try to jump into arms and start literally growling in an excited manner.

Ivy in my mind was more a bit reserved.

Since she'd wait somewhat eagerly on my bed and I kind of used the term with a bit of fondness. Her tail would swing left to right when I'd comfort her sibling, I kind of understood the fact she'd let him do his thing and she'd be right behind. Basically a sort of friendly gesture of sorts? I couldn't really place it into a clear intention, so I had to assume the best, Ivy tended to be cautious yet very happily expectant at me specifically. So in all in all I had the typical and routine _expectancy_ of what they'd react too when I returned home from work. It fell into a groove that I didn't mind, I mean I showered and they'd follow me into the bathroom for a secondary if not enjoyable wash.

Typically of course, I had to honestly wish it was like that now!

Yet when I stepped through that door, stumbling and clutching my head...

Ivy was the first to literally growl angrily at her sibling, he had tried to rush past her but she had snapped at him violently. I had to break up a miniature bite fest at first, if the headache wasn't around well it was after that, I just dealt with it. Once they got that lingering waft of blood inhaled, dear god I had never imagine how _anxious_ they were and I used that word as a means to an end. I had Ivy and Donny crying out to me in high pitched growling. Both of them had a posture akin to defensive, if not more aggressive based on their personalities and it killed me to calm them down to the point where I could move naturally!

An hour it took and I didn't exaggerate when I checked the time.

I managed to get to the bed to kick off my shoes, my pants but I left my shirt on just because the air conditioner in my room. Both Indominus siblings rushed up into my bed, they had literally planted themselves directly around me to have both of their heads propped up on my thighs. They were scared, I gave them that much, both of them were shaking horribly so and I thought they'd have a panic attack. If that was possible yet I didn't chance it, I immediately started to comfort as best as I could. A bar fight along with a migraine, stitches and a crap ton of pain killers made this task of calming down two youngsters made it difficult.

Ivy firmly if not outright aggressively remained curled in a ball on my chest.

She refused to move, so I had to continuously rub the side of her face to avoid a confrontation with Donny. Christ almighty if I thought Kate had an attitude with me, I'd say Ivy took the top spot, she wouldn't even let me _move_ off the bed. Anytime I tried to move, or better yet, try to shift her while she remained motionless to stare at the doorway. I soon learned her love bites got worse, she'd literally clamp down on my whole hand to get my attention and not once she ever growl. That was what scared the living crap out of me!

I had literally stared at her for a good hour to understand this type of silence.

She hadn't growled at me per say, I mean she didn't even make a motion towards my voice and dare I imagine she remained vigilante in any sense. I got the impression which was a long shot, Ivy used her sibling as a means to keep me focused on him and she did what she needed too do. In this case I guessed being the lookout, a lookout for danger or anything akin to that sense? It puzzled me really, since I had effectively become a prisoner inside my own apartment! My would be captors were two young juveniles who were legitimately over reacting to a gash mark on my head!

That said gash that had half a dozen stitches, Owen had called Barry and soon enough all six were inside my flesh.

Loudly groaning I lifted the bed sheets to allow Donny to curl underneath, I needed to replace the bed sheets now and to be fair it wasn't in the worst way. I felt the youngster circle once before setting him down, I had witness his head poking out just below my gaze. He gave me a look with those eyes looking innocently at me and I managed to resist. Well to resist from gushing over how pitiful he looked, I mean was I one who was injured in the first place. "Donny. You're too funny, you know that? I'm okay, I'm alright and this doesn't hurt me." I said using a limb to scratching him on his side, the small juvenile growled lowly to turn into my comforting fingers.

Turning my gaze to Ivy, she on the other hand hadn't looked at me at all.

Ever since taking a vigil of a mock lookout position, I didn't once see her react to my voice. I figured this had to end right now, I mean I had been letting it go for over an hour and that door didn't need to be glared at anymore. Well stalked more likely but the point was I had enough, I only had to guess in what I could do calm her down. This wasn't normal despite them being very newly born, I knew that these two were really fundamentally the same as any other youngster. It just was difficult trying to _guess_ and _place_ the motions of their body. So even though I had the idea, I had to do the harder part of confirming it as naturally.

Humming lightly it caused Ivy to shift visibly, well I just got my hint.

So I started to speak to her very gently, "Ivy. Look at me."

I got no response from her body other than of her in shifting lightly, so I said it again. But this time around I said it firmly, since I didn't want to risk yelling at her and I'd avoid that at all costs for now. "Ivy! Hey, look at me! Now!" A sign of encouragement when she growled softly but refused to budge while staring at that damned doorway. Now deciding on a creative way to get her attention without yelling would be challenging. So I avoided that route because it'd a _rare_ occasion to do that, I wanted that to be an ace in the hole per say.

Honestly it was mainly just in case something bad happened and I needed to get their attention on me immediately.

Grinning I hatched an idea and I figured, " _If one thing doesn't get her attention. Why not try all of them so far?"_

I wondered how well she responded to multiple gestures and verbal receptiveness to me at once. It'd definitely get the point across to her, even though she was technically holding me hostage, I had to do this now. To stop this over reaction which was natural, I guess or else I'd risk she'd make this into a habit. I didn't mind this over protectiveness from either of them, but it was unnecessary for them over react like this all the time. So I had to establish some sign of _reassurance_ or god knows what type of word I'd describe them now. Now I had to enact this little assumption of mine into practical usage, so no pressure except for the looming threat of my fingers being bitten into again.

Fun times.

"Ivy. Look at me..." I snapped my fingers quickly and loud enough to make her shift a bit more. "...now! Hey, Ivy, I'm fine. I'm okay and nothing is going to hurt me, or you!" Sighing loudly I repeated this process but instead of stopping at my fingers snapping, I decided to lightly tap her on the snout. Nothing hard or to show a sign of aggression, but my intent was to get her attention regardless of what she was doing. I called myself crazy to really consider doing this when would be bigger and much, much more difficult to convey this too.

But I justified myself to say it was better to start sooner than later in this case.

I reached out to start to rub her neck briefly, "Ivy. Look at me, please." I stated firmly, I didn't get the response as I implemented the second part in moving my hand in front of her. She growled briefly when I tapped her on the snout, I did not once but three times, I made sure to continuously speak to her despite the agitation. "Ivy. Look at me now." My persistence finally started to pay off when she snarled at my finger briefly and I chuckled moving out of the way, her eye had tracked the nuisance onto my own gaze.

And I snapped my fingers to have her stick to the sound.

"Hey. Are you that scared? For me?" Raising an open palm on the side, I placed it just in front of her to reaffirm that no threat was coming. I wasn't in pain, well not a lot, but the point I tried to make with her was that I was fine. Ivy slowly moved her jaws forward and parted them, I smiled warmly when she took my fingers or how many should get her tiny head around, to firmly hold them in place. I felt the stinging pain for a second yet it wasn't an aggressive bite, or anything of that sort.

Ivy wanted me to stay.

While she didn't technically understand my words...

No singular lie could ever mask that affection I had for her.

Smirking I playfully tugged my hand back, she growled menacingly to tighten her hold on my entrapped limb and it didn't bother me. Using my other hand I started to trace her back, the rigid spines weren't fully developed but I could definitely feel her body tremble. I swore her heart had started to race yet I continued to speak to her, "Ivy it's _okay_. I'm fine, alright? I'm right here, I'm not leaving and I'm not going to leave you. Understand me?" Those eyes were hardened, they pierced me with a look that sent a small shiver down my back and I had to briefly pause. I had never seen such _emotion_ radiating off the Indominus youngster, I mean I knew animals could have emotions and display them in strange ways.

But this type of look made me considerate to never lie to these two.

"Ivy, I know you're scared. It's okay, but easy. Easy, I'm not going to leave you." Lifting myself up, I felt the pressure increasing and the Indominus growled loudly in a threatening manner. I knew it wasn't aggressive but out of fear, I memorized this entire detail about her body. She had her talons dung into me, her tail curling slightly and her posture was very stiff. It mimicked a panicked confusion that she had no idea in what to do, I lowered my head to allow her access to my stitched cut on the side of my skull. Even though the awkward angle made it difficult, I just used my entrapped hand to bring her ever so closer so she could see that wound and I doubted it'd do much to not show her.

Other then the fact to reassure her, the wound was fine and I was indeed okay.

I tapped my skull's wound with a happy smile, "See? Look, I'm fine, I got no pain! Come on, come take a look and see for yourself. Stubborn girl." I laughed even though that small lie hid my discomfort well, I felt Donny shift with his head extending out beneath the blankets to nick at my arm. Instantly I got a motion with him to have growl out contently, he vigorously rubbed my side and my feelings for these two were beyond a simple job now. I honestly felt something like gratitude for them to rely on me for so much despite being alive for so few of a time.

Despite the grip on my limb, Ivy managed to deeply inhale the scent of the dried blood and managed to hiss loudly. It caused Donny to immediately scamper out from under the blankets in a blur of movement, I had watch as he appeared shaking himself off to see the wound as well. The blood must have been triggering something within these two. Animals had a high keen sense of smell, I knew these had the namesake of Rex so they'd have powerful senses through their snouts alone but what else? I missed something for Donny to respond to Ivy, I just felt lost for a moment.

I didn't quite understand until I felt something _licking_ my wound?

I cracked an amused grin, "Thank you Donny. Good boy, but take it easy, I'm okay." The male juvenile had started to tenderly to lick around the wound in a manner akin to cleaning, I didn't need this as I briefly shook my head. He growled trying to reach but I kept my skull just above him, Ivy started to snarl very loudly to get my attention and I looked at her a bit interested. "Really you two? You want me to clean myself? Okay, you know what, let's go shower! Come on!" I figured that little double team was probably a fluke and I doubted it'd be often to see them do that.

Yet progress in that sense I'd take in any shape once again.

I pointed to the bathroom, I had both Ivy and Donny follow the direction. Well in Ivy's case glance with an eye as I waited patiently, "Shower. Let's go, you want me clean, then we go to shower. Ivy come on let's go, you too Donny!" I whistled sharply with a head gesture to the room, I winced since a headache had formed but I continued motioning to go that way. I did this for about a minute yet neither of the two wanted to move, so I rolled my eyes to finally use both hands to secure the female Indominus who refused to budge and it became a tedious process.

Stroking the side of her head, I whispered while picking her up in the movement. She growled but her tail had started to swish left to right again, "Come on my little girl, you're scared and it's fine. I'm going to be alright Ivy, you're coming with me and I'll show you. It's fine, I'm okay and you are just being stubborn." Carrying her despite the growling, or the snapping in desperation of my hand. I whistled a series of intervals just over my shoulder while carrying the agitated if not frustrated female.

I called out with a smirk, "Donny! Come on, let's go now!"

The male youngster gave off a happy if not downright excited squeak before leaping off the bed onto the floor, I eyed that little miracle with amazement. It seemed while I had been away he had gotten the idea to jump around it seemed, Ivy never enjoyed leaping up to anything aside from my arms and it got me interested. Well intrigued to guess as to how he'd been learning, I had never seen the claw marks on my bed aside from today of course. Placing those musings aside, I distinctly winced when I felt Ivy trying somewhat desperately to stop me from entering the bathroom and I felt blood starting to be drawn.

Inhaling deeply to ward off the pain in my ribs, I brought her with me to sit in the shower just as I started to rock her back and forth. I stayed like this to start humming a bit, I kept the pacing to be calming and very deliberate, "Easy Ivy, take it easy. Look we're fine, nothing is wrong, it's alright to be scared if you need to be. It's okay, I'm here and I'm not going away. You're my little stubborn girl, you hear me, you stubborn but you're a good girl." I whispered lovingly to nuzzle her growling neck as she insistently refused to let go my hand. She trembled visibly but I kept at it, I didn't lie and I didn't break my process to gradually get her to see the area around us.

She wanted to remain in a familiar setting or rather a familiar territory.

All just to keep a vigil on me and didn't want to move, period. I could imagine her being this aggressive wasn't out of spite, or even akin to anger which was a possibility, so why did her eyes continuously stare at me. I sat down on the bench within the walk in shower, I didn't turn the water on but waited for her to stop trembling on her own accord and soon enough, I witnessed that start to happen. Rubbing the underside of her jawline, the two miniature clamps began to loosen as red droplets formed on the surface of my skin and I had to shake it off for a second.

"You see what you did Ivy? You hurt me." I whispered that very clearly.

My hand came up to her snout as she started inhaling the small yet visible wounds, the animal dipped her head to have it under my palm and a refusal to meet my gaze became all the more apparent. Blinking somewhat confused, I didn't mean to say that to her rather directly but I did the slight damage. As much as I wanted to comfort her, I told her the truth and it wasn't harsh or even remotely angered. I allowed her to make amends, the small juvenile started squeaking almost lowly as if ashamed.

So I assumed mainly due to how gentle she got now.

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that, you're not a bad girl Ivy. You're my good girl, you a stubborn little one but _not_ a bad one. I'm fine Ivy, look at me..." I gently tilted the small Indominus's head upwards to planet a soft yet cooing kiss on her snout. I felt her inhale deeply as I rubbed my face against her, I smiled laughing almost tenderly. "...see no pain? See that? It's all done! No hurt, I'm fine and you're a good girl Ivy. You and your brother, Donny." I whispered this without restraint, I'd be a madman to say that I'd be lying to say that these two weren't bad. Now I knew they had their quirks for what they displayed, but genuinely they were good little ones so far all their lives.

I felt something shift under my arm, Donny poked his head underneath to have apart of my shirt covering his face.

However I watched with an interested expression to see him approach Ivy who was staring at him akin to a cautious item of interest. I relaxed my grip to allow the female to stick her head forward as Donny growled while tilting his over to the side, his tail went left to right immediately as Ivy let loose a smaller yet low tone squeaks. " _What on earth are they doing? Is Donny actually socializing with his sister, or are they both connecting? Damn it all, I guess this is the hardest part of any job, trying to justify and find words to describe new situations."_

My eyes went wide with the shock that came from Donny actually _lowering_ his snout to rub Ivy in the neck region. It wasn't an antagonizing gesture, nor did I imagine it to be anything negative but it was more in line to my own. Donny had _mimicked_ the gesture without a problem, I had to huff out an air of breath in damned near disbelief. Even though I had a smile form, I didn't believe it at first and what was more starting came next. In fact I felt my bad lean against the wall to support my numbing witness of these two actually not fighting, or snapping at one another over stupid disputes for once.

Ivy had lifted her head over her siblings in a gesture of comfort...

Well as I thought intently, so maybe I was wrong. Could it be a form of acknowledgment? I struggled in trying to coincide my own motions actions to what Donny just pulled in front of my very eyes. Ivy seemed to respond as I watched him have his head over his sibling and started to growling while snapping his jaws in intervals. I managed to allow myself to lean back to begin laughing silently, I couldn't help it because the way Donny had just displayed this willingness to be next to Ivy was damned near surreal.

"What am I going to do with you two? You surprise me, annoy me, surprise me again and then make a decision to just bite me."

I stated laughing almost completely done with it, I wrapped them both in a hug that caused the two to squirm uneasily. Their squeaking, growling or snarling at my closest proximity made them start clawing at my bare chest out of instinctual motions and I sported a few new scars as a result. It would be worth that effort as I cupped the bottom of both of their jaws to have them focus. To focus on me as I gave them a gently yet very truthful statement, I knew they'd not understand but I'd never lie to them on a promise I tended to keep.

I never went back on promises that I couldn't keep, so not ever in my life and I'd damned myself to start now.

"You two will always be my little boy and my little girl. Donny, Ivy I want you both to never change. You hear me?" I snickered playfully to make them tilt their heads at me in opposite directions. Both of their tails were swinging fully now, I stared right at them. Both of sets of eyes that never once flickered when I continued, "I'll never leave you two, I won't and I promise it. I will never hurt you and I will not break that promise ever." I swore to them very firmly, I reached up to the shower to turn on the hot water to wash off my wound. As much as I'd want to spend with them right now, I desperately wanted to clean my skin and at least get a good night's worth of sleep finally.

As the water ran down my head and down onto my back.

I sighed out loud clearly in heaven, " _Okay. I'll never say taking shower isn't worth it, I don't think I'm getting out of here for a while."_

Taking a face cloth I tapped at the stitches to have red crimson liquid fall onto the floor, the river of red circled the drain and I stared at it briefly. My first real injury hadn't come from an animal, or even something akin to my job. An irony that people were more dangerous then Ivy, or Donny wasn't lost on me and I officially crossed a boundary to get myself into a situation that could have killed me. What a realization to know I'd have to be on the lookout against people, so danger came in all places and this was a place that had said danger in plain sight.

That adrenaline rush made my body relax into the hot rushing liquid, so I cracked a grin. " _I like this feeling. Damn Marcus, I think you got hit way too hard for your own good."_ Water cascaded past my ears and my face, I just stared vacantly down at the drain. If I was going to rest up, I figured it'd be best to go to the sleep once this little situation had been taken cared of first. Getting rid of the dried up beer, or drinks that had been used against me were more then gratifying to scrub off as well. For a moment I closed my eyes to let the rapidly descending water do its job, the momentum and gravity were more than enough to get my peace in for the sleep tonight.

One of the youngsters nibbled on my elbow, I glanced over to see Ivy. She had been licking whatever residue blood off my arm and I gave her a gentle yet very warming neck rub. The water had coursed down in between all of my fingers to soak her down, "Thank you, Ivy. I love you too, you know that right, I love you too." The small creature shook immediately when water dripped into her snout, she started to sneeze violently and start snapping at the droplets in a fit. I looked to the face cloth a solution and I got one clear as day.

I made a small canopy over her using it, I just smiled while shaking my head. "Guess you're going to be the one who hates waterfalls, or anything like that right? You're just like your brother Ivy, well least Donny doesn't care for getting wet, right good boy?" Seeing the male Indominus Rex shake himself yet another time while raising his head to reach more of the hot liquid, I knew he'd enjoy the showering and it didn't make me nervous. Although he started to growl almost playfully to get my hand down, the makeshift facecloth canopy made Ivy jump onto the wet floor to hide under the bench.

I figured she had enough of the nuisances called running water, " _Least they've calmed down finally, I think next time I'll make sure to avoid a bar fight."_ So with that last thought I refused to move from the walk in shower for half an hour. Settling myself in, I started to scrub myself down and absently keep an eye on the Indominus siblings for a bit longer. Ivy and Donny were right back their own usual selves occasionally lunging at one another, I didn't mind the rough housing in the shower really. After all they'd more then likely do this in the rain one day in the future, so better to get an early start now and let it flow.

Plus I had a three day weekend.

A weekend that I so planned to enjoy it at my own pace.

Or so I thought.

* * *

"Mark! Are you still asleep? Jesus Christ, why don't you wake up!"

A voice jolted my eyes to open up almost painfully.

" _What the fuck?"_

I groaned while rolling around in my bed, I had passed out and completely just didn't move for god knew how long. Ivy and Donny were curled up in their respective positions, I horribly stared at the clock next to my bed. It took me a second to realize that it was late afternoon, the time in when people got off work or when they prepared for overtime. My head ducked underneath a pillow to ignore the knocking on my door, I had all the lights turned off and the cool air essentially made it beautiful to sleep though a tropical heat wave.

" _Oh for love of all that's holy! I got smashed by a bottle last night, why the fuck is Kate bothering me when I need rest? Now I wish Ivy would just snarl at the door, give the hint, I'd be so happy to give her whatever she wanted."_ Now I had to ask myself, a simple question. Just why in gods name was Kate knocking at my door?

On my three day weekend of all things?

Thankfully it wasn't too loud, but I felt Donny whine almost groaning underneath the blankets. If he was stirring then I'd bet my bottom dollar Ivy had been awakened as well. Getting up I yawned deeply while stretching my arms back, I checked to see if my hunch had been preceded by anything. Sniffling lightly I moved to see that Ivy was wide awake, her eyes were narrowing and a loud aggressive hissing entered the darkened room. I didn't need to be a rocket scientist, or any genetics expert to know a serious case of irritation that bordered onto enraged.

I made a note to never disturb Ivy when she be asleep anywhere, ever.

Sighing loudly I carefully got up, I gave her a simple rub on the neck. "I guess I'm not the only one whose pissed off. Very good girl, Ivy."

Tiredly giving her a praise made the small juvenile growl much more deeper as I made my way to the door. I had only my boxers on and I would intend to keep it like that. There was nothing today, or on earth itself, that would get me out of my room and so help me god I promised. Bring my hair back to get myself slightly awake, I nearly hit my stitches and it made me wince. Plus I'd be grouchy as all hell, I just wanted to sleep for a long time after situating these past eight hours.

Scratching my chin, I slightly opened the door to have the hallway light make me blink groggily. My eyes took in Kate who looked a bit nervous and that got me a bit intrigued. She wore a white tank top with a pair of black shorts, I noticed her necklace as well and she had her hair down. It came down to her shoulders, I kind of liked it that honestly. I got caught admiring though as she lightly tapped the side of my cheek, "Hello sleeping beauty. If you're done looking, I need you to listen and not go off into La-La Land. Alright?"

Too tired to really grin, I just did a half ass shrug in response mainly.

"Kate. I didn't get back until five in the morning, I had Barry drive me to his and Owen's place to stitch me up. I was half drugged to the moon and back, so you better have a good reason to get me out of bed." I said to her directly annoyed as the woman frowned at my grumpy attitude. Her hand went to my forehead to make sure if it seemed I'd be running a fever, I didn't care too much but a nagging detail wanted me to return to the bed immediately. It was in the form a certain juvenile who clearly made her attitude known to a stranger, or one that was the source of the disturbed sleeping cycle and I'd be inclined to allow a lot of biting.

"What's with that tone Mark? Am I really that bad to you?" My friend cooed out coyly while twirling her finger in her hair to look innocently.

I gave a barking laugh in response, "Me personally? No, but I think someone else is not as _happy_ to see you. I'll give you a hint, she's glaring at you over my shoulder on the bed and I can tell you, I'm kind of tempted to call her over here." I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder to have Kate stare into the darkened room with a curious gaze. What she saw behind me, I didn't fault her in what she did. I watched as my friend practically froze in her place when she spotted a pair of red eyes reflecting off the light.

Ivy's eyes were reflecting off the light like a pair of red burning orbs and the growling added to that effect in reality.

Kate took a cautious step out of Ivy's line of sight, not that I blamed her honestly. So I grinned tiredly. "That's why I want an answer. One clearly to warrant myself to deal with her when I get back, so tell me Kate, what's the big deal?" Using a spare hand and a few fingers covered in band aids to rub my eyes, I waited a bit swaying in the doorway. I used my shoulder to lean on the wall while crossing my arms over my exposed chest, I just wanted to go back to sleep for once.

My friend offered a guilty smile, "Is it wrong in me to check up on you Mark? I mean last night and all, I had to let Owen take you to get patched up. He told me this morning you'd be fine, he said you barely flinched and Barry was impressed at how out of it you were." I winced since those sharp needles and staples were less then pleasing to imagine again. Shuddering briefly I gave an honest reply in kind about what I felt, "Yeah. I've woken up with a headache, but that last night took the cake. Is that all you wanted to say? Thank you, or sorry for getting my ass kicked for you?" I said rhetorically as the woman gave me a playful shove in response. Being sarcastic in a humorous type of way, I'd pull that off really fine.

"I did warn you but your right about one thing Mark." Kate said to me smiling fondly as I raised an eyebrow in response. "Right about what? Getting my ass kicked pretty badly?" I offered dryly as my friend shook her head almost bemused. Call me crazy, but I didn't understand what was up with this woman really. I mean she seemed to be checking up on me for some reason yet the answer eluded me very easily.

"Nope."

My friend only said simply before stepping forward, she kissed me by pulling me down into her and I froze in shock. My body shut down when my eyes were wide and my jaw dropped, I felt tongue as a result. The woman did a really quick yet very memorable motion, she pressed me against the wall mainly due to my stunned reaction. It was over within moments as the scientist pulled back grinning like a madwoman, I knew it'd be sexist a bit to say madman but who the hell cared...

I just got french kissed by a woman.

"Thank _you_ Mark, for stepping in. Ashley sends her regards and told me to do that since she didn't want me to give you any ideas." She poked me in the chest as I numbly replied which was a miracle, "Okay? You're welcome?"

For a moment I took in what I could, I felt the world go to a crawl and I knew my heart was racing to the end of the universe. I could taste a weird taste of sorts, akin to fruit yet a spicy after effect of something? Did Kate wear lip stick, or some kind of brand to get that type of flavor? My mind literally started to go haywire in a good way, if that was possible, I found the floor rather interesting to see that the woman in front of me was wearing sandals. Her toes were painted, a dark red coloration and I inwardly returned my gaze to her face.

A pair of blue eyes were awaiting very eagerly on my next words.

I chose one rather stupidly, "Wow."

The rolling of her eyes made me feel flushed in shame, "Wow? Well it's better then what most people say Mark. Was that your first time?" She asked me coyly as I somewhat nodded a bit out of place. A humming of curiosity got me very self-conscious of my bare chest in full view, I almost wanted to close the door completely now. So call myself timid, or a bit wary in how she stared at me was rather true to get me to consider getting back to bed.

"Well I guess I might have to do better next time." I heard her muse when my eyes widened in disbelief, I swore she was having way too much fun with this reason of visiting. Checking up on me seemed a far distant legitimately sound intent now, so I waited a bit nervous while peering over my shoulder. I wanted to see how Ivy, or Donny were reacting to this or maybe the door had blocked the physical action. What I saw next nearly gave me a heart attack, I got as close to that feeling as I could without feeling the painful process of dying.

" _That's very creepy and disturbing."_

Both Indominus juveniles were staring at the doorway, fully awake and alert. Literally two pairs of red eyes were reflecting off the light and I inwardly shuddered at how _still_ they were in the darkness within my room. I had to end this conversation soon, or one of them would probably start to charge the door to get rid of the nuisance or I didn't want to imagine what else honestly. I needed to end this now, or pick up on it latter to avoid the potential biting of two incredibly irritated youngsters who liked to sleep with me for a long period of time.

Clearing my throat, "Kate I think you need to go. Please, I'll make this up to you somehow but I think you really need to leave." My nervousness must have made my friend almost light up, she trailed a finger down my neck. "Why? Am I making you anxious, or a bit flustered Marcus? If you think so then I'm sure you can figure out why, I mean I'm not that terrifying? Am I?" The questions were implied with an innocent look that got my heart pounding underneath my skin. I really didn't want to deal with this right now, I had two now potentially _interested_ or _aggressive_ Indominus pairs of eyes watching my every move and this close proximity with a stranger.

I had a sinking feeling all that progress today...

I knew I just shot myself in the foot and I was paying the piper sooner then I realized.

"Listen Kate, I'm going to say yes. I'm very, if not, completely nervous all to hell. You're an amazing kisser, no lies for sure and I'm not sure if this is the right time." I protested a bit genuinely worried as the woman stepped a bit closer to me. I flinched when I heard snarling come out in full force over my shoulder, oh god, I knew something would charge this doorway soon enough. I started to pray between a miracle and settling my debt with god at full value.

One of her palms laid itself directly on my cheek, I got firmly forced to look down at her. "Why would it not be a good time? I'm just delivering a grateful message, one that my friend didn't want to get the wrong idea and so I told I'd take care of it. Plus it's your day off, so tell me something Mark." She prompted to me curious as my hearing caught muffled thumps. Bracing for the worst I waited with a resigned smile that certainly reflected something else entirely. As much as I wanted to understand what got her in this type of mood.

I prepared for the worst.

And for once, I'd say I saw it coming without a doubt.

So I gave a little smug grin, "Tell me what?"

Kate grinned a bit confidently, her eyes trailed down for a second and returned to my face. "If you wanted to subtly tell a person that they appreciated what another person did. What do you think would be an ideal situation for them do together? I mean it seriously, I didn't want you to get hurt for my sake but you did something few guys do without ever asking for anything. So I'm asking you..." She leaned forward to whisper into my ear giggling, "...do you want to have dinner sometime at my place? I promise I'll pay the bill if you're that nervous, I can cover the expenses." Oh my god my heart dropped completely and she leaned back to see my wide eyed expression.

I tried to form an answer yet my mind drew a blank.

A laugh erupted past her lips, she pressed me a bit further into the room. I numbly fell back onto the wall, I felt small and I felt almost literally out of it now. My mind couldn't process this shit when I was this sleep deprived."You don't need to answer me yet Mark. Just think about it, I don't often invite people over and I have to...OW! HOLY SHIT! GOD DAMN IT!" Kate suddenly screamed out when she back peddled out of the doorway.

I felt something rush between my lower legs to see a very angered, if not enraged, small female Indominus Rex.

" _Ivy."_

I looked down to see Ivy growling menacingly at Kate who was cradling her hand, I witnessed blood slipping around her fingers again. I scratched the back of my head a bit thankful yet very uneasy at how quickly Ivy had reacted to this situation. In fact I watched as the small youngster's frame coiled in preparation to violently attack, if not outright, charge directly into the hallway to chase down the person who was talking with me. Well kind of talking to me and nearly scaring the living bejesus out of my mind totally now. In fact I just shrugged exasperated when the growling intensified when Kate start waving her hand as if warding off the painful bite.

I did the same thing plenty of times, so I felt a little sympathy.

"You know we should make this a habit. I warn you, you don't listen and this happens again. So I'll say it clearly for all times you come on by from now on, Ivy and Donny do _not_ like strangers. At all." Speaking of Donny, I checked over my opposite side to see him growling just as aggressively as his sister who was in front of myself. To be fair seeing one of them like this right now, it'd be a shock to anyone but two siblings eerily akin to each other? Their bodies were aligning to what I assumed were early versions of a warning, I saw both feet adjust accordingly and not once did I see their eyes focus on me.

They were gauging a target?

If that were the case for right now, then I'd be scared without a doubt at what they do if got bigger.

Glancing over to a cupboard just out of reach, I managed to fish out the box of band aids. Tentatively maneuvering around the hissing animal underneath my legs, I gently informed Kate about my answer. She had several tears forming because the intensity of Ivy's bite had been ramped up, I knew why and it hurt me a bit. Still I gave a very warming response, "Here take the box and get yourself wrapped up. I'll go for dinner tomorrow, I'll call you and we'll take things from there. Until then you need to leave or else, Ivy will probably charge you now and I'm being serious here Kate." My smile of a resigned man who knew what had been coming, a smile that was a bit smug yet very honest in itself. The woman gave me a nod of thanks for my gesture.

"I guess she doesn't want to share?"

I looked down at the now opening growling Indominus female, Ivy had only crept closer and I offered a simple reply with a smile.

"Nope. See you tomorrow for dinner, Kate."

I closed the door submerging the room into darkness, or a dimly lit environment again. Moving back to the bed I slipped onto it with a relieved sigh, I felt the comforting texture of my back sinking blissfully into it. Yawning loudly I covered my mouth briefly before feeling two forms of the animals to return to their previous positions minutes earlier. Although I knew for once again I'd think of it differently, I lifted my arm so Donny curled into his usual place next to my ribs. Except he poked his head out to stare up at me before flicking his gaze to the open room.

Oh joy, I saw where this was going.

Ivy climbed right onto my chest, I had the sheets covering my bare skin as she went in a small circle as if padding down the area of her liking. She growled angrily at the doorway when she finished her small sweep, I blinked when she set herself down so that she had a direct eye on me personally and the entire room. I groaned silently when her tail flicked left to right, I knew that gaze and it seemed so damned familiar. The sarcasm wasn't lost in my thoughts, I had to contend with getting rest and hopefully having a friendship that wouldn't end in biting from the juvenile over watching the room again.

" _So I can say it's official. Ivy can be overprotective, but I didn't imagine she'd be the jealous type."_

In the end I just shut my eyes and went back to sleep.

I had another date tomorrow and it was only the start of a long weekend.

 **End Chapter Six**

 **Author's Note:** Keep reviewing people, I really empower you to tell you how much it means for reviews. It's all I've ever asked for and I'm not going to change that at all.

This chapter will has it's humor, I hope many of you see the parallels to the movie when it come down to these Indominus's behaviors. How they hunt, act or react to anything in their little defined world so far. Trust me on this when I say, blood is not easy to hide nor is forgotten, the siblings are not stupid. I mean clearly they're getting smarter little by little, plus you see how they reacted to that little _gash_ on Marcus's head? I'm not kidding you people, I could make this story go from a light heart like bonding adventure into really gritty territory that'll make you cringe when the time comes and I'm not making that up. I am terrified in going that route but this light heart humorous moments in the beginning are filled with indicators.

Indicators some have picked up on and others not so, I give you that warning.

So I know many of you are enjoying these little one's reactions.

I just hope I'm doing a decent job to convey how they would be as if they were alive.

And I'll leave this short, I just like reviews please and you'll see in the next chapter for the story to progress forward.


	8. Chapter VII

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter Seven**

I grunted while lifting a heavy metallic pole with several workers, I had to consistently breathe at a pace akin to myself running. Every last one of us heaved with the hardest we could muster to set the metallic pillar with a small crave looming over head, I swore I'd pop my back at this rate and thankfully it'd end another day. I heard my radio crackle as to was hanging on the right side of my vest, I heard the operator of the crane come to life, " _Alright boys. Shift it a bit further, just a little bit and I'll have the welder in place to secure it."_ Snarling slightly I used my body to start shoving the massive piece apart of the paddock in place, I had to really dig deep for this action.

I gave a nod of agreement to the others assisting in this task as well.

Sweat trailed down my temples to hit the ground.

Once the root of the support clicked into place beneath the earth, I heard the sweet welding of metal being heated up and fused together. Stepping back along with several other engineers and workers, I gave them a slap on the shoulders when the task was completed. "Not bad Marcus, not bad at all. Hell I'd think you'd be one of us, well if no one knew you." One of the guys with a white hard hat similar to my own grinned. Most of the engineering teams were well fully immersed of my habit in my volunteering to work with them.

I never got turned down to help with anything and they enjoyed it.

"I may be the manager of this paddock, but it ain't going to help it build faster, so I'll take your word as a compliment man. Thanks." I replied breathing heavily when we started to switch for a work shift, I had several rotating teams arriving from all over Jurassic World who weren't on call. Joe my chief consultant, adviser and soon to be my personal Jesus Christ, he had spread the world for anyone wanting the extra hours. Apart of me felt guilty in not appreciating if such a call had been put out, I mean I feared we'd be behind for Paddock Eleven's construction yet I got proved wrong pretty quickly.

Joe took me aside when I asked him about it, so he told on an average estimate.

I got overblown when he told me that a single engineering team could complete a good sized paddock in four if not five months pending on what got them held up or not. We had about five if not soon to be six full teams rotating on a daily basis, so in theory we had a full work day and then another full team for extra hours to get pay until midnight. The regulations could be bent for a day, or two when it came down to working in the dark as long as we had lighting. Unfortunately we didn't have enough the first few days, so that got solved immediately to have any officials appeased at the conditions and it was general as safe as it got. I had never worked in an actual construction sight, it really showed how organized it got and how hectic it could be as well.

But as a result, this new found consistency had to started to show in the first paddock's of its rapidly ascending formation.

I heard my radio come alive again, Joe contacted me from his overview in the planned control room.

So wiping some sweat off my face I listened in, " _Marcus you can pack up on this shift. You've been acting like a work house for about eight hours man, trust me, I know our teams got this. You're a natural like the rest of us but I got something to tell you that's pretty important. You get that?"_ Giving a sign of leaving to the other workers, I received a thumbs when they overheard the radio chatter. So taking a breath under the afternoon tropical heat, I replied by clicking the communication device easily. "I read you loud and clear Joe, thanks for the info. I'll get right up to you soon." Using a piece of my shirt, I wiped the perspiration away and managed to take hold of a bottle of water from a cooler. Uncapping the liquid I let the coolness of the primary ingredient for life go right down my throat, I knew it was mandatory to stock water regardless of the weather.

Tropical climates were killer for people to stay hydrated for sure.

Bypassing a group of working on the walls, I heard machinery and their operators doing the job in getting the walls built up. Every step I took I looked to see drills, various hammers and all kinds of wrenches that were consistently in the air to be heard. Occasionally sparks flew from men hoisted in harnesses with their faces covered by a thick shield, I grinned since welding felt amazing in the sense of having an ability to turn met into slop. So if I had a job to try and willingly wanted to master, I'd say welding metal together in order to form something you had created. Well that thought gave me a grin that rival a monsters as I chuckled very amused.

Absently I tossed a hammer up to one of the workers calling for a tool, I flipped it to have it luckily land in his palm.

The man gave me an appreciating nod with a grin, "Thanks boss!" He called from the higher vantage point on the half constructed walls, plus I waved the verbal gratification off. I think everyone knew I didn't need to bug these engineering crews anymore. Still it felt good to really be apart of something amazing, I just knew inside my heart and my senses were alive to have them all being used to create a new piece for the world to see.

Jurassic World mentality and ambitions at their best.

It's what I justified for what I assumed to be for my new excitement in construction.

I kept dabbing the back of my neck while walking through the thick of the construction, I more then likely knew I'd get sunburn. The sun block that had been issued to the crews wasn't spared the no expense clause that drove Jurassic World. So we were all suffering through the burning and to be perfectly honest, I'd be taking cold showers for sure now. Slightly a bit worried knowing Donny, or Ivy reacted to hot generally became appeasing. I doubted ice cold water would do them any good, I'd imagine they'd be terrified of anything lower then lukewarm temperatures at best. Perhaps one day I would test that theory out if an opportunity came knocking on my door.

Stepping past several workers clocking in I gave them a nod, a few guys returned the gestured and I lightly jogged to a ladder. Joe would be at the top on a flat surface with a tarp of sorts to cover him and start barking down orders to the lifters, or having supervisors jot down numbers of their sections for the walls to all interconnect. Basically it was the secondary hub of information, the primary would be inside his trailer but that wasn't needed unless Joe needed other engineering consultants to overlook his own work for mistakes. I never gave him a problem, I followed his instruction and did what I was told to help build Paddock Eleven for the Indominus siblings for the future itself.

I quickly climbed up while flipping my hat around to conceal the sun's ever glorious rays of warmth. Grunting when I got about fifteen to twenty feet off the ground, I got myself to get onto the flat surface of the temporary hub. It'd be the control room when the designs were finished but the bare necessities like walls, or paddock supports for my tower were what took priority at the moment. Electronics and software programmers took care of the really advanced details, I'd give them all the credit. It was the last thing to get the automatic systems in place and that technically was the last part of any major construction project.

My chief engineer offered me a hand, I took it without question to brush my knees off. "You feeling the pains yet Mark?" Joe asked me while munching down one of his favorite snacks again. I rolled my eyes before retorting a bit optimistic, "Not until I sit down when I get home Joe. So how's everyone handling paddock eleven's foundations and base?" Wiping my neck down I used a bit of the water in the bottle to cool off my potential heat stroke. I wanted to know why he called me back here but I figured to shoot the breeze to remain civil.

My friend just tilted his hard hat to ward off the sweat, "I made plenty of calls and gave the opportunity for guys, or gals, to work some extra hours. Plus I had to have them sign disclosure agreements, they can't say squat about this paddock but only it's being built for something. Yet I had a full _six_ teams sign on within the first few days Mark, you're a miracle because you _offered_ an ample opportunity and a lot of people want the money." If he tried to play kiss ass with me, then I'd say something was totally off about Joe.

However he merely was being honest, he just stated what would be a fact, a fact that many people looked to me with smiles became weird.

I just wanted to do my job well enough.

Apparently people found it amazing to see firsthand an employer to offer plenty of money and time to those working. Well to be working in the tropical climate on a construction site? Anyhow I didn't care too much for what people thought, I provided the best outcome and opportunity in my responsibilities. Plus I couldn't do everything on my own, I had to learn to trust in other people and it became like learning with the Indominus siblings. I took Owens advice since day one to heart, I mean I did my job very well and I'd rely on others as a team to tackle huge obstacles if need be. It never hurt to do things on your own but sometimes it usually required a team effort to get things really done on time.

"Joe, the sooner we get this paddock ready then we'll have lesser problems later on. How close are we into being finished?" I asked quietly as the man looked at me with a grin. He slapped me on the shoulder, he also kept the same limb in a comforting gesture of measurement. "Mark I know you get like this because you're nervous. I understand, so let me inform you, we're a shit ton ahead of schedule in the amount that's needed to be done. Marcus you're doing an _unbelievable_ job right now, I mean it, I haven't seen anyone pull together the amount of people to complete for just a paddock location." My chief consultant stated very proudly, I felt somewhat bitter really.

I wanted this place to be ready for Ivy and Donny.

It was just I didn't want to picture them being cramped up in my apartment any longer.

Even though they were growing slowly, I could see it clearly and it scared me to imagine them fighting over a bed violently. They'd grow up eventually, so it left me to coincide that future problem with a persistent danger throughout my time here in Jurassic Park. Ivy and Donny would fight, I knew it was playful or leisurely at times, so when that time came for a serious confrontation. I just wanted to avoid that if it was possible, I needed them to behave and to be together.

Happily and sated in their future homes.

But if they got seriously injured, or what not just only because they were getting too big.

I wouldn't know what to do with myself to have that nightmare made a reality. So I asked my friend with a subtly pleading look, "What's the time frame we're looking at here Joe. Just for this paddock, I don't care about the second, I want a no bull shit answer to me. Please man." Taking off my hard hat, I glanced down to see a scribble of writing that someone used as a prank. One of the local members in the engineering teams had found it amusing to write in a humoring manner on the front of the hard-hat itself.

" _Kid-Boss."_

Apparently it was a gimmick to the legend of Kid-Rock, a very good musician many of the older guys loved to listen too. So they decided to write a means to express their goodwill, respect and utter amazement to realize how young I had been in directing the Indominus Paddock's in their construction. I never found it to be insulting, plus I had my own hard hat now and I didn't have to use borrowed ones for the time being. Overall I liked it because it signified I was indeed the boss of this paddock, but I was just a kid at heart.

I almost missed my answer, "About a month at the earliest Mark. Maybe two if we get screwed over by a tropical storm, or any storm like that. As I said when I met you, it takes five or six months on average based on the slowest of time frames. I'll say we'll be fine, so trust me on that alright?" Joe gave me a firm squeezing of my shoulder to make me nod in agreement. I'd lying to say I was anxious but the news made me confident in knowing I had been doing the right decisions. So leaning back into the table used to hold own pinned paper copies of the blueprints, I figured to find out the other reason why he wanted me back up here.

Arching my back to pop a few bones, I prompted a curious question. "You also wanted to tell something important? I'm happy for the pep talk but that's not the reason, isn't it Joe?" Rolling both shoulders to get myself loose again, I felt a bit stiff due to lifting a lot of heavy equipment today and welding at awkward angles.

Figured to night as well get the suspense over with, I waited as the big man shifted a bit nervous in his own right.

"See here's the thing Mark, I guess our progress has made some of the higher ups interested and they want me to inform you..." He gestured to me with a half eaten Twinkies snack, I knew what was coming as it made my mind willingly close my eyes. "...that you need to start sending reports up to the Operations Manager of Jurassic World's new attraction. They want answers as to why you, and I quote the fucking memo, ' _deemed it necessary to increase work force numbers over predetermined budget salary regulations'._ Sorry boss I had to have someone escort you to meet the woman herself." Joe said resigned as I realized that this what he meant when I met him initially.

Corporate dropping the hammer in them for us to be playing kiss ass, or tell them off.

I'd be damned to say I'd kiss someones ass and I was certainly about to tell them two words.

"Fuck off!"

My answer made him laugh loudly as if expecting that immediately reaction.

"Welcome to the first of hopefully not too many meetings with the bosses Mark. Trust me on this, it gets easier, at the cost of your tolerance for bullshit." Joe said with a smirk, I felt inwardly irritated beyond belief now. What in the hell did I do wrong? If they wanted the damned paddock ready on schedule if not earlier, then why interfere when clearly the engineering teams were working their asses off and not to mention an opportunity for experience. Many of them from what my chief paddock construction consultant had been on standby making the bare minimum, so what in gods name did these people have a problem with?

Having construction of a paddock ahead of schedule, or us doing too good of a job?

Twitching my jaw left to right, I politely asked in a strained tone. "So whose the person taking me to wherever I need to go? I know it isn't you clearly."

Joe pulled out his tablet before revealing to me with a rolling of his eyes, "I don't know. Supposedly its a new assistant to the head boss herself, I think she's British or something. I've only seen her a few times but you can't miss her, yet I'll call her up." The engineer pulled out his personal phone to send a text to the person who'd I be meeting. Although I did feel a bit apprehensive, I mean how long did this mystery woman actually _stand_ out in the sun? God forbid it wasn't more then two hours or else the heat stroke factor was incredibly ramped up to smack a person into fatal consequences.

"Joe. How long has this woman been waiting to come up here?" I asked very concerned as he gave a shrug, "One of my guys reported seeing her when my shift started. I wasn't around and no one bothered to give her directions, I think she's somewhere around here. Why?" He retorted a bit interested as I looked to the skies to see that ball of fire burning ever so brightly. My stomach felt sick due to how dehydrated this woman would be and what got me pissed off, she possibly couldn't have brought any water to the site whenever she arrived.

"Hello? Yeah he's available finally, where you at? You've been asking around? How far did you walk? Down to the start of the road!" Joe conversed with the person over his phone, I felt my stomach really start to drop now. We had crews going from the paddock down to the road that lead back into Jurassic World, they were marking it with potential sights for advertisement boards and essentially prepping to make the attraction more flash per say.

So in others words...

Whoever this woman was had walked the entire length of the three or so mile long dirt load asking every single person about me! Now I've should have been angry at no one helping her but I was more concerned about the consequences. No water on a hot day certainly made a cause for worry, but in a tropical jungle like in this climate? What the hell would she be wearing, or would even do any good to ponder that question? Basically we'd have a person potentially die of a heat stroke, I mean the body could only function normally before giving out in a hurry.

" _Oh dear god"_

My eyes widened when Joe gave me the information, "Her name's Zara Young. She's our Park Operations Manager's newest assistant, look for a white clothed woman Mark. That's all I got since she said she's coming up from the road now." I gave him a nod while getting up, I needed to make sure that whoever had a hard time finding me. Well it'd be a legitimate concern for someones life to be in danger, I didn't want to risk it and I immediately put my regular ball cap hat back on my head. Before I moved down the makeshift slope leading to the ground, I gave my engineer my thanks. "Thanks for the help Joe. Don't be afraid to give me a call if things need to be looked over, hope we get this paddock done in record time since it'd be a hell of a resume detail for future accomplishments."

The guy gave me a shooing motion but otherwise gave a smile, I exhaled loudly to finish the last of my bottle water down.

I used the cloth to wrap it around my neck in the mean time to keep my blood cooler, I knew it wouldn't do much but it at least helped. Passing by a cooler that had been provided by the engineering teams since it was publicly relied on to be restocked, I noted a lot of energy and water bottles filled to the brim with a crap ton of ice. Glancing around I took two bottles while having a few ice cubes settle between the cloth and my skin, I nearly dropped to the ground in how refreshing it felt. Taking a moment I looked around to see vehicles moving with dozens of workers doing various tasks, I had to begin this ridiculous task of finding this person named Zara.

Although I inwardly had to ask myself if finding a person wearing a lot white clothing would be difficult.

But my answer walked into my gaze with a bit of literal trouble.

" _Jesus Christ. She looks completely fatigued and out of it."_

My first thoughts came around when I noticed this woman practically stumble, if not downright clumsily move around the busy clearing. I assumed this had to be a first for her and I wanted to chew out whoever was her boss. Seriously you didn't just send a random person up the dirt trail, into a very potent heatwave, in the damned tropics and wear fully concealed covering without consequences. Basically on this hot day made anyone in that situation very likely to get hurt, or pass out into a fatal detail of reality. So I officially quickly got my way over towards her, now when I got closer I nearly shook my head.

Her skin had turned a bright red a coloration along her neck, I knew that meant an extensive exposure to the sunlight. No sun block either plus she breathed heavily when I approached. I didn't like how she just through into the jungle to find me. "Are you the manager of paddock eleven? Please?" Her accent clearly of an authentic British native and I replied a bit more genuinely concerned. "I'll get to that in a second but how long have you gone without water? In this heat and your clothing isn't helping, so please tell me you had something to drink Ms. Young?"

The woman didn't reply before taking a heavy breath, "I had a coffee this morning when I came onto the island. It's my first day here and I got lost on the way up here." She took off her sunglasses to look at me tiredly, I saw the very first signs. Her flush was flushed in a bad way, the lack of sweat had all but been apparent and what she had to drink? Coffee on a hot day? On a tropical fucking island of all things?

" _Son of a bitch. Not good."_

She tried to explain but her tone seemed really out of it, "I'm alright. A little light headed but I'll be sir, so if you could tell me where's the manager of paddock eleven, I'd be grateful..." My eyes went wide when she stumbled off to the side as my arms caught her within seconds. I wasn't going to have a serious case of heat exhaustion envelope into a fatal stroke. So I didn't believe this for one moment, she was in trouble and I couldn't let this slide.

"Zara? That's your name right?" I prompted as she nodded barely looking away, "You need to cool down like _now_ or else you're going to collapse from probably dehydration in this heat wave. Listen, I'll take you to whoever you need to meet, but right now you have to get into a cold room with an air-conditioner like fucking yesterday." I literally came up on the side of her to support her smaller frame to move towards the main trailer in where Joe usually stayed during the day to design new paddock modifications, or just sign of on paperwork pertaining to the construction.

Plus I knew he never kept that air-conditioner off at all.

"No it's fine, I just need to do a few more things..." she mumbled somewhat embarrassed at my abruptness when a smile wormed its way onto my face. "Then do a few more things inside a building where you clearly have to cool your body temperature down. If you're feeling light headed and the fact you're not covered in sweat, well you'd be soon closer to passing then you'd ever realize. Trust me, my mentor has a thing for this type of deal, so I'd rather _not_ chance it."

I got her to walk on her own when we approached the decent sized trailer, I noticed another cooler near the door and I quickly grabbed a handful of ice cubes. So wrapping the ice inside around within the cloth, I ushered the heat exhausted woman into the trailer as an arctic blast of cold air hit us. "Damn I guess Joe didn't shut this off last night, explains why it's pretty damned cold in here." I laughed a bit relieved when I helped the older woman to sit on a small couch.

She seemed to be breathing in huge lungfuls of air and managed to open her eyes fully, "Thank you. I'm sorry if I seem to be an inconvenience, I got lost on the island when I landed on the ferry and had to start running around. This was supposed to be my last task before going home, or seeing my new room the first time." Zara admitted depressed when she checked her phone to go over more documents, or decisions to enact as a person in her position. A position that wasn't the best from what I guessed.

I took off my hat to wipe away the sweat forming on my forehead, I needed to sit on the opposite chair parallel to the couch.

Now having a moment, I took in the woman's attire and instantly frowned at how out of place it was on the island. She wore what I'd assume was a business suit of sorts. At first glance the white fabric may have reflected sun rays but at the expense of fully concealing any bare skin? She'd be overheating within the hour if I had to guess, plus the clothing wasn't as thin to be paper. That had to be full blown cotton thickness and man, I didn't want to imagine walking in those high heels.

Scratching the back of my head, I just offered a cold bottle of water to her which she immediately started to gulp down.

"Inconvenience? Not really, but to be worried is a definite yes." I stated very simply and gestured to her clothing when she finished the bottle within seconds. "That clothing doesn't save you any pity from the heat-wave going on for another three days. Trust me, I'd just wear shorts, or a tank top of sorts to let your body air out." I advised her since it was pretty standard for employees to dress accordingly to a heat index and I followed that thing to the letter. Owen even suggested in being prepared for the hot season a few days back.

He had called me to give the heads up and I thanked my mentor for that warning.

"Also don't drink too fast, you'll cramp up, so steady yourself and relax." My amused tone said to her when I offered the second bottle with a warning. She smiled hesitantly while brushing some of her hair back, "Thank you. I don't know who you are but thanks a lot, I guess learning a job isn't as easy when the climate can kill." I had to chuckle very amused at that, I wasn't as used too the weather here but it certainly helped I lived in a place akin to variety of climates. So it was just another day for me to get through and get that damned paddock set to go.

I offered a hand to her, "Marcus Sanders. But you can call me Mark, least when I'm not working. Everyone does it, plus it's nice to meet you."

She accepted it with a firm yet notable trembling hand, "Zara Young and thank you again, Mark. So can you tell me whose the manager of this paddock site? My boss just said come here and bring the animal handler in charge down to her at the Jurassic World control room." She pleaded a bit desperately with me, I thought she wanted to head home. I mean I felt the need to say I knew what it was like to have a hectic fist day, I went through it and I decided to drop the bomb shell.

Leaning back in the chair I grinned, "You're talking to him. I'm paddock elevens animal-handler, keeper, manager and now part time medical consultant. At your service my lady." I joked due to my personality starting to rub off on Kate and Owen equally. Zara gave a smile at my mocking stereotype akin to a European knight, I think I gave her the hint to know I knew she was British. Plus her accent stood out, I didn't mind being a jester if I had it in me, so to each his own I guessed.

"You have a horrible accent." She said to me simply with a smile as I shrugged, "Hey it breaks the ice very well, if I had to say."

Settling into a comfortable silence the two of us remained in our places. Although she used her own tablet to send messages to people and occasionally picked up her phone. I took it all in with a bored yet tired gaze, I wanted to go nap now. Donny and Ivy would be near close to going out for a walk again. Funny thing in sneaking them out to the outlying jungle to let them roam around, I liked the thrill of doing something incredibly illegal yet I kept it manageable. Both Indominus siblings listened to my whistles and calls pretty damned accurately when I let them roam around.

"I don't want to be offending you, Mark but you look like a young kid." Zara said to me when I drifted back into reality, "Well I'd say you were right. I turn seventeen in a few weeks, so yeah, I'm a kid until next year. It's old news around here anyways." I revealed to her as she blinked almost owlishly at my relaxed form. The cold air inside this trailer did its job perfectly, I'd rather not go back outside but we had to eventually. A big meeting with a boss, it sounded ominous in its own right and I'd say to hell with it mainly.

I heard a compliment from the woman, "My god. That's unreal!"

After hearing that I responded back a bit humble, "Unreal? Yes, but it's nothing too amazing. I just do my job and do what I'm told, I have to get this little piece of heaven ahead of schedule for a new attraction for the park. Though it's one hell of a responsibility right?" I joked near the end with a grin completely innocent. My youth started to show through as the woman shook her head in subtle bemusement, "Indeed so. I expected someone to be older and to be rather, a well..." She trailed off gesturing to my semi-serious shrug at the expectations. I didn't care and I did my job very well, so what did it matter about age to progress?

"Not someone like who's an ass? A jerk? Flirt?" I offered with a deadpan expression, I thought she would be mentioning someone like Owen Grady.

He was the flirt and that funny guy, but the other two former details were debatable at times with my mentor. In the end I got to the point since she seemed to be doing well to know that she was recovering, "So do you have a car parked around here?" I figured to ask her straight forwardly since she didn't just walk all the way from the park, no way in hell. Although I expected an answer, I had my eyes widen when she started to laugh.

Well more like seriously giggle as I offered a question, "Alright. What did I do to make you giggle that bad?"

Zara smirked really amused at my bewildered expression, "You said car and park weird. I never heard an accent like that before and I've been to America in the past. I studied in California as an exchange student, so I apologize if you sound, a bit different from what I have experienced." I raised an eyebrow at those details, I never been to California at all. Although where I was born technically, I guess we had the unique accent amongst Americans in some shape or form. God knows why people found it weird, or flat out cool to hear certain said by people born in the northeast region of the United States.

"You were born in Britain right?"

The woman smiled at my serious question. I didn't break eye contact with her and she explained a bit about her hometown per say. I found it cool to talk to someone from Europe, not many of them came down to Jurassic World as employees, "Just north of Cambridge. Surprised you didn't call it England, I know many of you lot like to say that commonly. So what about you?" Here I gave a genuinely comical grin worthy of a bastard, I just clapped my hands together.

I hadn't told anyone here where I'd been born and raised in what state really, because no one ever asked honestly.

"Ever hear of _New_ England? I lived in the smallest state, Rhode Island, so yeah I have an accent even I really never hear people say much about it." I admitted with a playful grin, I managed to tease a small bit that people found somewhat fascinating. Plus I'd never use this opportunity to ask someone whose never heard of this saying. "So Ms Young, tell me something. I want to know something about you, if you allow me to say something. I promise it's nothing bad and I bet you might laugh. So do you want to hear it?" I offered very pleasantly as the woman motioned for me to go ahead. It took so much effort on my part to not screw this up nor force myself, I wanted a good laugh and I finally was able to cross this off my list.

She wanted to hear some funny English tones and accents, well living an hour from Boston tended to do that apparently.

I questioned her with a very natural grin, "Zara. Did you park your car down the street in the Harvard Yard?"

The woman lost it totally when she laughed loudly while wiping away a tear.

I may not have the been funniest person in the world...

But I knew it never hurt to make friends, regardless of the circumstance involving myself.

" _Just another day Mark, just another damned day."_

* * *

"...so that's what coffee-milk means. Seriously? You've never heard about what that stuff really is?" I asked while walking down the hallways with the woman who looked dumbfounded. Not one person I had met knew why there was a thing called coffee-milk, I mean I never loved it. I liked it and it definitively reminded me of home, so to say she never want it was rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe one day I'd order some just for nostalgic moments, I did miss the place and it'd always be the image of my parent's home back then.

"No I'm afraid not. It sounds interesting, I still don't believe you in what a frappe means."

I ran a hand across my face to ignore a more primitive urge to do my home some justice. Ignoring that I was guided into another hallway bypassing several rooms that had computers and what not. I noticed lots of people wandering around with files in hand, or uniformed guards of sorts with an acronym called A.C.U. I had no clue in how or what they did at Jurassic World, I ignored that shiver running down my back when I continued my observations. Zara had been texting on her phone consistently to whoever she reported too, I had to pull her out of someone's way three times as a result now.

I never saw a woman turn jet red when I pulled her from colliding into someone else.

Three times and each time she turned even a shade of red brighter.

However I did notice a few people wearing _In-Gen_ badges walking around as well, men and women alike reading notes about something. I didn't pay them much attention, I really didn't want to be reminded in how I got those half a dozen stitches in my skull, so I continued following the wayward assistant to my reporting boss. I got agitated in the sense of wasting time, I knew that Donny and Ivy would be anxious to have me return late home tonight. I dreaded tonight's sleep with a side of biting and claw marks on my body once again.

But the sooner I got out of here, hell then the better off I would be.

"The elevator leads down into the control room Marcus, the Parks Operations Manager will be waiting for you when you get off. She'll take you to her office and I'll drive you once your down with the business here. I got the room and building number that I'm in finally, it's around the same area from what you described." Zara explained to me as I gave a nod in return. I wasn't looking for to this in the least and personally, I'd rather start throwing up rainbows for a colorful entrance. Luck wasn't in my favor here and it sucked honestly.

So stepping into the said elevator, I waited bored for the contraption to bring me down and I nearly started to whistle irritably. " _Still not happy about this type of thing. Who the hell makes a person clearly new to the island, find a person in the longest stretch from anything remotely close to directions and not be that civil to let have a day off to explore freely? God damn it, I don't give a rat's ass because someone's going to get chewed out and its not going to be me."_ I just wanted to go home and call it a day, I certainly had it. Being pulled away off a job was one thing yet being pulled from an insurance to go home and rest pissed me off. I wanted to end this day, I had two soon to be bite infested Indominus Rex's to handle when I stepped inside my doorway.

Great days!

The door opened much to my reluctance to step through them, I kept my hat covering my face.

"Mister Sanders. So glad you could finally make your way down here to the control room." I heard a woman state briskly to me when I looked up to see someone who I recognized.

Kate's friend Claire, who which of said that person was my boss? My eyes went wide for a moment before she continued onwards without a care, "I've been informed that you have made adjustments to a predetermined plan for paddock eleven without my approval, nor anyone who has the authority. I'd like to hear an explanation immediately, so I'm not going to ask again by the way." When I stepped out of the elevator I was bombard with monitors akin to NASA's control room, I thought it was surreal truthfully.

However those good feelings got cut down by the presence of this woman. " _What a bitchy attitude! She's got zero sense of a warming comfort. I pray to god whoever finds her attractive just get turned down on the first date, I already don't like her at all."_ I wasn't taking this questions, or interrogation down without a fight. I had more the enough reason to definitely cross my arms, I stared long and hard at those eyes in what was considered a person. Apparently my boss didn't like this attitude of mine, well fuck herself, she didn't give me a choice to explain on a civil term.

So I threw her own shit back at her, figuratively.

Dryly I retorted very unhappily, "I'd like to hear the explanation in sending a person whose never been on this island to take the longest route to that paddock. Four miles is one thing, but having no prior directions to that place? Shocked my one got into an accident, not to mention no forewarning of the heat-wave and this my personal favorite. Your ignorance in having clearly endangered an employee without having a shred of common sense."

The entire control room went silent as the grave when Claire gave a sharp response. I didn't even flinch when her eyes drilled into my own, I guess she wanted me to kiss her ass or whatever Joe told me about it. I wasn't going to play nice, I had a job to do and she didn't have any business hanging my neck for doing a decent load in progress. Now I didn't hate Claire, I met her once maybe twice outside of work and I never really cared for what Kate told me about her. Personally I just went about my business and had a good night usually.

"Excuse me? I think you better rephrase yourself, I'm not going to be given an attitude from a child."

I tilted my head at that scathing remark, "And I'm _not_ going to explain why Paddock Eleven is going to be completed in under two months to an idiot. Clearly one who thinks I'm going to cave in because she said so." My revelation made her eyes widen, so she didn't get any reports from Joe about the estimation of build times? Of course not, she probably didn't care and was focused on more prioritized matters from what I understood. Even in the bar on the island Claire Dearing wasn't very popular for her people skills, unfortunately I knew why now.

Officially I personally hated that tone of hers, it seemed she didn't give a damn at all.

"Two months? It's supposed to be six months at the earliest." She said trying to figure out why, I gave her the hint in the form of my exasperated hand gesture.

"Old news Boss. The Chief Engineering consultant you guys gave me was Joe, so well I worked with him and we got the progress bar set. He and I needed to butt heads for a quicker construction build time, so we got that in order. Plus if I recall, the memo that you sent out, it wanted to get the paddock ready to receive inspections and visitors for predetermined views as _**soon**_ as possible. Just for what Paddock Eleven is going to have in store for the public..." I grounded out very annoyed, I read _all_ of the fucking paperwork and it killed me. I hated paperwork because it was so god damned tedious to repeat myself! Always rewriting the answers for hours on damned end to be sent to the hellish ends of the earth!

I took it back when I said I hated Donny, or Ivy.

Paperwork never was going to be dethroned on top of that list.

I continued on my little crusade of an irritating justification,"I get it, you want to know how and why. I've already filled those blanks on the paperwork, so clearly you haven't read anything. So don't even tell me that bullshit of calling me a child, I am one but I'm a child who definitely doing his _job_ very well. I've gotten notices and hand written statements of engineering teams, I mean full on dozens of workers under me at Paddock Eleven, so tell me this boss. Why am I even here to begin with?" I finished with a damned near growl that made the woman snort. She wasn't impressed by my tirade, well tough shit, I wasn't bending over because we spent a few extra funds to get the construction way ahead of its predetermined time frame.

If she didn't like a great amount of progress, she'd better damned well try to sue me.

Claire had responded very sternly, I didn't hear a sound around us.

The entire control room had literally froze to hear this loud and very clear battle of wills.

I didn't pay them a secondary glance when I listened to my biggest pain in my ass in front of myself. "Your attitude aside, by the way which needs adjustments, I'm well aware of the progress at that paddock Mister Sanders. Even Mr. Masrani has heard of this because of Jurassic World's social media, he likes positive feedback from employees who are speaking about one individual." My eyes grew wide when I heard the literal head of the Corporation who helped fund Jurassic World, Masrani Corporations practically wasn't a run of the mill business, John Hammond had entrusted his friend to build a park.

Least that was the official cited reason at the Park's opening ceremony a long time ago.

Claire waved me forward to her office which was off to the back of the room, I followed clearly annoyed at the dozens of people watching us.

The literal head of Jurassic World elaborated to me in a matter of fact tone, "In fact the reason _why_ I'm even calling you here isn't because I'm being a bitch, Mister Sanders, it's because you're doing too _good_ of a job. Mr. Masrani wanted me to inform you that he wants to meet you face to face, plus possibly include a few _opportunities_ _without limiations_ to increase your familiarity with the Park and to the public." She trailed off as my eyes were at this point out of this world. What in gods name did I just get myself into here, it fucking scared me to the core and I was very uneasy with all this. Claire wasn't bitching me out, she wasn't even remotely bothered by the Paddock's construction speed and the predated completion of the first holding home for the Indominus siblings.

Yet something bugged me here.

"What opportunities? And familiarity with what? People?"

Those few questions made the woman almost too happily, "Why he wants you to deal with crowds on a larger level because he's had a personal ambition to match the late John Hammond. Not to mention you'll be required to speak to large groups of crowds for our upcoming attraction, the assets need to be clearly explained and given to the public who will have questions. So he wants you to have experience in that regard, an experience I can provide and granted it suits to improve our publicity in the process." Claire informed me rather astutely as I blinked in what was said. I almost felt my knees give out, I heard John Hammond, the business tycoon Masrani and opportunities for familiarity.

Yet I didn't understand what the fuck this meant!

She gestured to a chair as I sat down very curious now, my anger forgotten.

"Publicity? How is that going to help Jurassic World, Boss?" I said her title formally this time and respectful as Claire gave me a pleased smile. "Good boy, please to continue to work on that professionalism Mister Sanders. The publicity is what it is and it serves a purpose. More revenue and more profits for Jurassic World, our analysts predict a fifteen percent increase in attendance per day, if we have someone _groomed_ to be a frontier face for our attractions. It's what I call a..." Claire took a moment to find a word that would hopefully not short-circuit my brain. I couldn't believe in what I was hearing, I'd be required to do _more_ then I had been assigned too because I did things a little too well?

I broke out my shock when my boss found a word, "...popular figure. You know how Sea-World and the rest have high sought after trainers who work with the orcas? Same concept but you'd be the jack of all trades Animal-handler Marcus. So congratulations is in order on a job very well done, Marcus. A job well done as Mr. Masrani is very pleased and he'll continue be expecting my forward reports about his little ambition. Plus it's a very _productive_ manner for Jurassic World to gain more to revenue to do _my_ job all the more better at your expenses, so thank you again Mister Sanders." When she had said my first name, oh my god I felt my gut drop really, really bad. Not to mention her smile and I inwardly cringed at how deceptively sweeter her voice had been becoming. She either tolerated my disrespect of her and now I was feeling the consequences.

" _Oh dear god, I'd give anything to sleep in bed with Ivy and Donny now."_

Gulping down my saliva loudly I offered a really uneasy smile, "Boss. I don't think that's a good idea, I mean you tell me I'm doing too good of a job. I bust my ass consistently to get that paddock ready, so as a reward, you and whoever want to give me _more_ work? As in the kind to make me stressed? What kind of logic is that?" I asked bewildered to all what was holy and pure! I wanted to go hide in a hole and never come back.

Just as Claire raised a finger in response, "The kind that will earn Jurassic more profits and it's also a clause in your employment contract Mister Sanders. As an emancipated citizen of the U.S, you're legally an adult, so it applies for us to give positions to those who can adequately perform in a high profile environment if we deem it necessary. So in short, I decide on whether you'll be a profitable boon to whatever assets I deem to be required. Mr. Masrani agrees with my involvement, I expect you to show me results Marcus." When she finished her explanation I fell flat against the chair and groaned loudly completely not happy. I covered my hands to have them block out my vision, I shook my head and wanted to throttle my social worker for putting that bullshit clause within my employment.

I just screwed myself over by being too eager to jump the gun and Claire just smiled happily.

"Where do I go next, if Paddock Eleven doesn't need my supervision, Boss?"

My boss replied to me formally and very happily informatively, "They'll be exceptions if your engineering consultant needs you immediately. When the Paddock is ready for the assets to be delivered, then you'll be primary working there but until then, you work where we need you the most. You'll be compensated for your extra workloads, I'll see to it your granted a new level of clearance within Jurassic World."

I groaned mentally while exhaling in a snarling breath, " _Just great! I should have taken my time, but nope! Being eager and solving any problem immediately, oh I hate you Owen. You put this shit in my head and now, oh joy! More work!"_ I'd take a trip to the bar on my day off, I swore it and I'd consider drinking for the time being. Yet apart of me wasn't pessimist as such as I believed, I did grin near the end of the influx of emotions surging into my skull. Opportunities meant challenges, a new front and a whole new concept of rubbing shit into someones face.

So Claire wanted to make me work more on top of being an Animal-handler manager?

Well game on.

"So where am I going now Boss?"

The question was met with another question, one that made my face pale and my god it didn't sound appealing.

"How comfortable are you in dealing with crowds next to a large body of water? Mister Sanders?"

I blinked for a few seconds and I connected the dots within that said time frame.

" _Oh fuck me."_

Claire's smile had never faded at all.

 **End Chapter Seven**

 **Author's Note:** As always leave a review and I shall update yet I want you readers to tell me something: Were any of you expecting _that_ to happen.

Couple things to mention this chapter, I had an epiphany in the sense of actual theme parks having people or popular figures being well known. You know certain trainers who are world famous and experts in training animals to perform, Jurassic World as stated in canon (Claire in the movie) they needed ways to _generate_ profits/invigorate the crowds. So in this story, Marcus is going to serve a few productive/profitable factors before the Indominus Rex's are ever disclosed to the public or hinted for the investors.

Simple fact in reality: All corporations like money.

Yet in this case of this story, Masrani aside, the man sees opportunity and a genuinely sense of fulfillment to a promise between him and John Hammond.

However Jurassic in it's nutshell, it's a business model to be as popular as possible, so you know to attract more attendance and essentially gain a lot profit over the typical formula. Plus I wanted to shoe-horn in a _little_ secret about John Hammond, if he were to ever have such a thing even though this is fiction, my attempt at a realistic fiction at best. Masrani and Hammond were friends, I believe good friends so in this universe per say. A lot of questions that many will want to answer, or assume to be true. It's a lot of corporate history and past events that shaped this outcome of this story.

What do you think Hammond would have a secret pride in a young face of Jurassic Park?

To theoretically have Masrani have a similar ambitious goal?

Remember this is the man who bought into Jurassic World to replicate it past Jurassic Park on a larger level.

It involves Marcus in what he could figuratively become and that's my only hint to you readers.

I may be over complicating my own methods, I mean if you do too good of a job, then someone above you will put in a place that needs to be addressed and get the same results. In this case for a theme park with a lot of dinosaurs, there's only a few of them that really _stand out_ per say to get the public crowds roaring for approval. Something big but familiar yet if you could teach an old dog new tricks, then what do you to get that old dog to learn?

You find someone, or hire a person to teach an old dog new tricks.

I'm adding more Corporations plans or intents, to exploit anything they have to make a profit and if they can get someone to be a hit to earn even more _revenue_ then they'd do it. Masrani has a personal stake in Marcus per say, nothing emotionally or physically maternal, it's an ideal and an opportunity to get more profit. But Masrani (in the movie) genuinely _cares_ for what people/visitors feel, an opportunistic person like that can't avoid a situation to make people _awed_ to come back for more.

The case in point, is hiring a young teenager to do premiere attractions for memorable impressions.

So he wants something to be drawn out even more awe or inspiring amazement to the majestic feel of Jurassic World to the newer generations of people. You find someone whose just as young and relate-able for them to see in action, to see a young person _do_ the _impossible_ before their very eyes. An attraction in its own right yet a popular icon to draw publicity of fame/fortune/popular belief to fuel an amazing story in a setting like this.

Make no mistake Marcus along with Indominus siblings are the main focus!

But it's a work in progress as this is a journey.

A journey just to see how warm this story goes and how it will slowly starts to sink into a darker feeling of absolute horror.

In the future as they grow up, so right now I'm adding more depth to the corporate plots and plans behind the scenes. Claire, Masrani and a few other factors will revolve to show a sense of progression in their plans for Jurassic World to remain amazing. You know that there's a lot more pressure on this kid to do good, if not amazing and he's facing a lot of odds/obstacles as time goes on. It just shows there's a lot of factors in this story aligning on Marcus himself, you'll feel that pressure and that expectation of others to show what he can do.

So trust me on this...

Ivy and Donny will be that _sparking_ point in where lightning strikes a rod of metal, least in future events as time goes on in this story. So that's what I have to say, I hope everyone is ramped up for upping the ante now.

And for the record.

I never hated Zara but I did feel very sorry in what happened to her in the movie.

So until then, Review and I shall update when I can.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Oh fuck my life."

If there had ever been a time in where I'd say that I hated a job, a job that put me from moderately uncomfortable at first, I'd say it was stressful. As much as I'd agree with my early sentiments of being a manager of a paddock and an animal keeper with my limited experience, I suddenly decided it'd be more interesting to keep it as a primary occupation. I had screwed myself over incredibly horridly, it was so bad that I was practically ready to have an anxiety attack within this very minute! My heart felt akin to thunder when I took a gulp of water to settle my stomach.

"Why the hell am I doing this?" I muttered numbly while adjusting my baseball hat with both hands to ward off the anxiety.

I had been waiting in front of the miniature stadium, or this man made Colosseum of sorts that bordered with Jurassic World's only native aquatic predatory animal. I cringed when I noticed people starting to fill the seating in an excited yet lively manners, I wanted to go hide in a hole. If I thought getting a few dozen stares from people inside Jurassic World's control room was difficult, or totally mind consuming. Well I'd probably smack myself silly at the rate of being in front of thousands of visitors who were clearly expecting a show.

A show with a big baited hook that would be a crane high above my head, I glanced up to see what the food would be today. The creature in question would pale in size to its soon to be consumer, but the actual size of the animal was pretty large by most standards. At just over eight meters, I had been staring at one of the modern words largest fish in existence." _So they got caught a Whale Shark? Where the hell did they get one big enough without pissing off Greenpeace, or having twitter explode from those environmental nut-jobs?"_ I didn't want to know really but it'd be best to say they caught it from the bow of a boat.

"Marcus! You ready for your first co-performance today?" I heard someone talk to me while I stood off to the side of the stadium seating. Basically to out away from the sun and I had applied suntan to any exposed part of my body, I didn't want to peal like a snake for the next week again. One of my friends, Zara had found out the comedic consequences of sampling any sunburns. Hell I had started laughing when she refused to come out of her room when work hours were completed. Even Kate had to offer some small sense of condolences to the older woman.

Smiling a bit nervous I turned to the Mosasaurus Aquarium's head keeper, the woman looked to be in her forties if not older from my reckoning and I refused to ask. She had greeted me with a very receptive attitude, I had to been nearly vomiting into a trash can in preparation for my newest part time occupation. I had been selected to be on the very first performance of a cooperative living feeding of the animal. It'd be the be first ever for Jurassic World and many people had come to see it in action when the news spread. That had been a few days ago, so I had to brace myself for an inevitable confrontation in stage-fright against my natural anxiety.

I'd be the one assisting her in today, unfortunately.

The idea of myself speaking to thousands of people about an animal I barely knew and somehow having an image to be telling them normally. Almost like the fact of being the focus of thousands really didn't settle well with my body. So I had throw up into the nearest trash can and I had the woman laughing very amused at my nerves. She didn't mind myself when she started explaining to me the procedures in what was required for the Mosasaurus attraction.

"Oh I'm just peachy. I really don't want to do this at all, Rachael." That was her first name as the elder woman gave me a comforting pat on the back. The women looked to be veteran from one of the major theme parks via Sea-World, or whatever major parks existed now. She had natural blond hair with a pair of hazels eyes to match a fairly mature woman in her prime. I found myself a bit flustered when she told me I'd grown into a lady-killer. As much as the compliment was a bit nice, really I didn't like being foretold of things akin to that.

She began to explain to me very firmly and clearly with a helpful edge. "Always is it the first show that gets everyone one of my handlers scared Marcus, so take it easy. Just breathe normally and follow my lead, I'll be the one mainly talking except when it comes down to the Questions and Answers. You'll be asking questions off the cards that you'll be reading off, so relax, you do that right and give out the prizes then it's going to be simple." I paled when I'd be conversing with the crowd, I felt my entire body seize up. My stomach came close to removing whatever food I had for breakfast this morning as a result, so yeah, I felt literally like crap now.

Trying to hold back an urge to retch, I asked her a bit curious. "What exactly are these cards going to have for questions? Plus what are the prizes for answering them correctly? I wasn't really told in what I'd be doing specifically." The woman took her time in adjusting the dark skin wet suit, I immediately avoided staring at junctions that made the action appealing. I wore an eerily similar outfit and it outright made me look like a model from hell. I hated how tight it felt and in the heat, I might as well have suffocated myself cleanly.

Rachael just smiled at my pale complexion since she found it funny to see me react so visibly at being in front of a crowd. Her tone clearly kept itself informative and very friendly, "Two will be full necklaces of shark teeth, after another two will be a single Great-White Shark's tooth and the last is..." I raised an eyebrow at her pause, I got intrigued to know what would be the last prize. I expected to be some grand thing or anything to get anyone to come back. "The last prize is what? Good Job?" I offered clearly confused as the woman slapped her forehead in complete annoyance, I knew that look. Someone had forgotten something and it clearly showed in her next statement.

Literally I almost her gave a look of disbelief.

And I got an answer sadly.

Rachael gestured to the small alignment of shops on the outside, I looked in that general question considerably curious."Oh crap, I forgot we didn't give out miniature sets of our Mosasaurus in poses anymore! Ever since that choking incident, god damn it! Would've bitched about using a collection fee to save a few dollars, but nope, all because of safety hazards to choking. I knew this would bite us in the ass eventually yet today? Didn't expect it." I gave a dead pan stare once I realized what the hell could potentially delay the show and rob a kid's answer in the crowd. The stipulation for me doing this live question and answering would be for kids, either younger then me or totally heart warming. At least from what was expected my responsibilities to be an assistant performer to the person directing the crowd.

And to be fair, the show didn't last that long.

" _If there isn't a fifth prize, we'll have to be creative here, so come on Marcus. Think if you were a kid roughly five years younger if not more, I know for fact being called on is scary, so then what would be_ _ **awesome**_ _to do? To conqueror the fear? To get the most epic reward to stick with a kid, oh man! Damn it..."_ I looked around searching for an answer when I felt a drip of water hit me in the cheek. Blinking a bit numbly I twisted around to see the still waters of the massive habitat of the resident Mosasaurus, I knew for fact that the animal hadn't swam up behind me to drip water on my face and that got me looking.

Where would be the source of such a falling droplet?

Rachel had gotten onto her tablet to quickly Jerry-rig a prize together, I knew my own had been turned off mainly due to the fact of my mentor. Well him, Barry, Kate and Zara were all attending my first performance as the Mosasaur's handler for a public spectacle. Oh dear god I'd never hear the end of this at all if I fucked up, I had to make this work. For myself personally to always see Owen's smirking face or having Kate rub the distress in my face for a tease. I still remembered that text I got from my mentor last night, Donny and Ivy had been asleep when the electronic device went off next to my bed.

Both youngsters had really tried to destroy the tablet when I eventually wrestled it away from them.

They had their fits of rages in being disturbed while sleeping.

As I turned it on the screen lit up for my eyes to see the text itself and I almost threw the damned thing against the wall. I remembered in what it said alright, hell I mentally vowed to punch my mentor in the jaw. Well least give him an indicator for teasing the bejesus out of me for today's events. I swore he made it a habit to make any situation into a funny one, no matter the stakes, at my expense no less! I bitterly recalled every word that came to my mind, so I wished it hadn't now because I was due to perform today.

" _I hear you're going to do a stand-up at the_ _Mosasaurus lake. I'll be swinging on by to check it out, will bring Barry and let the world out. So now don't panic since Big Brother Owen is coming for the party. No Bar Fights, so good night Mark!"_

Exhaling loudly frustrated I looked up when I took in the swinging whale shark hanging over head.

"Wait a minute!" I said out loud to draw the attention of my co-worker, I moved to the edge of the massive man made lake and looked down into the clear waters. I distantly saw distorted shapes but that ungodly size of a monster lurking in the depths caught my eye, I started to form an answer. An answer that would be a multitude of long term solutions to get people and this new job mine pretty damned popular. Humming in thought, I cupped my chin to gauge the whale shark, the massively submerged creature and my own damned anxiety.

"Rachael, you said we needed a last minute prize for whoever answers the last question. Right?" I prompted slowly while glancing over to the podium in where we'd be standing in front of the growing crowds. Ideas, well radical yet epically awe spine shattered images, they were flashing in my head and I couldn't help but grin. I think I found a way to make everyone _remember_ my first show, I'd make it an attraction with a new twist and to be fair. I believed kids a hell of a lot younger then me were going to be so smug.

Smug enough to believe they were on top of the world and it started with that crane hanging above me.

The elder handler and aquatic expert replied to my question, "What are you thinking Marcus? I heard from a few people when you get that _look_ on your face, I believed your brother said to me 'watch out, so what the hell is up?" Well that was news to me. I knew I could lose myself when trying to solve a problem but to go that far? In having a specific look already? I kind of doubted that claim but I wasn't in any position to deny it because in trying to do a job damned good.

I started to muse just enough to get her attention, "Tell me something about that crane we have Rachael. Does the Mosasaur ever work for her food?" My eyes were shifting between the lake's surface and secured food overhead, I kept smiling fully now. It caused the woman next to me to cross her arms over her chest/ I ignored anything other then her eyes to remain focused on the job. I had an idea finally, I didn't know if it'd be approved but I knew it certainly leave an impression on everyone in this group this time around.

My more experienced colleague gave my answer. "No. We've never attempted to make the animal stressed, I've had experts allege that stressing her over a piece of meat will result in long term effects. Plus we had animal activists demand we not use fresh sharks for food, I kind of told them off, but the point is why are you asking?" Her brief history lesson got me to smirk, I never knew that little piece of business. People were getting mentally butt hurt over dead animals that clearly weren't just killed for sport? So they settled on entertainment to masses of people looking for a great time? Wouldn't that be considered selfish in all honesty?

My finger pointed to the hanging whale-shark hanging over head.

Although I explained and pitched the idea to her carefully. "That shark up there is the _grand_ prize! Rachael think about this right now, if you were selected to hypothetically lower the shark to the water, how would you feel? Now imagine what do you think how a lucky kid will feel? Wouldn't that be more _memorable_ or impressionable for this person's family to brag, smile or laugh to tell their friends about it?" I gestured to the said meal for the technical ending of the brief show. I had to withhold an urge to grin like a devil. I may consider myself a bit cruel to manipulate a child's reaction to this opportunity and garner the publicity around it. However it'd be a genuinely an amazing experience that few in the world would ever have to know what it feel like!

To feed an extinct animal and get splashed on by said animal on the platform next to the water.

The experienced handler hummed thoughtfully before taking her tablet off a shelf next to us, I witnessed her put on a pair of reading glasses that made her seem far more appealing. I blinked when she skimmed through several documents on the file storage of Jurassic World, "I see what you're thinking Marcus. It'd be a first because I got a loop hole for us to exploit since I know you're here to make our job more _shocking_ to the public." She revealed to me as I winced from the phantom grudge I had with the Parks Operation Manager, Claire Dearing at it's finest potency. While I'd do this job to the best of my ability, I could say I did have a goal.

Well I'd say a technical ambition to throw that woman under the figurative bus per say.

"I take it you met our boss of the park?" I implied dryly as Rachael gave an absent nod. Her eyes were focusing on the tablet's screen, "Indeed. She's come down on us pretty hard when our attendance levels dropped last year, I got thrown into this job from an aquatic-water cleaner into this just to boost receptive 'focus groups' for our visitors happiness surveys." I gave a confused expression at that and I had the feeling that explanation was going to be common. For some reason or another, I had that urge to just hide in a hole again. It seemed like business took priority over common sense to have a person at least learn the job before doing it extremely well per say.

Or maybe this was the thing in Jurassic World.

Publicity, revenue and crowds over the personal feelings of the employee.

"Focus groups?" I parroted like an idiot as Rachael smiled naturally at my confusion. I think she found it kind of cute, or else my ears wouldn't make sense of the words that followed. "You're going to be a real lady killer Marcus if you don't change that innocent look on your face. I mean it really, I'm happily married and I can say that clear as day." My eyes were completely when this woman admitted this to me and I just absolutely became dumbfounded.

Hell I even asked the question outright, "How does this contribute to solving the problem right now? Please I'm flattered but this is not the time, nor the place Rachael and ugh..." I trailed off walking away for a second as the older woman laughed at whatever made her bemused. Truly not the time nor the place when I have to talk in front of a thousand literal people to start my secondary career occupation in Jurassic World. I got enough teasing from Kate on our little social dates and to be fair, I didn't need to know this fact in my future.

Ivy alone certainly added to a futuristic problem of defending me around strangers and Donny had followed her lead in that regard as well.

Whose two got larger I'd remain clear of any presences that would annoy them, somehow.

"Relax Marcus, I'm married, remember?" The person in question stated raising her eyebrows, she tapped her finger to show the ring band. So I just groaned at the stupidity when I encountered people in general. If this was how Jurassic was run on a day to day basis, I'd pull out my hair and call it even with god. "I also can add in how we can make this more memorable as well. I get what you're saying but I have to ask you to consider doing something during the show besides talking or reading questions off a card." She told me seriously as I exhaled loudly not happy.

Yet I replied. "What did you have in mind?" Well it was here that the woman took off her glasses while setting them down, "Tell me honestly here Marcus. Are you any good in getting people to laugh?"

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck and arm stand up in warning.

And then I gave my response.

"I guess so? Although can I ask if this Mosasaur has a name first?" I requested a bit intrigued as the woman shook her head, "She doesn't respond to any names. We tried when we were given her on day one but I'm all for it. What name did you have in mind?" I honestly thought about it really. What kind of name would get people to smile or what not, I mean I had to consider it like a massive test. I paced around for a moment while staring at the water, I turned to the horizon when a name had finally clicked into place for me to formulate it.

"Rosa!"

I said that suddenly with a wide grin.

I had been thinking about what would appeal to someone to call an animal as a name, I knew a few in Jurassic World but they weren't official names in that sense. I mean I did plan on calling Ivy and Donny to keep their individuality strong, so I could say their names and not have them both act like confused youngsters to know who was who. Plus it saved me time to not call them Indominus Rex all the time, so it applied to this new job and it'd save me time in not looking incompetent to call an animal by its proper terminology.

So the name stuck with me.

I took a minute before turning back to the experienced handler. I began to explain my idea to her about getting the public into it more. I mean I figured every famous animal had a name, so why not the biggest one in the park? "It's a Mosasaurus right? So why don't we call her Rosa' Mosa as a full name but have Rosa as the first name. Besides she's female right? And calling her a Mosasaurus all day is kind of demeaning if I guess right? People would probably start cheering like those whales at Sea World, so what not here? Rachael what do you think..." My words died in my mouth when I realized I just had an eerie feeling akin to horror. A type of horror that I was all too familiar with and it became clear, I had a way with people who'd exploit me just to have a good time now.

Rachael had a smile worthy to rival Kate's when she asked me to dance.

She said to me very simply, "What do I think? I think we're going to have a really fun show Marcus and you are going to be the main performer with our newest attraction, Rosa." Now I had two reactions visibly in the sense of my legs almost giving out to steady myself against the railing of the lagoon, or sea for that matter. More so I felt sick to my stomach knowing I had just screwed myself over yet again to a person who was my boss. A feeling of anxiety because I had blabbed out a pivotal diamond in the rough, I would use that expression all the time if this happened to me, so I'd not react in this manner ever again.

I paled and spoke two words that made the woman grin like a madwoman.

My face could only amplify what was said.

"Oh shit."

Once again my big mouth had gotten me screwed.

* * *

" _Oh dear God, Jesus Christ and the Blessed Holy Mother! This is worse then I'd ever imagined!"_

The crowds had filled every seat in the stands to the point where I swore a few were standing in the very back, I knew that standing in front of large amounts of people was going to be difficult. Hell I nearly took a plastic bag and did the whole breathe in-breathe out routine. Unfortunately I decided against my better judgment to hold out, I immediately found that to be a big mistake. So I had to stand very patiently and somehow remained composed while my colleague Rachael established routes for other handlers or employees wearing similar outfits to our own.

They were to pick out visitors in the upper tier of the stands for the questions since we couldn't see them very well.

Each of them had a wireless microphone to blast over the speakers, I had a wireless headset along with Rachael to broadcast our soon to be first of Jurassic World. A performing skit of genuinely unaltered comedy with a bit of loving affection and that one lone case of a soon to be an anxiety fatality. I'd be the last in that category as my heart thundered against my chest. The agony was real, the pain wasn't going away and I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. Really this had to be the most hellish condition for myself to experience, I needed something to keep my sanity in check.

So Rachael had compromised with me to wear my paddock eleven keeper hat. Plus the blue fabric with the logo of the famed park kept a familiarity within reason and I had to steady my resolve. The show wouldn't be long but it'd be very misleading to say that pressure wasn't forced onto myself. Clearing my throat, I adjusted the headset to match it to level with my mouth and used my hat to hide under the shade of its brim. I took one last deep breathe before literally facing the sources of my anxiety, I mean I had to deal with over thousands of people in this place.

So it was a far cry from dozens at a construction site earlier in the week.

"You ready for this Marcus?" I heard Rachael say to me with a comforting gesture, I weakly shook my head.

I replied with a very clear, "Fuck no!"

So she gave me a pat on the shoulder before reassuring me that it was going to be alright. I knew she knew this wasn't easy, I realized that when she apologized for the teasing with an actual concern. Apparently I wasn't the only case of a severe anxiety condition in Jurassic World, I'd been a moderate one according to her, so I took it with a grain of salt. It was natural to be nervous, I knew that and it made feel much more accepted of that fact. Glancing over towards the front rows I noticed a lot of children with their families today. I took that as a good sign and managed to remember what I'd being doing for this performance this afternoon.

However I got signaled that the show was about to begin.

Rachael had nodded to me while re-checking her headset and I did the same as well. People were snapping pictures, the dull rumbling of the crowd and I witnessed many people pointing down at my position. Well technically at myself and Rachael but it still effected me visibly. Leaning back into the railing while glaring at the water, I witnessed small fish scattering due to a much larger creature lurking in the depths. I prepared for myself to experience an insane amount of cottonmouth yet I managed to say two words within my mental confines.

" _Show time."_

Flexing my hands together and rubbed them briefly, I heard Rachael speak into her microphone attached to the ear piece on her headset. The crowd started to clap and cheer at the beginning of the feeding show provided by the very park that entranced the world. My colleague had began with a very delighted and happy tone of voice. "Good afternoon to everyone sitting in our own locally built stadium, I'd be the very first person to say welcome to the Mosasaurus Lagoon." The cheering and what not came in full this time at that.

Idly my legs trembled due to the combined might of the crowd stamping their own limbs.

"My name's Rachael and this is my assistant for today. Introduce yourself if you please?" She gestured to me as I keyed my microphone to reply rather blandly.

It was to keep me in character per say, or just make do in what I felt. It had to be funny so I went with what was natural, "Yeah thanks, boss. Please just throw me into the water behind me. Will you?" My voice made a few in the crowd snicker or chuckle, I turned to them offering a few clear smile. "Authoritative women aside, no offense to our ladies in the crowd, I'm Marcus. Rachael and I will be your figurative google for our own lady in the water today." Letting that sink I just waited for a moment to hear the people in the seating to laugh or smile at my upfront wording.

My eyes went over to her as she nodded for me to continue, "I know many of you are curious in what I mean by 'lady in the water' as it said. I understand and to be fair, what man in the crowd doesn't want to see a lady in water to begin with? Right?" I offered to the adult populations of the crowd who either started hooting, or cheering in agreement while most of the females were amused. Least in the sense to want to burn me alive akin to the medieval witch hunts. Rachael again prompted me to continue as I gathered the courage to keep on speaking normally, somehow.

I felt my heart lift itself into a subtle peace.

Laughing a bit amused, my eyes took in the full view. I felt really small all of a sudden now, "I apologize folks. I'm not the best at making people smile, I mean it's what happens when you put a new guy on the block, what I mean is that this is my first actual show. I blame the person right next to me, by the way, she's the one who put me here literally ten minutes ago. Funny, right?" I added cheekily as Rachael answered all too easily.

She had a mocking tone in which a mother scolded her child, "Now Marcus there's no need to be crabby. First time is always the most difficult, so I ask the crowd to give him a hand. Uplift his spirits and lets all encourage each other to have a great time this afternoon." She requested to the crowd as I immediately countered that offer. It was all apart of the skit we had designed on the fly, I didn't like this part in the sense of telling people it was fine to cheer. I hoped to god they really didn't but unfortunately her kind request was met with an uproar of approval.

The crowd started to make a lot of noise to make me roll my eyes.

I raised a palm to the mass of people, "No need to do that! Please! I'll happily talk without feeling my face turn redder then a tomato. Thank you!" I got a lot of cheering at my natural genuine request. Now I just smiled and shook my head. I let it go for a few moments before addressing the crowd with a sweeping gesture, "Okay! Thanks for breaking the ice everyone. I'll do my best to make you smile, or at the very least enjoy a good show from our lovely Rosa' Mosa."

The stadium went silent as I keyed my microphone with a grin. "Ah! I forgot our resident lady in the water is none other then our large yet very powerful Mosasaurus. Her full name is Rosa' Mosa, so piece of advice on my part, so if you're feeling to sweet talk a lady gentlemen. Always be polite and respectful to powerful women, the case in point would be Rosa." I implied with an exaggerated wink as a serious of laughter arose from the crowd. The more experienced handler kept her gestures to tell me to go onwards, I guess I was doing a good job so far.

"If you want to know the reason why we call her by Rosa, say her full name quickly, please and let's see if you get tongued tied after ten times. Go on ahead and try it since we're all enjoying the hot day. Which I hope everyone's brought sun screen." I warned a bit seriously as people tried to say my challenge in their seating. Some were openly taking pictures again when I waited for a moment as people tried to do such a challenge, I heard some unique accents close by as a result. I looked to the my colleague who grinned at my words.

"Sweet talk a lady? Why Marcus! Are you suggesting to the crowd and to my fellow wives, or girlfriends that we liked to be flattered?" The person next to me implied with a dramatic waving of her face as if unable to imagine such things. I snickered naturally to reply in kind, "Hey! Nothing wrong in having a gentleman take his time to earn an affectionate sign from a lovely woman. Married or not, I'd say everyone man has an opportunity to test his chances to see if it's dangerous to assume what's on the territory."

My face turned to the crowd while giving them a thumbs up, "Pay attention boys! This is how you talk yourself into a good position. So..." The little dramatic flare made Rachael come closer to swat me over the head playfully. It was all apart of the skit she approved to do with me, I found it odd to be this friendly with a person so quickly, but I continued to do what I was told too. I acted like a small kid myself to wine almost painfully, it was mocked of course but genuinely it took effort to pull off.

"Ow! See that! Now that's abusive! You see what I have to deal with people? Woman can be the best thing in life but they can also be devious monsters. Abuse is but the price of a person like me putting a smile on your faces, I need a sign!" I cried out doing some pitiful acting job at tears as the crowds were chuckling at the by-playing going on. Rachael took this all in stride before retorting almost a in matter of factually, "Abuse kiddo? You don't know what I could do to you, so do your job young man before I put you in time out with the rest of other children." She was struggling to keep that impressive smile off her face, I just winked going along with it. Seriously it got so much easier to act naturally in front of so many people that I wondered if this was like a dream.

But a lot of oh's came from the crowd, they were clearly enjoying this small play of sorts.

So I hung my head in a mocked shame, "Yes mother."

Clearing my throat over the microphone I stated in a professional manner, as best as I could manage, to the entertained large mass of people. "Well enough of a guy like me getting beaten down by clearly a more mature and understandably beautiful woman whose my boss. Humor aside ladies and gentleman, I do respect the wishes of a person and this is all for fun. I hope no one was insulted, or uncomfortable since we're here to see the largest animal in Jurassic World unclasp its restraints your viewing pleasures." I started to walk down the podium to have the eyes of many drift to my form, I noted Rachael in the corner of my peripherals gesture to the cards at the small of my back. She found it prudent and stable to proceed in the more fun aspects of the show.

Again I nodded before motioning to the crowd as if pointing them all out.

My eyes were very warm in the sense with my firm yet enticing encouragement. "Now before we call our wonderful lady in the water to the surface, I have a fun challenge to those out there listening to me right now. We're going to do a Jurassic World first ever: Questions and Answer game. A game in where we select people who are eager enough to come down here to get a chance at a reward. Trust me, it's definitely a first of its kind from what I'm implying, so anyone can volunteer by raising their hands and we'll have our staff select anyone. So I implore you to step up." I explained while pulling a small stack of five cards, I had them sorted for white for the answers and the red for questions themselves. I'd have the answers while my experienced colleague had the question portion for the show.

I wanted the questions but she was adamant in myself giving the answers to the people selected.

My eyes narrowed playfully when I issued the challenge and many people went clamoring to their feet. I spoke very amused and completely honest with the massive crowds. "So who wants to step into the ring for what is the newly minted Mosasaur Challenge?" I expected a few to actually try to come up to the podium to speak with me and stand next to me to address the crowds for an answer. Honestly I felt my stomach's churning slowly go away when I witnessed a literal ton of hands flying into the air.

As it turned out I was wrong yet again.

The next ten minutes were relatively quick, the people answered the questions and I gave my respects to them to get it right. A few failed and I offered a pat on the back until all the questions were answered, least the ones Rachael read off to the stadium with a grin. I occasionally chimed in to make some cheeky comments to get a dull roar of snickering, or giggling at my innocent face. The humorous skit wasn't doing bad in my mind yet I could have been wrong when the time came when the show was over. So for now I'd say I did an alright job at doing what I was told too do, I did it as best as I could and I hoped it'd be enough when the time came.

While I looked around the crowds when the finale came around, I noticed a few things in the front row. My eyes picked up on a small child, a girl whose face seemed almost flustered and very uneasy while staring at both myself and Rachael. Interested I waited for latest contestant to walk away back to his seat with a Great-White Shark tooth necklace. Staring a bit I barely heard Rachael call over to me on her headset. Her voice asked me a simple request, "Marcus can you please select one last final person for our last question?"

Offering a smile I returned the request with a grin. "Not a problem. Anyone out there want to come up? Any takers for this request?" I asked half serious yet jokingly at the growing adrenaline rushes of the crowd. Immediately people were raising their hands, I skimmed the rows and rows closest to my position. I kept an eye on the girl who seemed to timidly raise her hand.

I smiled at that small act of bravery.

And it inwardly inspired me to know if a little girl like that could raise her hand to stand in front of a crowd.

Then I knew I could do it without hesitation every time if I had too now.

So I stopped directly in front of the small child and what I assumed were her parents on both sides of her seat. I pointed at her with a warm friendly tone, "The little one in the green shirt with the T-Rex logo on the front. I see you, so come on up, it's okay as one of the others will help you here." At my reassuring the person who was apart of the staff at Jurassic came running over. The person was nearest to her so they offered a warm greeting to hold her hand to have the small child walk up to the podium's small stair case.

The girl herself seemed average expect having a pair of Tyrannosaurus sandals from the gift shop, I knelt right in front of her. She immediately looked down a bit embarrassed with so many people staring at her and I offered a hand. "Hello there little one, may I ask what your name is please?" I said to her akin to how I usually talked to Ivy, or Donny back at home. That familiarity with things smaller them me and in being patient to see responses paid off with this little child.

I heard her say something but I didn't catch it, so I muted my microphone on the headset briefly to ask her directly. "I'm sorry. Can you speak up a bit? Look at me okay? It's alright, you're going to be fine and nothing is going to bite you. Please?" When I lifted my hat to get a better look at her, the sun struck me in the face yet I greeted her with a wide smile. I didn't want to let this opportunity to make it seem like I was unintentionally sounding routine, I generally wanted to ask her like in a normal conversation.

The girl lifted her to look at me before her eyes went wide. Her eyes were a light hazel near green coloration when I said those words. I heard her reply in a very shy voice, "Heather." I clicked the microphone back on before replying very shocked. "Heather huh? Such a nice name for such a beautiful woman. Am I not wrong folks?" I implied with a naturally encouraging question as the cheers backed up my statement with near enthusiasm in seeing the girl's face turn bright red. I figured it had to be the attention, I knew that had to be a good guess because what I felt when the show started.

So it was a safe bet.

"So where are you from Heather? If it's not too personal for me to ask." I gave a very encouraging smile to offer her a comfortable feeling. She didn't respond immediately yet when she voiced answer out, it managed to make my eyebrows raise in astonishment. "Massachusetts. It's a state in America." Her admission made me chuckle over the microphone as it caused her to stare at me in confusion. I could read the questioning gaze if she thought I imagined it to be funny, well I shocked her when I revealed my own origins to make her eyes go wide.

I hummed in thought for a second, I made sure to act a bit genuinely impressed. "New England huh? Well funny thing Heather, I'm from Rhode Island, so isn't that something to come across." Her parents softly encouraged her to take her time and I allowed it because it was the right thing to do. When she came to stand next to my kneeling form I offered her the question that my colleague was waiting for my signal to pronounce. So I took a moment to compose myself from a professional part time comedy performer to a regular person, I had to make sure this child wouldn't have an anxiety attack since I could relate too it.

"Alright Heather! You ready to answer the question that my friend Rachael is going to read off? Since this is the final and last question of the show, I promise you, that the reward is going to be a bit different this time around." My revelation made the crowd murmur in waves of interest and confusion as the girls parents parroted the later part of the people. Rachael nodded to me to explain as I grinned rather bemused, "Funny thing about the events leading up to this show ladies and gentleman. We didn't have an actual prize to make it too five people _initially_." My smile didn't stop a few shouts of indignation to have a child standing next to for nothing, I waited for a second to allow the vents of various adults and what not.

In preparation my next sequence startled many people when I did thus.

I raised a hand to cross it over my heart, "Yeah I hear you folks! I know it's bull right? So that would've been the problem if not for a little _twist_ per say. You think you guys and gals out there can take my word when I say this right! We do have a prize for this little girl, now per the rules, if she get this question right. I'm asking you all to trust me and I shall not betray it over a damned inconvenience." My words came from around the speakers to the decks as people started to calm down, I witnessed phones being pulled out during this process. Ignoring them I turned back down to the girl who was trembling when I told her a special condition for this question.

She thought it'd be tough.

But really it made all the more entertaining without being pressured at all.

"Heather when Rachael reveals what you need to answer. You have three chances, only three, relax but it's enough for you to not feel like this is the end of the world. You get the first two wrong, it's fine, so in the case of a sudden death you can ask the crowd or anyone not apart of the Jurassic World staff here for an answer. Understand me?" I stated with a grin as the girl nodded nervously. Understandably the crowd started to cheer encouraging words and whistle in appreciation at how fixed my rules were for this particular part of the show.

The small girl took a breath before glaring at me excitedly.

"I'm ready."

When I heard those two words, oh man did I let loose a smirk.

"That's the spirit! Alright! Folks please quiet down for a moment, Rachael do your thing and Heather: welcome to the Mosasaur Challenge." I waited eagerly with a bounce in my step to hear the roaring of the crowd as they felt the anticipation. My heart thundered when the tremors from the stands really started to take shape, I felt them clear as day and the poor girl next to my side was about to fall. Despite having a wide smile plastered on her face, I knew she had to be nervous all to hell and for once I understood why. It wasn't fear, or terror but the possibility of failing to answer with all the attention of a world on your very words.

My partner in crime offered a few words before doing her part. "Knock them dead Heather, just show everyone what it means to be a brave and smart girl at your age. You ready for this?" The girl had both of our support and it made her bold to offer a thumbs up. I started to enjoy this with what came next, I witnessed the girl speak a bit louder then usual. Unfortunately my microphone picked up on what was said and I almost paled because it was kind of...

Crude.

Well crude for a person not even thirteen in my opinion.

"Hell! Yeah!"

Yet the crowd exploded literally into a frenzy as if set off!

My god they were roaring for this girl to succeed as I watched amazed. People were jumping out of their seats waving flags, shirts and the occasional strange item. I never saw so many people get into the idea and the actual concept of cheering for a complete stranger. A child but a stranger no the less and everyone in this stadium was roaring for success on her part. I couldn't help but feel like I just created a new monster in itself, I smiled when I saw grown men and woman cheering for this little girl right next to me.

" _This is unreal. Totally amazing!"_

Rachael began her question when I turned to look over at her. "Heather do you know many teeth a Mosasaurus has exactly? That's your question and now you have to give the right answer in three chances. You can do this so good luck!" The crowd started to realize what this meant, I had set up this shy yet very young child for success and to be fair, the question wasn't hard. It was just tedious to remember the facts which I had a hard time dealing with it. To be sure I even peaked under the answer card I had to verify I knew the damned number.

Kneeling down I offered my microphone to the girl who frowned in thought. I offered a smile when I asked her gently, "Did you get all that Heather? Take your time and do what you can." Her eyes were panicked yet determined to solve for the answer. Honestly I didn't need her to speak when I saw that look. So I waited there patiently while staring to the crowd who were hollering a lot of numbers from their seats, I heard some that were absurd and others not so much in my mind. Taking my own habit in waiting patiently I looked to the family who were trying to search for a correct answer.

I had to wonder if this what my own parents would have done with me?

A tug on my side made me look down, Heather wanted to give her first answer. Kneeling down to her level I waited with an earnest smile. I offered the microphone to the girl. "Sixty?" I whistled a bit pained and I exaggerated in holding my heart. She knew I was just teasing, I offered an encouraged request. "Nope! Try again!" My eyes roamed to the crowds and many of them were spouting off numbers left or right, I had to ask myself if they wanted this girl to succeed, then why not conform to a common answer at all?

When I moved to the side I witnessed something truly out of this world.

" _Owen?"_

The man was wearing a bright colored hula shirt, a strange pair of light green board shorts and some sort of flip-flops this time around. Owen Grady, my mentor of all people came flying down the main stairs, he had raced over to the little girl's family. I blinked in complete shock when he greeted the mother and the father who were completely blind sided by the sudden appear of the man. I winced when I realized something pretty obvious! It threw whatever I had in place with Rachael into the wind yet I knew this was going to be genuinely epic.

" _I said anyone who was apart of Jurassic World's staff in the show couldn't help. But I never said they could help if they were off from work! Oh damn it! Nice one Owen, nice one and I never knew you had a soft spot for kids. You're still a jackass for doing this."_ Smiling almost like an idiot, I watched as the parents eyed went wide in immediate delight when he motioned to their girl. He slapped the husband on the shoulder before taking off down the main isle, he gave me an exaggerated salute. Oh man I just started laughing like a fool on the small podium in front of thousands.

Another tug on my side to look down as Heather had a look of utter determination to get this answer right.

Smirking akin to a wolf, I offered the microphone yet again.

"Seventy five!"

My one word negative followed by an announcement came to mind. "Nope! So it's now the first ever Mosasaur Challenge's Sudden Death! You can choose one person from the crowd and they'll try to help you." I whipped my hat off to the crowd who thundered explosively in their seats, I felt the entire ground shift akin to a Tyrannosaur's own encroaching presence. I had a large grin on my face that failed to stop my adrenaline rushing through my veins. Rachael had a look of puzzlement when I shouted to the crowd through my head set while waving my arms as if to ante up the noise levels.

It was exactly that and I had the reason to justify this purely inspirational gesture.

"Come on folks! Roar! Get so loud that if this place had a roof, you'd blow it off from the noise alone, so come on! I want you to clap hard, always to stamp your feet and god damn just chant for all your heart's worth! Sudden Death is here and it ain't going away from this lagoon!" My voice didn't yell but I kept it loud enough to get their approval. They all responded in kind to start making my ears vibrate from the sheer volume of noise alone, I had to glance over at my colleague who was looking wide eyed at how lively the crowds were now, I just grinned when I found that was a sign. A sign to get loud, wild and absolutely thrilled to be inside Jurassic World's largest paddock on the island!

Moving over to the girl whose eyes were wide at the sheer volume and intensity, I told her to move to her parents who were vigorously waving their hands at her. I gave her the nudge and pointed to them as she ran over to her mother, I saw tears of joy running down her face when she whispered into her ear. Well talked as loud as she could when I lightly ran over to Rachael. I keyed off my microphone which she did as well, she asked me rather confused. "Thought you were going to give the hint?

I just smiled while giving her a warning, "Don't have too! Rachael you better block your ears in the next five minutes. We're both about go death and I think Rosa is going to try to swim as far away as possible from this stadium. Just watch!" My smile hadn't lightened up when I felt that shift in the air, I felt that instinctive pull when people knew what was coming. The hairs on my arm were sticking up as goosebumps in electric waves coursed through my every being, I just knew people would love Jurassic World a lot more what we did as employees.

If they wanted shock, they get it and if they wanted more of it...

They'd have all opportunities without limitations.

Here and now until the end of my time. I got the final tug on my side to have the girl looking at me completely nervous but she had that look of an adult who finally conquered a life long fear. I saw that terror but it was controlled, it was accepted and she turned into her greatest strength. The greatest moment of her life was said with one little word. A word that changed a life for what she had done and I could only smile at the bravery of one little girl. Someone so small inspired me to make sure I'd do this type of job forever a damned good memory for anyone.

"Eighty-Eight teeth!"

I made a pose of serious consideration before twisting the answer card over. I spoke up loudly as the crowd hushed themselves when they heard that answer. My lips frowned, "Oh no! Unfortunately for you Heather that is absolutely and just utterly..." I trailed off sadly as the crowd held its breath and many were widen their eyes at my sober tone. A few people were actually having themselves unconsciously clasp their hands into a praying gesture. Even the girl looked horror struck as I struggled to keep my composure.

Brilliant!

Here I grinned before delivering that literal bomb, "...oh who the hell am I kidding! That's correct!"

My ears exploded when I winced horribly as the boom of thousands upon thousands of people assaulted my senses. Shaking my head to ward off the ringing as many were cheering and thunderously applauding the sheer fact that this little girl won. I couldn't imagine what they'd do in the next five minutes when I turned my head over to Rachael. The poor women looked like Santa Clause had just appeared via out of a chimney and gave her the most desired present when she stared at these people. It felt like a dream to see so many people so happily and readily pouring themselves into giving this a once in a life time moment for a young child.

When the woman's eyes trailed to my smiling form as I mouthed the words, "Trust me."

I'd have said more but a small form slammed into my waist, I looked down to see the girl burying her face against my abdomen. Smiling a bit uncomfortable since technically she was hugging me like I was her older brother, I managed to mute the microphone briefly. Barely shouting over the roaring noise of the crowd I told the girl simply, "Great job! Now here comes the hard part. Trying to get everyone to settle down to see what your prize is going to be Heather! Congratulations!" I felt tears on my wet suit yet I knew they were more then just happiness at winning a game.

This girl had just fought her way onto a new sense of confidence to take on anything. So patting her on the shoulder, I gestured to her parents to walk up on the small podium jetting out onto the water front. Turning my gaze to my colleague, I used a thumb to motion her and an index finger pointing to a particular plan we made earlier. She complied when I re-activated my microphone attached to the side of my mouth once again.

"Okay, okay, okay. Folks I need you to do me a favor and calm down, I want you to trust me on this that you'll need to save your voices. Please for our little winner's sake and you're own ability to speak soon." I warned seriously while prying the girl off my waist, I managed to get her to people that were her family. I gave both the wife and husband a nod of respect to their little girl's courage to overcome her faults today.

The crowds reluctantly heeded my voice as I smiled at their compliance to my request.

"Thank you! Before we close out our show and what not today, I have to inform our little winner's family about what they got coming..." I trailed off for a moment, I needed to see where my other mentor was at now. It took a few seconds to see what she was getting and I had to grin. So when I spotted her I finished a sentence very eerily similar to a man who once uttered something like that years ago, "...so for now. Hold on to your butts."

Rachael came up to see while shaking the parent's hands and tossed me two envelopes, I smirked when the questioning came from all around my position. So raising a hand to silence the crowd, or to at least calm them down I began to explain what exactly what the prize was here. "Contrary to the belief I'm well aware that we didn't have a necklace, or anything for young Heather when she won. However now it's completely different, so right here in hand, I have exactly three **V.I.P** passes to Jurassic World's attractions and tour." I revealed three laminated passes with the access to hand them off a stunned small family who took them like it was a dream. I gave them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry folks those are real, not counterfeits, so trust me on that at least. Moving onwards there's more to it now, on top of those passes, can one of you check the envelop for a pair of keys?" I requested to the parents when I turned around to give them a real expectant look as the mother retrieved them.

She looked confused as well as the father who held his daughter in a supportive embrace.

"Those keys go to a very, very well addressed and absolutely gorgeous view of an all paid for expense week long duration to Jurassic World's premiere hotel on Isla Nublar. Provided by my own vacation time and the benefits as an employee giving recognition to people who make this Park a true Lost World come to life." I promised when the family looked completely wide eyed at my generosity and at the luck of being offered this rare one time offer. First impressions would last an eternity in my mind and I absolutely would shatter that established limit to the moon, I'd make it completely worth everyone penny at my expense.

The crowd at this point were cheering regardless and clapping as I waved them off easily now.

"Yet this isn't the actual prize ladies and gentleman, no the real prize is hanging right above your heads as of now, so look up." I gestured with card in my hand to the space above them. If I ever had anxiety, or fear inside my stomach well it was gone at this point. My face absolutely enjoyed this attention and I'd do all in my power to get this job spot on now. When the crowd's face looked to my gesturing limb, they witnessed the Whale-shark being towed over them as droplets of water hit them in the face. A few people but not too many per say.

"That is a Whale-shark and before you ask me how we got it. Truthfully I don't know, so accept it, but what I do know is how it's being directed. Look carefully at that crane please." I motioned Heather forward when she looked at me with eyes so wide and completely enraptured with my movements, I smiled down at her. Rachael had returned completely enjoying the way this entire event had gone, she knelt next to the child near me and began to explain to her with her microphone off.

I waited when her eyes completely went wide and she cupped her mouth when the purpose was told.

My grin didn't fade in the least. "Now if you notice beside me, I'd say our little winner has the means to deliver what you've all been waiting for, so I ask you to start cheering. I ask of you, the very beating life blood of Jurassic World, to do what you have done in the past. To roar with all your might, to roar with every single fiber of your being and I want you _all_ to roar so that everyone in the world can hear you in what you have seen! I want you to _**roar**_ so loud that it echos from coasts of Costa Rica all the way up to into very shores of California!" My heart pounded so hard inside my chest, I couldn't breathe properly. I felt my very heart just surge forward to gallop when I had told them with every excited nerve ending becoming hyper active.

Everyone person inside this stadium felt a tingle run up their spines after that arousing request.

Sweat went down my temples as I gave them that challenge!

I egged them onwards to have their hearts pumping in the same manner as my own. I felt that courage, that confidence and that hope to do my job completely without limits. "Can all of you do that? Not because of me but for Heather, the people who won today and to the person sitting next to you as well. Can you all do that for Jurassic World and for the promise of seeing a once in a life time opportunity without any limitations! Forever!" I shouted at the end when my hand reached out to them as if cupping the very fabric of the crowd's emotions. My fist went into a ball when I heard a loud yet clearly explosive response.

"YES!"

I waved my hands as if welcoming them to the Park for the first time.

My voice erupted to them to prove me right! "Then prove me right! Call forth our lady in the water, call her forth and see her in her full glory! Rosa! Call her and cheer to roar like your lives are depending on it! I challenge you to make this a once in a life time opportunity to just destroy the sound barrier!" My words echoed off the speakers when the crane moved the Whale-shark over my own head, I didn't let the droplets of water faze me. My eyes were focused on the growing monster of a crowd whose very essence had just erupted akin to a volcano's ascension in the oceans that spawned this very island.

I inhaled deeply feeling my body just heat up due to my rushing liquid inside my veins.

God damn it all I didn't want this feeling to stop and it certainly held that effect on my mind.

"ROSA! ROSA! ROSA!"

I turned my back onto the crowd to move over towards Rachael and Heather who stood with her family. Kneeling down next to her I witnessed my colleague give me a sign to have her go near the railing into the lagoon, a pair of inbuilt scopes were used to see underneath the water's surface without risking human life. Rachael had planned on using it to determine the grand finale of our little planned fiesta of an event. I didn't know why they were built but I didn't question any opportunities that came flying into my face. I had a job to do and I'd break the living hell out of that slogan, ' _opportunities without limitations_ ' until the day I ended my career here.

Just to get back at Claire?

Oh hell no it was bigger then that!

This was more so to show the world that I'd take it's weight, I'd shoulder it and make it into my strength.

"Alright listen to me Heather. When Rachael tells me to tell you to move the bait, you do it alright? You listen well and we'll make the greatest show on earth. I promise you! So are you ready for this challenge?" I told the girl when I knelt down as she nodded vigorously as the sounds enveloped the small podium. I watched with a keen gaze when I motioned her to press a green button to send the whale-shark dangling, well like a fish as it was, all just to hover motionlessly over the lagoon's surface. I kept my gaze trained on my more experienced colleague who gave me a thumbs up as the bait was set for the final act of this show.

The whale-shark hung a good distance out as I waited eagerly.

One fist clenched tightly to crack knuckle joints while my other limb hit my knee lightly. Everything hinged on this grand performance on an animal whose very size made me grin like a mad doctor. " _Come on Rosa. Feeding time! You want the food, you gotta earn it, so give us the show that these people want. It's lunch time pretty girl."_ My throat went dry immediately when Rachael gave me the sign in the form of her hand spinning rapidly, "Heather! Press the red button! Now!"

The girl did what she was told as the waters split open when the gaping jaws of the Mosasaurus came flying out of the water. Lots of people in the stands screamed and went ballistic at the sight of a water geyser of sorts occur. White and blue splattered into an explosion as the food was moved out of the way and the crowds went wild. I grinned when I spoke into the microphone on the side of my face once again.

I told them to go insane and I'd request that earnestly. "Come on people! Scream, roar and go absolutely insane for Rosa! Chant and let's blow the lid off something called noise limitations! This is not kindergarten for cheering! Prove me wrong otherwise! "

The crowd did that exactly much to my request and promptings.

"ROSA! ROSA! ROSA!"

So the stomping of feet occurred when people were hollowing in their seats as well.

Every inch of the podium thundered and shook when the tremors became all too apparent. I felt my body clench immediately when Rachael gave another urgent reeling motion, I told Heather again as the jaws of the animal missed a second time on the Whale-shark's corpse. I laughed as it echoed off the speakers when I roared with the crowd, "Keep going people! Keep going, I guarantee you'll never see a sight like this ever in your lives! So roar, roar to see the impossible and the majestic animals of Jurassic World at their finest moments!"

The large animal had gave off a roar underneath the water! The water's surface couldn't contain the frustration of the large animal it concealed in its depths. I heard it, they heard it and the damned animal was certainly getting pissed off. Hell I smiled when I witnessed Rachael look over at me before she screamed, "She's diving under! Get ready for it!" As that warning echoed over the human created monstrosity of its own noise level! I grinned when the woman gave me that look of hurrying my ass over to a certain prepared location.

I sprinted towards the end of the small podium extending out over the water...

And in that moment everyone went silent.

"Heather stop!"

I spoke that quickly when the shark came to a dead center over the lagoon in full view of the masses holding their hearts and urges to piss themselves within. Rachael signaled me to stop when I reached the end of it as the Mosasaurus prepared for one massively destructive and monstrous surge of speed in its hunger conduced anger. I couldn't see what the woman witnessed but her face looked absolutely terrified yet amazed at what transpired behind me.

I'd never know how it'd be to see something like what came next.

Water and a huge amount of air whisked by the back of my head! The Mosasaurus had performed a semi turning spinning jump to viciously snap the whale-shark off its crane hook and nearly tear down the chains of the machinery. However the massive animal had unintentionally shown it's flippers and stomach to the crowd who roared like crazy maniacs much to my utter bewilderment. I'd never be able to see the first ever recorded Mosasaurus breaching in history to the public's own eyes and ears. I felt only water surging past me to slam into a huge amount of seating to absolutely soak the hell out of everyone in the creature's width.

The loud gravity defying crash made a semi-waves break over the barriers and the continuously drench people for another minute or so. I had missed all that before proclaiming to the crowd with one last line of my performance. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you our lady in the water! The beauty in our finest animal. Rosa Mosa!" I grunted with my slippery footing and it became really creative to stay put. After the massive wave that sent me my knees only made the effort harder to manage.

It lasted only a few seconds but it was enough to make me smile while staring up at the thousands of faces frozen in time of awe-inspiring proportions.

When I started to walk and make my way back to the central stage, the applause started and it surged when the remaining voice of the crowd were doing a standing ovation. I mean this was on the level of the famed composers of old in my opinion, I watched as thousands stood up whistling and cheering to to point where they were screaming my name. I didn't like that but I'd accept it, I did do my job to the point in where if I was required to move again for doing too good of a good. Well I'd say fuck off next time because this wasn't easy to do at all.

" _This is going to be a pain to wash off. Salt water is nasty as hell to get off and it stinks!"_

I walked right up to the soaked and stunned family, I keyed my microphone for the soon to be last time on my performance. "I almost forgot to mention something. I still have _one_ more gift to give, I apologize to everyone if I rushed over it." My honesty touched many when I took my Jurassic World paddock-hat before adjusting it to the girl's size. I carefully placed it over her head and cleared any bangs out of her face. I thought the poor girl would have seizure when she looked up at me with my ex-head wear facing me down now. I gave a grin to see that my hat could fit small enough to have her wear it easily, a good sign in other words for all the work done today.

"As far as I'm concerned you earned the right to wear that hat, Heather, so congratulations on being an honorary animal-handler of Jurassic World." I offered that before the small girl looked up at me with eyes completely wide. Her parents were in the same boat as I nodded at them cheerfully tired, I had droplets of water and sweat mixed from my hair dripping down now. What a hell of a day now and I needed to head home for some rest finally.

When I turned to go I felt a small hand grip my own and I glanced down to have the girl motion to me to come closer. I turned off my microphone so when she said to me, "Thank you. Marcus."

I inwardly grinned but not for that awestruck look of hers.

No, it was because she inspired me to do something that I'd never do on my own. "No. Thank _you_ Heather."

My smile didn't fade when the girl looked confused understandably at the gesture.

I explained to her why, I explained and I didn't hold back my feelings."Thank you for helping me to learn a valuable lesson: someone has to step up to face their fear, you did that today and I'll always remember why I did this performance today. So when the time comes for someone to ask, I'll tell them about you and I'll always be grateful." The girl looked incredibly nervous and flat out red in the face as I turned to leave.

Yet she kept my hand for a moment longer before...

She quickly kissed the side of my face.

Only before running off behind her parents, I still saw the smile and the bright red face. I blinked for a long time and I was frozen in place when the crowd started cooing at the affectionate action. A lot of pictures and cameras were definitely at work now, I saw flashes and so many other technological pieces of media captures. Still my heart definitely felt a lot better, I felt like I had done something good and to be fair it rocked me to my core.

Smiling I walked back towards Rachael and asked her a simple question.

Her face hadn't changed other then to happiness and sheer shock alone. "So on a scale of one to ten, how do you think I did as a first timer?"

That answer wouldn't be said for quite some time.

Yet funny enough, I took it as a sign.

A sign that I did a good job.

 **End Chapter Eight**

 **Author's Note:** Review please, I know there's a few who will want to answer some questions I provided for a good laugh. Not to mention the name of the creature in the lagoon is kind of corny. I know 'Ha-Ha' and whatever, if you can make a name sound better, well good thing for you cause I'm horrible. Now moving onwards from my names of shame, I got a few things to state down below. **  
**

So you wonder why I took a bit longer to post? There's the answer right above you, the whole context of this chapter and it what means. As much as I joked about in having Marcus being in a new position, there's a reason why I wrote this, it's how Jurassic World's popularity starts to sky rocket in a new light. I mean Claire is not technically a bad person (Hell I thought she had a great Character Arc in the Movie hands down. So call me crazy) but she can do her job very well. it's established she's good on a job level but utterly demeaning/awkward for socializing as it seems. So it makes sense for her to do this not out of spite, but out of necessity for the Park.

Remember she's practically running it via out of Masrani's reach.

And I'm going to have a fun time in writing that conversation/meeting in the future.

The lack of the Indominus siblings is a necessary evil per say, for now, but it's not that bad. I mean there's always a build up in how famous or infamous characters reach their levels in the sources they've become. Marcus's rise in popularity is an indicator in how much he'll grow, how he'll provide a spark for some attractions and how that trait is exploited via the Boss-Lady's decision. Plus I like to expand onto the Park itself, I want to see if there's more we as writers can use our imaginations to truly provide a good read, I'd try it in the form of realistic fiction. Not to mention where's the fun in trying and seeing everyone's reaction to something completely out of the blue like this?

So I say enjoy this story for all its intensive purposes and leave the reviews.

Also the about number of teeth fact: I don't remember what the brothers said when they saw the animal in the movie. All I heard something with eight. So if I'm wrong, ah who cares, it's just a story to make you smile.

I got nothing left to say other then have a good day.


	10. Chapter IX

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter Nine**

"You a crazy person Mark! Crazy and somehow just as damned entertaining!" Barry spoke to me in disbelief when we sat at the bar drinking our respective choices. It seemed Owen had something to take care off tonight and couldn't make it to the local gathering of employees on the island, I had arrived after an extensive cleaning in the showers and I never felt so happy. I had yet to return to my room but I knew that the Indominus siblings had plenty of food and water to last them. So I just had to get through this last part of the day and it'd be set.

I gave an exhausted grin while raising my glass of cola. "Well let's hope that I don't have to pull anymore surprises for something I haven't done in my life Barry. If it wasn't for Owen then I'd be screwed more then anything, so what's got him preoccupied to not be sitting by you or in the bar tonight?" I figured to at least solve the mystery to my mentor's sudden disappearance since the lack of noise at this place scared me slightly. Well slightly enough to notice that if I didn't figure out why then I'd be paranoid to watch out for the bungalow pick up lines. Yet that thought made me wish I didn't have to imagine my own warning to those words.

Kate had been working a bit later at the labs and she sent me a text that she'd be here soon enough.

Soon as in three hours ago, so I had been very tired now.

"Ah! Both you white men are crazy for sure, you listen to him that's enough, now I got a reason to understand him. The great big white man discovers he's more familiar in raising youngsters then he realizes." Barry said a bit vaguely much to my raised eyebrow at that. The handler wouldn't disclose whatever the hell they did as their day jobs, I pegged it to be a joke at me more so then to Owen. Deciding to be a bit bolder then I ever assumed, I asked him. "Is that a joke about me, or about him?" The man laughed before slapping me on the shoulder when I gave off the puzzled look once more. I knew it had to be both or else I'd be going insane to say I didn't see it coming.

"It's more of a fact Mark." Barry reassured me a with smile to when I rolled my eyes, "Yeah okay. Big brother wasn't enough and now you're the expert Dr. Barry?" The sarcasm in place made the man just shake his head smiling at my scowling face. He took a drink out of his place when I remained sitting in place to have my head on both of my arms as makeshift pillow. I couldn't wait till leave, I had to meet Kate and have a small dinner with her to call it a night. I was just tired and I needed my rest to hopefully sleep with the youngsters I had waiting for me.

I knew Ivy especially would be hounding my footsteps and Donny would literally jump into my arms when I gave an opportunity for it.

"So how goes your little girl problem? Owen's got a bet that you hook up with your scientist friend, or that other one." Barry said out of the blue in an amused tone. It caused me to cough when I had been sipping my drink. Liquid rushed down the wrong pipe and I coughed loudly trying to get my breathing right. I felt the man's hand slap me hard on the back as I wheezed out air, or had to desperately breathe it back into my lungs. Honestly that took me roughly another minute coherent say any words, a sentence or statement to show my feelings to that line of questioning.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I genuinely demanded as the man started to laugh at my expense. My face felt flushed and it was completely awkward as all hell to even discuss that type of thing. Seriously I didn't pressure myself to deny, or accept any suggestions when it came down to my ever growing over-watch of a social life that my mentor loved to piss me off about. I could handle the teasing from one person, but having Barry get in on this running joke? Well it just made me wish I'd had jumped over that ferry the day I came to this island.

"Come on Mark. You know Owen put me up to this and I for one have an invested financial opportunity that I'd like the man to eat his own words." Barry explained very dramatically business like that it caused my eyes to dead pan at the man. Despite wearing a vest with a white shirt underneath, I did have to wonder what he was getting at here. It sounded like he wanted to win the bet, whatever it was, plus to get back at my mentor in a good old fashion manner akin to being schooled. So resisting an action to flip him off, I schooled my features to ask him very simply and somehow not walk away from the bar.

"Alright. What the hell did you two bet on and why does it involve my social life?" I said very interested as Barry gave me a grin. "You sure you want to hear this? I'm warning you Mark, you might look at the crazy white man all the more differently now, so you ready for it?" Apart from the joking racial intentions, I cracked a smile because the man didn't mean any hard feelings. I found it funny to be called the crazy person, hell it was even funnier for me to call Owen the greater crazy, so I gave Barry the credit to say I enjoyed when he spoke. The man had a tendency to definitely make you understand him when the came for a simple drink, or just to shoot the breeze as it was now.

"Tell me _Dr._ Barry. I must know what mystery you seek! Enlighten me." I attempted to imitated his own accent to have him laugh at my piss poor attempt at his own natural voice. It worked when he shook his head to ruff my hair since I had my hat in the hands of a very shell shocked girl somewhere, I just took the gesture with a good heart to know he meant it. "Well Owen has a thing for someone on this island, specifically a woman, so take that for enlightenment Mark." The man's grin made my eyes go wide when I sat down on my stool in front of the bar, I had to clean my ears for a minute. Literally I cleaned both to make sure everything was fine at first.

When that was done, here I allowed myself to offer a disbelieving chuckle."Oh no way! Barry, I think you better be joking cause since when does Owen have a thing for one person?" I may have seen some kind of comical sides pertaining to my mentor yet being head over heels for a woman? I may have as well been a newbie when it came to relationships, so what Barry was implying, I had to seriously clarify the doubts lingering within my mind. It wasn't odd yet it wasn't really a common occurrence to have Owen feeling something other then amusement, or jokes aside to anyone.

"No. I'm not kidding Mark, he's a bit unsure in how to approach her and that's why he's helping you to get with someone." Barry told me seriously as I went wide eyed at that reveal. In fact I flat out disregarded that fact akin to someone who didn't believe it. "No way! So him giving me advice about Kate is just for his _own_ bullshit attempt to get with a girlfriend? Am I hearing this right Barry? Owen is just stringing me along for his own problems?" The man realized what I was implying and he shook his fiercely to the point where he glared at my growing anger. Not once did this man defend the notion that Owen Grady strung people around like nothing and threw them away once their usefulness had expired.

"No! You're missing the point Marcus! Owen is scared about approaching this woman because he doesn't how to get her to open up. Hence why I said he wants to help you first. It's both to help him find a way to meet her and a way for you to open up to someone Mark!" He jabbed me in the chest with a finger as I winced from the pressure. I had never seen Barry defend a person like this before, I mean I knew that he and Owen were good friends after meeting but this was dedication. Whatever they were doing together on their job, they had to trust one another to do it right and to be fair I did get a little enraged at someone just messing with me.

It took me a few minutes to calm down as the man saw my attempt to relax.

He elaborated on where he got this from and it shocked the hell out of me. Barry gently yet firmly spoke just to keep my gaze held. "Mark. Owen told me all this one night. Hell it was right after we were leaving on the night you got into a that bar fight, I've seen that man happy, content and even a bit annoyed. Yet I have _never_ seen him so angry, so scared and so concerned when you left to go back home. He was scared out of his mind once he saw how much blood he saw on you." I blinked when the elder man gripped the side of my head to shake me with a grin.

Yet the importance of this talk hadn't even dimmed in what he told me next.

I felt my chest hurt since this came in the sense of feeling like in when I had my father talking to me. The memories were going away yet I had been always scared to find people to replace my parents, I didn't want too inside my heart. "So do not ever say he doesn't give a damn about you. You're a young kid Mark! So make no mistake that we do feel the need to look out for you, shit for example, I'd say why is because of that the bar fight you got into! It's more dangerous in a job like ours, so I know he's genuinely worried." My eyes narrowed when I turned away to stare at the wall. I didn't want to believe Owen would actually have that as a motive to look after me because he wanted too. I didn't believe it at first and I didn't want my hopes up.

It took a long time for me to realize something.

That I'd never have my mom, or dad comfort me when I messed up in life.

" _Damn it! This so fucking hurts!"_

It hurt me on the inside in knowing I had started to think of Owen as a father.

And son of a bitch...

I hated it, I really did and it opened a can of worms that refused to die. I didn't want my family to ease itself into the darkened past of my life. I never wanted to forget them and it was why I tried so hard to live up to those standards I did in my job. I hated the world at times for being so cruel, for being so god damned twisted at times and it never ceased to spark my drive to prove it wrong. To spit in its face and walk away with my head held up high to the skies. That was my goal in life, all to say that metaphorical 'fuck you' to the world and I thought it was quite tame to be honest.

Shuddering for a moment I looked back at Barry who seemed a bit concerned at my cold expression.

I managed to reply in a strained tone, "Pretty hard to imagine when everyone around you just stares at you like you're a plague. Deal with that because you're getting a head start Barry. I'm sorry but I don't want anyone close to me just because its the kindness of their own good-will, I don't need that from someone." I tried so hard to not be like this but I couldn't help it. Having a few friends tended to make me get sickening yet I wanted to at least convey why, I hoped the man next to me understood to know that the subject in itself was a bit tender.

Fortunately the man could only smile with a sad expression but he respected my intent to drop the issue.

However he did ask me something rather interesting. "I'm just telling you Mark. Go to him if you want the full answers, I just wanted you to know what I think he thinks. But I wanted to ask you something if you'd agree to it." I glanced at him a bit interested as I sipped down on my glass, I nodded for him to explain when I leaned comfortably on my seat. I figured if I wanted answers, I'd get them from Owen straight at it's source and clear up anything that got me to think negatively. I really wanted to clear this self-infliction out of my system, I didn't want to cry in a bed for days on end again, I knew where that took me when the time came to grieve for a shit hand in life.

Barry pitched an idea to me, or rather a future prospect for myself. "You see we need an extra hand to help us in about a month or so. I can't say anything except for Owen and I will need extra help in wrangling pigs for a _test_ of sorts. Course you'll get paid extra like that Rosa' Mosa Phenomena that's all over the twitter feed right now, so what do you say?" I had started to chuckle due to today's show, I didn't know whether I should feel humbled or flattered. However I'd settle the former then the later in this case.

I didn't think the show was that _amazing_ per say.

"Phenomena? Barry are you trying to kiss my ass?" I joked as the man snorted, "Nope. Check that social media for Jurassic World. You're all over it, hands downs and I mean it. So check it out when you want." I believed him truthfully but I wanted to at least crack some humor into the offer. In theory it didn't sound bad since it was down the line, plus I figured if working alongside Owen and Barry together for whatever reasons. Well I'd give a shot and it didn't bother me since I'd be paid extra like the show I did today on top of it all.

So in the end I gave a positive answer, "Sure. Just let me know when and you can pick me up. Not sure if I'll be any good at Pig-Wrangling, I mean it sounds a bit dangerous." The man laughed at that much to my confusion because of the last part of my assumption. So waiting a bit for him to clearly clarify the laughing, I found out he'd just slap me on the shoulder. He wouldn't tell me yet because I think it'd be a surprise for when the time came they needed my hand for whatever tests on my spare time.

"Dangerous? Mark, I'd say you were right but you're a bit wrong. Thank you, Owen and I are going to have our hands full next month. At eight weeks I'll tell you it'll be dangerous for sure!" That sounded a bit ominous for my tastes, I didn't really say in eight weeks that I had my own dangers to contest in the forms of Donny and Ivy. In two months time they'd be a hell of a lot larger then what they were now, I mean they definitely hit a growth spurt due to the massive influx of foods inside my freezer. So I'd say Barry would correct on all accounts without even him knowing what I did for a living, so my eye brows went up in amusement.

"I'll hold it to you Barry." My glass raised itself to clink against his own before we settled into a comfortable silence. The night club kiosk was in full swing, I witnessed over employees and visitors alike mingle across the board. Dancing became frequent in the sense of people having a good time, I kind of ignored the ball in my stomach at going down there at some point and to be fair, I wanted to sleep soon. Sipping on the glass of cola contently, I more then once witnessed people pointing in my direction from the corner of my vision.

It only got annoying when people had those really persistent types of smiles to get me agitated.

" _Okay! I get it, I did a good job but why the hell are they acting like stunned fans when they see a rock star? Seriously, I didn't do the show that great for Christ's sake! If this is what it was like to be popular to school, I don't see the merits of it and it gets old real quick."_ My eyes were trained on the wall in front of me with the various assortment of alcoholic choices on display. It got tempting to just check out the tablet much to my ever growing paranoia to hear people behind my back talking, if Barry claimed it was all over the social media, well perhaps it'd be better to see how much trouble I had landed myself into too finally.

Sitting in my seat, I heard Barry when he checked his watch on his wrist. He seemed almost smirking much to my confusion when he spoke up. "Well time for me to head back. Getting close to bed time and I need to grab a bag of Oreos on the ride back." I raised an eyebrow at the mention of this products, I didn't get why he had such a heart warming expression his face. Shrugging mainly I offered my colleague a farewell since I was only waiting for my last visitor to show up tonight. Kate certainly had a way to keep me waiting now that I thought about it.

"Have a good night Barry. Let Owen know I'm game for another job, since it's not like I do like more then I was initially contracted for!" My sarcasm near the end made the man laugh before ruffling my hair on his way out.

Barry walked out of the bar's area within a moment.

When I was left alone, it hit me very hard now and I couldn't avoid. Truthfully I felt a bit of pain inside my chest, I'd be alone for a certain amount of time and I enjoyed that man's presence. Even though I kind of spoiled it a bit, I liked the idea of people finally hanging out around me and there wasn't too many to say I'd be a loner. Maybe it was time I tried to settle my insecurities when it came down to having parental figures, or family in itself to do me some justice to settle those old nightmares.

Fears that plagued me since the night of that hellish crash of metal and broken flesh.

" _Damn it Marcus. You really want to go back to a time where a kid cries his heart out finding out he's the only survivor and last of his family? Do you really want to go back to that dark time again?"_ My eyes watered briefly when I shook my head to clear that depressing mood. Pinching the side of my eyes to cut off the watery tears, I needed an outlet to focus on a positive outlook and I brought my gaze to my table inside my bag that I got off the Lagoon's Staff after the show I performed early onwards. It had been a token thank you for whatever reasons and I just rolled with it all really.

Exhaling sharply I pulled out my tablet to have it log onto the Jurassic World social media page.

I wasn't disappointed once I saw a picture of myself.

It was when I introduced Heather and myself to the crowd, I found out it had been liked nearly two million times within the day it was posted. So whistling sharply I scrolled downwards to see more pictures and a crap ton of thumbs ups via the likes, I even witnessed another picture having over five million hits. " _It's good to see a little girl smiling and having a lot of people take an interest in that. I hope you have a fun time here at Jurassic World Heather."_ I skimmed down a few more pages on the tablet's screen and just surfed the web for a time. I guess a lot of images and videos were being posted on various media outlets about the attraction in the lagoon, I guess the name Rosa Mosa had stuck with the massive animal as various people tweeted out my name and the animals own in a twist of never ending publicity.

Seemed Claire's assumption had paid off and I knew this wasn't the end of that yet.

"Well, well, well. If ain't the new 'star' of Jurassic World!" I heard a familiar voice sit down next to me, I jumped in shock as I glanced over.

Rachael had appeared wearing a skirt along with a top to match her attire in a blissful coloration of purple. My eyes avoided anything and everything but her eyes which were playfully gauging my reaction, "Hey Rachael, nice seeing you so soon. What are you doing down here? Thought you'd be at home or something." My questions were in line to have her laugh a bit, she sat down next to me drinking what appeared to vodka of some kind. I could smell a fruity taste even in where I sat, but I figured it definitely came close to the weekend yet again to start having fun.

"It's a free drinks tonight if your an employee of Jurassic World Mark. I hope you haven't had anything young man." She warned me dramatically as I grinned a bit warily at her gaze.

It reminded me of someone I haven't said willingly in years, "No I haven't mother."

That reflexive usage of that title made my muscles clench inside my hands, I felt myself seize up briefly and it sucked! God damn it that pain inside my chest came back once again. I didn't let it show, I refused to let it show and I managed to keep my smile in place. It hurt to picture my birth mothers smiling face to overlap with this woman's and god almighty, I wanted to puke because it made me anxious. That fear of forgetting them certainly took a hold of my mind's inability to settle the raging storm within my body.

Those feelings of a hopeful familiarity seemed so bitter sweet inside my heart right now.

Hell I wanted to bite my lips hard to ignore anymore of that alignment of considerations. "That's good to know. You maybe legally an adult Marcus yet don't push your luck until you're there." Rachael gave me some advice in a kind manner as I nodded a bit humbled, "I know. I mean I'll do a different job but having a social life outside of work? Well it's a work in progress for me really." Admitting that honestly as the woman gave a small smile at my openness with her. We had just met yet I trusted her enough to know she wouldn't give out poor advice to a youngster like myself.

None of the staff at Jurassic World had views of me in a negative light so far, I planned on keeping it like that for gods how long.

"Sorry if I seem like a mother hen Mark, I need to at least prepare myself when I make the decision to have a child." Rachael stated to me in a bit of apologetic voice, I found that kind of intriguing. She wanted to be a mother and used me as an example, I didn't know whether to find that offensive or funny as all hell. In the end I let a small laugh escape my lips, "Well now. I guess that explains why I feel that motherly charm from, or else I'd think you were trying to get me flustered." I had shut off the tablet to send it back into my bag since I figured to at least get ready to leave.

Kate still hadn't showed up and that got me a bit worried yet I knew she could take care of herself.

Rachael managed to give a pat on the cheek, but oddly enough it was more gently reassuring. The woman seriously knew how to make a simple touch seem all the more grateful. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Mark. It still amazes me you're only turning seventeen and yet you act more mature then men twice your age. I don't want to know where they make more like you, or else I'd poach the place to add more to the Staff." She joked as I laughed loudly at that, well she'd have a small place to find more and I'd be holding a camera. Glancing over at the club I figured to ask the obvious question, who was Rachael's husband or whatever because I didn't see anyone near her.

Well apart from me and that was out of the question altogether.

Interestedly enough I figured who wouldn't take their time to have a kid, I mean I knew I'd wait at least fifteen years to be in my twenties or early thirties to consider it. So clearing my throat I asked her a bit hesitantly because of her personal it came to anyone. "If it's not too personal, whose your husband? I don't see any guy and no offense, why make a decision on that? Isn't a pregnancy, ugh, I don't know _planned_ I guess..." It sounded a little off out of context if I hadn't tried to clarify what I meant, I thought I at least mad it respectful as much as I could manage.

However an unexpected result came to my ears when the woman looked at me puzzled.

Before she started laughing loudly while clutching her chest.

So I raised an eyebrow when she wiped a tear away. "Okay. What did I say and why is it funny? I'm clueless aren't I?"

Rachael had to settle herself down even if people were staring at the two of us. I felt somewhat flustered to have moderately attractive woman next to me, I dealt with Kate and to be fair it never settled well with me. Least in the sense people starting to know who I was and the looming dangers of gossip were going to be all over the island now. If Barry and Owen were indicators to what was coming, I knew for sure I'd be screwed and it'd only get worse. So exhaling loudly I drained the last of my cola wishing it'd be an alcoholic mind numbing potency, yet I awaited somewhat patiently for the woman to calm down finally.

"I forgot that you're new here somewhat Mark. Remember what I saw about our illustrious boss of the Island, Ms. Dearing, how she put me in the lagoon for our 'focus groups'." I gave a nod at that while refilling my glass of cola, I hadn't pulled my attention from her growing smile. "Well as it turns out one of the focus groups pitched an idea to our Park Director to attract more attendance to the lagoon's stadium and it worked for about six months. Least until you came along which I'm sure will be a lot longer this time around." Sipping my drink yet again I kept on waiting on what was the point in the history lesson.

Claire liked to screw people over and made it a consistency to do some questionable decisions for popularity to the good of the Park as a whole.

She just didn't make too many friends over the time she was Director of the Park.

"Hello there love. I thought I heard you get in recently." I went wide eyed when a black haired woman probably slightly younger then the Mosasaur handler came up right behind the woman and kissed her fully on the mouth. My heart really started to sputter because not of the fact I witnessed two attractive woman making out but mainly out of the sheer shock alone. Suddenly these 'focus' groups started to make sense to me, I figured out why Rachael had been put in front of a public gathering of crowds. She was a gay woman, a figure-head of having homosexuals having to handle the largest animal in Jurassic World as a means for publicity's sake alone.

Claire Dearing was either a heartless person, or a shrewd genius disguised to make hate her.

Just watching these two was a shock alone and to be honest I didn't want them to stop.

Rachael pulled back from her wedded partner, she introduced us with a smile. "Mark, this is my wife and partner Terry. Love this is the new kid I told you about today." A pair of crystal blue eyes greeted me as I offered a hand shake in return. I didn't have a problem to be truthful, I'd say whatever made a person happier then they should be allowed to do it. "Wow. I'm speechless and nice to meet you too!" I offered a sheepishly expressive smile as Terry took my offered limb with a small trace of amusement.

"Usually people are just stunned and most guys are a bit depressed at saying my wife and I are married. So credit goes to a young man who isn't depressed, I heard about you via Twitter and Jurassic World's website Mark." Terry revealed with a friendly tone as I shrugged in response. Again I didn't question whether the two were happy, if they were then they were and I had no right to say otherwise. Still it was kind of her to acknowledge my work earlier in the day, I found it humbling that people had already considered me a famous individual and it was my first time directing a show like that. Leaning back in my seat I watched as the woman held the other from behind in a loving yet kindle gesture of affection that certainly got me surprised.

They were indeed a happy couple, I mean even I could see that clear as day.

"So I hear you and Kate have been getting cozy lately." Terry announced to me out of the blue, I felt my face go red a bit. Having two decently attractive woman talking to me was a bit much, I respected the fact they were wed and what not. It just felt kind of awkward in a good way so I managed to wave off the coyly suggestive question, "No more then usual. We kind of go out on small dinner dates, or just dance together on our days off. I figured to at least try to have a social life, plus it never hurts to get out and try new things. Right?" Both women had looks that sent a shiver up my spine, I ignored them in favor of whistling innocently enough and to avoid any assumptions in this conversation. I'd avoid gossip like the plague if I could now.

"Terry please don't get him flustered, he doesn't deserve it and he's not even eighteen yet." Rachael lightly scolded her wife as she shrugged, "You're a mother hen you know that? Makes me wonder why you want to have a donor instead of doing an adoption." I felt uncomfortable now because they were discussing a seriously private matter that I didn't to hear. It wasn't my business and it got even more awkward when Rachael playfully teased her wife, "Maybe I've found one and he's legally an adult despite the age. Maturity never lies in the face of those who seek it love." The playful assumption got a result and it effected me pretty immediately in the process.

My eyes were wider then Saturn's rings at this point and I started choking on liquid going down the wrong pipe within my neck now.

Terry hummed thoughtfully while holding her partner from behind. I ignored any body motions as I regained a proper rhythm of breathing to keep my blood under control, somehow. "Normally sixteen gets you thirty to life love. But if you're right, you get to have fun with a legalized minor. I'll consider it for now yet only if he consents of course." Rachael shrugged in agreement before turning to me with a coy smile, I think she knew what buttons to get me pretty freaking out and it was funny. Literally they were resisting that urge to chuckle all the more merrily when I started stuttering like an idiot.

Well an idiot who had a justification to be blind sided, my hands were raised as if to hold them back. "Listen uh, I don't think that's, ugh oh crap."

Both woman burst out laughing as if witnessing something that made up of gold, "Oh relax Mark. We're not going to ask you for that. We'll tease but not go that far, so calm down and stop yourself from having a heart attack. I'd go to a bank when we decide on a kid, please just enjoy yourself before ever considering that part of a relationship." Rachael explained while wiping a tear out of her eye, I had never felt so embarrassed yet flattered at the same time. More so I'd never want to consider any assumptions until people meant what they stated, Terry had just ruffled my hair in an attempt to get my raging heart back down to a suitable level.

"Easy tiger. I guess people weren't kidding about once they see how you overact to anything that it'd be worth it. So you'd better learn to accept the teasing, or else people like us are just going to keep on going unless you change. Word to the wise, I'd advise you to at least know when people are joking around." My colleague's wife stated almost grinning like a cat as I gave a helpless shrug in response. Not to be crude but having attractive woman considering myself to be a donor or whatever was interested. Since it sort of, well it really did, as the damned conversation left an impression that be best to be ignored.

"Well, thank you Terry, I guess." I began with an uneasy shake of my head to ward off the anxiety. "Looks like all those years in being a loner certainly is coming back to bite me now, I mean hey, I'm long overdue in having a few friends tease the crap out of me." Now that was how I justified my luck and experiences within Jurassic World as a whole now. Ever since I got onto this island, I had one crazy experience after another and it was only the start of it all, I had to wonder if anyone had similar situations to my own. As unlikely as it seemed, I had to be one the most memorable in recent history or else I'd go insane eventually.

Sighing out loud I wiped away the sweat forming on my forehead.

I needed to get home now and call it a night.

However I asked my new found friends if they heard about Kate, she still hadn't shown up and it quite frankly bothered me. So speaking a bit worried I asked them directly. "Hey uh, you two know where Kate's at tonight? Usually she's here by now and well, I think it's a bit off for her. She never really misses out on an opportunity to dance the night away with me." I explained a bit concerned as the two looked at one another with a brief glance.

I pegged the gazes to be considering and well respectful to the scientist who had been hanging out with me ever since I arrived on Isla Nublar.

Terry looked to her lover before nodding a bit reluctantly, "Marcus. Kate's been at the infirmary for about an hour now. Maybe two." Rachael explained a bit painfully yet very firmly to keep my reaction tamed down. My eyes were wide as I felt my face pale like a corpse, "What the _hell_ happened?" I said that strained as I clenched my knuckles tightly. To my credit I didn't flip out or did I suddenly scream anything vulgar, I just stared akin to a gaze of a man who knew what to expect. Plus where the hell was an infirmary for Jurassic World employees located at anyways?

My colleague looked to the woman holding her from behind, Terry explained while holding a hand out for my own to grip it. I took it out of reluctance to get an answer quickly, "I'm one of the local medical personnel on the island Mark. One of her friends, I think Ashley, they found her unconscious out in the jungle when she hadn't reported to the lab for work. Based on preliminary _findings_ I can say she was..." the newly revealed doctor stated a bit disgusted. My mind connected the dots when a single word hit me in my stomach akin to a spear being run through my guts. I felt sick and I utterly wanted to go out to kill whoever did that act of inhumane horror.

One of Kate's friends had been...

"Raped."

That one word got my eyes to harden to point where I felt an unholy anger. Terry confirmed my statement with a firm yet very sympathetic gesture to squeeze my hand. "Marcus. Before you run off, the infirmary closes in an hour! So my advice, go back home and wait to see if she comes around to your place. I will warn you in advance, she's devastated and completely _distraught_ at one of her closest friends being found in such a state. Jurassic World security is investigating the matter currently and I had to brief our Operations Manager about such an incident, so don't try anything rash please." If that was supposed to reassure me, I'd say it failed. It failed so hard and so utterly predictable I twitched my jaw line left to right to get my anger under control.

Yet I gave a hard glare that made the two flinch at how potent my eyes burned.

I had a question and an opinion to be asked to them. Even though I knew they probably didn't know, I had a hunch yet at the same time it wasn't much. One bag incident with one person wasn't enough o convince me less I saw multiple occasions, or for all I knew. Kate and her friends had a few others akin to that bastard whose nose got broken by my mentor during that fight in this very bar. "Any suspects? Off the record?" I asked for the local doctor's opinion on the matter, I really wanted to find out where and how. Not to mention the obvious bastard wearing that In-Gen badge came into mind much to ever growing hatred for that shit stain of a company.

My stuff had been packed at this point in where a rage that came next to nothing I had ever felt in my life.

"If you're thinking about fighting with your friend again Mark, then I'd advise not too, he's got an alibi during the time Ashley had been missing. Plus In-Gen has a lot of insurance policies in place to avoid anymore negative backlash, they've gotten very _competent_ when it comes down to saving money and doing what they normally do on this island." I simply smiled when it made the doctor wince at how subtly implied my anger had given me total control over an action. Whether I wanted to scream, rage or even flat out throw something at the wall I managed to keep it all locked under that smiling facial expression.

"Oh I bet."

I humored that company's motives over the years, I didn't know them and personally I hoped to god he'd give me a chance in the future. "Now if you excuse me, I'm probably going to resist throwing something at a wall now. Thank you Rachael, I'll see you whenever and it was nice meeting you too Terry. Have a safe and a good night." With a smile in place I got up from my seat clearly withholding a lot of negative energy in place, I wanted desperately to go search for a friend who would need someone to comfort them and as much as I'd attempt too.

I had no experience in this type of matter and I could only pray that whatever happened could be solved swiftly.

But I knew lying to myself wouldn't help...

Since when did justice ever get to be seemingly simple in life?

" _What a shitty night."_

* * *

"...so that's what happened tonight. Talk about a punch to the gut right?" I finished telling my tale to the two Indominus siblings who were tilting their heads curiously at me. I had been showering and figured to tell them in what had happened as a means to get this burning desire to do a physical harm out of my system. The droplets of water were lightly hitting Donny on his head as he growled in some sort of irritated manner while shaking himself dog akin to a dog. His tail kept smacking the inner portion of my lower shins, I had to beg him to be enjoying the hot water as it trailed over his growing frame.

Ivy meanwhile had taken up a residence under the bench inside the shower, I watched her occasionally peak out to get some sort of washing down.

However she never really enjoyed the consistency of being blind to her surroundings although she did squeak to get my attention when I used the face cloth to tease her briefly. They enjoyed biting at the face clothes much to my amusement. It deviated away from my intention to wash them down and I used it to entertain them while relaxing in the hot steaming liquid enclosure. Now I had to say it certainly lifted my spirits. These two were making my heart grow ever more relived to know that I had a certain responsibility to raise young-lings as a means to suppress that humane emotion called fury.

"You really are the cautious one? Aren't you Ivy?" I humored while crouching down next to her, I waited for a second to allow her to see my open palm. Her eyes tracked the limb before briefly nudging against the surface of my skin as I started to lovingly stroke her neck. My thumb managed to rub the lining in where her jaws met and made small circling motions to her tail to sway left to right more quickly. She gave me a small bite while letting go and I chuckled at her affectionate gesture, "Oh you're a big softy on the inside. Ivy, Ivy, Ivy." I trailed off saying her name while shaking head at how similar she acted her brother at times.

Donny kept nibbling my free limb to get my attention, I started to scratch the underside his jaw and he started to growl in a low yet content tone.

For a few minutes I remained in my position allowing the water to ran over my back, I had to eventually sigh in disappointment to finish my bathing session. At least the two were very receptive and happier to be in my presence when I got back. Oh hell I did what I could to make up for working most of the day and it showed in these moments. Turning off the water I started to get out while avoiding the two scampering Indominus siblings who were starting to have a mock play fight as they sprinted out into my room. Shaking my head I wiped myself clean of the water with a large white towel with a Jurassic World logo on its surface, " _Well I hope the sheets are going to be dry when I hit the sack. They like to roll around in them dry off, little devils know it annoys me, still good to know they're getting along fine."_

Draping the cloth over my shoulders as both ends concealed my chest and I slipped into some fresh boxers, I shook my head like a miniature dog. My hair went free as I used a comb to just keep it manageable before aligning it naturally, I didn't care if it grew out or not. It already peaked down to my lower neck anyways, so I moved into the main room to at least make a meal for myself. Whistling merrily I ignored the two scuffling Indominus hoodlums on my bed wrestling and I went to the freezer next to my kitchen area of the apartment housing unit. I wondered what I had in stock to make tonight, I mean I figured to get a nice meal before head off into bed for sure now.

And I ignored the playful yet growing intensity of squeaking or growling behind me.

Sighing lightly I snapped my fingers briefly, it worked as I heard the pause in their scuffle. "Ivy, Donny you play _nice_ you two."

My voice had absently told them when I checked the contents of my freezer. Humming lightly I absently pulled out a sizable portions of frozen hamburg, I inwardly heard my stomach grumble and it appealed to me to get that done right. Pulling out a frying pan, I managed to set the electric stove to a high setting while grabbing a bottle of cooking oil to prevent the meat to stick to the surface of the metal. The pan could fit two patties roughly the size of my hand if not a bit bigger, I figured to go big or home hungry as I once did this in my apartment back in the states. Ignoring the lesser financial cons of such a life, I managed to get the memory squared away for a long time now.

Sizzling meat and the cracking of technological cooking caught my attention, I could smell the meat and I grinned. "Home cooked meals at it's best. All I need is to buy a crock pot, a lot of chicken with plenty of soup and a lot of white rice. Crock-Pot Chicken, easy to make, a lot of can be made and plenty of amazing leftovers." I ranted like a maniac for a dramatic effect as I eyed the two Indominus sibling whose tails were visible at the edge of my peripherals. I heard them jump down and they were growling or squeaking to get to the origin of the cooking on the much higher counter tops. Playing ignorant I hummed a small tune whilst not responding to Ivy, or Donny's attempts to bite at my shins.

" _Ow! Okay! They want to bite? Well I'll give them a reason now, sorry kids."_

I resisted an urge to scold them because...

My body twisted when as I brought my face down to yell out "BOO!"

And they bolted!

Donny squeaked in alarm before sprinting past his sister in a fit of panic and anxiety that he stumbled over her and the female roared in a panic as well. The two were in a tangle of limbs and snapping jaws that I started laughing so hard that I started to cry. Oh this was too rich, I witnessed Donny head right under the red and the folds of the blanket were molding to his form to hide himself from view. Ivy did the same thing as him and joined him under the darkened security of a bed frame, I completely lost it now. Both animals tails had been the only indicators that they were under their as the growling came back in full volume.

My laughter became akin to roaring as I cramped up in my stomach trying to breathe properly, "It's okay...it's Ivy...Donny it's..."

Oh god the tears blocked my eyes as I couldn't breathe for a minute! I knew I just laughed because I just became an evil parental bastard. I felt bad, well not really, but bad enough to know that I was getting sick of the means for them to get my attention for food. I didn't yell at them angrily but more of a teasing tone, I knew they could tell as Ivy hissed angrily at my wheezing half standing form when I wiped tears off my cheeks. Man I needed that laugh because I knew I had to appease a semi enraged female who realized the false alarming shout I used.

The hamburger patties were done and I got two plates to cut one in half, I snickered while calling out to the shell shocked juveniles who were cautiously peaking their heads out. I witnessed two small skulls growling or squeaking in quickened tones, I just grinned in return. My voice called them when the smell of food lingered within the air, I had to make up for being the bad dad now. "You two want to see what this is right? Cone on, I'm all done, I mean you did give me the idea you two were hungry?" I cut the patty in half and waited for a moment to let them cool off. I figured to at least make it similar to their normalcy of a food source. So I opened the canisters of cold blood to bath them in their favorite preferred tastes.

Going onto a knee I waited for them find the courage, or possibly change their figuratively pants to have the decency to at least inspect the new source of food.

"You know I can do this all night, I'm just saying if you want my attention then there are other ways instead of _biting me._ I'm talking to you Ivy and you as well Donny." I grinned rather amused as the two siblings were growling from their supposed hiding places under my bed. I didn't mind them being like this because I did force them in such a situation yet I managed to spook them very good. So they had to have the idea it was all fun and games, I mean I wasn't indicating they did something bad but merely a surprise in an excited manner. So getting onto my two feet, I leaned against the counter to prepare a secondary patty for myself and I opened the fridge in the mean time.

Whistling merrily once again I pulled out the bag of sliced cheese to get myself set, I started to hum yet again to place the slices of dairy to melt on the meats surface. The sizzling of the cooked protein made my stomach growl loudly now as I exhaled happily, "I'm telling you two. You're going to miss out one of my favorite foods that even you can stomach, Ivy, Donny I know you'll enjoy it. It won't kill you unless you take on a live bull or something." Setting the bag on the counter I waited patiently for the two to slowly gather any fortitude to step out, I eyed their quivering yet growling forms with an amusement that radiated in my tone in itself.

And something amazing happened.

" _Well I'll be damned. Ivy you are a big softy and a brave one all of a sudden..."_

Ivy started to creep out warily glancing to the side as if trying to secure her flanks. More so she growled lightly at her brother who gave a similar toned squeak. My eyes were raised at this point when the two were watching one side and performing a team work cooperative field of view. I smiled in the fact that Ivy took control of her fear and used her brother to work together to see if the coast was clear. It was funny because in how their eyes were tracking on the normally familiar room, I didn't say a word in letting them do this on their own.

The two warily looked up at me expectantly when I chuckled, "It's okay. I'm not doing anything, I won't spook you two again. I promise." I raised a palm up while wiggling my fingers to show nothing was hidden, they accepted it based on their previous experiences when I turned around again. Both of them crowded at my feet when they tried in a futile yet energetic manner to climb up the counter. I laughed loudly when they were particularly trying to see the bag of cheese, I raised an eyebrow when Donny came to within inches of taking the plastic corner down to the ground. I gave him credit, he knew how to jump and it got me curious now.

So taking a slice out, I folded into a think rectangular piece. "You two want some cheese? Huh? Is that what you two little devils want?"

Both Indominus juveniles tilted their heads at the food trapped inside my hand with keen gazes, I'd peg that as a yes, so I figured to see if I could get them to hold their horses. Well to tell them to stay, or calm down to listen to my instructions. I didn't want to get overly eagerly bitten that quickly and not to mention I did slightly scare the bejesus out of them. So it was fair play for them to get me back and I wouldn't take it too personally at all. Taking a moment I decided on an equal opportunity for them to inspect the new source of food without getting aggressive with one another.

Carefully I split the thick piece in two for them to try out at their leisure, "Alright! Let's try this if you think I'm not being honest here." I got onto both my knees to have two back up as I held out the pieces of yellow orange dairy in front of them in open view. They shifted uneasily as a result on the suspicion of a trap, I grinned before calling out to them while using my index finger to tell them to get closer. "Come on! See look at this, you get free food and an apology from me, it's a good deal. Come on! Ivy! Donny! Let's go!" I whistled a bit cheerfully to get them to growl before Donny took the brave plunge to step forward to sniff at the piece of food inside my palm. I could feel the inhaling of air as he squeaked a bit curiously.

Eventually he snapped the piece of dairy out of my palm and shook his head left to right to simulate tearing it apart. He swallowed it whole and began to squeak while vigorously rubbing my arm as if wanting more. I smirked, "Well aren't you the not so picky eater. You want some too Ivy? Come on I promise you'll be fine, I mean if your brother isn't falling over dead, I think you should be fine too." The female growled a bit at my wiggling fingers but reluctantly took the piece out of my hand as well. She seemed to have seen the scene and gauged it as safe for now. I didn't give the impression I'd do anything again, I kept my posture open and in plain sight for her to watch.

I wanted her to trust me that I'd not scare her like that so suddenly again.

It worked, somehow.

Ivy tenderly took the piece out of my hand and began to sample it reflexively while shaking her left to right as well. I leaned back as Donny eyed his sister in a curious manner as she ate the piece whole and growled in what I assumed to be an excited manner. I started to laugh lightly, "See? All done! Not too bad right? Never figured you two would be cheese-heads but hey, if it tastes good then why bother wondering what it is, so you two want some more?" I taped the bag as they both started squeaking with their tails wagging side to side in a rapidly manner.

Oh I'd peg that as a yes yet again.

Looking to their plates, I hatched an idea when I started to whistle merrily while wagging my fingers. Standing up I placed about two slices onto their meat patties with the blood and placed both plates in the microwave to melt them. I didn't want to believe I was making for the Indominus siblings, a cheeseburger of all things, I wanted to laugh at how absurd it sounded but dairy technically had nutrients for any youngster grow. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have try some alternatives just in case I ran out of solid meat for them in the long run and hey, it was better to be safe then sorry in this type of situation. No matter how strange this night had befallen onto me, I knew for fact I'd find solace in these two juveniles who found me to be the center of their world and that weight held me close.

I was their world and it mattered to me a lot.

I in turn didn't want them to see how cruel it could be...

Placing both plates down onto the floor, I let them cool off for a second as I waited to see how they'd react to a new type of meat with the cheese smothering. I felt a bit guilty to see if they'd react to something new in the future to view it as food, but I knew they'd tell the difference. I mean the reactions to Kate were one thing and that wasn't as food, so my worries were a bit exaggerated because of what I learned earlier at the bar. Reality had a nasty way to say it was still around and no matter how much happiness I put into a smile, the reality of the world was that it loved to be cruel to those who viewed it as nothing else.

Shaking my head I waited to see the two's reaction to the plate's contents...

And they promptly started to viciously dig into their respective burgers.

I shook my head at these two, "What am I going to do with you two now? If you like cheeseburgers this much, I wonder what you'll do to ribs or even steak. Ah at least you guys got a new dinner if I decide on it now, sound good?" I offered humorously to the two feasting Indominus siblings who were growling hungrily at the new tastes being presented to them. I watched fondly at how eager, how earnest and how absolutely thrilled they were at trying something new. It made my heart beat calmly at this scene when I joined them relaxing on the bed over-watching their own portions of food. I relaxed finally to see something also rather odd about them.

Ivy turned to me with what I assumed to be confusion, I stared at her for a moment.

I wondered why until she looked right at my plate.

" _Oh shit."_

Whistling innocently I put the platter behind my back quickly.

"Ivy..."

I said her name warningly when the fresh cheese smeared her snout, I watched as she had growled hungrily at the plate with my half eaten burger in a bread bun. I knew they were enjoying it but she looked readily able to charge at me now. Her posture sent warnings off in my mind when she crouched with her tail a bit high in the air, I felt my grievances in a soon to be fight for my food. I was hungry and I deserved my burger after this crap tonight.

Yet the way she tracked the fresh meat, I braced myself.

"Don't you dare!"

That warning didn't do much other then the fact it caught Donny's attention in a similar manner.

" _I'm calling bull! No, not both of them now!"_

I reacted defensively.

"Oh hell no! You two better not even try!"

Unfortunately my nightmare came true in the form of when I shifted plate off to the side. The movement revealed an opening and both siblings rushed onto the bed. They sprung like a bullet from a gun, I barely had time to react. I never knew they'd react so excitedly to a new food source and I'd remember this moment for the rest of my time. No way would I eat anything new in plain sight of them ever again.

I thought this as I screamed at how ungodly quick they were upon me!

The battle for the cheeseburger had begun.

 **End Chapter Nine**

 **Author's Note:** Leave a Review, I beg you and I shall update once more.

I had to leave this chapter on a good note, I mean the darker tones are coming and all but I had to leave it on a very good light heated moment. There's a lot of foreshadowing, a lot of dangers and a bit reality dosed in the mix. I mean trust me, I know I'm resisting this urge to not rip out your hearts when the times come for when things get gritty, I don't even know what I'll do at this rate. It's very hard for me to let go of making these two seem so different yet similar in what could have been in the movie in itself.

If you think when you read this it's hard for you to imagine how things will change, imagine myself, imagine me writing in how this process is conceived. I really want to punch my future self for consider it but hey, enjoy these moments until the times comes and you'll see the full ramifications of a deeper plot that's just taking its time to creep up on you for now. So until that chapter comes, I offer you the implications and that moment in when you're either going to cry, or demand me to stop the deep plunge in how dangerous things will get.

Trust me the first impressions last and they'll always remain in place throughout any life born into this world.

A few things including Marcus, he's a kid and he goes have a genuine feeling for a fear in forgetting his parents. It's definitely a darker note to show that things tend to go wrong, but more so, that he's a kid who has a fear in trying to let go in what makes him himself. Trust me I'm not trying to say In-Gen is Evil, or the main villains per say in this story. It's like saying all of Jurassic World is incompetent when it came down to the movie (debatable, I'm sure) but not all of them are complete main villains. I mean I do kind of sympathize with Vic, as rare as it sounds, his intentions were somewhat in the sense of saving human lives over velociraptors. I mean its like having dolphin's plant mines on enemy submarines (that's a true story by the way, google stuff like that and be amazed) so yeah, but this setting up a lot of confrontations in the future.

Just be aware all good times must come to an end eventually.

And on a brighter note, I did reference a particular detail from: " **It's not the Raptor DNA** " by **SkullsandDuggery**

That's a story I do enjoy for laughs, I know many have read it and I offer my respect for such a heart felt story at it's core.

Also just contently enjoy the Indominus siblings as always.


	11. Chapter X

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter Ten**

I jolted awake when a knock came from my doorway.

" _Oh great! Now what the hell is going on man?"_

I blinked groggily in response to the action as I stretched my back to pop a few vertebrates. The sensation of relief and irritation came onto me full as I sniffed indignantly while taking a look at my alarm clock. " _Oh come on. Another day off and I get waken up this early in the morning! Who the hell is it now?"_ My eyes closed to shut out the lingering temptation to scream at my doorway to shut the noise, I really came close to just ignoring it. Eventually I willed my tired body over the ever so sleeping Indominus siblings who were clearly getting larger to make the normally comfy bed a miniature war zone for sleeping rights.

Or rather find a place for my legs to not wake either of them up.

It became a challenge to avoid my toes getting bitten now instead of my fingers.

" _Fucking joy!"_

Donny started to grow almost pitifully while nearly scratching my bare legs with his sharpened talons in his sleep, I figured he had to be running around. Yawning slightly I maneuvered over him briefly and managed to see Ivy stir on the foot of the bed with her tail curled next to her skull. I had about sixty seconds to possibly prepare for another repeat, I really didn't want to deal with her at this early in the morning. Ivy had a nasty temper when her sleep had been interrupted, I learned that during some bathroom runs and getting my toes bitten through the blankets sucked majorly. Pinching the interior of my eyes to ward off the build up of whatever formed when I slept, I grudgingly shuffled my feet to the doorway.

My hand opened the object in my way.

And it revealed someone that made me surprised.

"Kate?"

Somehow my voice miraculously kept itself low to avoid a repeat of the last incident. However unlike last time I took a good look at my normally exuberant friend who had seen better days. In fact I even blurted out a question of absolute shock, "What the _hell_ happened to you?" My eyes took in details as the light from the hallway revealed a lot of assumptions forming inside my mind. I nearly wanted to brace myself against the wall with an arm now.

"Hey Mark, sorry about showing up this early, but I..." the woman slurred her words as she wore her outfit consistent of what she normally wear in the labs. The white coat stood out and the fact her eyes were jet red indicated a lot of crying. Tears that still ran down her face smearing eyeliner for her job's requirements and what made this worse off. My friend started to sway almost in drunken stupor, I assumed she had stayed a long time in the bar and somehow managed to get to the closest place to that said location.

My housing unit literally was about a five minute walk.

At least when I compared it to her fifteen minute one across the main hub of the park itself.

"Kate. How much did you drink?" My hesitant question rang out when I flipped on the light inside my doorway, I could literally smell the amount of drink all over her and it certainly stood out. She tried to answer me before stumbling off to the side, I immediately caught her to bring her closer into my chest just to steady her. This was a first time for me to imagine anyone being this drunk, I winced when she hiccuped a bit and I knew if she didn't get to a toilet, I'd be wearing what she drank earlier. Grunting I shouldered her weight to get her inside, I didn't give a damn about the siblings right now!

I knew if they tried anything I'd have to put my foot down immediately.

This wasn't a normal event by any means.

Shaking my head I continued to press for answers, "Kate talk to me. How much and why? Is it because of what happened to Ashley?" She hiccuped up again and this time the gurgling groan followed much to my imminent alarm bells ringing inside my head. I flipped on the bathroom light when I slowly got her to kneel next to the toilet itself, I inhaled deeply while trying to coax her to at least upchuck whatever had gotten her this trashed. It took me several minutes to keep the woman within a stable condition, or at least keep her in one place, I knew for a fact if she tried anything other then committing into one place.

Well it'd be everywhere and that would be a pain to clean up for sure.

I chanced a glance to see that Ivy had started to stir, I closed the bathroom door just enough to get a warning if she got interested. My attention was brought to my friend who started to hurl into my toilet, I winced when the smell of alcoholic mixed drinks hit my senses. "How did you find out about that?" my friend pitifully asked when I went over to the sink to wet down a face cloth, I crouched down to wipe away the grime dripping down her face. I didn't reply immediately due to the fact I kept an eye on the doorway, I heard several growling noises as of now.

" _Great, now they're starting to wake up."_

I internally sighed exasperatedly at what I heard.

"Rachael and her wife, Terry told me at the bar. Said you were in the infirmary for the past few hours and told me to head home just in case _this_ happened." I gestured to her when she hurled another round of vomit into my toilet yet again. Even though the early wake up call wasn't totally shocking, I couldn't stand to see how out of it this woman was on my bathroom floor. It just didn't settle well with me to see a person drink themselves to this point out of anger, or grief for that matter. My little past experiences in seeing a head long semi-truck smash into my parent's graves of a car left a big impression.

I still had nightmares when I saw that damned thing taking me down into hell.

"Oh how nice of them..." she mumbled slurring her words, I gave a small smile even though my friend couldn't see it. I shrugged with a sheepish tone, "Well they were a _funny_ pair to talk with. They seem to be happy with what they do." I started to pat her on the back to make her to go through another round of vomiting and I kept an eye on the doorway. Sooner or later the two youngsters on my bed were going to be attracted by the sounds, or the smells alone. This entire situation just reinforced an idea to not drink so heavily, I just waited mainly while counting the minutes go by in a slow manner. One of my hands rubbed my eyes tiredly, I needed to get a caffeine substance at some point in my life because I wouldn't do this type of thing again.

First time I could let it slide but if this became a reoccurring thing.

I'd be in trouble to ignore it.

"Mark I'm so sorry! I didn't want to come here but I had to vent out somehow." Kate started to cry randomly as I raised an eyebrow at how quickly her mood swung. It had to be a side effect of the alcohol running influx to her head, I mean I knew it made emotions change on the fly but to see it in front of me. I had to keep my tone very casual and stable somehow for her sake. "Venting on alcohol and drinking isn't the best way, I mean that seriously. However it's better you came here because you never know where you might end up, so it's no problem. Now the main thing is that you're in a safe place to do what you need to do." I kept every word honest and to the point, since really I'd rather not lie in this situation.

Lying in this situation just screamed for trouble.

Personally I'd rather have her just say whatever she wanted, it'd be for the best and it never hurt to tease my friend later on. In fact she slurred her words once again, "You're so sweet and it's like you're the man every woman dreams about. Young, thoughtful and just simply the best kind of guy..." I had to withhold an urge to roll my eyes when my friend interrupted herself by vomiting again. Yeah I assumed she'd be saying so random words and statements clearly under the influences which was a sign to me, I'd never drink ever so damn hard in my future. It was bad enough I had to relive some memories of seeing a drunk driver smash into my family's own vehicle in a split second to see them die in front of my very eyes.

So drinking away problems didn't exactly sit at the top of my to do list.

Taking a deep breath of air I just absently patted Kate's back to have her continuously get rid of whatever was left inside her stomach. I hoped this would be the last of it as I flushed the grim down while eyeing the doorway, " _Oh boy. Here comes the peanut gallery, Jesus Christ, I don't need Ivy or Donny to play watch dog again. Least not now, or anything."_ I figured it had to be the latest concerns of my ever growing list to see the two Indominus siblings trying to push the door open. I got up to leave Kate where she was since I knew she wouldn't move, I knelt next to door to see Ivy trying to stick her head under my arm to see what the commotion was going on about inside.

Again she seemed to be more cautious and predictably tense at first glance.

Smiling I eased my hand to rub the underside of her jawline to make the animal growl almost irritably at my motions to calm her down, "Easy there Ivy. Easy girl, it's just Kate, I'm sure you can deal with a sick person spending some time for the night here. Nothing bad is going on so relax, Ivy." My voice wasn't stern but merely placating in the sense of allowing some room for Ivy to smell the rancid fumes of alcohol inside the bathroom. She hissed briefly before trying to scoot over to the side of my thighs, I allowed her to scoot on by for her to growl lowly but her tail remained level. I guessed she wanted to know what was going on yet she kept her distance as if gauging what my friend was up too.

Leaning against the wall I witnessed Donny growling lightly when he peaked around the door to see the commotion as well, "You look tired Donny. Don't like it when you lose your beauty sleep?" I chuckled lightly to have him hiss slightly when I made room. His tail seemed to lift itself briefly before leveling out when I rubbed the length of his spinal column ever so gently. He seemed to be tolerating the presence of my friend a bit more then Ivy who remained at an angle to intercept anything trying to get close to me, or her brother for that matter. The stark differences in their behaviors to me were starting to become ever more so clear yet difficult in another regard.

I could start to see the differences when it came down to their movements.

Ivy seemed way too paranoid at times for me to say it was her way of accepting new changes. The new changes to the environment made her way yet alert for anything out to get her. She seemed to tackle physical presences of others against me aggressively as if she were afraid of strangers. I pegged her to be overly protective because of her own instincts to fear the unknown, I'd always comfort her and it somewhat made her tolerable to deal with the new in the world. In a way Ivy perfectly fit that bill of being cautious against something, or anything any animal had ever encountered in a natural way of life.

So I could never fault her for being like this even now.

In the end I just smiled to stroke her lower side to ease her down ever so slightly.

My warm tone caused her briefly to stare at my form, I just smiled contently at her attitude. She seemed to shift to get closer to my touch, "Hey look at me little one. It's okay Ivy, you know she won't do anything. You're here and I'm okay, so easy, take it easy girl. Take it easy and just relax. Please." The female Indominus hissed a little louder when Kate coughed up more of her bile to have it hit the water. The smell had gotten better but I knew my friend would need a long sleep to recover from that induced state of intoxication.

Plus having a large breakfast never hurt either.

I wondered if Ivy or Donny would like bacon?

Although speaking of the later said animal, I looked down to feel a body press against my legs. I felt the underside of a jaw place itself against the surface of my exposed thigh to have a warm feeling course throughout my body's core. Despite all the surprises and curve balls, I had to bet Donny seemed to be content to stick by my side to be at ease with whatever new thing entered his presence. Unlike his sister who seemed to have a limited tolerance to strangers, Donny could act the same way unless he got provoked to charge by his sibling or if I was in any sort of uncomfortable situation. Now that I thought about it, I did try to warn my friend there about the two behind me that one evening and to be fair.

I felt extremely uncomfortable to say otherwise.

My eyes briefly went to the ceiling to realize something interesting, " _Donny doesn't react to changes unless I'm clearly not happy with it. It's possible he can tell that I'm uncomfortable yet I'm not certain as to how he does it."_ I knew I'd be learning one way or another in the future, I didn't understand in how they perceived the world. I guess I had to tell myself that in order to understand how, I'd have to learn when they reacted and do what I could to prevent anything drastic occurring. As much as I winced at how dangerous that would be if it involved people.

It'd be experience for myself to work with the limits they allowed.

"What can I do for her Mark? What am I doing?" Kate started to sob completely in anguish as it broke me out of my comfort zone. It seemed that her body had finally reached it's peak when the alcohol had been flushed out from her stomach. She hadn't vomited at all, I figured it'd be a good time as any to get her eased into a bed. I literally couldn't do a thing for her now, I knew for a fact that it took time for the drunkenness to come down and eventually lead into it's own crash landing.

Using the face cloth to wipe her face clean of her own grime, I started to speak up almost kindly. I gave a resigned shrug to the fact I honestly didn't know what she could do. However I knew for a fact that she needed to rest like yesterday, "Well for one thing, I'd say getting sober is clearly at the top of your list. Unless you want to stumble around like an idiot in front of the whole park." My teasing tone was lost on the woman who kept on tearing up regardless of what was said. She leaned into me while trying desperately to prevent herself from hiccuping.

I guess humor would be thrown out the window because she didn't hear me properly.

Or more accurately...

Kate was clearly a little too far gone to accept it.

Standing to my full height, I gently but firmly brought the woman up with me as well. Her swaying form managed itself through the sheer miracle of hope alone, I had to brace both arms around her. Kate eventually looked up at me through glazed eyes that were probably swimming under a ton of alcoholic influences. Despite the tears she started to giggle almost uncontrollably, "Have I ever said you have a handsome face Mark? I mean it truly..." While in any other situation I'd have turned red to know that I couldn't tell Kate would be serious. Normally, I'd be scared or even nervous in what that lead into but because I smelled so much alcohol.

Plus to add in the slurring words.

Well it made me chuckle loudly amused at how quick her emotions were spiraling. However I looked to the darkened room to see my warm bed waiting for my body to rest itself. " _Alright time to get her into a bed, she needs to sleep now or god knows what will happen. Speaking of which, what the hell are Ivy and Donny up too? I haven't felt you two bite me, so what gives? I know you two have to be up to something, and despite them being quiet, I don't like it."_

I kept an eye on the unusually quiet Indominus siblings who were still watching the exchange from beneath my own position. I spared a glance to notice Ivy seemingly had her tail raised yet she tilted her head while remaining oddly inquisitive at the proximity to my drunken coworker. Guiding the intoxicated woman out of the bathroom, I gently nudged either Donny or Ivy to scoot over to the side to get them out of the way. Apart of me kept the actions very lighthearted in nature, but in the end I guess this strange occurrence made them more then aware of my intentions.

Both of the Indominus siblings backed off while following behind me when I moved over to the bed side.

I really didn't like this sudden turnaround in their attitudes towards strangers. Well to be fair, Kate had been around several times so why wasn't this any different? " _Neither Donny, or you especially Ivy, you two haven't tried to snap at Kate._ _I know you two are not stupid, yet they know something is wrong with her. But what I don't get is why are they acting so cooperative?"_ Paranoia gnawed at my mind to keep an eye on the two youngsters who seemingly started to growl, or lightly snap at one another when I eased my friend down onto the bed's surface.

Now came the really, really awkward part in which I had to cover my face reflexively annoyed.

My next words came out almost mumbling because of how weird this was going to make me feel. Really I had a great deal of respect to any person, more so to my friend here but what I asked was kind of personal. "Kate you have to start taking off your clothes, I don't want to offend you but I will not touch you when you're in this state." I gestured frantically to her swaying form when she started at me blankly as I again felt like an idiot. Especially when I tried to keep an eye on the two Indominus siblings who were watching almost curiously at me specifically!

" _Please for the love of god help me out here Kate. I really don't want to make this any more uncomfortable or awkward for you, or me."_

If there had been ever a time in which I honestly could say a guy felt uncomfortable in undressing a woman in an intoxicated state, I'd say it'd be very rare. Despite the fact she came to my room, to get my help and to nonetheless spend the night here, I didn't feel comfortable at all. People clearly did stupid things when they were drunk and they didn't think the same way when they were sober, it was basic math in my head. Hell my old high school certainly had a way to portray the negative effects of alcohol and I had gotten the crash course right now on how quickly things were swinging around.

An inconsistent fit of giggling caught my attention and it only sparked my dread.

"You're so sweet Mark, saying you don't want me out of my clothes. Are you sure?" She literally cooed slurring her words as I exhaled loudly while shaking my head. Ideally I'd prefer if she just said yes and I'd call it a night, I really wanted sleep at this moment. " _I can't believe I'm going to do this, but for the sake of getting Kate better. Hopefully, I guess doing the big brother impression is going to work."_ Making up my mind in taking a page out of Owen's book, I stared directly at her face with a pleasant expression. Both of my hands gripped her shoulders very firmly to really tell her through the physical pressure alone.

The woman's eyes went wide for a moment when I stared at her with a smile.

Very clearly I spoke out each word politely, "Kate! Take off your own damn clothes now, or else I'm going to make you sleep in them inside the _shower_ for the whole night." I made sure her blue orbs were locked with my own and I issued her the ultimatum clear as day. "So take your pick, I'm not dealing with the way you are now and I'm not going to hold back Ivy whenever she starts biting you." I gestured to the said small Indominus female who seemingly perked up when I mentioned her name in the conversation, even as I managed to keep my expression very pleasant. It seemed to be really break the humor that her drunkenness had given off.

Tears swelled up in her eyes when she immediately crushed into my chest crying out loud.

" _Oh crap."_

I mentally groaned when the one eighty of her mood swung into depression all of a sudden, "Oh god! What am I doing? Here I am being a complete fucking wreck, god damn it! Damn it!" Her voice grew louder and louder until she started to sob uncontrollably onto my bed. In her haste she made the two Indominus siblings squeak out sharply to literally cower behind my legs to start growling at the sudden movement of the drunken woman.

" _Oh Jesus Christ! Now they're acting up now!"_

I knew right away I had to end this before things got violent.

Well, by thinking that there went the simple way out because I didn't know how bad Kate would react. Slapping both of my cheeks to drag the skin downwards and upwards to roll my face together. After that I briefly considered bashing my head into the wall. Bringing down hands into a prayer like gesture, I got down onto a knee and began with the will of the lord at my back to start undoing Kate's shoes. At this point I wanted to go back to sleep, wake up tomorrow and literally start having a big breakfast for every single species inside my room to make myself feel greatly atoned.

Getting both footwear off I pulled her socks to have them lay into a generally close pile so I'd at least make sure her clothing was in one place.

My efforts were rewarded when my co-worker looked up through her depressed state to see what I was doing. Faintly she whispered, "Why Mark? Why are you putting up with me when I'm like this? You shouldn't be even dealing with what I did." I bit my tongue briefly to stop scoffing out loud, I stood up while idly gesture to her. I ignored whatever she said to focus on the task of attaining sleep and avoiding to apply band-aids to soon to be bitten fingers.

And to possibly not imagine bitten off finger digits as well.

"Raise your hands Kate." My tone said flatly as the woman raised up her arms, I easily rolled her shirt up to see the black laced bra underneath. Somehow through the act of god I kept my eyes trained on rolling the article of clothing when I placed it over the small pile of clothing. Again Kate seemed to cry even harder because of my silence, although this time I told her to remove her own belt. "Can you please undo your belt, I'll just slide your pants off and fold them. Please."

Thankfully she complied without a word.

A zipper being undo came to ears, it ended quickly and I easily yanked the clothing off without a word on my part. So at this point when I folded the clothes to see her matching in coloration of underwear, I looked over to see what the two unusually silent Indominus siblings were up too. The lack of any vicious growling, or possibly yelps of pain inflicted onto my friend were starting to grate on my paranoia. Taking a deep breathe of air, I looked down to see the two little youngsters who were surprisingly gauging Kate as if they were confused?

I blinked a few times to not imagine the lack of sleep killing my vision.

" _Okay! That is odd, even for them so far."_

Ivy seemingly didn't enjoy my friend's presence at all, her tail raised itself up when she lightly growled when the woman made movements towards them. Usually wiping away tears which were dropping past her fingers, I caught the sight of the shining droplets when they hit the floor. However it seemed that Ivy had restrained herself from even going near Kate, I didn't understand why and personally it didn't settle well with me. Her eyes were fixated on the crying woman, I really felt like Ivy was literally trying to _figure out_ why my co-worker was in this type of emotional state.

I swore it felt eerie yet at the same time enlightening just because Ivy was willingly remaining calm somehow.

" _If she's like this, then what about..."_

My unspoken question came to shock me truly next.

Donny held little in reserve because when I looked down to him, I noted his gaze remained on myself as if awaiting a sign. Blinking somewhat confused I said his name a bit unsure, "Donny? What's wrong with you?" The small Indominus male literally squeaked before literally _jumping_ up to the side of Kate who kept on pouring on the tearing. Shock coursed into my system when he simply clawed his way onto the bed's surface to slowly approach the person he suddenly had an interest in. Absently my gaze traveled to his sharp talons which were more then readily able to cut into flesh, I prayed that he didn't get aggressive if Kate suddenly jerked away from his presence alone.

Watching tensely I waited for the inevitable conclusion in which Kate would get bitten pretty badly now.

Although I got proven wrong when my co-worker felt something lightly step on her thigh when she looked over to see the curious expression the light blue Indominus youngster. Donny stretched his neck while ideally placing of his fore limbs with a small amount of pressure onto the woman's bare arm as if steadying his body's posture. From there he leaned upwards to see smell the tears falling from her face, I witnessed his tongue briefly taste droplets leaking down onto the floor. In fact he had stretched himself to his full length to literally seem a lot larger then he'd appeared to have been. I mean this was a first for me to witness, so I crossed my arms promptly shocked to my core.

Hell I had never seen these two act so interested at anything beforehand at all!

When Kate looked down to see the ever so inquisitive Indominus, her tears ceased due to how close that Donny had gotten. Shakily her eyes went to mine for an explanation, I simply gave her a simple guess despite the intoxication circulating inside her blood. "You got me, I think he wants to see why you're crying, or maybe something else." The woman looked down to see that Donny retracted his skull back a few inches while idly growling at the droplets occasionally falling down onto his snout. Briefly his tongue lapped out to taste the salty tears going down his jawline, I couldn't fathom in why these two were suddenly this civil.

Well civil would've been a long stretch to assume anything...

" _Screw it man, I'm just exhausted now. Just call it a night, Mark."_

So I pegged it to be genuine natural curiosity mainly.

In the end I sighed out loud, "Alright. Lets get some shut eye and call it a night. In the morning we'll all have breakfast and figure out what comes next, so scoot over Kate. I'm not sleeping on the damned floor tonight. Come on scoot, scoot!" My exasperated tone made the woman ease away when I slipped to her side, I got both legs under the now warming blankets while I idly let the raised the cloth to have the woman slip herself under as well.

This bed wasn't small.

But it was a first for someone to sleep in it with myself.

Kate squirmed when both of our thighs touched, I honestly felt really uncomfortable with this arrangement but it was better then having her wander around the island drunk as sin. However I couldn't deny that having someone sleeping in the same bed as me wasn't weird, I mean I certainly minded the fact it was an attractive woman yet again she was drunk. So any movement towards her made me feel very squeamish about our positions, I didn't even twist to sleep onto my side. All I could do was stare at my ceiling very blankly for the moment.

I though this would have ended this very awkward situation but again...

Unfortunately I got completely blind sided in what came next.

When my eyes closed Kate whispered to me almost terrified, "Mark is Ivy going to try and attack me? Please, I don't want to get my face torn off if I wake up next to her. Oh god what if she..." Yup, I knew while this just kept on getting worse, Kate had a point. I didn't think Ivy, or even Donny for that matter had a sudden liking to sharing the bed space. Suddenly my hand went to my temple and I squeezed off a literal headache from forming. Both sets of eyelids were consistently trying to form a coherent response to that little piece of information.

How in the hell was I supposed to keep an eye on that?

Absently at the base of the bed itself, I could distinctly feel a set of clawed feet trying to make its way towards the center of the bed. " _Damn it, if Ivy, or even Donny sleeps in between us like this then someone is going to get snappy. God damn it man, just fucking do something Mark!"_ In a fit of irritation and heart felt panic I reached over quickly to pull Kate in an embrace to have her forehead just tucked below my chin. With my heart racing to ward off an potential position or space to ward off any potential biting, I prayed that the Indominus siblings didn't get anymore unsuspected ideas inside their heads.

A small indented thud made me cringe outwardly.

" _Oh crap, which one just jumped onto the bed now? Donny, or you Ivy?"_

As I laid in my bed with the woman practically crushed against my bare chest, I desperately looked up to feel one of the Indominus climbing along my ribs. Ignoring a heavily breathing friend, I noticed Ivy had jumped onto my side and she was looking down while tilting her head at the position I'd just forced myself into unfortunately. Somewhat stressed I simply gave Ivy my warning, or rather I begged her internally to at least just accept that this was a weird night. Honestly at this point this entire night just went from extremely strange to downright ridiculous now!

Slowly I spoke up lightly, "Ivy take it easy. Easy does it little one, it's just Kate. She's not going to hurt you, or me." Ivy didn't immediately go into any sort of aggressive postures, or rather none that I could immediately recognize. She growled lightly when Kate flinched away from her parting jaws, I had to assume the appearance in the gloomy room gave the Indominus a rather intimidating appearance despite the size and youth of the said youngster. Absently I had a semi terrified friend trying to curl into my chest in a sense trying to use me as a shield.

A human shield technically.

And one who had enough of tonight's insanity for sure.

Perhaps I finally just really didn't care because my hands were trying any sort measure to reassure the half panicked woman in my arms, "Kate don't try to make any quick movements. Ivy's not giving off any aggressive body signals, I think she's just _coping_ with the fact that you're around. Just close your eyes and try to get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on them for a bit. Alright?" I explained tiredly to my co-worker who gave me a nod as a positive response. The top of her hair could be felt underneath my own chin and her hair fell lightly across my bare chest.

Plus her hands were nearly level against my arms.

Resigned I gave a low whistle to call out to my other pain in the side, "Donny! Come on, let's go! Time to get some sleep buddy." I got a sort of a loud normal squeak when I felt him literally scamper over Ivy who snarled angrily at the rapid movement of her sibling. The semi enthusiastic Indominus growled pitifully when trying to get around my skull to reach the center between Kate and I, plus he seemed anxious as if trying to worm his way into the center of the warmth. Idly my lips twisted when he tried to seemingly growl as he struggled determinedly to worm his way across my chest.

Unfortunately it led to some painful grievances on my part.

Indirectly one of his squirming claws on his forelimbs nicked my upper chest to make me grunt painfully. Silently I did my best to ignore his pitiful growls when he stepped over my exposed forearm. Due to the cramped spacing since the bed wasn't meant for an entire family size, I had to literally nudge him over Kate via my arm which became like a spring. Somehow that became a struggle when the small Indominus snuggled right up along my lower abdomen, Donny's scale like hide scrapped over my flesh pretty intently. The gesture while affection, he idly was circling the spot to contently adjust his body to the warming temperature.

Between two people the heat would've been quite comfortable.

Sighing loudly I spoke up somewhat resigned, "Damn it Donny! Try not to cut me open next time, alright?" His tail practically whip lashed my knee cap which was a more positive sign on his part. Now at least Donny didn't mind the extra heat source within the bed sheets. It seemed he wanted to follow back into his routine when he finally stopped moving around.

He went right back into his usual spot without a problem.

" _Thank god for small mercies."_

Due to Donny's determination in securing his sleeping spot, Kate squirmed towards me more when she felt the creature shift underneath the blankets. I absently felt her hands ease their way over my rapidly beating heart. She wanted to be as far away as possible form his jaws, "Will he bite me Mark?" That question came truthfully quick when I replied in a helpless tone of voice. Unfortunately because of the proximity to the woman, I could say her hands were a lot colder then my own body temperature due to my rising blood pressure.

"Probably not. Donny's more of a bed hog then anything." My grumbling didn't reassure myself but the woman lying next to me laughed lightly, "I'll take your word for it. Again I'm sorry for being a problem for you right now. Not many people would do this without complaint." She murmured to me softly as I mentally rolled my eyes at the last part of her admission. Oh I had a problem for sure, I had three considering my growing head count had started with the two Indominus Rex's at the top of this metaphorical list.

Feeling my friend nuzzle her forehead into the base of my throat, I closed my eyes to whisper out a clear intention. "Just go to sleep, rest your head and we'll talk in the morning when we're all happier." Finally I got a great sense of relief to know that the woman eased herself to rest against me, I wrapped both arms to at least make a partial barrier towards Ivy if she got a little too bold during the night. Speaking of that gradual danger, I cracked an eye open to witness Ivy easing herself down towards my neckline where my back faced the exterior of the room.

Soft motions which were picturing herself moving to the head of the bed made me mentally follow her movements.

" _Ivy. Please don't try anything, I don't want to play baby sitter all night."_

Yet to my pleasant surprise, Ivy situated herself at the highest point in where the pillows all met to over watch the entirety of the bed. Glancing upwards the Indominus female didn't verbally squeak, or snarl when Kate adjusted herself to sleep off the intoxication floating around. Gradually Ivy eased herself to rest between the folds and she placed the underside of her jaw directly on my hair, I smirked as a result when I shut my eyes. I couldn't help it but laugh slightly at how assertive that the little white colored youngster could be whenever I realized it now.

Kate had dozed off finally.

I knew that because I felt her slump against me completely out of it now. The mental relief seemingly came around like a shower of water. My eyes shut briefly when I finally started to ease myself down as the adrenaline came to a stop. Reflexively my arms cradled the woman who unintentionally buried herself into my grip. Gratefully as a result I felt myself slip away into the comforts of blissful sleep. However in the gradual relaxation to sleep, I noted I didn't give out a praise to someone who clearly kept her own cool somehow through this strange night.

Someone sleeping right over my head no less.

" _So you're overlooking the room, Ivy. Stubborn as always aren't you?"_

However I managed to fondly acknowledge my affection to the young Indominus sleeping over my head. The young female shifted briefly, her forearms were nearly folded against my ear. Her sharpened claws were well away from scratching, or even remotely close to hindering my ability to sleep. All I could hear was her steady breathing and it was completely at ease despite the reactions from earlier. In the end I smiled to warmly give her the words that were inside my heart.

"You're a very good girl Ivy."

It may have been my imagination when I spoke to her.

"You'll always be my little good girl."

But I thought I heard Ivy give off a loud snort in response to my warm praise.

* * *

My eyes fluttered when I looked up to see the ceiling that last night seemed so fascinating. Yawning loudly I looked over to see the passed out woman who had her head pressed against my chest. As much as the situation seemed awkward, I felt a small peace knowing nothing bad went down last night between her and the Indominus siblings. Speaking about them did my eyes wander to notice that neither of them were in their usual spots. A hand went to my forehead out of reflex except that a steady stream of hot exhaling air met the center of my palm.

That solved that little brief flicker of a mystery.

I cracked a grin at my own stupidity, " _Oh crap! That's where Ivy slept on my own head for Christ's sake. Plus Donny is still next to my stomach, damn Mark you really know how to jump the gun. Lesson learned, I got to prepare for some crazy things more often now."_ Groaning silently my back popped when I stretched outwards to check my clock which innocently displayed the time. Clearing the blurriness away my eyes went wide at the time.

It nearly was a little past two in the afternoon.

Absently I whispered a bit amused, "Man talk about sleeping in. Probably never going to beat this record man, damn that's the most I've been knocked out." Rolling my shoulders I idly peeked under the covers to see Donny squirming since the spines of his were rubbing against my leg. They were growing in rather quickly and I winced when he started to growl almost as if he were running because his legs kicked up for a split second.

I brought a hand to trace the back of his neck while rubbing gently enough to make him chirp out contently.

In response to that I felt the other little one on top of my friend shift in her sleep, I let a smirk worm its way onto my face. Ivy seemed to have fallen asleep while watching over us last night, I guess her youth must have worn out when sleep claimed her as well. One of the talons on her arms dug into my scalp almost desperately as I fought down an urge to yelp. " _Ow, ow, ow! I know they have claws and what not, but god damn I swear they better cut those nails! Not the best for wake up alarms."_ My thoughts were trailing into a stint of sarcasm but through enough willpower I settled on inhaling deeply to ward it off.

Well I told myself to try the impossible now.

In the sense in accomplishing the most difficult part in trying to untangle myself from three sets of limbs. Mentally shaking off an image of Ivy snapping at my fingers forced me to stay put, I really didn't want the afternoon to kick off with an angered Indominus who valued her rest. Boredom gnarled away at my composure ever so slightly, I even looked to the tablet sitting innocent on the piece of furniture next to my side of the bed. While not tempting in the sense to get up and wake the whole room up. I had enough leverage to start using the piece of technology in order to pass the time.

Perhaps that sounded too good for my in hindsight.

Because really I didn't know what to blame next.

And so that would have been my plan except for a single problem...

The door to my room greeted my ears when someone knocked on it fully intent to wake anyone in the bed up. Loud enough to warrant the entirety of every being on my bed no less. I felt that something truly wanted to dick around with me after a whole night of insanity, I just knew that my luck was complete crap! Like this was it for me, I finally realized that my luck had been drained of anything positive after inheriting this job. Truly I was done with it when hot irritated words slipped past my lips rather viciously.

My hand covered my face when the words just came out in full.

"Oh fuck me! Who hell is it now?"

Once that precursor hit my senses which by extension to inevitably hit Ivy's hearing no less, so safe to say that I got my afternoon drama in full. I didn't need to be a psychic to feel the oncoming storm because it started to directly shift above my head.

Immediately Ivy jolted upwards while hissing angrily which in turned caused her claws to dig into my skull. I didn't even bother jumping up when the pain just increased beyond my tolerance, I couldn't help the yell of pain that caused Donny to wake up screeching in a panic. His form shifted rapidly under the sheets in a desperate fit to poke his head in the direction of the doorway. He unfortunately scratched my thigh which made me roll up my leg to have him scurry from underneath the blanket to start growling enraged at the interruption of his sleep cycle.

And for once I didn't hold back Ivy.

As I thought that when she leaped off my shoulders onto the floor with her jaws parting as well. Both siblings were infuriated, or perhaps enraged at the new found hated of my door. Absently rubbing my scalp to mentally pray for no signs of blood, I breathed out a sigh of relief to feel no wetness to indicate blood being drawn. I got a sign of life from Kate throughout my expectations, she groaned and mumbled out words incoherently while sliding away from my body. It seemed the knocking had awakened a massive hang over induced migraine of the ages when I up from the bed to join the two hissing siblings in their crusade against my doorway.

Kneeling down next to the two Indominus I whispered to them ever so gently, "Easy you two! Take it easy, we don't know whose behind it. Ivy, Donny just relax alright? Let me go see before you two start charging whosoever is out there. I swear and I promise I'll decide if they're able to take you two on." I didn't want to jump the gun to have them attack whoever was beyond the oak door. However if this person wanted any band aids from my room, I'd at least give them a reason to explain why they were here at my room no less.

Because if I didn't hear an explanation that satisfied me...

Well I offered a grim smile at the answer to that little piece of heaven. Ideally I'd have to reserve the judgment whenever the time came, so for now I did damage control." _Ivy you'll have your excuse to charge, and you too Donny. Oh fucking hell man, I just might charge like a pissed off person whose been woken up too."_ I twitched my jaw ever so annoyed when I made my way while flicking on my hallway light to briefly illuminate my room. In the dim lighting both Indominus siblings were rather striking when their eyes flashed red with gazes armed at the door.

God have mercy on the poor soul who'd get them angrier when they got larger.

Scratching the underside of my chin, I spoke up to speak through the wooden frame. "I'm awake! Who is it?" I kept my voice very civil and somewhat alert. No need to tip off anyone who thought they had disturbed me since technically I'd already been up. However due to the heavily hungover woman in my bed and the two Indominus, I just wanted to end this confrontation quickly.

"It's me Mark, Zara."

My eyes went wide when I inwardly swore at the bad timing of the British woman. " _Oh crap, not what I needed right now!"_ So glancing downward I carefully nudged the nearest Indominus sibling away from the door. Unfortunately Ivy kept hissing angrily when I realized I'd have to go outside the doorway. Cursing internally as I couldn't risk anyone finding out about them since I was legally bound to keep the Indominus under wraps. As it stood, myself, Dr. Wu and Kate all knew about the two siblings but the former wasn't aware they were inside my quarters on the island.

When I got Ivy a good three or so feet away from the door itself, I made the split decision to literally crack my door open to slid myself through. Ignoring the burning flush on my face to walk out completely bare save for my boxers, I had to force this embarrassment away. Shutting the down behind me quickly, I just heard the woman in front of me gasp out a bit stunned at my lack of clothing.

"Oh my!"

My teeth bit into my cheek within my mouth.

" _Awkward doesn't do me justice here."_

Clearing the back of my throat since I replied a bit sheepishly, "Sorry about this but I just woke up. Long night and I had to deal with a few things. So what's up Zara? What brings you around to my place all of a sudden?" Not to mention how in the hell did she find my apartment no less? I didn't recall giving her the address, or number itself to the building so color me curious in that manner truthfully.

"Ah! I apologize but Claire sent me here to see if you knew where Ms. Winston was located at. Security footage caught her stumbling to your apartment block last night." While the fact that the Jurassic World's cameras were well informed, I had to breathe a sign of relief. At least people were looking out for Kate despite the grim reality in why she had drunk herself to that point last night. So I figured to be truthful in what happened last night.

But on a positive side note.

It seemed Zara had taken my suggestion about clothing appearances when the heat wave was active. She wore white shorts with a gray tank top and had her purse shouldered. Absently I noticed a few bottles of water in her bag as well, although I was getting off track. I gestured to the doorway with my thumb, "Yeah! I figured someone would ask about Kate. She came to my place last night drunk as sin and let's just say, I kind of guessed what she had to drink if the smell was any indicator. Heaving over a toilet tends to get my imagination running."

The older woman winced out of sympathy when she connected the dots.

The assistant to the park operation's manager went to her phone and started texting, I assumed in replying to the task she'd been sent out upon. My silence was rewarded when Zara exhaled out relieved, "I just sent the word to Claire, so she'll be much more relieved that a missing employee has been found. Also she told me to inform you..." Her eyes went to me with a slight trace of guilt in which I folded my arms to resist rolling my eyes. "...to keep an eye on her until the intoxication has been settled. She suggested this because it seems she doesn't want Jurassic World's security teams losing their minds."

This time I openly snorted to show my irritation when my shoulders rolled momentarily.

" _What the fuck do you think I've been doing the whole night Claire?"_

In the end I gave a resigned grin, "Sure! I can do that, I mean it's not like I haven't been doing anything to deal with that since midnight. No offense for you Zara, but I think our boss just lacks the common sense to know I've been dealing with Kate, so she can shove her suggestion to a place not meant to shine." The heavily implied sarcasm made the British woman smile sympathetically since it was what she had been dealing with ever since arriving to work under the head of Jurassic World itself.

However being new at Jurassic World created a small hole of a social life and it gnawed at her to wander the park alone.

What came next I almost startled myself to lean back against the door, "Mark. I was wondering if you'd come with me for lunch or something in the future. I don't have many friends around and I don't want to impose on dealing with Kate, so would there be a time if you'd be free?" I couldn't help but stare at the shorter woman who gave a friendly smile in return. One of my hands rubbed the back of my neck considering the idea and to be fair, I didn't think it sounded bad at all.

" _Surprise after surprise. Holy crap man!"_

Although the awkwardness in standing in a hallway nearly nude and being asked out for lunch was a tad bit strange. I mean I bet most people would've been jumping over their heads at being asked out yet it just seemed out of the blue for me personally. So in the end my mind figured why not? It wasn't like I had a romantic relationship with anyone and I doubted it'd bother Kate, she'd probably get along with Zara since they had a more likelihood to hang out at the labs.

Plus it never hurt to have too many friends regardless in where I worked at.

"Sure. You want me to send you a text when I'm free? Figured to ask since Claire's making you run around the island like a chicken with its head cut off." I offered to her as the woman smiled warmly while nodding to my expression. Absently the woman entwined her fingers around her hands, I believed that to be a means of anxiety though I could have been wrong. I kept my gaze level as she even asked me a preferred place to eat, "I don't suppose you know any places that seafood is served? And thank you, Marcus."

Yeah I could imagine she was nervous because she wasn't familiar with anyone on the island.

I grinned at the brief formality due to her excitement, or happiness for whatever reasons. I playfully told her otherwise, "Mark please! Zara just call me Mark when I'm not working. So relax, I know a place and it's got a dance floor so whenever we go out it'll be fun. Just wear something casual and we'll take it one step from there. So I'll see you around?" I laughed easily as the british woman covered her smile as she nodded waving good bye to me as she walked away.

She seemed particularly excited with a spring to her steps and I didn't understand why either.

I shivered when a cold draft of air hit my bare back, I needed to shower and do it soon. I couldn't believe I'd been asked out for a lunch, or dinner again. At least this time around I actually tried to help the woman settle in, I mean I technically didn't have many friends either. So at least it would be a nice time to get to know new people and to be fair, I doubted many people had a friendship with someone from another country in their own work place no less. After all I had nothing really planned, I'd at least take care of Kate until she got up.

" _Maybe one good thing did come out of all this Mark. Maybe you're on your way to making friends and having a steady life."_

A small smile graced my face when I set foot back inside my room, I noted that Ivy and Donny were tilting their heads as if wanting to see what the source of the knocking remained. Thankfully I closed the door without a hassle, I couldn't help but realize they were staring at me intently. Crouching down I spoke to them a bit warmly, "Easy you two. It was a friend, so ease down alright?" Donny seemingly started to chirp and squawk in a manner akin to an eager youngster. His jaws lightly nibbled on my fingers almost in a way to reassure me that he understood my tone.

I found that to be interesting how quickly he had picked up on my voice.

It seemed they were both aware in how they gauged my voice and body language to indicate anything new would be allowed.

Ivy on the other hand hissed angrily at the door and started to lightly scratch at the bottom where the light peaked through into the darkened interior. I sighed with an amused grin, "You're not making this a habit young lady. Biting strangers isn't the greatest way for a good impression Ivy." My hand scooped her up into my awaiting chest as she briefly struggled growling although she made no move to snap at the limbs holding her fondly.

"You can act like a tough one all you like Ivy, but you're still my little girl. My good little girl whose a bit too stubborn for her own good." I whispered those words while rubbing the back of her neck, I kept my chin planted on the top of her skull to show my grateful appreciation to her defense. I got a slight nip near the base of my throat with a huff of loud hot air ticking the side of my neck. I laughed a bit when I placed her back on the ground, "Nothing's going to hurt us, so easy does it Ivy. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise you."

I stood up heading towards my kitchen area to make a late lunch and early dinner to feed the entirety of the stomachs inside my home. Ivy and Donny were directly in between my limbs, I absently had to avoid them from tripping me when I reached the fridge. " _I did say I wanted to make them some bacon, I mean it doesn't hurt to have them try small portions of new foods. Wonder if they're up for a bacon cheeseburger covered in whatever kind of blood to make them incredibly positive."_ The ideas were swirling inside my skull, I wanted to try new things for both of the Indominus siblings but the question still remained in how they'd react to new foods.

Glancing down to see them sticking their heads into the cold storage space, I asked them almost a little too playfully. "So what do you two think? Double cheeseburgers with bacon and a side of bloodied sausage?" Two pairs of eyes were looking at me owlishly as if possessed, I believed they heard the word burger and that was the end of it. Especially in what I did next, I nearly caused a small series of chuckles to escape my lungs.

When my hand lifted all the frozen hamburger patties...

" _Oh they're really interested now."_

I immediately had Donny leaping forward trying to bite at the meat. Ivy tried to pry her head under my legs to reach at the bag but both of them were growling, or squeaking excitedly in trying to reach the frozen plastic bag of goodness. I grinned while shaking my head, "Alright! Alright! Hold your horses you two little monsters." I joked at them when I placed an entire bag worth onto the counter, I took out the few small containers of bacon I had left and a half a carton of eggs. It seemed I'd be preparing a small banquet of a lunch today for a decent amount of hungry stomachs, I found it all to be amusing really mind the fact I sucked at cooking.

Turning the burner on via the surface of my appliance, I glanced back to see Kate stirring finally after Ivy and Donny were practically leaping up at the counter. It seemed the two were spell bound over the beef patties but I knew they were more then likely hungry as sin. They'd been demanding more and more food because of their growth spurts aligning into their bodies. It was the only rational explanation I could cough up, so I figured it'd be worth on getting satisfied all too easy. After all my measly cooking skills could only go up at this rate.

Slapping the food together to have it start sizzling within the pan.

Just as I heard a groggy voice speak up from the bed, "Oh god my head! Please turn off the TV, or something!"

At that I laughed lightly while prepping the counter to have the bacon aligned into a smaller pan on the burners. It seemed that Kate's voice made Donny tilt his head back before approaching the bed side with his tail swaying left to right ever so slightly. Ivy just remained focused on my movements almost completely ignoring the other presence in the room, I'd take that she wanted food more than anything at this moment. My bed shifted when Kate covered her head with my pillows, Donny literally jumped at the base of the bed while eagerly spotting the covered arms of my co-worker.

His tail whipped up excitedly when the limbs beneath the blanket moved like a squirming worm.

I gave a playful warning, "Good morning sleeping beauty. I think you better sit up or else you're about to get pounced on by an overly playful animal. He looks rather hungry." That last bit I trailed off almost dramatically to get her worked up. It worked as the woman moaned painfully at the volume of my voice which wasn't loud at all. Although for a moment it seemed she'd be doomed to have herself pounced on by an eagerly energetic Indominus male youngster.

Well that would have been the case before her brains clicked together in exactly who spoke to her.

One moment she was lying prone on my bed...

And the next she shot up like a bat out of hell.

" _She probably doesn't remember much."_

Donny chirped alarmingly at the sheer speed my co-worker got up, he pitifully fell off the bed with a mix of a shrill squawking squeak onto the carpet floor. I shook my head laughing silently as Ivy perked up at seeing the upside down sibling of hers trying to desperately get back on his feet. I noted she went over as if curious at his distress, I kept an eye on them if things became a scuffle since the female Indominus loved to jump onto her brother to get him aggravated. Thankfully it seemed she merely inspected him before snorting distinctly dismissively as if finding his distress a brief distraction from her true intentions.

Her eyes went back to the counter awaiting the feint aroma of a cooked hamburger patty.

"Marcus? What the hell are you doing inside my room!" Her voice was hoarse and she seemed completely out of it. I gave off a rather humoring grin, "Your room? Sorry but can you say that again? Because you came to my room, completely off your rocker, so you were so drunk that you started to randomly spew a lot of things. Most of it ended up in my toilet last night." That remark made her look down in shame before a shriek of indignation rose to stir up the hornets nest per say.

Her hands used the sheets to cover her chest as her bra left little to imagine.

As Kate screamed at the lack of her clothing, Ivy hissed angrily at the noise that swept across the room. I rubbed the side of her neck reassuringly to make her remain at my side, "What the hell happened to us last night? Did we sleep together! Oh my god, please tell me you or I used protection!" I raised an eyebrow at the last bit because of how she reacted. It seemed she way too much last night and the fact I was cooking breakfast, or a later brunch technically. While only in my boxers no less, I'd say she was pretty concerned because alcohol made people do stupid things.

In the end I calmed her down with a gesture of my hand to pat the air itself.

"Relax Kate. Yes we slept together but we didn't _do_ anything, plus I think you pretty much passed out once I got you to lie down. You were pretty _emotional_ for the most part, so relax. You want me to make you a coffee or something?" I offered to her in which she nodded gratefully, I pulled the small coffee maker out of my cabinet to fill it with hot water.

Using a small packet to mix into the brew, I noticed that the coffee was a french flavor of sorts.

Donny got himself back to his feet while scampering over towards my legs. In fact both Indominus were smelling the fresh package of caffeine coffee and the powdered sugar which wafted into the room. Now as much as I loved the substance to get anyone's heart pumping, I'd doubt it would settle well with their own stomachs. " _You two aren't getting coffee to drink, I'd never be able to calm you two down ever. Hell I barely drink the stuff and it gets me worked up, so no chance kiddos."_

I had my answer set in stone within moments.

Plugging the cord into the socket next to my fridge, I explained to the half naked woman the general gist of what happened last night. "Nothing happened except you showed up at my door completely wasted. You had Jurassic World's security up in arms since no one saw you at your room, Zara came by earlier to tell me that Claire wanted you to sober up here. This was when they found out where you ended up, so I'm making us lunch to get us both set for the weekend." Casually I flipped the patties easily inside the metal pan and I checked my fridge for any remaining slices of cheese.

Thankfully there were plenty for what I had in store.

"Those bottles became empty real quick."

I heard that hoarse remark filter into my ears, but still I shook my head regardless.

"Yeah and let's hope you never find out how much it takes to put you into a hospital bed either Kate. I don't drink and I really hope I never do." The coffee started to gurgle when the steady stream of liquid came pouring out into a mix of sweet aroma that reminded me of my part time job at a Dunkin Donuts in my home state. Getting a mug with the Jurassic World logo imprinted onto the side, I quickly filled the mug half-way up.

Cracking my neck I placed a paper towel underneath the mug to walk over and hand it off to the ever so embarrassed woman sitting half naked in my bedroom.

"Thank you." She murmured softly while sipping the liquid contently, I went over to finish up the Indominus's food as well. Both Ivy and Donny were literally growling, or chirping excitedly when I moved the pan to have the steaming patties onto separate plates. I smiled when I gently told them to relax, "Hey! Knock it off, you're going to get your own plates. It's like you're about to eat your last meal or something. Patience is a virtue you know." I warded off Ivy and Donny's frantic attempts to scale the now scratched up cabinet underneath the counter.

Bacon sizzled when I flipped it over to have it a crispy brown coloration.

Kate spoke up a bit tiredly from behind me, "So I didn't try anything Mark? Be honest with me please, I don't want last night to really making things tense between us. I'm sorry if I did anything a bit out of place." I immediately started to laugh easily because of what happened last night. I couldn't resist teasing her for a change, "And I here thought you'd love to be in someone's arms. You really got affectionate and clingy last night, I never had someone fall asleep in my arms no less. Plus you really kept on saying a few things..." In hindsight I know it seemed to be a bit cruel of me really to hold this against her.

But I had intentionally trailed off almost too entertained to enjoy her face turn red.

And the result was priceless.

Kate cupped a hand over her face as both of her eyes got wide real quick, "Oh god! What in the hell did I say Mark? Please tell me you didn't read too much into it, please just tell me what did I say last night? " I raised an eyebrow again before shrugging casually to respond back. I filled the plates with the patties and the cheese which melted instantly due to the searing temperatures, I started to pour the respective blood over the cooked meat to spice it up for the Indominus siblings. I kept my mouth shut to remain focused on the prioritized task before speaking up again.

"You said a lot of things last night. None of it was bad, so don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything." I gave one of those shit eating grins to make her groan in despair. Idly I placed the bacon slices over the burgers and gave a sharp whistle to have my little ones practically leap up at my vigorously. Ivy and Donny were squeaking loudly, their eyes were possessed in a manner akin to positive happiness at seeing their prepared food dishes.

I placed them both down within feet of each other and they were well on their way to heaven to gorge on their food.

Before I eased myself to relax, I filled another bowl full of cool water just in case either Ivy or Donny wanted to sate their thirst. That didn't take too long when I stepped away to have them eat in peace. Rubbing the back of my right hand, I walked over to see back down on the bed to scratch the back of my head to ward off the stiffness. Popping a few vertebrates in my back, I glanced over to see Kate trying to desperately remember what she did here last night. Again I found that she didn't do much, so I once again reassured her completely fine with it all.

She seemed ready to cry, so I had to stop it.

"Hey, hey. Look at me you damned woman." I playfully ordered to have her eyes stare up at me with tears in them. She seemed really distraught at her actions from last night, "You didn't do anything bad, or even remotely strange. Hell, I'm amazed you found your way here and to be fair, it could be much much worse to find yourself end up at." The coffee mug in her hands was gently moved to the side when I placed it on the bed side counter. Idly I checked the time that a good portion of it had passed since awakening.

Gripping her hand I placed the trembling limb against my cheek, "You see this expression?" I gestured with a circular motion with my free hand to my grin that my mouth cracked into, "Do I look like I'm angry or even pissed off about anything at all? Somehow through all that _muck_ inside your head with the bottles, you made the choice to come here because it was safer and closer then walking across the island. So relax, take a breath and you'll be fine." I leaned back while cracking my knuckles just to get my blood flowing, the air-conditioning inside the room really did a number on someone completely bare of clothing. I shivered involuntarily as a result of the great quality in that luxury.

The woman looked away smiling somewhat humoring my rhetorical questions.

Pulling the blanket around her ever so tighter, I gave a rueful smile and an offer to be the nice guy once again. "Shower's yours first, you need to wash off the vomit and you stink of it. Clothes are right over here, but if you want, I'll lend you a shirt so it's a fresh one." I pointed down to the side to bundle of clothing as Kate nodded almost touched at my words. Leaning back onto the surface of my formerly warm bed, I figured to close my eyes to ease off the stress inside my veins which was slowly being eroded away.

"Mark..."

I gave a hum to show I was listening while my eyes were shut.

"You're really a good man whether you admit it, or not."

When that was said, I felt a soft moisturizing warmth applied itself over my lips.

" _She's kissing me."_

My body froze at the contact alone.

I opened my eyes to see Kate pulling back with a tender smile that radiated a thankful expression that made me stare at her intently. I had never seen such a genuine expression before from anyone, I watched her get up in her undergarments to walk over towards my bathroom. She picked up her lab coat and pants, but managed to pull out one of my shirts within my dresser on her way towards the doorway. She never once looked over to Donny and Ivy who were staring at the two us from their places on the floor, I didn't even realize they were paused mid way into their meals.

My eyes went over to Donny who seemingly went back to his meal without even missing a beat.

But Ivy...

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine when the female Indominus snorted loudly while moving towards me. She leaped right onto the bed and hissed slightly at the spot where Kate was lying in. My heart beat picked up when the small Indominus curled right into a rigid yet tense ball of scales to start growling at the doorway as my co-worker looked at me with a small smile. She closed the door and I heard the shower head turn on, but my eyes were focused on the small animal. Ivy dug her talons right into my leg and I felt her growling with her jaws partially closed.

" _Oh Ivy. You're really a stubborn girl, you don't want anything to change. Do you?"_

I tried to reassure her with my fingers but she did something that truly shocked me.

As I got close to her skull, Ivy opened her jaws and bit into the thicker part of my hand. She refused to let go and pulled my limb to settle it down right in front of her. The bite wasn't hard to indicate anger, nor was it meant to astoundingly tear off flesh. A radical concept hit me hard because I thought that this bite would be a statement! Ivy had a point to be made and a point that I had to learn in the manner of these two reacting to the environment around them. Ivy wanted me to stay put, she wanted me to stay with her and she refused to let me go so easily.

" _She's scared."_

As much as I wanted to take back my limb, I couldn't do it once that answer hit me hard. I refused to pull away and instead whispered fondly to the small Indominus Rex who kept her eyes trained on the bathroom door.

"You'll always be my little girl, Ivy. Always."

So with that said, I looked up to see Donny coming over as well. He seemed to be eager when leaped onto the bed with a soft growl. He curled right on the side of me while licking his jawline, the melted cheese made it an appetizing reminder to know how much he enjoyed his food. I felt his head rub against my thigh as if trying to enjoy the warmth, I just smiled so warmly at him because it was too innocently cute for my understanding.

I knew for sure that these two had a lot more surprises waiting for me.

" _I won't leave you two, no matter what happens to me or no matter what you do to me. I know you two don't want to be alone, or replaced. I will never replace you, nor will I ever rest to make sure you two are always happy. I promise that to you Ivy and you as well Donny, I swear it."_

I just didn't know how much it'd change me for the better...

Or for the worst.

 **End Chapter Ten**

 **Author's Note:** Leave a review, I do like them a lot.

As much as I really want to make this story clench your hearts, I refuse to be that cruel bastard to make it seem so. However enjoy the time you have in seeing these two Indominus's as small youngsters. I really don't know when things are going to go down hill, but really who cares at this point? I've been trying to find ways to portray it right, but at the same time, let us all have a smile at how the bonds are being made in this story. Many of you have asked me a very popular question, to pertain to a certain subject of the: _"The raptor squad." **  
**_

Will the siblings meet the squad? I don't know because I don't like spoiling anything in these notes due to nothing's concrete yet. However will Marcus being with Owen working at the pens? Yes, I plan on that much but _how_ is still up in the air. It's nothing to spoil because it doesn't effect anything really in this chapter, or story in the long run due to me trying to keep everything stable in a sense. These 'what-if' scenarios are really difficult to imagine, plus I like the fact that many are enjoying this literal triangle of affection that our little Marcus is being pulled into, whether he realizes it not. I'd peg the bet on the later because he's not really that type of guy in any sense.

On another note, how big are the two siblings?

Some have asked and I've intentionally avoided it because you can only assume at this time, I've made it clear that they _are_ growing. It's just a matter of time because I truly do not have a clear _assumption_ in how old the Indominus was in the movie. I've heard theories that she's a super accelerated grown animal within a year, some say a few years and I personally can't decide right away. Though time will pass in retrospect through chapters, I might make it monthly skips to a few months or whatever I feel is necessary to really show the stages of growth these animals go through. It's hard to keep the plot going but making you really enjoy Ivy and Donny. I wish I can give a clear answer, but I'm just winging it at this rate and it's kind of anxious on my part.

Overall, I'd say read between the lines in how these two developing and there are clues for you readers to assume in the future about them.

So until then, I wish you all have a good day and to be safe as always.


	12. Chapter XI

**Jurassic World**

 **An Indominus Imprint**

 **Chapter Eleven**

My hands were rubbing small circles around both sides of my skull to calm myself down. Both sets of fingers dragged the skin in between my eyes downward for a split second, then I clasped my hands in a brief prayer like gesture to calm myself down. " _Alright man, alright! You can handle this, I mean it's no different from what you've been put through. So suck it up and deal with it as you always do Marcus. As I always do and this is not helping me in the slightest, oh god damn it!"_

I had a headache forming due to the fact I wasn't exactly happy.

The reason being was because on a supposed day off, I unfortunately was being paged. My tablet went off when the picture of my mentor revealed itself to be the origin of the circuitry activating. Recently the Indominus siblings had my life somewhat in a living hell when they stalked outside the perimeter of my doorway, I believed it to be a new routine of sorts. The kind that really made me uneasy if anyone else other then myself ever were to walk through that door, it'd be a violent encounter.

I cringed mentally at the images alone.

Thankfully I prepared enough food and water for both Ivy, or Donny to sate themselves. Hopefully I'd get through this little portion of a day without much hassle and I'd be back to them easily. Lately nothing had been happening as Joe called me to give updates regarding the paddock's construction, I knew for a fact that all the walls were being marked out and the ground dug up to be supported internally. So that was on schedule, now that got a laugh out of my chief construction consultant when I asked about being there in person to lend a hand again.

My engineer of a friend literally told me over the phone in the exact words, " _Don't worry about extra-hands here Mark, we got this covered. I'll let you know if something dramatic happens, so relax. Enjoy your day off while I make my money!"_ It bugged me that I couldn't help to lend a hand yet I trusted my friend to know that everything had been going smoothly.

So as a result I only had to write up a few reports to the higher ups inside the park to appease them.

Now as much as I hadn't been summoned, or forcefully told to appear before the ever so heart warming Claire Dearing, I'd say I was content to do my job. I kept at it as much I had humanely given and it showed through a lot of popularity within the staff here on the island. Most people were impressed, somehow and the Mosasaur Lagoon had a huge spike in attendance as I got a text from Rachael about the workload. Apparently Rosa Mosa had did her first ever breaching to the world's technological eyes and ears, I honestly couldn't see why it wouldn't be bad.

So Jurassic World was very clearly on top within social media.

And evidently enough...

The public wanted the person responsible to be on stage in the future.

Frequently.

I knew for sure I'd be back there within a day or two, Christ I just damned well knew. My face and my little show were all over the major news outlets or media to create this spark of attraction. Again even though I really didn't want to hear from the boss lady herself, Claire certainly got Jurassic World relevant again and even though they were her words, I just bit my tongue to go with it. However this wasn't my source of a headache as much as I kind of wanted it too be in the first place. No, I had a more pressing and truthfully a scary prospect staring me down.

It came in the form of my mentor Owen Grady.

" _Oh please let this be a good day, please!"_

I watched as a small truck pulled up to my apartment block, I gave a semi-wave to the older man who waved me forward. Tightening my newest paddock keeper hat, I made sure to open the door with a nervous smile. Owen grinned because of my expression, "Well if it ain't the boy wonder of Jurassic World himself." I rolled my eyes while slamming the door shut to the truck with an audible thud that slightly shook the vehicle as I didn't reply right away to the taunt.

Honestly I'd wager that it was way too early to deal with the guy's humor.

Grudgingly I got my seat belt on due to my unfamiliarity with Owen's driving skills on a dirt road. Although I smirked when I refused to rise to the taunt, "Well it's nice to see you as well Owen. You get dumped by another woman again?" My mentor laughed briefly as if finding my snark retort a good sign. Absently my gaze took in the actions he put the truck into drive to gain some ground to wherever we were head off to in the first place.

I watched as the trees over took most of the details beyond the glass windows on either side of us.

"Great to see that having women in your life is showing some positive effects Mark. So I heard that you had a close encounter with someone recently." His eyebrows raised themselves dramatically as I snorted out loud. Apparently word had spread about Kate's drunken route, I knew many were happy and relieved to know she was alright. So now this became a teasing affair on my part because she had specifically showed up my place, that got the rumors to spread in what happened.

I hated gossip without a secondary thought.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Does _everyone_ on this island know about it?" I said annoyed as Owen laughed clearly amused at my irritation on the subject. As much as my mentor loved to joke about things, I knew for a fact he was more concerned about how it affected me. It was why he kept up the joking nature to keep me more likely to be open with my intentions. Not to mention it worked when I kind of explained the general gist of what happened with Kate, so I hoped he'd be disappointed that nothing came about the drunken night.

Or else god knew what my mentor would do.

"Nothing really happened, I mean she showed up completely gone and was probably half way to the moon. Lots of vomit and a few insane mood swings, but I managed to get her to sleep it off without too much of a hassle." Ideally my tablet saved me from staring over at the driver of the truck, I assumed Owen was probably making a face of negativity. He seemed to really want me to be with a friend of mine that much, I guess he still had problems asking Claire out from what Barry said to me that one night inside the bar.

My eyes looked over to see the man completely at ease despite Barry's word ringing inside my ears. " _I've seen the man happy, content and even a bit annoyed. He was scared out of his once he saw how much blood he saw on you."_ Despite the revelation, honestly I had a hard time picturing in what had been said and to translate it into a reality. Since when did Owen ever give off the impression of being terrified, or even remotely scared for anything? To me it didn't make sense at all, so I had to ask myself why?

Why did the guy have to take a personal interest in my life? Especially when the world refused to give me it's time of the day, I just fucking hated when people took their priorities to ensure my well being. As much as I seemingly wanted to do a great job to prove to the world to raise my middle finger at it, I never wanted any other person involved in my life to have them believe they were responsible for myself. That got as far to simply anger me to the point in where I wanted to punch a wall out of frustration because of that fear inside my mind.

What made me so special for anyone to feel that they were responsible for me?

Why?

"You glare any harder at that tablet, I'd think you'd make it burn Mark." Owen's voice broke me out of my darkening mood as I glanced over at the elder man. As much as I wanted to bite out the words to confront him, I withheld it to take a more proactive stance. I wanted to know what he needed me for and to be fair, I had to get my mind off these thoughts. It was bad enough I had brought one negative thing out of my past to have infect me like a parasite.

I simply asked Owen what the deal today involved me, "It'll be fine. So what the hell are you up too today? You never did explain to me in what I'm doing here with you." I gestured to the road in which the man merely gave a charming smile which would have fooled a lot of people. However to me I knew he was just being an ass to hide the reason, or maybe he wanted to joke around. It was hard to tell with him at times, but I waited patiently.

Eventually my mentor touched on the reason when we turned around a bend to go deeper into the jungle on the island.

The first sign he gave was a resigned shrug, "Well Barry and I figured to let you in on what we're doing on our side of the island. Plus we need an extra hand to help us feed, or assist us in doing some trial runs. Also if I had to say, way down in the long run of everything, I'd need someone to be up to speed if Barry isn't around to handle our routine." Well I had to say, I'd been officially curious before entering the truck but now it was confirmed. I frowned trying to picture whatever tasks that Owen wanted me to learn up, or even know the process for and I came up with a damned blank slate.

My eyes were trained on my tablet's screen scanning through the various headlines via the social network on the island.

Yet I had to ask exactly what was this about.

In fact I spoke up a bit unsure, "Owen. What exactly are you saying here? You want me to cover down for Barry on days when he's busy, or do you want someone to replace you when something happens? You're kind of dodging the bullet man." My face reflected the confusion that was just simmering below the surface of my thoughts. The guy certainly had his moments in which he stuck up for me, I mean for all that was holy, Owen literally beat someone down to save my ass. So I didn't want to understand the worst but merely to guess his intentions.

Although what he did next made me scowl at his usual easiness to the situation. I watched my mentor grinned a bit cheekily, "Hey dodging bullets is no joke Mark. You know I'm former Navy and all right?" Why did I actually care for what this man had to say? As much as I knew the answers, I still hated the fact he wanted to be the wise-ass when it came down to my concerns that were genuinely authentic.

I glared at him from the corner of my peripherals to make him chuckle again.

The vehicle lurched when we hit a small patch of rough road, I thankfully reminded myself that getting carsick would be a terrible idea. Thankfully Owen started to explain a bit and quite frankly, I didn't get what was wrong with him. He seemed unbearably keen on avoiding the direct answers to very simple questions. So again color me curious since I had a sudden sense that he was avoiding it because it wasn't so simply to explain. Then again the entirety of Jurassic World already proved to me that whatever was thrown at you, you had to do an excellent job for people to get off your ass when it came down to the public eye.

I tuned myself to listen in on what the older man said.

"Mark I know you and I haven't been working together directly. I mean sure you, me and Barry all get together at the bar. Which is fine, I mean lord knows you need some pals to keep you sane." I discreetly flipped him off at that last comment. Owen inhaled heavily with a shrug of his shoulders, I wanted to impatiently demand him to spill it. Just what the fuck was going on for him to be deliberating stalling for him and add the fact, he seemed almost...

Nervous?

" _What the hell is up with him?"_

When I got my answer, I knew for sure that it wasn't going to be great. In fact I nearly had to clean my ears in what came next, "You see I haven't been totally upfront with you when it involves my job here. As it turns out, I'm _technically_ and I use that term so damned loosely, I work with In-Gen. Well with your awesome pals you met at the bar a while back." He told me a bit apologetic as I stared at him akin to disbelief when it completely washed over me. I felt my hands go numb to the point in which I had small tingling sensations going up into my wrist.

Owen worked his job alongside the people who were with In-Gen?

" _What the hell!"_

These were same guys who started shit with me because they got their egos kicked in the balls? By my friend no less who was defending her own friend? Was this what I was hearing? Because if I had heard right, then Owen and that asshole who busted my skull would be in the same general proximity! That right there was so fucking asinine for me to consider, I almost threw myself out of the damned moving truck into a tree!

Throughout my disbelief in that regard, I had a single worded question that made him wince openly.

"What?"

Again the infamous Owen Grady gave a resigned shrug, he tried to explain this to me almost clearly. I was just in shock that this man took his time to explain why, "So yeah. I work alongside Vic Hoskins whose apart of In-Gen's own little project. Initially I didn't want you to come down to the place where you'll be under me because I didn't want to rush it. However since that _incident_ at the bar, I really put it back but now I'm short handed, so I needed an extra hand for today." I leaned back in my seat staring at the varying degrees of jungle beyond the glass window. I had my lips pressed into a thin as I shook my head at the idea in working alongside those fucking pricks.

I didn't hate In-Gen as a whole.

To be fair, I could say that was a bit petty on my part to go that far. It boiled down to the fact that I hated the people who represented them. Did I hate the legendary John Hammond, I'd say no and again to be fair I'd wish I could have met the man. That legendary figure pretty much gave the ground work for Jurassic World and I couldn't hate the guy who I owed my job too. However it was those damned people running the company that really dug me in to have a sour taste on what I thought about In-Gen, so in the end I had to do what I could to bite down on my tongue to stop cussing violently.

Inhaling through my nose with a sheer amount of will power that rivaled Gandhi I finally broke my silence.

Intently rubbing the underside of my chin to get the ball rolling, "Okay! Let's settle my internal anger at those guys right now Owen, so you want me to work with them. Who by extension are technically _your_ problem and co-workers at wherever you're working at, right? Is that what you're saying to me, I have to deal with your friends while I have to be with you?" The disbelief in my tone made the elder man cringe a bit as shrugged a bit resigned at my bitterness. Owen gave me a look that bordered on apologetic and expectancy for my level toned voice.

But he summed it up rather fine in my humble opinion.

"Yup. You, me and In-Gen all working together. Happy times!"

My mentor even grinned near the end of his statement with a sheepish expression, I wanted to knock his lights out for that look. I was amazed he found it funny, or rather he had an optimistic tone that I couldn't relate too here. Angrily leaning back in the seat to stare at the varying fleeting forms of jungle and flora zooming on by, I didn't like this situation at all. Hell, I really felt like Owen just sent me into a prison that I could have avoided by ignoring his damned request to help me. As much as I liked him, which was starting to wear out in irritation, I did owe the guy for patching me up and saving my skin in that bar some time back.

Setting the tablet into my bag that I brought along I just inhaled sharply trying to ignore any lingering resentment.

Slowly my words came out which were deliberately slow, "Owen. If it wasn't for the fact you saved my ass during that bar-fight, I'd have told you to fuck off and turn this truck around because I'd be around those people." My eyes were staring straight past the wind-shield to the dirt road as the truck lurched briefly to jostle me around. "But because this isn't the most ideal thing I'd been dealt with, I have to ask just _what_ are _we_ going to be doing? You've never told me in what you specifically do around Jurassic World."

The man's smile hadn't even dimmed in the slightest as my resignation to help him.

I got a slap on my shoulder from my mentor, "That's what I like about you Mark. You know when things are tough, or they're just a pain in the ass yet you _step up_ to tackle it. I know I'm not exactly mister perfect, though I wish I could be, but that's the attitude you can't ever teach anyone. It's really not that hard to understand but you've nailed it, people put aside the bullshit and do the job. It all means everyone has to come around to accept it." Grunting at the praises alone was enough for the elder man to laugh lightly at my dejected face, he nimbly took a soft turn on the dirt road that barely did anything to us. I really didn't want to go anywhere near those In-Gen guys but like Owen said, I'd be a glutton for punishment do my job right for whatever reasons.

Sometimes I hated being determined to do a lot of things right.

"Whatever man. So what the hell do you exactly do on the island Owen?" I glanced at him as he gave a laugh in which I gritted my teeth. "Well if my chances are good, I'll be doing a one on one with our lovely Claire Dearing soon." Somehow I got a sneaking hunch that the word okay had seemingly drifted away into nowhere, or else the conversation would turn weird soon. So when my eyes were focused on the road I told myself something oddly acceptable for this situation.

I'd officially throw any respect out the window.

Also for sure this time around I didn't resist that irritation in when I threw a pen to smack him in the face! As the speed alone made him jerk the wheel briefly as he laughed loudly at my peeved expression. I also didn't want to know what the fuck did he ever see in that ice cold woman, I truly wouldn't spend then time on those thoughts. " _Jesus Christ man! I swear the day that woman actually agrees to go on a date with that man, I'll be the first to send the fucking bouquet of flowers to their wedding. Odds are that is not going to happen!"_ I had both hands covering my face groaning openly at my mentor's laughter which made him pat me on the shoulder all too easily.

"You're lucky that Jurassic World has an insurance policy on vehicles Mark, or else you'd be footing the bill for an accident." I ignored Owen's humor as the truck came around the next bend much to growing irritation. Did everything I ever ask, or want to know about have to involve a struggle that made the building of Noah's Ark seem easy in comparison? It took me a considerable amount of time for my head to reprocess an action called self-control, I really wanted to throw something else at the man for stringing me along.

Just what was I getting into?

Was it that hard to ask and get a simple answer in return?

Somehow my mentor caught my darkening expression as he let off the joking for a bit. He gave me a clear expectation on what I was getting into, "Alright! Technically as I said before that In-Gen is sponsoring the project that I'm on. It's really more of a passing curiosity that people higher above my pay-grade want to discover." I had to raise my eyebrow at that explanation, or if one could call it that in the first place. The vague interest and the effort to conceal it were getting older pretty quickly, I'd peg it all to annoy me intentionally honestly.

"In-Gen's sponsoring whatever you're doing for their own interest? Is that what you mean?" I shot back the question with a simple answer as Owen shrugged a bit. He seemed to have a small pause as if trying to find the right words, "Sure. I suppose it was something like that but now, let's say that they're eager to jump the gun and its going to bite them in the ass. Respect is always earned and it's never given, I'm just trying..." His answer was stopping cold due to the fact a small bump in the road lurched the cabin around.

Yet I stared at the elder man when he stopped talking with a resigned exhale that got my attention.

Slowly I tried to piece together exactly what he was saying, "So In-Gen and you are disagreeing on your job? Or the results of said job? Owen I'm not a fucking mind reader, so you better tell it cleanly or I'm going to be lost over here." The guy grinned at my blunt demand as he eased off the pedal to slow the truck down because of a small incline leading downwards. Small rays of sunlight were peeling through the canopy to strike me at the corner of my right eye, I had to suppress a wince to focus on my mentor's reply.

"Let's just say that some people are very overly eager when any progress is made."

I didn't have to be a shrink to notice the amount of bitterness and probably the most direct example of tolerance I'd ever imagine. Owen had an air of tension that bordered onto nearly outright aggression if I could peg it as such. Inwardly that urge to press the issue seemed almost natural yet I wanted to lead a hand to my mentor without causing some debatable drama. So I figured to sum up what I'd say would be the ideal situation and overall scope in what Owen wanted me to understand. Idly I rubbed the underside of my chin to ease myself into a comfortable mood.

Without a doubt it seemed my mentor did his job pretty damned well.

But the results were another issue.

" _I don't know what I'm getting into here."_

He was being hard-pressed to do better because whatever he did was important. In retrospect Owen did have a lot more experience then me when it came to getting stuff done, so why did it scare me to wonder why? Rather how that led me to believe some of the people working with him were impatient, or when it came to whatever goal they had? God I had so many questions to ask but in the end I figured to do the sensible thing to ask what was going to be done between myself and the In-Gen friends of mine from the bar encounter.

"I don't get what your doing but for the sake of getting my help, Owen what's going to go down once I meet my friends from the bar? Don't think playing big-brother is going to help here really." That got a snort of amusement to rush past my mentor to get me startled. He seemed literally at ease when discussing those fellows because of the fact he joked about it.

The humor infected me by causing a smirk to appear.

"Where's the fun in that Mark? Big brother's gotta kick some ass to make sure little brother gets home to scary monster, or else she gets very violent!" I started to shake my head while laughing silently at what he referred to Kate, but Ivy came to tie at the violent descriptions. Although I appreciated the subtle nudge since his impression clearly became obvious. We both let out a few chuckles to ward off the more serious part which came next in a surprising admission from Owen himself. I watched a change wash over the elder man.

He seemed almost pleased with the circumstances.

Motioning over to me with a free hand, I raised my eyebrow at his words. "You don't need to worry about Vic's crew, I'd be willing to bet they won't try to raise an issue. Turns out they'll be behaving like good little kids finally." Now I didn't want to doubt Owen when it came down to personal safety, I'd stake my life that he had a very, very good idea in that category. To say other wise would be a slap to the guy's face without having a courtesy to give a verbal warning. My mentor's experience wasn't anything to scoff at due to the fact he just wasn't that kind of person.

"Why say that? In-Gen got someone to watch them, or do you have that job?" I took a shot in the dark to assume the best of both worlds. Really I hoped for that because I'd love to find out who and make those guys days a total hell. I mean what else could ever hope to imagine when fresh wounds came back into a mild headache. Now as it turned out the elder man gave me a smug grin that bordered onto sheer confidence.

His eyes went back to the road.

Though he explained somewhat vaguely due to the fact even he didn't know much, "Well that would've been too easy. Hell I wish I could knock a few of them out but thanks to some assurance, I guess they got some supervisor to keep the commotion down in Jurassic World. Turns out Jurassic World and them have an old commitment that can be activated whenever stupid shit goes down. I don't know much because it was before I ever got hired." That explanation sort of made me more suspicious yet Owen didn't seem too worried. I guess I could trust his over word of such things but in the end I'd make up my opinion.

"Too easy? I bet you'd be enjoying every moment of it." I retorted to make the guy laugh all the more amused as he replied a bit happily. Eventually Owen shrugged mainly content once he got over the chuckling, "I'm not going to deny that abuse of power. But again don't worry about them Mark, I know for a fact if Vic or his pals tried anything to mess with you. Well..." He trailed off deliberately ominous to make my curiosity spike up again much to inner delight. I really wanted to know what in the hell I'd be getting into once again on this freaking circus of an island.

But I put my mind onto the job on hand.

Or the lack of a job description mainly.

"Alright Owen I need to know what I'll be doing. I'm starting to doubt you'd ask anyone else but me for something important, so shoot." I prompted with a relieved yet excited smile to make the elder man grin appreciatively at my attitude. He turned around a bend to reveal a straight away road to some sort of distant place in the jungle. I could hardly make out whatever but I had a hunch that he'd be explaining to me at the last minute.

And I was right about him.

Owen turned his face over while smirking like a bastard out of hell. My heart raced knowing this wasn't going to be good, I fucking knew it and I'd call it with all the money on my next paycheck. God damn me other wise because that was it! He only had to ask a single question to my get my immediate attention.

"Alright! Mark how much do you know about a dinosaur species called Velociraptors?"

My eyes were very, very still wide open once we pulled up to the job site.

* * *

" _I already hate this job."_

Those words were coming to haunt me as I stood on one of the bridges holding a long pole to catch a practice piglet on a run. Owen wanted the crew and all the handlers there to at least wrangle a pig without interference from larger animals. Namely the other dangerous portion to this job on top of a busted spine if one were to fall into the pen itself. Not to mention the damned sun really dung into the back of my neck with sunblock already applied.

Shockingly today all the people working in the raptor pen weren't bad to listen too.

"Okay! Listen up guys, gals and potential single teens!"

I scowled momentarily as Owen's voice washed over the pen with his usual humor to make me feel a bit out of place. Several handlers near me nodded as to respect my resentment to my own mentor who found a way to annoy me. Although it wasn't harmful, or even serious but I found it be a distraction while maneuvering the grasping pole to loop my end around a pig that squealed in terror at it's sudden stop. The guy across from me gave a thumbs up he switched to another piece of equipment that guided an assistant pole to link up with my own to lift the squealing bacon into a trap overhead.

Talk about fast food.

"The raptors will be undergoing verbal commands today, I'll also have do some runs with the piglets and I want everyone to stay on the perimeter of the pen. We don't need them getting distracted by other potential food sources, now I'll say it again like last week, I want everyone to watch their footing and equipment so you don't get snagged. I do want to avoid human for lunch today for my girls." Owen stated seriously with a slightly twinge of humor that few gratefully ignored in favor of the dangers. Several handlers adjusted their hats to swing the poles over the side and I followed suite as well.

I noticed Barry gave me a nod as he waited near the front of the pen itself.

Absently I couldn't help it but I let loose a few whispering words about the weather, "Man it's hot out! Thought we just got over a heat wave? Feels like hell and we're getting another one?" My complaint made several employees on Owen's staff glance at one another agreeing wholeheartedly about the climate in general. The heat got to me when I was wiping droplets off my face but fortunately I heard someone call over to me as I blinked a bit tiredly.

"Kid! Heads up!"

I caught an ice cold water bottle and I returned the gesture with a grateful smile to the guy who tossed it over to me. Setting the lasso pole into a holder off the side of the pen's metal walls, now I finally got to lean back to start sipping on the frigid liquid. All in all the time here wasn't as bad as I thought it would ever be really. Considering the fact that none of Owen's staff, or the employees were remotely related to my favorite band of people.

In-Gen personnel hadn't even been spotted near the raptor pens today.

Yet people were uneasy.

Just for a better lack of a word.

Unlike other people I actually felt more at ease working around this place, I honestly didn't want to deal with people who were apart of In-Gen. Exhaling loudly while drinking down the water in a content manner, I waited patiently for the actual animals to get out of their padlocks. If I told myself I'd be working with the most intelligent predators in Jurassic World on day one, I'd have laughed in my own face at how crazy it sounded. In fact I actually almost started to chuckle because this was one hell of a diversity to manage or view dinosaurs in the park.

Eventually boredom struck me rather quickly.

I glanced over to see a more rugged handler who been here seemingly a lot longer to ask him a question, "So what happens next? Do we just take a beat seat and watch Owen play? Or what?" My voice alone made the guy smirk as my youth and inexperience made it all too obvious. He gestured to the doors near the side of the front of the pen itself, "For the first hour or so we just sit around. Once the pig races are set then we take out spots and if we do good the piglets survive for another run hopefully."

I raised an eyebrow to warrant my confusion.

The guy grinned lightly because I was indeed a new handler here technically, "Pigs don't survive a run if we can't get them out in time and all that progress with the animals are wasted until we set another. The longer a piglet lasts then the more likely Owen can get commands to the raptors but beyond that we wait until we're allowed to do our jobs kid." My eyes were narrowing due to the concentration that mind needed to form some solid answers. Absently I rubbed my neck to ward off the burning as I took a wild guess about my mentor's intentions.

Owen wanted to train raptors to follow commands?

I waited for a while as the signals were being sent across all the handlers for the raptors to be unleashed. I leaned forward against the railing to keep my physical safety in check, I wanted to go over just what exactly I'd figure out here. Not to mention I needed to pass my boredom again, " _So the pigs are used for the raptors to track them? Then Owen just issues commands to keep them in line? If so then they won't listen because once they get the piglet as it will tire out, so that's were_ _ **we**_ _and_ _ **I**_ _come in to get them into these traps overhead. Basically it's one big game of tag and if we lose the piglet is lunch. So we win if the pigs survive to make these animals stop, or else we have to try it all over again."_

My mind wandered when various people were leaning against their own portions on the railing waiting patiently for the main event to appear. Apart of me wanted to actually study these velociraptors as they were the top danger in Jurassic World among all predatory animals. I had to respect and secretly fear such killing machines who were all the more infamous in past roots involving Jurassic Park as I learned from many conversations around the pen. Many people were completely terrified of these animals and that curiosity to know why came to hit me hard.

An alarm buzzed as the cages doors were violently smacked open.

"And the girls are out!"

Owen's voice called out in a warning when I took in the four animals screeching and shrieking as they all sprinted around the circular area. My arms were trembling at the massive claws on their feet which could slice any grown man's leg into pieces given the chance. However I maintained my rigid posture to see various other handlers back away a bit cautious of the edge with the raptors in full swing, somehow I kept my place to study the individuals within the padlock.

Among the four I couldn't help but notice the large blue one right off the bat. That one seemed to be the biggest amongst the small pack and hands down in charge given the provocations within. Hell I winced as it snapped at a smaller member while running around the pen's interior in a race. Occasionally the lighter hided animals were growling or yelping in their own calls as the pack started to settle down with Owen waiting overhead. He seemed to let them all stretch their legs and it looked similar to what I did with the Indominus siblings.

Let them socialize for a bit basically.

" _Holy crap it's hot out today and I could be home with the siblings. In a nice cool regulated room on a nice bed."_

Warding off the aggravation I finally dumped some of the water to pool it past my neck and it fell into the pen without restraint. Sighing heavily I just let my hand cup the liquid into my hair to cool off the blood rushing around the neck region. It definitely eased off the boiling sensations when I leaned a bit forward to actually catch a small breeze, I prayed for one mentally and I unfortunately didn't get a stroke of luck on that regard. Due to the heat alone I ignored people murmuring or the occasional footsteps among the handlers moving away from my spot.

"Look at that! That's not good."

I ignored the first of the many voices easing away from me on both sides.

"Well I think this is going to be a first."

And eventually it all got to me.

" _What the hell are people talking about..."_

The moment my eyes flashed open due to the fact my arms were folded to press my forehead into it, I didn't catch the coloration at first. Blinking rapidly I turned to my left and right to see the handlers looking very uneasy. For some reason I considered the idea that I'd was being step up on a prank by someone and it'd be a form of hazing to break me into the routine around the pens. Normally that would have been the case except for one glaring problem to that guess at all. Both ears picked up on something snorting just below my very feet.

"Oh crap."

I found out why.

One of the raptors had curiously came over to inspect the dripping water. Within moments I instantly felt my chest freeze up into a panic. Especially once those slits narrowed onto my still expression which mirrored something caught out in the open. Every single handler backed off as the stare down started to begin and the animal shifted almost excited at the lack of caution alone. Now whether it found me standing my ground interesting, or I somehow presented a far more darker aspect in being a challenge altogether.

The bottle remained over my neck as the occasional droplets kept on pouring down the wall.

Due to the fact Ivy and Donny liked to stare as well, I honestly wasn't too intimidated. Maybe the fact almost a ton of steel prevented that feeling yet I worked up the courage to speak, "Shoo! Go play with your other friends. I got nothing but a heat stroke waiting to happen!" My voice tried to be civil but it came out as a grouch and the animal tilted its head while hissing eagerly. Unfortunately I caught the sign of an animal, or animals who were siblings that responded in a similar manner. I had a hunch it clearly found me to be _playful_ or my personal fear being _interested_ in a bad way to indicate a food source.

Why did I have a sinking feeling inside my stomach?

It's tail started to sway left to right ever so deliberately.

My eyes narrowed as the animal clearly found my voice interesting, "You know just go bug someone else damn it! Clearly you can find something better to do, or better yet go bite Owen in the ass or something!" At this point I knew it wouldn't leave me alone because I was paying attention. Maybe that was the whole point in itself as I rationalized that the animal loved attention, or wanted something to respond to it perhaps? Lord in heaven I was grasping at straws since I had no idea in what it wanted in the first place.

I knew next to nothing about velociraptors.

"What do you want from me?"

Bottle of water forgotten I capped it in a fit.

" _Please do not do what I think you're going to do!"_

My eyes were trained on the animal's body language especially when I went to walk away from the inquisitive creature altogether. My fears were starting to grow colder as it _followed_ me all the way down the perimeter of the paddock wall. I gnashed my teeth together as I caught the snickers originating from all the handlers inside the pen itself. Curiously enough Owen hadn't said a word which fueled my anxiety to get the hell out of this place now. Snickers, hoots and even the occasional laughter were simply piling up now.

Two slit eyes were tracking me without a doubt now.

I stopped immediately to turn and quickly picked up pace to glance down over my opposite shoulder to say one word.

"Really!?"

The raptor gave a strangled chirp loudly as it suddenly spun around to keep up with me. Again I noticed that swaying tail go quicker, I even realized it's large claw clicked against the ground. All the signs were making my heart race and forcing a metaphorical knife into my ribs since the animal clearly found my discomfort enjoyable. My feet were carrying me faster and faster around on the metallic structure which got my adrenaline going. I really didn't want to make a good impression but if one of these animals found me to be appetizing then all bets were off.

That feeling grew once the raptor got a bit more vocal.

Biting the interior of my mouth in order to pause immediately the raptor growled a bit more louder while peering upwards with it's tail swaying. Mustering the courage to not scream or yell took a lot of will power to instead make me lean on the railing to stare at the animal. Now it seemed to be a whole world apart from the Indominus siblings coloration's except the raptor had a greenish skin. Two large slits for eyes with blackened stripes going along it's back. Plus I felt the need throw something to really tell it off but I simply stood there looking down.

When I blinked I swore it made the animal blink to create a small contest.

People were edging themselves away from me as I remained stead fast to hold my ground against a larger predatory creature. I could have ignored it yet having an animal that could gut a man into pieces interested wasn't exactly subtle to miss. Apart of me wanted it to understand I wasn't afraid of it to the point where I'd roll over, I would stand my ground and hope for the best in any case. Ivy and Donny weren't trying to contest my will but I had a bad feeling whenever they got larger things would be difficult to get around. So I clenched my fists to stare back at the green hided velociraptor who chirped several times with its swaying tail.

Between myself and this curious raptor we had to have stared for a few minutes at best.

"Charlie let's go! No more playing!"

I internally sighed grateful as Owen came up past my right side clicking whatever he had in his hand. I got a shoulder slap to indicate my mentor took some pity on me or finally found the guts to stop laughing after all this time. The grin in place told me he had found the situation funny as sin, I managed to shake off the metaphorical cob webs to lean back away from the edge. All the raptors came to stand under Owen's foot steps over the walk ways, "And we're moving! Blue keep them in line! Echo, Delta you two knock that shit off."

My throat went dry when I realized I'd been staring at a creature that could possibly kill me if it ever got out.

I used my hands to lower myself backwards to ward off the adrenaline rushes, " _Mark you just stared down an honest to god Velociraptor and now you're scared? Holy shit my legs are starting to act like rubber."_ Wasn't there a hidden danger to stare at something that was known to kill humans? It felt like staring down a large mountain lion before it pounced on the poor bastard too scared to defend him, or herself in a forest somewhere. The imagery alone didn't exactly settle that raging organ called a heart within my chest as it nearly exploded out of its confines.

I heard footsteps walking over the metal path ways and I lifted my paling face to see Barry shaking his head all too amused.

"You alright? Never seen a white boy look like an actual ghost." I weakly gestured to the pen to ask just what the hell had happened really. The raptors were chirping loudly or growling in a pitiful manner as Owen snapped at them again for doing something inside. Despite the commotion inside the pens Barry came up to stand next to place a hand on my shoulder firmly, "It's okay if one of them finds you interesting, Mark. Relax, I'm say this because their _youngsters_ who will try to figure out what makes something tick to get them going. Trust me when I say them girls are just having a bit of fun."

My mind absently said that word all too uneasily.

Fun?

I spoke a bit strained, "Fun? Barry it was _staring_ at me! I saw both eyes look right at mine and it found me interesting enough to maintain said contact? I don't buy it." The man had a grin worthy to make my skin crawl due to the fact he found it entertaining. But the sheer enthusiasm in his gaze made it like he'd consider do something extremely problematic for myself to imagine. Hopefully I'd get an answer to the questions and confusion swarming around inside a space called my brain.

"Well the raptors are still a work in progress in terms of them growing and learning Mark." He explained gesturing to the four animals snapping their jaws at one another. The sound alone made me wince at how threatening it'd do against a human, "Also Charlie is the youngest and she's a bit smaller then her sisters yet it doesn't measure her inquisitive habits." He tried to laugh it off as I snorted loudly to ignore the good news until my fears were settled, "She got really interested only because you reacted _physically_ if I had to guess."

It took me a few moments to gather my sanity.

" _Think it through Mark, I know you can do it."_

I told myself that the only reason I hadn't started to yell or scream at the animal mainly came due to the fact I recognized a familiar sign attuned to interest. Both Indominus siblings held akin habits to match with that young raptor, so it puzzled me greatly because Ivy and Donny were supposed to be Tyrannosaurs? I couldn't judge it solely on this encounter alone for the lack of interacting and comparing with the mature adult in paddock nine, now hell's truth alone that opened another can of worms altogether. Really I wanted to jump the gun but I settled down to at least promise myself that I'd study these raptors when I had the chance.

I needed more information.

Technically I needed examples or more experiences to actually assume more about the siblings later on down the line. Did I feel terrified in handling raptors? Hell yes I'd be the first man to say that these animals completely were the last thing I'd ever get near. Even in the outside world I'd peg a guess to say that velociraptors were synonymous with danger. So my body wanted to pull an instinctive flight motive into an locked building without hesitation.

I gestured into the pen to the specific animal that tagged me as interesting. Barry kept his grin tamed to know he took my uneasiness seriously, "I know it's apart of the job interacting with the animals but I'm just scared shit less Barry. I never expected to deal with these animals and I haven't even gotten to the Tyrannosaur itself. So no ifs, thens or buts." Covering my mouth with a palm did little to stop the sweat dripping down my skin. Idly I had to place a hand over the race organ called a heart in order to slowly ease my blood pressure downwards. Plus it really didn't help as Owen started to direct the small pack of animals into a generalized direction without having them expose their teeth.

God damn it I cringed once the feeder mice were thrown to have their bodies crunched into pieces.

Barry kept a firm grip on my shoulder when he reassured me calmly, "You're nervous and it's understandable when with dealing animals as dangerous as the girls are Mark. But once you start to get a hands on experience to feel them under your fingers. Hell I bet you'll be seeing them in a different light and you'll learn along with us." I remained silent to watch the mounting aggression inside the pen and two of the raptors were loudly trying to snap at each other. Only the larger blue one kept them in line as they backed down whenever Owen gave a verbal command to move to a direction.

A lot of rats were tossed as I noted grimly.

" _The more they listen to him then the more they get to eat and sleep it off."_

Hopefully it all indicated a positive sign.

"Sounds about right!" Nervously brushing my hair back I replied with a weak grin, "Thanks a lot man! It's a lot to take in once you realize what you're about to step into, so my stomach is twisting uneasily Barry."

At this point Owen gave a firm if not downright loud verbal command to halt in the center of the paddock itself. I watched to see the large blue raptor follow my mentor's movements in a way Donny tried to grab my attention. It seemed that one of them truly enjoyed the time being spent between imprinted parental figures if I guess correctly. Obviously the guy had to have these things hatched at a young age to build a working bond with the raptor squad. This concept wasn't exactly foreign to me since it really applied to puppies, kittens or any young baby animal if they had no biological parents to look after them.

But the sooner I started working then the better.

" _Come on you coward! Don't start to shit your own pants when you can handle Rosa Mosa's show and the Indominus siblings already."_ I looked down into the pens again to someone find a silver of confidence to take on this latest challenge. _"So watching raptors will be an easy job. Take it easy Mark, take it easy. Just follow everyone who will show you to learn the ropes as always"_

I noticed majority of the handlers were on the opposite side of the pen leaving only Barry and myself alone which was odd. I blinked owlishly to see a dozen or so grown men shifting nervously as if something got them stirred up. Owen gave a the clicker in his palm a few more beats before slamming his hand down to have the raptors screech excitedly to have a sprinting race of sorts. It seemed that the first of many pig runs were finished yet I had a suspicious tingle in the back of my skull to wonder if the elder man had a grasp on the raptors themselves.

Not to mention my lips were somewhat dry when I looked around to see the pathways all clear of any human presences. Absently I felt Barry give my shoulder one more firm shake before walking along the pathway to meet Owen up head for a bit. Looking down to the water I uncapped it and continued to drink it down to ward off the heat again.

However once my eyes met the grounds inside the massive holding pen.

My unfortunate familiar _friend_ came back to find me again.

"Back already?"

Those two words were spoken a bit more confidently on my part to that same raptor who immediately came running up to stare at me expectantly. It's tail swayed somewhat eagerly to my understanding as I shook my head at the sudden pressure. " _Okay. Let's try small and see if things go wonderfully swell from there."_ That lamented thought process managed to get myself pumped as the last of the water drained into my throat. Since no one was around me to over hear what I was saying, I'd figure to at least try to see if vocal tones did the trick.

It had worked for Ivy and Donny so far.

But this animal wasn't so small.

I lost all momentum while giving off a sarcastic laugh.

"You know what? Really I get the feeling you want to eat me." Sadly a frown became all the more evident as the animal below me chirped loudly in response to the consistency of my voice. Both forearms were clawing at the ground briefly as it's tail swung all the more excitedly, "Yup. You really want to kill me before possibly to eat me alive, so yeah. I'm already calling it." That grim resigned tone must have made the animal more eager to inspect me. The raptor backed up snapping it's jaws to give off an eager trilling growl of sorts.

My blood froze in what came next due to that vocalization.

All three raptors lightly ran over to form a loose ring.

I couldn't believe to see four animals stare up at me in eerily similar manners to the first one. I swore if I'd ever have to get a hand's on approach, " _Oh dear god. What the hell did I do now to trigger this kind of group_ effort?" Mentally praying to god I'd bet I would lose both limbs to curious taste buds inside these raptors literally. Still I held my ground against all four pairs of eyes staring up at me as that original raptor over eagerly stared to snap its jaws at the others if they tried to get closer towards my position.

Oddly enough I considered it first dibs to tear into me.

"Man oh man I swear my girls are going to be all over you Mark. What did you do to get them all riled up?" Owen's voice alone both relieved me and utterly made my fears doubled. He stood next to me leaning onto the railing with an arm pressed onto the bars. For a split second I kept my mouth shut due to the fact I witnessed the small pack of large predators start to perk up at my mentor.

His presence almost got them even more exuberant.

"How should I know? That green one hasn't stopped following me," I gestured to the said animal as it snapped at it's counterparts. Only the large blue one stayed back overlooking the three in a sharpened manner, "Apart from that it made some sounds when I told it go away and now all four are here ready to take turns tearing into me given the chance. Christ in heaven so do you care to share some light onto this mystery Owen?"

He started to laugh loudly as if my nervousness was too much of a joke to pass up.

God damn it I wanted to punch the man in the balls for finding my wound be terrors to be laughable. These animals were like some gentle things at a damned petting zoo for the love of all that was holy! Did he expect me to ignore them like it was nothing? Having animals overly eager into anyone signaled a bad sign in my experience because it led to biting. A lot of biting and plenty of skittish actions to warrant my safety into the future.

Owen's laughter hadn't let up.

And I finally snapped!

My voice rose up to sharply threaten him, "Do you want me to throw you in there? I bet I can lift your fat ass."

Eventually my mentor grinned cheekily as I twitched angrily in response, "You checking out men's asses? Shit no wonder nothing happened between you and your friends. Didn't know you went for the other team Mark." He chuckled a few more times as my glare could have burned a hole in his face. I came so close to deck him in the jaw and put him on the ground for the bull shit he'd make me endure. Plus feeling the blood rush to my face as the snicking started over to my right side didn't do him any damned favors.

Thankfully he waved a hand to ease my anger within.

"Relax."

He told me all too easily, "You got nothing to be worried about when it comes down to my girls." I wasn't convinced much to inward growing emotion called annoyance as Owen explained smirking a bit, "I'm somewhat surprised they picked up on you already Mark, but it's expected. I mean you're technically new here, so to them you're different and the new scent always gets them interested for a little while."

My facial expression remained tense regardless.

Owen gestured to the predatory dinosaur that initially followed me, I picked up on the names right away to identify them. "The one that's got you pegged is Charlie. She's the youngest one of the bunch yet it's a first time she's taken an interest in a handler. Barry's only the other person, besides yours truly, they all crowd around to fight for attention." I raised an eyebrow because that was the last thing I'd ever give these dangerous predators already. I kept my mouth shut when my mentor kept on going as if enjoying the explanations.

I knew he liked it when someone listened to him about a job.

"You got baby Charlie whose green then you got Echo and Delta who are partners in crimes. I recommend you don't turn your back to either one." He laughed lightly while warning me a bit playfully as I nodded taking in the information, "That big one in the back is the beta, she's the eldest and largest. Her name is Blue by the way and I am the Alpha." At the mention of said name that animal muscled it's way to the forefront to stare up at Owen clearly eager to listen to the man. He gave a casual whistle followed by a hand motion to make the raptor chirp excitedly.

She stepped back as Owen called down to them as they all perked up.

His arm gripped my shoulder to shake me roughly, "Eyes up! Girls meet Mark, Mark meet the girls." All the creatures rose their heads up at the verbal command, I winced as the man's enthusiasm made my ears ring badly. "He'll be hanging out with Barry and I. Blue you keep the peace!" Of course I bet that I knew the animals didn't technically understand the words yet the names alone made the raptors almost energetic as Owen mentioned them while gesturing to my stiffened form. It almost seemed too surreal to see these predators eager to listen to this man.

I bit down on my tongue to stop a snarling urge to get away.

My newly acquainted interest snapped her jaws together as Owen mentioned her name, "Charlie you get along with your new friend and knock that shit off." Holy god my face turned paler then a corpse when I got a eyeful of those razor sharpened teeth. I'd take a wild guess to assume my imagination wanted to die off somewhere.

But that wasn't the worst.

It started when Owen waved over Barry who shook his head laughing. I swore the look in the elder handler's eyes were completely innocent yet I told myself to fuck off. They were looking at each other as if they knew what was coming next, "So Mark you ready for a real hands on experience with your new friends? Barry's going to teach you the ropes and I'm fairly sure that Charlie's going to play nice since we're about to find out."

I rasped out a single word because I thought I misheard him.

"What?"

That smile appeared next came all too innocently placed.

"Welcome to raptor schooling One O One."

Oh crap.

It was too late that I wished I'd never had accepted to come here now.

* * *

"No way in hell."

Those were the words that kept me rigidly in place as Barry casually started to lock the raptors into predetermined positions so their skulls were able to touched. I could practically feel every pair of eyes stare at me every few moments, I needed a literal chill pill to stop the anxiety from crushing whatever sanity I had left. Owen had almost dragged me towards a separate part of the pens in where an interacting holding area could be used for handlers to get a hands on experience for the animals which willingly moved into somehow.

Occasionally a few loud growls were breaking the eased tension with little problem.

"Mark just relax, I can assure you my girls aren't going to do anything to you at all. Hell it's like you think they're going to bite a hand off you or something." I shut my eyes as Owen cheekily commented from behind the bars on the outside of the interior pen. Praying mentally while picturing someone slugging the guy in the jaw, I somehow managed to gesture to the four predators within an arms length of my flesh.

It took a lot out of me to keep my voice leveled.

"I have no experience in handling animals of this size Owen. Christ above I don't even know much about velociraptors in general! Cut me some slack." Here I bitterly reminded the man about these animals and my lack of understanding them. However he shrugged a bit helplessly at the facts given out. He tried in his own way to reassure me which wasn't very good, "Well best way to learn as I was told is to get a hands on experience. I'd say it worked or basically it's really a sink and swim approach if I can understand it clearly."

I looked over my shoulder to stare the guy right in eye.

"Please tell me you're just lying."

That question got Owen grinning a bit entertained at my pale face.

He elaborated a bit on some of his origins involving this species of predatory dinosaur, "Now Mark if you went through what I had to do in learning about raptors and raising them once they hatched, oh boy I'd say you're getting it easy right now. Trust me at least you have the best safety measures in place, so wait a minute..." I nearly interrupted the man yet he snapped his fingers to tell me to wait, "Plus on top of that you have myself and Barry, I can say we're the best men who are used to the girls on this island. All in all you're as safe as you can get in this job."

The man's conviction in his experience, or confidence in myself hadn't faltered even once when he told me straight out about the dangers. He knew very well apparently and Barry wasn't a slouch to disregard it. In fact the said person smiled a bit amused at my skittish attitude really. So combined that with the truth in having the raptors locked down, I'd have to swallow that fear to do something productive to work alongside the few of my friends on this island. As much as it scared the living crap out of me.

I had to step up again to work with animals that required everyone to start from scratch.

But sure enough I looked away completely uneasy with it all.

"I'm scared guys, I can't get around it." Both men smiled knowing that I'd step up again to take the challenge because my mentor reached through the metallic bars. He gave me a very firm grasp on my arm, "You don't think that Barry or I had similar emotions Mark? All animals are scary but if you _earn_ their trust and you _earn_ their respect, I can assure you that it's an amazing experience to work alongside them every day. Trust me when I say there's no better place then bonding with velociraptors who watch your back just as you watch their own."

Why in god's name did I feel inspired to smile at the man's words?

More so Barry came up patting me on the back, "The crazy white man isn't lying to you Mark. I'll help you in making one of the girls warm up to you. So take a breath and take it one step at a step." He advised me all too gently as I shrugged a bit resigned in knowing I couldn't back off. As much as it sucked to see an animal reaching up to my chest possibly kill me or tear me up, I had to contend with the fact about the Indominus siblings back home.

If I couldn't handle animals as large as the raptors?

Then what would happen in the future?

Truly it hurt knowing I had to risk my life sooner or later on this job. Plus at least I'd had the choice to deal with it sooner now. Not to mention because this job would be one hell of a dangerous health hazard down the line, " _Oh crap! Ivy and Donny are going to be huge as adults man! Just fucking man up Marcus, you just gotta man up and do what you can. It's the best thing you can do right now and Owen's right. You're not in the pen with them alone, so I can do this! I can do it!"_ Slowly calming down my raging heart I managed to finally get a grip on my own nerves.

My eyes reflected that courage as both men were clearly enjoying the emotional turnaround on my part.

"Alright."

Trying to gauge a guess on what was a good start, I finally warmed up to the idea of getting a hands on experience. So taking a shot in the dark I based an idea on what I did to Ivy and Donny, I mean it wouldn't hurt to talk to an animal. As long as it didn't get snippy, "What do I do first? Want me to sit next to the one whose overly eager and just talk for a bit?" That suggestion made Barry agree almost shocked at my bold attempt to get face to face with the animals. Even Owen had to raise an eyebrow yet he gave a go-ahead nod to the man inside the pen with me.

Barry's accent definitely got me to perk up, "Charlie. She's the eager one Mark and yes, I'd say it's a good start. It works on Delta when she settles down as I starting speaking to her." I blinked a bit to understand but Owen gave his two cents to make the man roll his eyes, "Just because I have to use double stuffed Oreos doesn't make you special. Blue loves it when she and I bond together." I raised an eyebrow at the junk food because I knew for sure it wouldn't be healthy to feed any dinosaur a modern snack food.

"When you find your boot Owen, I'll believe you." He snickered to make my mentor blatantly raise his middle finger though the insult was lost when as they both laughed. My confusion didn't even come close to what, or even how the hell his boots and stuffed Oreos ever came together involving these animals. I chalked it up as an inside joke between them and called it a day at that.

Thankfully enough I waited patiently for them to explain how to handle an actual velociraptor.

"Damn! Good times man, good times." Eventually Owen stopped to laugh a bit yet he didn't forget my own inexperience's to these animals. As much he looked to me with an innocent smile, "Mark the big problem you have is actually making sure Charlie likes you without finding you appetizing."

And just like that.

I wanted to punch him in the face again.

"How?"

That question made the two look to the said animal who kept snorting as if her name being spoken made it exciting. Honestly I recognized an attention whore all too easily based on how Ivy and Donny acted around me consistently. Considering I formed a legitimate guess on a raptor's behavior signs, I'd say it made me feel a bit more confident.

Barry carried over a small stool of sorts as it folded into a sturdy support for a person to sit. He gestured me to follow as we brushed past the entire pack of raptors which were eagerly following us based on their eyes. Occasionally one growled almost in a whining fashion as I followed the elder handler with a nervous expression, I guess it came down to a sink or swim approach. We literally came to stand on both sides of the raptor they called Charlie. Again the raptors all growled in similar fashions as Barry told me swiftly, "Mark just sit down and start talking to her. If she makes any deeper or high pitched snarling then I'm afraid she's curious with her stomach. Trust me that Delta already does something similar."

I took his word for it without a problem.

Still I pointed to animal in question, "Do they give off any aggressive calls Barry? Like say if they found me to a threat, or a danger would they go off?" That question made man smile a bit reassuringly at my uneasy words, "Yes they do but you wouldn't be a danger. They'd have already started communicating to each other whenever they catch a scent that makes them anxious." I took in that information knowing that made me feel a bit easier but it scared me. They didn't think of me as a threat and as such they wouldn't back down in a hypothetical scenario in my mind's eye.

I got pulled from my thought as Barry poked me in the chest.

"Mark I know you're nervous and it's fine. But again take my word for it, Owen and I have seen them react to a danger already. You'll see it too eventually yet right now they are..." He paused to find a word to make it sound exhilarating or it's what it seemed to me really. Barry continued after a moment, "...they're curious to smell, or see someone and anything new. Whenever raptors find anything interesting they will take their own time to understand it, or possibly inspect it. We've done this when they first hatched and soon enough if they understand, they get used too it."

At this point I leaned against the bars to cross my arms as the occasional raptor gave a chirp or a growl at the sound of our voices. Interestingly enough all the reptilian slit eyes were orientating between Owen on the outside pen then onto Barry and myself. It really struck me as a familiar feeling when I dealt with the Indominus siblings all too strangely compared to these animals. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Ivy and Donny acted _close_ to these raptors based on my limited experiences.

" _I guess I should stop delaying myself."_

That final resignation forced me to stare down at the animal that barely came up to my mid chest. I noted the raptors eyes were clearly fixed on me which wasn't too awkward. Barry got the hint as he slapped me on the shoulder before going towards Delta who seemingly whined for the man's attention. Again it struck me as a familiar attitude when Donny wanted the attention and it boosted my resolve to know this wasn't completely strange. In fact I'd say it tuned down my nerves a bit more to make it all bearable somehow.

I took a deep lungful of air in order to get myself to sit down.

Maybe I considered it insane but here I was literally face to face with the most dangerous animal in Jurassic World. Rubbing the exterior edges around my hands, I managed to look up right into the eye of the predator herself. Ideally I noticed how intently it stared at me as if trying to figure out what I was or rather why it found me intriguing.

At least the raptor herself didn't even snarl as I sat staring at her silently as well.

"You know I really don't get it."

That reptilian slit of an eye blinked as I spoke up finally.

"I expected to come down here and help Owen with something easy. Well it's official since I'm never making that assumption ever again." I said to the animal completely defeated as the responsibilities kept on piling up for myself to handle. Going from a paddock manager to a Jurassic World poster boy and now the latest as a Velociraptor trainer took the cake. The only reason why I talked to the raptor named Charlie because I was finally fed up with the curve balls that this place gave off. So I figured go all in and take my time to explain problems that I explained to Ivy and Donny.

Ironically enough I talked to dinosaurs more about my problems then I'd ever say to any person at all.

"So Charlie?" I prodded rhetorically as the raptor snorted loudly, I gave a smile that tried to be optimistic. I raised my palm to have it exposed to the large slit eye, I noted that Charlie herself shifted to inspect the limb. Ignoring the sweat on my neck I continued onwards, "I'm not going to do anything without trying to show you first. I mean I'm scared of you but hey, I guess we all got to deal with fears sooner then later. Right?"

All I got for my efforts was a raptor's silence.

" _Oh great start genius."_

Figuring to ward off the internal pressure of somehow trying to tell an animal that I wasn't going to hurt it my hands came to settle on my legs. If I wanted to test that insane theory that Ivy and Donny having similar reactions to when I first encountered them, I had to do it just like then. My hands came to expose their palms as I waited for the animal to get full on view of my movements. Surprisingly I kept on talking to the large slit of an eye as it blinked owlishly, "I don't want to imagine how big you guys are supposed to be because if you the _smallest,_ well I doubt I'd be able to stop you from cutting me open you know? Having fingers doesn't do anyone any good against teeth like yours."

I gestured to the said jaws which hadn't parted much to my silent relief, I'd say the animal was more curious to hear me speak. Ivy held a similar reaction when she tried to ignore my voice yet her gaze always kept me in a visual range. Humming thoughtfully I wanted to avoid straight out touching the raptor's hide because I didn't know how would she react. It wasn't like a hatchling as with the Indominus siblings who fist saw me when they entered the world. Charlie on the other hand from what I gathered wasn't in the same circumstances as my two little ones.

But my luck played out.

Much to my utter shock when I had hummed loudly the raptor chirped!

My eyes were staring wide eyed at the animal as it started to let out a small guttural call. A bit unsure I hummed again a bit more drawn out as if the sound itself were a bit wary. That slit eye blinked to snort almost loudly as several other raptors on the other side let out similar calls. Now fully curious I decided to do something a little radically insane yet it don't bother me as much as I thought.

" _Let's see if sound can work then you can work your way around into telling their body language works as well. Visually I know she can see my hands, but what if I do this? Is she smart enough to tell a difference between a friendly gesture and a potentially hostile action? Okay, I think I can try to work this out. So give it a shot man!"_

Inhaling deeply I just snorted loudly to have the exhaled air brush over the animals snout, I wanted to see if she responded in any way possible. Hopefully it wouldn't trigger anything to indicate a negative response to my approach. I waited for a moment as the animal's eye locked onto me when I snorted again a bit more quickly.

Charlie crooned loudly as I got a blast of hot air smashing into my face.

And for love of Christ.

I nearly gagged at the smell.

"Holy hell! You need a breath mint."

I started coughing while waving my hand in front of my nose to disperse the rotten meat smell. Much to my shock the raptor itself growled loudly in response as I gave that slit eye a dull glare. It briefly adjusted it's gaze before the chirps and croons were being echoed by her sisters. My ears rang a little as they started to get a bit more lively. Plus I adjusted my cap to speak a bit annoyed, "Aren't you the funny one? Maybe I should stuff a giant brush down your throat and have you smell like strawberry fruit cakes!"

Again another owlish blink made my own confidence grow a bit.

"You know if I come down here more often then you and I..." I pointed directly at that reptilian slit with a bemused tone, "...we're not going to be doing this so I assure you Charlie. You blow stuff in my face and I'm going to do it right back!" I warned her as the animal growled lightly when I went through on my threat. I inhaled deeply to blow right back a cooler breeze to make the eye close reflexively yet the chirping only grew more intense. Hell the animal started to part its jaws to make a low toned crooning to make the other raptors react in similar manners.

I think I finally understood what the interest they had or so I hoped.

They were being playful?

"You just want to play don't you?" I questioned a bit happily as the animal didn't react to my warmer tone. However I saw the jaws part to let out a low crooning tone and I raised an eyebrow to talk to her again, I knew that gesture! Hand down I knew what she'd have done if the locks in place hadn't been there and this raptor held a very similar reaction to the Indominus siblings. "Oh yeah. You really do remind me of two small ones that do the same thing when I rough house with them. So I'll be damned."

Now I couldn't help but laugh loudly as tears came to my eyes because it was so damned funny to see a larger version of Ivy and Donny. They'd get larger for sure and if I could somehow get the experience to predict their body language using raptors as a base then I'd be more confident to stick around. Hell this made my day as I kept on laughing even when all the raptors went silent for a moment. Somehow calming down I managed to look over once the silence finally dug into my brain for an explanation as to why.

It seemed I drew a crowd.

" _Whoa."_

Barry and Owen were against the bars of the pen watching my work almost interestingly at how the raptors were reacting. Both handlers were nodding faintly while giving me smiles that indicated an impressed response to what I'd just did. My mentor's eyes were intensively going between my sitting form and Charlie then onto the rest of his girls. He grinned almost absolutely happily to witness something extraordinary if I had to guess the intentions alone. More so I looked over beyond them to see another peculiar sight to make my heart drop.

A vehicle had pulled up.

An In-Gen marked vehicle to be specific.

I suppressed an urge to scowl angrily at the recognized faded white logo on it's driver's door.

The windows were darkly tinted to the point where I couldn't see into interior at all and it really didn't make feel good to not know anything. I swore people were inside since it had armored bars on the windows and this thing looked worn out. Really worn out or heavily used if the paint had faded into a darkened greenish coloration that held camouflage patterns. All in all the model struck me really out of place compared to the more stream lined ones I've seen in the park. This thing looked older but the spot lights on the roof were clearly cleaned to be used.

The passenger door opened on opposite side to reveal Vic Hoskins of all people.

"Grady! We need to talk like now!"

Even his voice made my teeth gnash together as phantom pains in where my skin got torn came back in full force. Unfortunately my knuckles pressed themselves together to have whitened skin indicate the pressure as I watched person being called out roll his eyes. Barry nodded almost tiredly as the two separated yet that wasn't the most odd thing to happen as I noted. Despite the moment I started to hear a low growling of sorts that grew into a heated snarling.

" _What the hell?"_

Immediately Charlie literally started snarling so angrily at the sight of the man waving Owen over, I nearly swore out loud. Without even realizing it I spoke up quickly trying to placate the ever aggressive predator. Digging mentally for the strength that I put up with the Indominus siblings, I whispered gently into what I assumed to be the raptor's ears, "Hey, hey, hey. Easy girl, Charlie take it easy. It's okay! It's alright. Owen's fine and he's not going to be hurt."

Without even hesitating my hand started to rub the lower portion of the raptor's neck and I realized what I had just done.

" _Don't flinch! Don't flinch! You keep going to stop them from being worked up and do not hesitate to calm her down. Just like any other animal if they get anxious they'll look for something to take it out on if it's a quick movement. Dogs, cats and even Ivy do the same thing Marcus. Don't hesitate or you know things will just get worse, so keep it together man!"_

Yet I followed up on doing the right thing.

I slowly started to make small circular motions on the smooth scales which were warm! I blinked shocked knowing I'd just crushed whatever small progress into a leap of faith to ease my fingers onto the tensing muscle groups which tried to open powerful jaws. Charlie snarled loudly at first before her eye looked up to my face as I kept scratching the underside of her neck just under her back part of the jaw. The scales or skin seemed to be more specifiable to be softened as I eased my way into a similar pattern that got the Indominus siblings to start dozing off for an afternoon nap.

Easing my jaw to the side of her skull I made the raptor croon ever so slowly.

Amazingly the animal leaned into the gentle admissions to ward off the rising aggression and aggravation altogether.

Trying to ignore the conversation that started to brew and I heard Hoskin's voice clear as day, I kept my voice the dominate sound over it all. I spoke clearly to have the animal's senses focused on my closer body, "It's okay Charlie, it's okay. I don't like him either so trust me on that, I know you're scared for Owen but it's alright. He'll be fine so relax." I traced a small bony ridge of the eye to have the slit stare up at me as I used both hands to keep the female velocirpator's growls to a bare minimal. She crooned lowly yet both jaws parted to make a small whining sound of sorts.

My heart pounded so hard within my chest I nearly gagged.

"Easy girl. Easy..." I trailed off softly as the familiarity to calm down a young female Indominus saved my courage, "That's a good girl. That's a very good girl you're being right now Charlie. You're not a bad girl but you're protective over Owen aren't you?" I playfully questioned even though the animal couldn't understand I maintained the easy going demeanor to keep her placated. Somehow through all my luck and shots in the dark I got a bulls eye to keep an aggressive predator content to just issue lowly growls.

I considered it a good sign mainly.

My eyes looked up to see a window barely rolling up as I narrowed my eyes when I caught the interior of the In-Gen vehicle. Owen had gotten into the vehicle's passenger door while Vic got into the back seat as well. Absently hands trailed down the lower jaws of the predatory dinosaur yet I had a cold feeling wash up my back regardless of how hot it was outside today. Something really didn't seem right when I frowned intently as the vehicle started up with a decent engine rumbling to life. Whatever Owen had to talk about with Vic Hoskins I really didn't want to know what.

The In-Gen vehicle remained in an idle gear for a moment.

"And here I thought Delta loved being pampered. You're a crazy person Mark just like Owen sometimes." Barry came up to kneel next to me as I nearly jolted at the sudden appearance of the man. He had a hand on my shoulder completely proud to see the youngest raptor staring to doze off due to my actions. Ignoring the compliment I focused on doing predetermined motions that became a pattern involving both hands to make the raptor less likely to get aggravated at a certain someone's presence beyond the interior pen.

Sweat dropped down my neck to dampen my shirt line unfortunately due to the heat.

"I just reacted all of a sudden Barry. It's nothing to be impressed about really."

I tried to be humble to the man who shook his head smiling all the more amused. I didn't understand why except his next words struck me pretty hard, "You're the third person these girls have ever allowed anyone to touch them. Any other handler would have been losing an arm if they tried to touch these raptors Mark so you did do something incredible." No matter where I went praises always rubbed me the wrong way as I wanted to resist to say it wasn't incredible to calm down an animal. I wanted to ignore being angered and doing my job kept me focused on what had to be done.

I exhaled deeply while my own fingers made the young velociraptor leaned into my touch all the more visibly now.

Barry chuckled as Charlie crooned a bit more lowly, "You keep on doing that and she might fall asleep Mark. I might be jealous to have Delta do the same thing." The humor made me smile briefly once I heard the vehicle pull away down the road more. I briefly caught the tires moving towards another part of the site that housed the pens and other buildings involving storage of sorts. I really don't want to see that guy again because I'd fluently tell him off next time.

I may not hate In-Gen completely.

But that man earned my top spot to say fuck off too.

"Barry?"

The man gave a humming acknowledgment as my stomach shifted into a familiar feeling as hunger overrode my will. Due to the quick and adrenaline like rushes to keep this animal calmed down I'd felt the lack of any energy inside to keep me going. However I couldn't explain the feeling in knowing I had conquroed a terror inside me that was justified. Hell I took a large breath to ward off the nerves which were starting to make my arms tremble but I managed to ask a simple question. Hunger did many things to a person yet for me I needed something to keep my stomach in check.

The smile that appeared thankfully hid the fading fear that seemingly got washed away with the words that came next.

"I think I might start to like this job."

I knew for a fact it sounded crazy.

But honestly?

It felt like the right thing to say.

 **End Chapter Eleven**

 **Author's Note:** Please Review! I do enjoy to read them a lot. So here we go as many have asked about the raptor squad and I have delivered to your questions as much as I could without getting unreal. I can say for certain that it's difficult trying to gauge an actual animal using fictional sources to make it believable. I might as well point some glaring holes that people will mention probably and it doesn't hurt to explain why.

How big are the Raptors?

Well we all know this is before the movie and these raptors are younger as well as smaller. But I did leave a few hints within to get a good guess but ultimately I skirted the issue because of a cliche attempt I might be using a time skip. It's not confirmed yet if you've read my previous stories then you know I hate having giant holes in a story. So details were key and a lot of effort was made to show you all how Marcus's friendship to the person who took him under his wing grows lead up into the movie itself.

I know people have asked me but is In-Gen the real villains in this story?

Again people have asked and I have to say not really. I mean it's no different from when people are overlooking a person at a job place and they want the results that are heavily pressured for workers to achieve. It's a slow process to get that type of thing and involving weaponizing animals it's damned near impossible to predict how smooth the process can go. Which all of this is from the movie as I've gotten in a clear 1080p format and I absolutely am trying to see exactly what the potential angle is for using Raptors/Indominus Rex's to be weapons.

But don't be worried about me procrastinating about this story's plot, or the movies own.

I mean I'm eager to see what happens next in Jurassic World 2.

Apart from that I'll let you readers determine what you think might happen, or could happen. I'm eager to hear the theories on certain subjects I refuse (I'm grinning like a bastard) to answer over a public setting. If you want to ask me specific questions, I'm open to PM's and just ready to bull shit around answers since I hate being a spoiler. All in all it's fun to write this story once I get the urge to do so, plus I can't go wrong with writing something that's inspired me since childhood to love a what-if take for prehistoric animals.

So until next the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading.

Oh if you recognize the Oreo and Boot references, again I have to say it still makes me laugh to this day when I read it in the story you all know. I offer nothing except for respect when I use it because it's too good, I find it hilarious yet if anyone has a problem with me using it. I'll edit it out on a future update since if some people get too angered by it.


End file.
